He’s totally my hero
by MyEstimeuse
Summary: On ne peut pas . Certes. Mais qui y croit ? Claire ne peut s’y résoudre. Si son cerveau dit non, son cœur lui, conteste. Face à Lui, elle bouillonne. A côté de Lui, elle se sent forte. Contre Lui, elle est prête à perdre le contrôle. Mais sans Lui …
1. Chapitre 1

**_Résumé : _**"On ne peut pas". Certes. Mais qui y croit ? Claire ne peut s'y résoudre. Si son cerveau dit non, son coeur lui, conteste. Face à Lui, elle bouillone. A côté de Lui, elle se sent forte. Contre Lui, elle est prête à perdre le contrôle. Mais sans Lui ... elle ne peut pas. "Il a explosé ! Je l'ai vu !". Rien n'est moins sur.

Mention d'inceste.

L'action de déroule après la saison 1 mais ne prend pas en compte la saison 2.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Crédits :_** La plupart des personnages appartiennent à série Heroes , autrement dit à Tim Kring, d'autres sont inventés.

* * *

Je l'aime. Eh bien, on dirait que c'est plus facile sur du papier. De toute façon, il le fallait. Il faut que ça sorte sinon je ne vais pas tarder à exploser. Hum. Cette dernière phrase me ferait presque rire, vu ce qui lui est arrivé. 

En l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai perdu ce que je venais à peine de posséder. Lui et mon père biologique. Oh, bien sûr, il me reste mon père, celui qui portera toujours le titre de « papa », heureusement d'ailleurs.

Mais découvrir qui était mon père biologique m'a fait rêver et croire qu'une deuxième famille se présentait à moi. Et quelle famille ! Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'Il en fasse partit ?

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai tout de suite … apprécié. Tous les autres mots me semblent interdits, désolée. Un sourire en coin tandis qu'il me parlait, de l'humour, et des yeux si … Non.

Puis il m'a sauvé la vie. C'est le genre de chose que l'on ne peut pas oublier et qui crée un lien tout particulier. Je suis allée Le voir dans sa cellule de détention et là encore, je l'ai trouvé tellement …

C'était tellement facile avant que j'apprenne, avant que je sache que j'étais, que je suis sa nièce. Pourquoi ? C'est trop dur.

Ensuite, je Lui ai sauvé la vie. Enfin, ce n'était pas un grand geste héroïque, juste retirer un morceau de verre de son crâne. Mon Dieu, quand je L'ai vu mort … Passons. Je me souviens du regard qu'Il a eu sur moi à ce moment là, lorsqu'Il est revenu à lui.

Et à partir de là, nos relations ont été très … fraternelles. Ce mot me dégoûte. Je le hais. Durant le temps passé avec Lui, bien trop court selon moi, Il m'a réconforté, Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas seule, Il a essuyé cette larme sur ma joue. Quand Sa main a touché ma peau, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

Par la suite, j'ai cru qu'Il m'avait trahi. Je n'avais pas du tout confiance en mon père biologique, à juste titre d'ailleurs, et Il l'a contacté. Mais je comprends maintenant. Et il y a eu l'affrontement final. Cet instant fatidique où je devais Le tuer. Je n'ai pas pu. Je ne pourrais jamais Lui faire quoique ce soit.

Alors mon père biologique est apparu et s'est envolé avec Lui. Et il y a eu cette horrible explosion dans le ciel. Celle qui a déchirée mon cœur. Il est mort. Non, je me refuse d'écrire une telle chose ! Je ne cesse de penser à Lui, à Sa présence si … réconfortante. Ce mot, je peux l'écrire sans aucune honte.

La honte. J'ai tellement honte. Honte de moi et plus particulièrement de ce que je ressens. Et ce nom commun qui me harcèle sans relâche. Inceste. C'est affreux. Comment puis-je ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour quelqu'un de ma propre famille ? De mon propre sang ?

J'aime me rassurer en me disant que nous n'avons pas grandi ensemble, nous ne nous connaissions pas avant mais ça ne change strictement rien. RIEN !

Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je pense à Lui en m'endormant le soir. Qui est-ce que j'essaie de berner là ? Je ne pense pas à Lui que le soir, voyons. Tout le temps. Il est mon héros. Mon … Je ne peux pas.

Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle « l'ironie du sort ». Le seul que je … j'aime, est celui que je ne peux avoir. Pourtant, je suis jeune, plutôt mignonne, je pourrais passer à autre chose. Mais cela m'est impossible. Quand je L'ai vu Lui, ce n'était pas le « coup de foudre », juste un simple pincement au cœur.

Evidemment, je n'ai rien laissé paraître. Mon Dieu, rien que le fait d'imaginer qu'Il soit au courant de ce que j'éprouve me fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Il a l'air tellement raisonnable et possède un grand sens moral. Enfin, je suppose.

A ses yeux, je ne suis rien de plus que sa nièce. Et la cheerleader qu'Il se devait de sauver, enfin de sauver le monde. Honnêtement, je n'ai toujours pas compris le lien entre moi et le monde mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Cependant, Il était tendre avec moi. Et attentionné. Il me faisait de sublimes sourires et … Non ! Stop, Claire !

Je vous ai parlé de son âge ? Cela paraît logique, Il a au moins une bonne dizaine d'années de plus que moi. Et hop ! Un fait de plus qui m'éloigne de Lui. Que le monde est injuste.

Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis ce fameux soir où … Et Il me hante, me manque terriblement. J'ai besoin de sa présence. Même si ce n'est que celle d'un oncle. Peu importe mais je veux qu'il soit là.

Quelle égoïste je fais. Je ne vous mentirais pas en vous apprenant qu'après ce soir là, j'ai été complètement effondrée. J'ai perdu tout goût de la vie et j'ai même eu des idées de suicide. Aujourd'hui, ça va mieux. Un peu. Hormis le fait que …

Le danger étant écarté, Sylar étant mort, je suis retournée vivre avec ma famille dans une nouvelle maison, à Odessa et j'ai repris la route de mon lycée habituel, Union Wells. Ca m'a fait du bien de revoir à nouveau Zach. Il m'a bien remonté le moral.

Je n'ai pas gardé de contact avec ma grand-mère. Peut-être aurais-je du. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état elle doit se trouver. Elle a perdu ses deux fils. C'est atroce.

Dès fois, j'imagine quelle serait ma vie s'Il était encore parmi nous. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas d'idée bien précise. Je n'aurais pas pu rester avec Sa famille, étant donné que j'ai la mienne. Tout reste flou. Sauf Son absence. Elle, est bien distincte. Et perceptible.

Je le veux. C'est très dur d'écrire ces mots. Je désire mon oncle. Plus que n'importe quel autre homme sur cette Terre. Vas-y Claire, tu peux l'écrire, après tout, ce n'est que ton journal intime. C'est censé être son rôle, non ? Y écrire ce que l'on ne révèlerait jamais au grand jour. Alors lâche-toi !

Je l'aime. Oui, c'est certain. Je suis amoureuse de mon oncle. J'aime Peter Petrelli. Mon Dieu, les larmes me montent aux yeux en inscrivant son nom. Comment puis-je guérir ? C'est répugnant. C'est mon oncle. Et je l'aime.

* * *

De rage, je jette mon journal contre l'armoire. Tout en poussant un soupir, je me tourne sur le dos et fixe désespérément le plafond de ma nouvelle chambre. Ca suffit, je n'en parlerai pas plus. 

Je quitte le lit et descends au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver ma famille. Mr Muggles m'accueille avec ses habituels jappements aigus.

- Qu'est-ce tu faisais ? Encore à chercher dans quel sens remuer tes pompons !

Je lance un regard incendiaire à l'auteur de ces paroles, sorti de nulle part, mais ma mère se charge de le faire taire :

- Lyle ! Laisse ta sœur tranquille.

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à la débilité de mon frère et m'assois à la cuisine en m'emparant d'un cookie dans la boîte.

- Si tu veux tout savoir Lyle, je ne compte pas réintégrer l'équipe.

Ma mère se tourne vers moi et me dit d'un air désolé :

- Ce serait dommage Claire, tu adores ça pourtant.

- J'adorais ça, rectifié-je. Mais depuis …

« Sauve la cheerleader, sauve le monde » me revient de plein fouet. Pourquoi continuer à être une cheerleader si le monde est sauvé ? Aucun rapport, je sais. Ce n'est qu'une excuse. Mais je n'ai plus le goût à ces choses là.

- Tu veux parler de l'incident avec Jackie, suppose ma mère.

- C'était plus qu'un incident, m'indigné-je.

- Oui, remuer des pompons est devenu très dangereux de nos jours, lâche Lyle en m'arrachant mon cookie des mains.

- Hé ! m'écrié-je. D'abord, je t'interdis de parler de ça avec autant de … légèreté. Et ensuite, rends-moi ça.

Je me penche vers mon frère pour lui piquer le cookie. Il se laisse faire et sort de la pièce en haussant les épaules.

- Si tu veux mon avis, poursuit ma mère en lavant de la vaisselle dans l'évier, tu devrais réessayer. Rien qu'une fois. Je suis certaine que ça te plairait à nouveau.

- Si tu le dis … laissé-je planer.

Je regarde mon cookie si chèrement acquit mais le repose finalement dans sa boîte. Le cœur n'y est pas.

Le soir, Papa me tient le même discours à table, durant le dîner. Je joue avec les petits pois dans mon assiette tandis qu'il débite son discours :

- Ce serait une excellente idée Claire. Tu devrais reprendre tes activités d'avant. D'ailleurs, nous devrions tous en faire de même. Continuer notre vie telle qu'elle l'était avant.

Il me lance un regard entendu mais je ne réponds rien, trop occupée à faire défiler les images de mon ancienne vie. Tout était pour le mieux, avant que je n'apprenne que j'étais un monstre de foire. Pardon. Une personne exceptionnelle.

Ma mère et mon frère l'ignorent, leur mémoire a été effacée volontairement par … Non. Tout cela appartient au passé. Alors, je dis, d'un ton qui se veut enthousiaste :

- D'accord ! Demain, j'irai parler aux filles de l'équipe.

- Je suis certaine qu'elles te réintégreront. Tu es la meilleur.

J'adresse un sourire forcé à ma mère et avale finalement une bouchée de ces petits pois.

Le lendemain matin, je me rends à l'école avec mon ancienne tenue de pom-pom girl. Sans doute est-ce un geste prématuré mais je suis certaine d'être prise dans l'équipe étant donné que dès mon retour au lycée, on m'avait proposé de retrouver mon ancien statut. J'avais refusé.

Et voilà Zach me tombe dessus à peine arrivée :

- On dirait bien que ta véritable nature a refait surface !

- Je sais pas trop Zach, c'est juste un essai.

Même si la mémoire de Zach a été effacée, nous sommes redevenus amis. Au début, ça a été dur. Surtout lorsqu'il m'a dit que nous ne pourrons jamais l'être. Et puis, comme la première fois, je lui ai montré mes talents lors de la tentative n°1, pour lui.

Après quelques explications avec l'équipe, me revoilà à agiter des pompons avec le reste des filles tandis que les garçons s'entraînent sur le terrain. Je dois l'avouer, ça reste fun. Bientôt, je me sens comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ma vie avait toujours été normale.

Une forme sur les gradins, plus loin à gauche, attire mon regard. Au premier coup d'œil, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un homme et j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Je cesse de bouger pour me concentrer mais les gradins sont trop loin pour que je puisse l'identifier clairement.

Soudain, la silhouette disparaît et un sentiment amer s'empare de moi. Ce n'est quand même pas … Il faut que j'arrête d'halluciner et de prendre mes rêves pour la réalité. En parlant de cette dernière, une des filles m'y ramène en beuglant :

- Claire ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Rien, rien, réagissé-je rapidement.

Je zappe ce fait de ma mémoire et réintègre le rythme.

A la fin de la journée, je sors des vestiaires, vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur, ma tenue de cheerleader rangée dans le sac. En quittant la pièce, je tombe sur une des filles :

- C'est vraiment génial que tu sois de nouveau avec nous !

- Merci Jenny.

Je la salue et me mets en route pour quitter le bâtiment. Finalement, je crois que mes parents avaient raison, je vais reprendre ma vie où je l'avais laissé. Avant que ce psychopathe tente de me tuer. Je passe la porte à double battant et emprunte le couloir de droite.

Un homme s'y trouve au bout, face à la vitrine dans laquelle sont exposés les souvenirs qui nous restent de Jackie. Il semble en pleine contemplation devant les photos et j'en profite pour m'approcher un peu.

Environ à la moitié de la distance qui nous sépare, je stoppe net. Il s'agit de la même silhouette que j'avais aperçue quelques heures auparavant. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Je reconnaîtrais cette mèche, ce manteau mi-long, ce col relevé, entre mille. L'homme tourne la tête dans ma direction et plus aucun doute ne m'est permit.


	2. Chapitre 2

Je parcours les derniers mètres qui me séparent de lui à toute allure et me jette dans ses bras. Je suppose que ma réaction doit le troubler car il reste quelques secondes abasourdit puis se décide enfin à me serrer contre lui.

Les deux mains dans son dos, je l'enlace de toutes mes forces tandis que des larmes me montent aux yeux mais je ne fais aucun effort pour les retenir. Après ce moment qui ressemble une éternité, je m'écarte un peu de lui, juste assez pour lever la tête vers son visage.

- Bonsoir Claire.

J'étouffe un sanglot et me dégage un peu plus de lui, sachant que le fait d'être collée à lui pourrait paraître déplacé. Je suis incapable de dire quoique ce soit et il en profite pour essuyer une de mes larmes. Mon Dieu, ce geste. Sa main effleure ma joue avec tellement de douceur que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Je fais un énorme effort pour me ressaisir et lâche :

- Peter …

- Oui.

Ce regard … Ces magnifiques yeux marron sont posés sur moi et semblent analyser chacune de mes réactions.

- Comment … ? tenté-je de demander.

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un autre sanglot et il me saisit par la nuque pour me blottir contre lui. Si je m'étais écartée de lui par crainte de geste déplacé, celui là l'était partiellement. Ou peut-être pas.

Je pose mes deux mains sur son torse et pleure sans aucune retenue. Malgré les secousses qui agitent mon pauvre corps, je sens le baiser qu'il applique sur mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression de me liquéfier mais ce n'est qu'une impression je vous rassure.

Allez Claire, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. J'inspire profondément et tente de me dégager de son étreinte. Je suis dingue de faire une telle chose … Je resterais bien dans ses bras pendant une vie ou deux. Mais, il faut que je sois raisonnable. Alors, je m'écarte pour de bon, tandis qu'il ôte délicatement sa main de ma nuque, et je laisse quelques centimètres de distance de sécurité entre nous. Je l'interroge du regard et il se décide enfin à m'expliquer après avoir remis sa mèche derrière son oreille :

- Je ne suis pas mort.

Je manque d'éclater de rire et réplique :

- C'est ce que je vois.

- Il y a bien eu une explosion. J'ai explosé. Mais il n'y pas eu de répercussion sur moi. Ni sur Nathan d'ailleurs. Ton père est en vie, Claire.

Ouah. Deux bonnes nouvelles en une. Cependant, ça ou un panneau écrit en grand « Je suis ton oncle », même combat. Bizarrement, cette phrase m'aide à calmer les sentiments qui me bouleversent depuis que je l'ai aperçu. Peter poursuit son récit :

- Il a pu s'éloigner assez pour ne pas être touché par l'explosion et est revenu me rattraper. Et nous avons atterri en Irlande. Mais en arrivant à terre, on s'est rendu compte que nous n'avions plus aucun pouvoir. C'est pourquoi notre retour en Amérique a été très difficile.

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension tandis qu'il continue :

- On a pensé que c'était du aux radiations à cause de l'explosion. Tu sais …

- Oui, Ted était radioactif.

- Voilà. Mais tout est arrangé maintenant, on les a retrouvé hier. J'en ai tout de suite profité pour …

Pour me voir ? Oh, Peter … Vas-y, dis le !

- … Pour te voir.

Ouah !! Ok, du calme. C'est juste notre relation oncle-nièce qui ressort. Je lui adresse un de mes plus magnifiques sourires tant que son aveu me va droit au cœur.

- C'est gentil.

- C'est normal, rectifie t-il.

Un ange passe et le regard de Peter dérive sur la vitrine. Il me dit alors :

- C'est à cet endroit qu'on s'est rencontré.

Je regarde à mon tour les photos, les souvenirs, les coupures de journaux et la plaque où il est inscrit « Jackie Wilcox, notre amie bien-aimée ». Je lâche :

- A ce moment là, cette vitrine était plus joyeuse.

- Une pom-pom girl qui avait sauvé un homme d'un incendie. Je me souviens de notre discussion. Je pensais que c'était elle la cheerleader à sauver.

- C'était une fille bien. Au fond, rajouté-je après réflexion.

- Qui a menti à tout le monde et s'est accaparée ton acte de bravoure, rappelle Peter. S'il elle ne s'était pas vantée, elle serait encore en vie.

- Peut-être, avoué-je.

Je tourne la tête en direction de Peter qui reporte son attention sur moi :

- Claire, ce que je vais te dire ne sera pas facile à entendre.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et je fais un effort surhumain pour me contrôler. On ne s'emballe pas, Claire, on attend de voir ce qu'il va dire et après on pourra exploser. Peter ne me quitte pas de yeux et se lance :

- Sylar est encore en vie.

Effondrement total. De un, parce que j'aurais préféré un aveu plus … heureux et de deux, car cette nouvelle est synonyme d'un tas de problèmes et de souffrances. Je crois que mon visage exprime mes sentiments plus que je ne le voudrais car Peter s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Je dévisage Peter, l'air dubitatif :

- Ah bon ?

- Bien sûr. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que je suis ton héros?

Son sourire en coin m'ôte toutes peurs et j'ai plus qu'envie de lui faire confiance. Je déclare alors :

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas peur.

Il s'approche lentement de moi et pendant une seconde, tout mon corps se raidit. Finalement, il pose sa main droite sur mon épaule et me dit :

- Si on rentrait chez toi maintenant ?

Une fois de plus, mon air surprit l'incite à développer :

- Il faut que je parle à Monsieur B… à ton père.

Peter enlève sa main et nous nous mettons en route, après que j'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Jackie. En marchant côte à côte dans le couloir, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

- Et comment ça va se passer ce coup-ci ? Je vais de nouveau partir à Paris ? Même si je n'y suis jamais allée, rajouté-je.

- Tu verras, me répond t-il mystérieusement, en me lançant un regard à faire fondre tous les sommets enneigés du monde.

Nous sortons du bâtiment et nous nous fondons dans la foule. En passant devant elles, un groupe de filles nous observe, l'air étonné. Et là, j'ai envie de crier, scander, hurler : « C'est mon oncle, mon héros ». Bravo Claire, on atteint le summum de la craignitude.

- Ca me touche ce que tu penses de moi, lance Peter sur un ton naturel.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive alors qu'il m'apprend :

- Je peux lire dans les pensées. J'ai récupéré ce pouvoir sur Matt Parkmann.

Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !

- Claire ?

- Zach ! répondé-je en stoppant net.

Mon meilleur ami observe Peter d'un œil douteux et je m'empresse de lui expliquer :

- C'est mon … mon oncle.

- Oh ! J'ignorais que tu en avais un.

Zach redresse son sac à dos sur son épaule et me lance :

- Dans ce cas, à demain.

- Oui, à demain.

Je lui souris et il s'éloigne en marche arrière pendant un instant, en me regardant, puis se retourne pour traverser la rue.

- C'est ton petit ami ?

Je lève les yeux en direction de Peter et suis surprise d'y découvrir un visage grave.

- Non, juste mon meilleur ami, dis-je.

Il hoche pensivement la tête et nous nous remettons en route.

Je tourne la clé dans la serrure et pousse la porte d'entrée. Je glisse ma tête dans l'entrebâillement et lance :

- Maman ? Papa ? Lyle ?

Pas de réponse. Je pénètre dans la maison, suivie de Peter qui referme la porte derrière moi. Je jette négligemment mon sac près des escaliers et me dirige dans le salon, Peter ne me quittant pas d'une semelle. J'attrape le téléphone posé sur la table basse et tape le numéro du travail de mon père. Je passe d'abord par sa secrétaire puis la voix de mon père me parvient :

- Qu'y a t-il ma Claire Bear ?

- Papa, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler ici, l'informé-je sans cesser de fixer Peter.

- Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que tout va bien ma chérie ?

- Oui, oui, tout va bien, le rassuré-je. C'est Peter.

Mon père débarque en quatrième vitesse et une fois chez nous, les retrouvailles sont un peu tendues. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, la situation était assez critique et mon père avait chargé Peter de me mettre hors de danger. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à faire. Malgré tout, Peter s'avance en tendant la main en direction de mon père :

- Bonjour Mr Bennet.

- Peter.

Mon père la lui serre avec méfiance et Peter déclare :

- J'aimerais vous parler seul à seul.

Les bras que j'avais croisés sous ma poitrine m'en tombent. Je commence à protester :

- Mais …

- Claire, je crois que ça vaudrait mieux, intervient mon père.

Je prends mon air le plus indigné et quitte la pièce, vexée. Je saisis mon sac et monte dans ma chambre. Je me jette sur mon lit et contemple le plafond une nouvelle fois. Mes yeux finissent par glisser sur mon armoire et je me souviens de mon journal intime.

Je saute à terre et ouvre le tiroir du bureau où je l'avais rangé la veille au soir après l'avoir jeté contre l'armoire. Je m'empare d'un stylo, me recouche sur le ventre et m'empresse d'inscrire :

* * *

Il est vivant ! Vivant et ici, rien que pour moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer maintenant mais peu importe puisqu'il est en vie ! Je me fous de courir un grand danger ou de devoir me tailler à l'autre bout du globe puisqu'il est là.

N'écris pas ça, Claire. Tu viens tout juste de retrouver une vie normale et le voilà qui débarque. Et tout va de nouveau être perturbé.

De quoi ils peuvent bien causer en bas ? Et si ... Non, ça ne serait pas bien. Je n'irai pas écouter aux portes.

Est-ce que maintenant qu'il est revenu j'ai encore le droit d'écrire que je l'aime ? J'ai l'impression que c'était plus facile lorsque je le croyais mort. Je me lamentais sur mon sort et sur mes sentiments mais là, ce n'est plus possible.

Je pense que tout cela ne va pas tarder à devenir très compliqué. Non. Ca suffit. Lui, oncle. Moi, nièce. Tiens t-en à ça Claire et maîtrise tes pensées. Ce n'est qu'une lubie d'adolescente puérile. Il ne doit jamais savoir. Jamais.

* * *

Je referme mon journal et contemple ma collection d'ours en peluche en mordillant mon stylo. J'en possède de toutes les tailles, toutes les couleurs et surtout de tous les pays. En les observant avec plus d'attention, je découvre qu'ils sont synonymes de mon immaturité. Il n'y a qu'une gamine pour aimer les ours en peluche.

Coup de blues. J'attrape mon oreiller de la main droite et enfouie ma tête dedans, après avoir lâché mon stylo. Je reste quelques instant dans cette position, le souffle coupé, à méditer sur le sens du mot « normal », jusqu'à ce que des coups à ma porte retentissent.

Je retire l'oreiller de mon visage et lance :

- Oui ?

- C'est moi, ma Claire Bear.

Mon père rentre dans la chambre tandis que je m'assoie en tailleur sur mon lit. Vu l'expression de son visage, les nouvelles ne vont pas être réjouissantes. Il vient s'asseoir à mes côtés et me déclare :

- Je t'aime ma Claire, tu le sais ?

Sur le coup, une vague de panique me submerge. J'ai beau agité les bras, je coule quand même. Dans un murmure, je demande :

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- C'est à toi de décider. Descendons.

Avant de le suivre, je lui avoue :

- Oui, je le sais et je t'aime aussi.

Mon père m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et je le suis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Peter est debout à côté du canapé, le regard dans le vide, ce qui est plutôt inquiétant. En m'apercevant, il se ressaisit et s'approche de nous. Mon père commence :

- Peter m'a expliqué la situation et les dangers que tu courais, comme la dernière fois. Il m'a fait une suggestion que je trouve judicieuse, bien que brutale.

Je commence à me tordre les mains, signe typique de nervosité chez moi. Derrière ses lunettes, mon père lance un regard à Peter, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Je propose que tu viennes vivre un moment à New York, lâche Peter. Le temps nécessaire pour éliminer ... la menace.

- Pourquoi New York ? m'exclamé-je.

- Parce que tu y seras plus en sécurité qu'ici, dit Peter.

- La dernière fois, je m'y trouvais et j'étais on ne peut plus proche du danger ! rappelé-je.

- La situation était différente. Ce coup-ci, je ne risque pas d'exploser, précise Peter. Et nous te protégerons.

- Nous ?

- Moi et ton père, enfin Nathan, se rattrape Peter.

Bien sûr ! L'homme qui a voulut détruire New York va vouloir protéger sa fille qu'il n'a jamais connu !

- Ne sois pas si dure avec lui, proteste gentiment Peter.

- Et toi arrête de lire dans mes pensées !

Mon père nous regarde, un peu perdu. Néanmoins, il précise :

- Tu as le choix Claire, tu peux rester ici, si tu le veux.

Ce serait suicidaire. Sylar y est déjà venu, il sait où me trouver. Je n'ai pas le choix. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Peter hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Je questionne :

- Pendant combien de temps ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, confie Peter.

J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches arrière de mon jean et suppose :

- Et je présume que le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Si tu acceptes, le premier vol de demain est pour nous.

Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je ne veux pas partir, pas perdre ce que je viens de retrouver. Que tout cela est ironique. Hier, je désespérais parce que j'avais perdu mon père biologique et ... sa famille et maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de le revoir, je n'en ai plus envie.

Je crois que je m'étais fait une raison. J'avais fini par tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Et voilà que Peter réapparaît. Je fixe ce dernier droit dans les yeux et lance, sans réfléchir davantage :

- Je viens.

Mon père tressaillit mais ne dit rien.

- J'en suis heureux, sourit Peter.

Nous mettons au point les dernières formalités et il quitte notre maison. En voyant mon père faire grise mine, je lui dis :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certaine qu'ils veilleront bien sur moi.

- Ils ont intérêt ...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à maman et Lyle ?

- Laisse moi y réfléchir ma Claire. Pendant ce temps, va préparer tes affaires.

Mon père me sourit mais tristement. Je sais que ça lui fait mal au cœur de savoir que je vais partir avec un étranger, d'autant plus que je cours un danger. Je me contente alors de remonter dans ma chambre et d'ouvrir en grand mon armoire.

Je me retourne et sors un sac de voyage de sous mon lit. J'y fourre tous les vêtements, ce que je juge utile et j'allai refermer l'armoire lorsqu'une de mes tenues de cheerleader attire mon regard. Je prends donc un air résolu, même si ce n'est que pour moi-même et claque la porte.

Reposant encore sur mon lit, mon journal intime semble crier mon nom et je me précipite sur lui pour le ranger dans le sac. Je passe alors dans la salle de bain pour prendre toutes mes affaires de toilettes.

Je laisse mon sac sur le lit et redescends en trombe. Ne trouvant pas mon père dans le salon, je me rends dans son bureau où il est assit face à son ordinateur.

- Papa ? l'interpellé-je.

- Un séjour en Floride ça te dit ? demande mon père, d'un air qui se veut joyeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous allons dire que ton lycée organise un séjour en Floride pendant disons … deux semaines.

- Ca ne marchera jamais ! protesté-je. Maman n'y croira pas.

- Ta mère a … des problèmes de mémoire, tu le sais. Elle y croira si on lui dit que tu lui en as déjà parlé.

- Et Lyle ?

- Est-ce que Lyle fait vraiment attention à ce que tu racontes ?

- Non, c'est vrai, avoué-je.

- Alors, nous glisserons ça ce soir pendant le dîner.

- D'accord.

- Maintenant, il faut que je téléphone à ton lycée.

Je hoche la tête et quitte le bureau en fermant la porte derrière moi. J'avance dans le salon et regarde autour de moi. C'est ma nouvelle maison et je la quitte déjà, pas pour longtemps, je l'espère.

Si j'arrive à contrôler mes pensées, je me sentirais bien avec Peter. Ca me plairait de passer de temps avec lui et … Bien sûr, Claire ! Pourquoi pas aller au cinéma, manger du pop-corn et poser ma main sur la sienne.

J'ai une forte envie de me fracasser le crâne contre le mur mais, à mon grand regret, ça ne me ferait même pas mal, et je n'aurais aucune séquelle. C'est trop injuste. Au lieu de ça, je remonte dans ma chambre et attrape mon portable rose. J'y cherche le numéro de Zach et appuie sur la touche verte. Au bout de trois sonneries, il finit par décrocher :

- Allo ?

- Zach, c'est moi.

- Claire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir au lycée demain. En fait, je ne viendrai pas pendant un moment, lui appris-je.

- Pourquoi ? Ah. Comme la dernière fois.

- Oui, c'est ça. Ca a un rapport avec moi et toutes ces bizarreries qui m'entourent.

- Et ton oncle ?

- Mon oncle ? Ah oui, mon oncle, soupiré-je. Je pars avec lui et je pourrai voir mon vrai père.

- C'est chouette ça.

- Je pense, oui.

Je continue de discuter avec lui pendant un moment et finis par lui avouer qu'il me manquera. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est mon seul ami. Ma mère ne tarde à revenir du salon de toilettage avec Mr Muggle, suivie par mon frère, qui lui revient de son lycée, pas du salon de toilettage … !

Je l'aide à préparer le dîner comme si de rien était et au cours, du repas, mon père glisse subtilement :

- Alors Claire ? Prête pour demain ?

- Bien sûr, approuvé-je d'un air évident.

- Demain ? répète ma mère sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demain ?

- Claire part en voyage avec son lycée, dit mon père, tout naturellement.

- Oui, demain matin, je prend l'avion pour …

- Orlando, finit mon père.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ça, avoue ma mère. On en avait déjà parlé ?

- Bien sûr maman.

Lyle hausse les épaules et ma mère gobe l'histoire. C'est quand même horrible d'abuser de sa maladie pour lui mentir de cette façon. Cependant, un regard de mon père m'indique que nous avons bien fait.

Pour ma dernière nuit chez moi, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil. Alors je fais la crêpe dans mon lit, blottie contre mes ours. Je suis pressée d'être demain, autant que je ne le suis pas.


	3. Chapitre 3

Mon réveil me sort de mes rêves en sursaut. Ca commence bien. Je déjeune, m'habille et finis de me préparer en moins d'une heure. Il est prévu que mon père m'emmène à l'aéroport et que j'y retrouve Peter.

Au moment de quitter la maison, j'enlace ma mère et l'embrasse de toutes mes forces. J'essaye de faire pareil avec mon frère mais il n'est pas pour le bisou baveux fraternel. Dommage.

Mon père ouvre le coffre de la voiture et y met mon sac tandis que je monte à l'avant en saluant une dernière fois ma mère et mon frère. Sur le trajet menant à l'aéroport, mon père me fait ses dernières recommandations :

- Fais bien attention à toi. Et n'oublie pas que même s'ils sont de ton propre sang, ce n'est pas ta famille pour autant. Enfin, je veux dire par là que …

- Je sais papa ! C'est vous ma seule et unique famille. Je n'aime que vous.

- D'accord, ma Claire Bear.

Une fois arrivée, mon père m'accompagne jusqu'à l'intérieur en portant mon sac. Dans le hall, je repère immédiatement Peter. Parmi toute cette foule, je n'ai vu que lui dès que je suis entrée. Il faut dire qu'il en jette. Seulement à mes yeux, je présume.

Nous nous approchons de lui et il nous salue d'un mouvement de tête. Mon père tend mon sac que Peter s'empresse de saisir. Avec des yeux de tueur, mon père déclare :

- Je vous confie ma fille, prenez-en soin ou vous le regretterez.

Peter approuve d'un signe de tête puis me regarde. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, sourire qu'il me renvoie. Mon père me prend dans ses bras, me caresse les cheveux, en me disant au revoir puis je le quitte pour me fondre dans la masse avec Peter.

Mon cœur se serre lorsque je me retourne et que je ne le vois plus. A mes côtés, Peter tente de me rassurer :

- Tu seras bientôt de retour. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me tourne alors vers Peter pour lui lancer :

- A force que tu me le répètes, je ne vais pas tarder à vraiment m'inquiéter.

- Et tu n'as pas fini de l'entendre. Nathan va sûrement en rajouter une couche dès qu'il te verra.

- Quand ? Je veux dire, on ira le voir aujourd'hui ? demandé-je, un peu pressée, au fond, de revoir mon père biologique.

- Oui.

J'esquisse un sourire et sens le regard de Peter posé sur moi. Finalement, je crois que mon appréhension s'est envolée. Avec lui, je suis bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes installés dans l'avion, près d'un hublot. Je contemple l'extérieur, perdue dans mes pensées. A ma gauche, Peter est calme, en fait, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait.

La phrase habituelle « Attachez vos ceintures, nous allons bientôt décoller » nous parvient des haut-parleurs. Bonne fifille obéissante, je boucle ma ceinture et tourne la tête en direction de Peter. Son sourire, c'est le plus beau que je connaisse. Pas de pensées !

Ses yeux rieurs me laissent supposer qu'il a entendu, ce qui m'oblige à revenir très rapidement à ma contemplation de la piste de décollage.

Bientôt, l'avion prend de la vitesse et nous quittons terre. Je dois l'avouer, je ne suis pas rassurée en avion. Cela peut paraître idiot étant donné que je suis invulnérable mais quand même.

- Dans quelques heures, on n'en parle plus, précise Peter.

- Mouais. T'es obligé de lire dans mes pensées ? questionné-je, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Là, je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas, pardon.

Peter parcoure des yeux les autres passagers tandis que je cherche quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Heureusement, une question me vient sans trop de difficultés :

- Où est-ce que je logerai à New York ?

En prenant bien soin de regarder ailleurs, Peter lâche hâtivement :

- Dans mon appartement.

- Ton appartement ! m'exclamé-je.

Mon Dieu !

Il a du sentir le poids de ma phrase car c'est avec un visage anxieux qu'il me questionne :

- Ca te dérange ?

- Heu … Tu seras là toi aussi ?

- Oui, c'est mon appartement, confirme-t-il sans savoir où je voulais en venir.

Evidemment, Claire, tu n'es qu'une idiote !

- Logique.

- Si ça te dérange on peut trouver autre chose, propose Peter. Tu ne peux pas aller chez Nathan parce que sa famille n'est pas au courant pour toi mais on peut aller à l'hôtel. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a de mieux.

- De mieux pour quoi ?

- Pour te protéger. Le but c'est que je ne te quitte pas, je suis au moins aussi puissant que Sylar, alors s'il veut t'attaquer, il devra d'abord s'en prendre à moi.

- Ca fait de toi mon garde du corps, résumé-je en rigolant à moitié.

- Je préférais ange gardien, répond t-il un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Soudain, des turbulences secouent l'appareil et je m'accroche aux deux accoudoirs, la crainte au ventre. Tout naturellement, Peter pose sa main droite sur la mienne, pour me rassurer. Je croise alors son regard et ne le quitte pas. Confiante, je retourne ma main sous la sienne et nos doigts s'entrelacent.

Une secousse plus forte m'oblige à fermer les yeux et je tente de me concentrer sur une seule et unique chose : sa main. Après quelques secondes, les turbulences se calment et j'ouvre les yeux. Je découvre que Peter ne m'a pas quitté des yeux et j'avoue que j'adorerais savoir ce qu'il pense à ce moment là.

- Je pense que j'aimerais vraiment mieux te connaître, révèle Peter.

Suite à ses mots, il exerce une légère pression sur ma main à l'aide de ses doigts. Mes joues doivent prendre une très esthétique couleur rosée vu la bouffée de chaleur que j'éprouve à cet instant. Je lui réponds malgré tout :

- Je pense pareil.

Il me livre un sourire et détourne son regard. Je m'enfonce dans mon siège puis contemple nos mains unies. Je devrais retirer la mienne, mais je n'en ai absolument pas envie. Et merde, après tout, c'est lui qui est venu le premier, à lui de prendre la décision.

Immédiatement, Peter retire sa main de la mienne et la pose sur son accoudoir. J'en suis presque déçue mais je réplique en me redressant sur le fauteuil :

- Si tu lis constamment mes pensées, ça ne va pas être vivable. Surtout si on doit passer tout notre temps ensemble.

Peter me fait de nouveau face pour réagir :

- Tu as sûrement raison. Mais envisage le fait que j'ai envie de connaître tes pensées.

- C'est à tes risques et périls car il y a certaines choses que tu n'aimerais peut être pas découvrir.

Claire, fais gaffe !

- Ce sont justement ces choses là que j'aimerais découvrir.

Liquéfaction, acte II. Son sourire en coin et semi clin d'œil sont simplement …

- Comme tu veux, laissé-je planer en affrontant ses yeux malicieux.

Le reste du vol se passe parfaitement bien. Je crois que c'est l'adjectif qui caractérise Peter. Parfait. J'ai discuté avec lui une bonne partie du temps et il est … adorable ? Oui. En plus d'être parfait, bien sûr. Est-ce que je l'idéalise un peu trop ? C'est certain.

Au cœur d'un des aéroports de New York, nous récupérons mon sac que Peter porte pour moi. Il n'avait pas de valise, vous vous en doutez, il est venu jusqu'à Odessa en volant. Dehors, nous montons dans un taxi libre qui nous mène à l'angle de Center et Canal, là où habite Peter.

A destination, nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment et après avoir gravi les étages, Peter sort une clé de la poche de sa veste et ouvre la porte du numéro 1407. Il me laisse rentrer la première et je découvre un appartement qui ressemble davantage à un studio.

L'entrée débouche directement sur une pièce où la cuisine est positionnée à droite, une table au centre, un lit double collé au mur de gauche et un canapé face à une télévision au pied du lit. Peter referme derrière moi et m'indique :

- La porte derrière toi, sur la gauche, c'est la salle de bain.

Je me retourne pour apercevoir une porte située à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, sur le même mur.

- Tu dormiras dans le lit et moi sur le canapé.

Gentleman.

- Normal, ajoute-t-il.

Hum. Peter pose mon sac sur le lit tandis que mon regard est attiré par des toiles vierges et des tubes de peinture, ce qui me presse à lui demander :

- Tu peins ?

- Seulement lorsqu'il le faut, répond t-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

- Si on allait manger quelque chose ? propose t-il, comme pour changer de sujet.

- D'accord.

Il passe devant moi et m'ouvre la porte. Trop de politesse tue la politesse Peter.

- Jamais, murmure t-il.

En rigolant, nous descendons les escaliers et sortons dans la rue. Peter me conduit dans un snack à quelques pas de son immeuble et nous achète deux hot-dogs.

- Tu sais, je pourrais payer.

- Pas cette fois, déclare t-il en récupérant la monnaie que lui tend la serveuse.

Je fais une moue qui se veut contrariée mais au fond, je trouve ça gentil.

- Est-ce que tu travailles ? réalisé-je soudainement.

- J'avais un travail avant. J'étais aide-soignant, je m'occupais de personnes proches de la mort.

- Oh, ce n'est pas très gai, remarqué-je.

Tout en mangeant, je me laisse guider par Peter qui semble se diriger vers une direction précise.

- Mais j'aimais ça. Je trouve que c'est vraiment fort. Personne ne devrait affronter la mort seul.

- C'est un peu ce que tu fais en ce moment avec moi, noté-je, sur un ton léger.

Peter s'arrête pour me fixer droit dans les yeux et confesse :

- Non. Si dans les cas que j'ai connu, j'étais impuissant face au destin des gens, aujourd'hui, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te sauver.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté et avoue :

- Je m'en doute, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

Ses yeux marron me dévisagent une dernière fois puis nous reprenons notre chemin. Bientôt, nous parvenons à l'entrée d'un parc entre deux rues et y pénétrons. En sens inverse, nous croisons deux amoureux, main dans la main.

Réfrénant mon malaise, je mords dans mon hot-dog et admire les fleurs sur ma gauche.

- Tu as laissé un petit ami derrière toi ?

La question de Peter me prend de court toutefois j'y réponds avec sincérité :

- Non. Je n'ai que Zach. Je dois être plutôt associable comme fille. En réalité, avant que je ne découvre mon pouvoir, j'étais entourée d'un tas de filles superficielles. D'ailleurs, je présume que je l'étais aussi.

Ne décelant aucune réaction de la part de mon interlocuteur, je lâche :

- Je me suis un peu éloignée du sujet là non ?

- C'est pas grave, continue, m'incite Peter en riant.

- Donc, le fait de découvrir que j'étais … bizarre a bouleversé ma vie. Ca m'a éloigné de Jackie et depuis elle s'est crue en compétition avec moi et n'a pas cessé d'humilier Zach.

- Vous étiez amies avant ? s'étonne Peter.

- Oui, les meilleures amies du monde. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à devenir une cheerleader. Mais toi alors ? changé-je brusquement de sujet.

Sur le coup, Peter ne comprend pas et lâche :

- Non, je n'ai jamais été cheerleader.

Je souris et précise :

- Je voulais dire, il n'y a pas de femme avec qui tu pourrais partager ton appartement plutôt qu'avec ta nièce en péril ?

Peter se met à rigoler doucement et dit :

- D'abord, ça ne me dérange pas de partager mon appartement avec toi, bien au contraire. Ensuite, il y a bien eu une femme avec qui j'aurais aimé le partager mais elle est morte.

- Oh, désolée.

- Elle s'appelait Simone, je m'occupais de son père lorsque je l'ai rencontré. C'est par son biais que j'ai rencontré Isaac, le peintre qui voit l'avenir, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai su où te trouver la première fois.

- C'est donc grâce à lui que je suis en vie, conclus-je.

- Oui. Au début, Simone était avec Isaac. Elle a fini par le quitter parce qu'il était accro à l'héroïne et n'a pas su arrêter. Du coup, ça nous a rapproché. Mais elle est décédée peu après à cause d'une balle perdue.

Je grimace en chiffonnant le papier de mon hot-dog que je viens de finir et le jette dans une poubelle.

- Je m'en suis remit, termine t-il.

Je n'aurais pas aimé vivre ce que t'as vécu, Peter.

- Je ne vais pas si mal que ça tu sais.

- Oui mais moi je me lamente sur ma pauvre petite vie d'adolescente qui a changé alors que toi tu as connu des situations bien plus graves. Sans parler des dangers.

Peter lance son papier dans une poubelle et déclare :

- Je préfère que ce soit moi qui les aie affronté que toi.

- Tu as raison. Sinon New York aurait été détruit et nous ne serons pas ici, à parler dans ce parc, me moqué-je de moi-même.

- Ce n'est de cette façon que je l'entendais.

- Mais, c'est vrai ! J'ai été incapable de te tirer dessus alors qu'il le fallait ! m'emporté-je. J'ai mis Nathan en danger inutilement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas eu de conséquences désastreuses. Et puis de toute façon, tu es trop jeune pour avoir à subir ça, ajoute t-il.

Ouch.

- Tu me trouves trop jeune ? demandé-je dans un souffle.

- Pour vivre une telle situation, oui. Pour le reste, non.

Le reste ? J'attends une réponse, signe qu'il a entendu mes pensées mais elle ne vient pas. Ok Peter, reste mystérieux.

- Tu as quel âge ? questionné-je de but en blanc.

- 26 ans, m'apprend t-il.

10 ans d'écart. Ca le fait. Ne rien penser, ne rien penser. Je tente de m'embarquer sur une autre voie :

- Quel est le programme de cette après-midi ?

- On passera voir Nathan et Mohinder.

- Mohinder ? répété-je sans comprendre.

- Mohinder Suresh, le fils du généticien indien qui a découvert notre particularité.

Soudain, Zach m'amenant un livre sur un chercheur me revient en mémoire. Son fils ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes tous liés.

- Claire ? m'interpelle Peter en m'observant.

- Oui ?

- Je suis content que tu sois là.

Que répondre à ça à part un grand sourire ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous quittons le parc par une autre sortie et attrapons un taxi qui nous amène à Hyde Park. En descendant du véhicule, nous faisons face à la luxueuse demeure de Nathan.

N'étant jamais venue, je suis immédiatement impressionnée par cette imposante demeure d'un style très classique et colonial. Un homme, sûrement un domestique sort de l'enceinte du domaine et nous incite à le suivre.

Nous nous retrouvons sans plus tarder dans l'imposant bureau de Nathan et je ne peux m'empêcher de dire :

- C'est la deuxième fois que je viens ici et à chaque fois c'est en cachette.

Peter s'approche moi et me rassure :

- Je suis certain que Nathan avouera tout à sa famille bientôt. Maintenant qu'il est élu, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'en empêcher.

Je détourne mon regard vers la cheminée, peu convaincue. Cependant, Peter me fixe toujours et lève sa main droite pour caresser une mèche de mes cheveux. La porte s'ouvre, interrompant ainsi son geste très étrange. Aussitôt, Peter s'avance pour saluer son frère.

- Peter, dit Nathan en l'enlaçant.

A chaque fois que je vois Nathan, je me demande si cet homme au physique aussi imposant que charismatique est sincère. En fait, je n'ai pas tellement confiance en lui. Je suppose que c'est une chose qui s'apprend et si Peter lui fait confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en ferais pas de même.

Néanmoins, je ne bouge pas de ma position et attends que mon père biologique vienne vers moi pour me saluer. Chose qu'il fait, en me prenant même dans ses bras :

- Claire. Tu es toujours aussi belle.

Je le remercie d'un sourire mais je suis incapable de dire quelque chose.

- Comment vas-tu ?

A cela je peux répondre sans difficulté :

- Très bien.

- Peter prend soin de toi, j'espère.

- Au moins aussi bien que la dernière fois, avoué-je en sourire.

Je laisse glisser mon regard sur Peter qui a l'air un peu renfrogné. C'était méchant ce que j'ai dit ? Lentement, il hoche la tête de gauche à droite, ce qui me réconforte plus ou moins.

- Avec lui, tu n'as rien à craindre, poursuit Nathan.

- Donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ?

J'arrive à arracher un sourire à Peter et ça me met le baume au cœur.

- Non, en effet, approuve Nathan.

- Sous peu, je révèlerai ton existence à ma famille mais en attendant le moment idéal, il va falloir que tu restes auprès de Peter.

C'est loin d'être un problème.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, dis-je réellement.

- Et dès que nous nous serons débarrassés de Sylar, tu pourras reprendre une vie normale.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que cette phrase signifie mais je laisse passer.

- Tu me tiens au courant, dit Nathan à Peter. Et si il y a quoique ce soit, tu sais que vous pouvez venir ici.

Celui-ci approuve d'un mouvement de tête et nous ne nous attardons pas plus longtemps. Nathan nous mène au garage, où plusieurs véhicules de collection y reposent, et donne les clés d'une voiture à Peter.

- Un cadeau, je pense que vous en aurez besoin.

- Merci Nathan.

Après avoir salué mon père biologique, je monte dans la voiture qui n'est pas somptueuse mais possède tout de même une certaine classe. Tandis que Peter prend le volant, je lui demande :

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas de voiture ?

- Je n'ai pas les moyens, admet-il.

- Oh.

J'attache ma ceinture et Peter démarre. En quelques secondes, nous nous éloignons de la demeure et j'en profite pour avouer à Peter :

- Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler. Je trouve que Nathan, ça fait un peu trop solennel mais d'un autre côté, « papa », ça ne sonne pas bien à mes oreilles.

Peter sourit discrètement en passant la troisième et me donne son avis :

- Nathan, c'est très bien. Et personnellement, je pense que « papa » le dérangerais.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Il est très attaché à ses enfants. Et entendre ce mot venant de la part de quelqu'un d'autre le perturberait. Surtout d'une fille aussi grande que toi.

- Grande ?

- Comparé à ses deux jeunes garçons.

- Vous êtes très proches tous les deux ? découvré-je.

Peter s'arrête à un feu rouge et me dit :

- Oui, même si de nous deux, tout le monde a toujours préféré Nathan à moi. Je ne me plains pas. C'est simplement qu'il occupe plus d'espace. Ca a toujours été ainsi.

Le feu passe au vert et Peter commence à accélérer en poursuivant :

- Le fait qu'il refuse d'avouer son pouvoir et le mien ainsi que toute cette histoire concernant New York l'a un peu éloigné de moi. Mais maintenant, nous sommes redevenus aussi complices qu' …

- ATTENTION !!!


	4. Chapitre 4

_Merci à Lilymarry et à Hannange de suivre cette histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ... _

* * *

Je pousse un cri strident en apercevant, par la fenêtre de Peter, un énorme camion foncer dans notre direction. Peter tente de faire un écart pour l'éviter mais le véhicule nous frappe de plein fouet, faisant voler notre voiture dans les airs.

Mon crâne s'écrase contre ma vitrine qui se fissure sous la violence du choc. Je ne distingue plus rien, néanmoins, je perçois les tonneaux effectués par la voiture et les klaxons des autres automobilistes.

Alors que je crois notre voiture stabilisée, une secousse nous bouscule brutalement et je sens quelque chose rentrer dans mon épaule. Le calme revient enfin et j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et découvre que l'intérieur de la voiture ne ressemble plus à rien, sûrement comme moi à cet instant. Un bout du pare-brise est enfoncé dans mon épaule et mes jambes sont coincées, pour ne pas dire broyées.

A mes côtés, Peter tente de se dégager en hurlant :

- CLAIRE ! CLAIRE !

Je n'arrive pas à tourner la tête dans sa direction cependant, je lui réponds :

- Ca va …

Cela peut paraître comique dans une telle situation mais je suis plus choquée pour l'accident que par la douleur. D'ailleurs, je n'en ressens quasiment aucune, juste une gêne. Un craquement et un bruit de tôle froissée m'indiquent que Peter a réussi à sortir de la voiture.

Il entre dans mon champ de vision alors qu'il contourne la voiture. Il faut avouer qu'il est aussi amoché que moi mais ses blessures se guérissent tandis qu'il s'approche de moi.

La portière ayant été arrachée, Peter pose directement sa main sur le morceau de pare-brise dans mon épaule et me regarde comme pour me demander la permission. Vas-y Peter, sors moi de là.

Immédiatement, il retire le bout de verre et le jette plus loin. Malgré tout, le problème majeur reste mes jambes bloquées. En posant sa main gauche sur mon siège, il s'en sert d'appui et entreprend de pousser la carrosserie de sa main droite.

Les gémissements du cadavre de la voiture prouvent qu'il progresse au moment où une silhouette attire mon attention. Sylar ! PETER ! Il se retourne immédiatement pour l'apercevoir s'avancer lentement mais sûrement de nous.

Je sais qu'à cet instant, un terrible dilemme s'impose à lui. Il peut soit s'évertuer à me sortir de là et prendre le risque de nous exposer tous les deux soit se lancer dans un combat tout aussi risqué.

Le temps ne jouant pas en notre faveur, je décide pour nous. Sors moi de là Peter ! Tu n'es pas assez fort pour l'affronter ! Pas maintenant en tout cas. Il m'écoute et reporte toute son attention et ses efforts sur moi. Je vois Sylar s'approcher de nous tandis que Peter gagne de précieux centimètres. La panique commence à me submerger et j'agrippe son épaule.

Bientôt l'espace est suffisant pour laisser sortir mes jambes et Peter passe sa main droite sous mes genoux et son bras gauche dans mon dos afin de me porter. Tandis que j'entoure son cou de mes deux bras, il me soulève avec aisance et s'enfuit à toute allure dans la rue. Je devine que nous sommes devenus invisibles car Sylar stoppe son avancée et examine les alentours.

Peter s'immobilise finalement dans une ruelle déserte et inspecte les environs. Ne repérant rien de dangereux, il me demande :

- Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?

- Oui.

Je sens à nouveau mes jambes, donc tout va bien. C'est avec douceur que Peter me repose au sol et je suis soulagée de découvrir qu'elles me supportent. J'ai toujours les bras autour du cou de Peter et son corps collé contre le mien me déclenche un vertige.

Ses deux mains descendent sur ma taille et son visage s'approche si près du mien que mon nez effleure le sien. Mais Peter relève sa tête et dépose ses lèvres sur mon front en remontant ses mains dans mon dos. Il finit par me demander en s'écartant de moi :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, seulement sonnée, avoué-je sans cesser de regarder son visage ensanglanté.

Peter hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et attrape ma main gauche. Nos doigts s'unissent comme dans l'avion alors qu'il dit :

- Allons-y.

Main dans la main, Peter et moi sortons de la ruelle pour déboucher dans une rue plus fréquentée. Je présume une fois de plus que nous sommes invisibles car aucun regard ne nous est porté alors que notre état est piteux.

Un taxi à l'arrêt semble n'attendre que nous. Peter ouvre la porte et bondit dedans, m'entraînant avec lui. Je referme la portière tandis qu'il ordonne au chauffeur surprit :

- 215 Reed Street.

J'espère que nous sommes visibles sinon le chauffeur ne démarrera jamais. Justement, ce dernier se retourne vers nous, écarquille les yeux et démarre. Une fois sur la route, Peter pousse un soupir et se concentre sur moi.

Il relâche ma main pour passer la sienne dans mes cheveux collés entre eux par le sang. En me tirant à lui, il m'incite à poser la tête sur son épaule. Je dois avouer que c'est très réconfortant. Ok, on a failli y passer mais nous sommes toujours en vie.

Nous restons dans cette position durant le trajet qui dure une dizaine de minutes. A destination, Peter paye le chauffeur et retire sa main de mes cheveux pour me saisir à nouveau la main.

Il ouvre la portière de son côté et nous voici en pleine rue, sûrement invisibles. Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à m'y faire. Comment Peter fait-il pour savoir qu'il est dissimulé de tous les regards ?

- Question d'entraînement, me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

Je resserre mes doigts autour de sa main et nous nous dirigeons vers un important bâtiment. Après avoir monté des escaliers, nous traversons un couloir donnant sur l'extérieur et Peter s'arrête à une porte. Avec son poing, il y frappe jusqu'à ce qu'un homme au teint mat ouvre la porte.

Je suppose qu'à cet instant nous redevenons visibles car l'homme sursaute et lâche :

- On dirait que vous êtes passés sous un camion. Entrez vite.

- Merci Mohinder.

Peter m'entraîne à l'intérieur pendant que le fameux Mohinder referme la porte. Sans lâcher ma main, Peter lui explique :

- Sylar nous est tombé dessus.

- Vu votre aspect, ça a du être violent, présume Mohinder en nous examinant.

Son regard s'arrête sur moi et Peter nous présente :

- Mohinder, voici Claire Bennet. Ma … ma nièce.

A ces mots, Peter retire sa main de la mienne et plaque ses cheveux en arrière avec ses deux mains en commençant à faire les cent pas.

- Enchanté, me déclare Mohinder.

- De même, répondé-je.

- Si vous voulez vous … nettoyer, la salle de bains est par là.

Je me rends dans la pièce qu'il m'indique et m'enferme à l'intérieur, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Je m'avance et me positionne face au miroir au dessus du lavabo pour y découvrir mon reflet.

Mon visage est quasiment recouvert de sang, tout comme mon manteau et le pull que je porte en dessous, surtout à l'endroit où le morceau de pare-brise s'est planté. Et je ne vous parle pas des trous dans les vêtements.

Mon jean est un peu moins amoché que le haut de mon corps, vu que je n'ai pas eu de blessure externe. Mon Dieu, si je n'avais pas eu mon pouvoir, je serais paralysée. Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Morte, oui !

Je fais couler l'eau froide du robinet et entreprends d'ôter tout le sang de mon visage et mes mains. Tant pis pour mes cheveux, ici je ne peux rien faire pour. Dès que je me trouve un peu plus présentable, je sors de la salle de bains pour rejoindre les hommes.

Peter a enlevé sa veste et discute avec animation. Quant à lui, Mohinder écoute avec intérêt, l'air pensif. Lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce, Peter se tait et se contente de regarder ailleurs. Si il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est ça.

- C'est quoi le problème ? questionné-je.

L'indien aux cheveux bouclés et à la barbe naissante me répond :

- Peter me proposait une théorie quelque peu … dangereuse.

Je m'avance vers eux et incite Mohinder à continuer :

- Qui consiste en …

Mohinder hésite un instant mais se lance :

- Peter voudrait rencontrer toutes les personnes que j'ai recensées comme possédant des dons avant Sylar. De cette façon, il leur conseillera de se mettre en sécurité mais aussi, il pourra absorber leur pouvoir.

- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? demandé-je sans comprendre.

- Il pense par ce moyen avoir assez de pouvoirs pour tuer Sylar. Mais ce que Peter ne veut pas prendre en compte, c'est que le fait d'absorber une trop grande quantité de pouvoirs en très peu de temps peut se retourner contre lui.

- Et recréer l'incident de New York, ajouté-je.

Un silence s'installe mais je le romps rapidement :

- Tu avais manigancé ça depuis le début ! l'accusé-je en pointant mon doigt en direction de Peter. Tu es venu me chercher la première pour me mettre en sécurité et maintenant tu vas exécuter ton plan … dangereux et suicidaire !

Peter se tourne vers moi, fait quelques pas et me dit :

- Il n'y a aucune autre solution ! C'est le seul moyen pour que je sois plus puissant que Sylar, pour enfin mettre un terme à tout ça !

- Et tu as pensé aux conséquences sur toi ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, réplique t-il.

- Et si tu perdais le contrôle, encore une fois ? Je te préviens Peter, tu n'as pas intérêt à me demander une seconde fois de viser le bas de ton crâne avec un pistolet ! protesté-je.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire.

Mohinder intervient en écartant ses bras :

- Ecoute un peu ta nièce, Peter.

- Je suis prêt à ne faire que ça ! Mais il faut que vous compreniez tous les deux que je suis le seul à pouvoir arrêter Sylar !

Peter parcoure les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules :

- Claire, j'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne le crois. J'ai besoin que tu sois là, avec moi, pour m'éviter de perdre les pédales.

Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'entends.

- Comprend moi, a l'air de supplier Peter.

Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.

- Alors suis moi. Pour y veiller.

- De toute manière, je ne peux pas te quitter ! Sylar est à nos trousses et dans le fond, tu as raison.

Peter retire ses mains de mes épaules et me caresse la joue. Derrière lui, Mohinder rumine :

- C'est dangereux et personne ne sait comment ça va finir.

- Non mais on sait comment ça va se terminer si Sylar continue de tuer pour récupérer des pouvoirs. Il va devenir surpuissant et personne n'y pourra plus rien.

- Admettons, capitule Mohinder.

Un ange passe puis Peter décide d'aller se rincer le visage. Je saute sur l'occasion pour parler à Mohinder :

- Il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Il croit trop en son rôle dans toute cette histoire, Claire. Dans ce cas là, plus personne ne sait ce qu'il fait. S'il réussit, tant mieux. Mais si jamais … Aidez le à garder les pieds sur terre. Soyez sa raison.

Me voilà bien. Moi qui croyais qu'il veillerait sur moi, en réalité, je me dois de veiller sur lui. Mohinder se dirige vers son bureau et tapote sur le clavier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Je sors la liste de toutes les personnes exceptionnelles que j'ai recensées aux Etats-Unis.

- Il y en a beaucoup ?

- Bien plus que vous ne croyez.

L'imprimante se met à vrombir et une feuille remplie d'écriture en sort. Une angoisse commence à s'emparer de moi :

- Et si … s'il n'arrive plus à se maîtriser, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

- Dans ce cas Sylar ne sera plus qu'un fétu de paille comparé à Peter.

Je sens une expression d'horreur s'installer sur mon visage. C'est à ce moment que Peter sort de la salle de bain. Mohinder se lève et lui tend la feuille de papier :

- Soyez prudent tous les deux.

Peter attrape la feuille, la plie en quatre puis la fourre dans la poche arrière de son jean. J'avale difficilement ma salive et je le suis quand il décide de quitter l'appartement, après avoir remis sa veste. Une fois dehors, je scrute son visage résolu pour y trouver un peu de réconfort. Peter … Il se tourne alors vers moi et saisit mon visage entre ses mains en disant :

- Rien a changé Claire, je suis toujours là pour toi. Et je vais arrêter Sylar avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal.

Ses yeux marron viennent à bout de mes doutes les plus profonds et ses lèvres ne m'ont jamais semblées aussi attirantes. Finalement, Peter s'éloigne de moi et me prend la main. J'adore lorsqu'il fait ça. Quand nos doigts se mêlent et quand sa paume repose contre la mienne.

Alors je ne parle plus de sa théorie douteuse et nous prenons à nouveau un taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Une fois dans l'appartement de Peter, je retire mon manteau et avoue :

- A ce rythme là, je n'aurai plus de fringues avant la fin de la semaine.

Peter rigole et me propose de passer en première à la salle de bain. Je cherche des affaires propres dans mon sac mais avant de quitter la pièce, je stoppe net. Hé ! Tu en as parlé à ton frère de ton super plan ?

- Non, admet-il. Il n'approuverait pas.

- Et tu comptes ne rien lui dire ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu étais redevenu complice avec lui ?

- Je vais y réfléchir, me promet-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je pénètre dans la salle de bain après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard et tente de retrouver un aspect normal plutôt que celui d'un steak haché ambulant.

Nous passons le reste de la journée dans son appartement, tous les deux. Aux alentours de 18 heures, j'appelle mon père et lui raconte ma journée en omettant de lui parler du plan de Peter. Assise en tailleur sur le lit en débardeur et pantalon de coton rose, je joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux noués en queue de cheval tandis que mon père me fait la morale :

- Ce n'est que le premier jour et tu as failli perdre la vie ! Je commence à penser que tu étais plus en sécurité chez nous.

- Tout va bien papa ! Je te le jure.

- Je voudrais parler à Peter.

Je tends mon portable rose à Peter qui, assit à la table, examinait la feuille de Mohinder avec plusieurs cartes disposées autour de lui. Il se lève et s'empare de l'appareil en disant :

- Mr Bennet ?

Son visage s'assombrit et pendant qu'il se fait passer un savon, j'examine plus rigoureusement l'appartement. Bien qu'il soit simple, je le trouve accueillant et je m'y sens bien. Peut-être qu'il manque un peu de décoration. Peter lève un doigt vers moi et lance au téléphone :

- Une seconde, Mr Bennet.

Il pose sa main sur mon portable après l'avoir écarté de son oreille.

- Claire, tu pourrais … penser moins fort ? Je n'arrive pas à écouter les réprimandes de ton père et tes pensées en même temps.

- Alors oublie-moi quelques secondes, suggéré-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ca, je ne peux pas, avoue t-il.

Ok. Silence radio. Peter me sourit et reprend sa conversation avec mon père :

- Oui, Mr Bennet. Oui, je vous garanti que je fais tout mon possible pour … Je vous le promets. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Silence. Peter encaisse les ordres de mon père sans broncher.

- Au revoir, conclut-il.

Il me repasse le portable et j'entends la voix de mon père :

- Fais bien attention à toi. Je t'aime ma Claire Bear.

- Moi aussi papa.

Je raccroche et fixe Peter qui me lance :

- Ton père t'aime énormément. Je me demande si Nathan arrivera à en faire de même un jour.

Aussi honteux que cela puisse paraître, il m'arrive d'oublier que Nathan est mon véritable père et que Peter est de ma famille.

- Ca m'arrive aussi parfois, confie t-il dans un souffle.

- D'oublier que Nathan est ton frère ? insinué-je stupidement.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, déclaré-je, même si je ne sais pas trop où il veut en venir.

- En parlant de Nathan, je crois que je vais me prendre un deuxième sermon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il m'offre une voiture et je la bousille au bout de cinq minutes.

- Ce n'était pas toi mais Sylar.

- Le résultat est le même, la voiture est morte.

- Puisse t-elle trouver le chemin menant au paradis des voitures.

Je réalise seulement à l'instant de la débilité profonde de ma remarque alors que Peter esquisse un sourire. Forcé ?

- Pas du tout, précise t-il en se rasseyant à la table.

Je l'y rejoins et tente de comprendre son travail.

- Je mets en évidence sur les cartes les villes où se trouvent des personnes comme nous, m'explique t-il. Tu vois, celle-ci c'est la carte New-York. Apparemment, il y a nous, enfin les Petrelli, Isaac, qui est mort, et une autre personne.

- Et nous devons aller la voir ?

- Oui, nous irons demain matin.

J'approuve d'un mouvement de tête et contemple un moment Peter entourer les villes sur la carte des Etats-Unis. Sa mèche tombant sur le haut de sa joue droite lui donne un air rebel. Ses yeux parcourent les lignes de la feuille, sa barbe de quelques jours fait ressortir ses lèvres roses. Quelques grains de beauté sont parsemés sur son visage et sur son cou et je dois bien avouer qu'il est terriblement …

La ferme Claire ! Pas de réaction ? Ouais, il doit entendre les pensées simplement quand ça l'arrange. Pendant une seconde, Peter arrête d'entourer une autre ville mais reprend son geste. Je me gifle intérieurement et propose :

- Je peux t'aider ?

Peter accepte dans un sourire et nous situons toutes les personnes possédant les mêmes capacités que nous. A l'heure du dîner, Peter met à chauffer un plat préparé de lasagnes au micro-onde. Nous mangeons face à face en bavardant de choses et d'autres.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, nous nous installons devant la télévision. Le jingle des informations retentit et le présentateur clame :

- Un terrible accident a eu lieu à l'angle de la 7ème et Hope Street. La voiture a été complètement déchiquetée sous le choc mais aucun corps n'a été découvert. Cependant des témoins indiquent avoir vu un homme et une jeune fille sortir de l'épave pour disparaître, je cite : comme par magie. Le conducteur du camion qui a percuté la voiture affirme avoir totalement perdu le contrôle de son véhicule mais il n'a subit aucun dommage. D'après les analyses des scientifiques, il s'agissait d'une …

Le téléphone fixe se met à sonner et Peter se lève pour décrocher puis se rassoit à ma gauche en répondant :

- Allo ? Salut Nathan.

Peter glisse un regard vers moi et je comprends que mon père biologique a découvert notre incident de cette après-midi.

- Oui, je regarde les infos. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de la voiture que tu m'as donné ?

Je réprime un sourire devant l'air innocent qu'il prend.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire penser une chose pareille ? poursuit Peter. Ce n'est pas parce que ça a eu lieu à 5 kilomètres de chez toi et qu'il s'agit de la même voiture, que c'est forcément la tienne. Ok, ok, c'est bon Nathan, j'abandonne.

Peter garde le silence pendant un long moment durant lequel j'entends la voix de mon père biologique sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Peter lève les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement et arrive enfin à en placer une :

- Oui, Claire va bien. Moi aussi, si ça t'intéresse. Bien sûr.

Peter me tend le téléphone que je saisis avec surprise. Je le porte à mon oreille :

- Bonsoir Claire, je m'adresse à toi car je doute de mon imbécile de frère. Une fois qu'il a en tête de me provoquer, il s'obstine jusqu'au bout. Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

- Oui, oui, ça va.

- Alors tant mieux. Repasse moi ton oncle, s'il te plaît.

Mon oncle.

- Oh Claire, je tiens énormément à vous deux alors faites attention, s'empresse d'ajouter Nathan.

Ouah ! Ca c'est touchant.

- Promis.

Je redonne le téléphone à Peter qui finit d'échanger quelques banalités, raccroche et balance le téléphone à terre.

- Avant tout le monde me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter, maintenant, je dois faire attention. On dirait qu'ils se sont tous ligués, remarqué-je. Ce qui m'a étonné, c'est l'intérêt que me porte Nathan.

- Maintenant, tu as deux pères pour le prix d'un.

Et un oncle tout simplement merveilleux. Peter sourit et passe son bras droit autour de mes épaules. Je me laisse aller et me colle contre lui. Je pose ma main droite sur son torse et nous regardons la télé dans cette position.

Je suis tellement bien contre lui. Son odeur m'enivre en même temps qu'elle m'apaise. Je souhaiterais que le temps cesse de s'écouler pour rester à jamais ainsi, avec lui. Mais mes paupières ne tardent pas à devenir lourdes et je pique du nez rapidement.


	5. Chapitre 5

Merci à LilyMarry, Hannange et elo pour vos reviews.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil me réveille et l'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil, je mets un instant à me rappeler où je me trouve. Je scrute les alentours et découvre une télévision éteinte face à moi, un téléphone à terre et un corps blottit contre le mien. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

Je relève délicatement ma tête de son épaule et observe Peter dormir. Il a l'air si serein. Son bras est toujours autour de mes épaules et je bouge au rythme de sa respiration. C'est à la fois magique et magnifique.

Avec lenteur, je remonte ma main droite sur lui, sans la décoller de son corps. Je parcoure son ventre et grimpe jusqu'à son téton droit, forme révélée sous son T-shirt blanc. Je passe mes doigts dessus et autour. Le désir que je ressens à ce moment me perturbe et je m'écarte immédiatement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je profite de son sommeil pour tripoter mon oncle ? Vas-y, viole-le pendant que tu y es ! Bravo, Claire !!

Je pose alors prudemment ma main sur le côté de son ventre et commence à le remuer afin de le réveiller. Peter ne tarde pas à cligner des yeux et à s'éveiller. Ne rien penser, ne rien penser. Ses yeux descendent vers moi et il sourit en rencontrant mon regard. Il penche sa tête pour embrasser le sommet de ma tête puis me dit :

- Bonjour toi.

- Salut.

Son bras autour de mes épaules se resserre un peu plus sur moi. Nous nous regardons, les yeux dans les yeux et une puissante envie de l'embrasser s'empare de moi.

N'y cédant pas, je tente de m'éloigner de lui à l'aide de mes deux mains. Mais Peter me retient et me colle davantage à lui, réduisant considérablement l'espace entre nos deux visages.

Il bouge sa main gauche, celle qui n'est pas sur mon épaule, et la passe dans mes cheveux blonds. Son geste crée une boule dans mon estomac et je ne suis plus capable de remuer ne serait ce qu'un orteil.

Contre toute attente, Peter enlève ses deux mains et se dégage de mon étreinte. Revenant ainsi à la réalité, je m'écarte aussi de lui et le laisse se redresser puis enfouir son visage dans ses mains, coudes sur ses genoux. Il plaque ses cheveux en arrière et quitte le canapé en lâchant sans me regarder :

- Excuse-moi.

Un malaise s'empare de moi et je ne sais pas quoi dire ni faire. Finalement, je me lève à mon tour, attrape des vêtements et m'enferme dans la salle de bain après avoir dit :

- Je vais m'habiller.

Je fais couler l'eau froide du robinet à flot et m'asperge le visage. Je ferme le robinet et un bruit d'eau me parvient. Après avoir vérifié le lavabo, je finis par constater que l'eau coule du robinet de la cuisine. Serait-il en train de faire la même chose que moi ?

Je ne me pose pas plus de question et entreprends de m'habiller. J'inspire un grand coup avant de sortir et rejoins la pièce. Peter est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, je m'empare d'un toast en lançant :

- Tu aurais du me réveiller, hier soir, lorsque je me suis endormie.

- Je n'avais pas envie, tu avais l'air tellement bien. Ca ne m'a pas gêné de dormir … ainsi.

Je m'assieds sur la chaise face à lui mais quelque chose me contrarie. Il y a comme une sorte d'embarras entre nous, comme si d'un coup, nous n'étions plus proches, comme si nous ne l'avions jamais été.

Je comprends alors que si je continue mes stupidités, je vais l'éloigner de moi. Et j'ai trop besoin d'être proche de lui. Mais n'y est-il pas aussi pour quelque chose ? Non, Claire ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui ne maîtrise pas ses pensées et ses actes, c'est bien toi. Alors rattrape le coup.

- Moi non plus mais, promis, ce soir je ferais un effort pour m'endormir dans le lit.

Il me sourit faiblement et me tend la pâte à tartiner dont je m'empare.

- Ce truc c'est vraiment horrible, dis-je en appliquant la pâte sur mon toast, plus t'en manges et plus t'as envie d'en manger.

Peter me sourit plus franchement et demande :

- Tu as déjà mangé chinois ?

- Non, jamais, avoué-je, contente qu'il se ressaisisse.

- Un jour, je t'emmènerais. J'adore et je suis certain que toi aussi.

J'approuve en lui souriant et mords dans mon toast.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous quittons l'appartement pour rendre visite à la femme de la feuille de Mohinder. Nous montons dans un taxi et je lâche :

- C'est dommage que nous ne pouvons pas savoir quel est son don.

- Je le saurai en m'approchant d'elle, déclare Peter.

- C'est immédiat.

- Non pas toujours. Ca dépend du pouvoir.

Nous arrivons dans un quartier chic et approchons d'une maison ancienne.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir lui dire ? questionné-je en franchissant le porte.

- On va improviser.

Peter appuie sur la sonnette et un carillon retentit. Une femme d'âge mûr vient nous accueillir :

- Bonjour.

- Nous aimerions parler à Bethany Dorrance.

- C'est moi-même.

- Pouvons-nous entrer ?

La femme hésite et Peter insiste :

- Je vous assure que c'est important.

Les yeux de Bethany s'arrêtent sur moi et je lui dis :

- Nous aussi nous sommes … spéciaux.

On aurait dit que je l'avais pincé. La femme sursaute mais finit par nous laisser entrer et nous guide jusqu'à son salon. Je m'assoie sur le canapé, près de Peter, tandis que Bethany s'installe dans un fauteuil en interrogeant :

- Qu'entendez vous par « spéciaux » ?

Je me tourne vers Peter qui soulève d'un geste de la main le paquet de revues situé sur la table basse. Bethany tressaillit et lâche :

- Oh !

Peter repose les revues et explique :

- Vous possédez vous aussi un don et ce don vous met en danger. Quelqu'un nous traque sans relâche et finira par arriver à vous.

Très belle entrée en matière Peter. Question subtilité, j'ai connu mieux.

- Et désolé, je suis un peu brutal, ajoute t-il.

Bethany ne répond rien mais je remarque quelle est perturbée.

- Nous avons les moyens de vous protéger avant qu'on ne s'en prenne à vous, précisé-je.

- Et vous ? Quel est votre don ? me demande Bethany.

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu prise de court. J'attrape un stylo sur la table basse et me le plante brutalement dans la main. Je grimace puis le retire et tends ma main pour la montrer à Bethany. Sous ses yeux ébahis, je me régénère en deux secondes.

- Et le votre ? intervient Peter, tandis que je repose le stylo.

Bethany ferme ses yeux et semble se concentrer. Elle joint ses deux mains et en les écartant, un stylo semblable à celui sur la table apparaît.

- Je fais apparaître des objets, révèle t-elle. Mais il faut que j'aie une idée très précise de l'objet que je veux faire apparaître.

Peter écarquille les yeux et aborde une mine satisfaite. D'un côté, je le comprends, ce pouvoir est désormais le sien. Il attrape une feuille et le stylo sur la table et gribouille quelque chose et tend le tout à Bethany :

- Rendez-vous à cette adresse. Un généticien pourra vous expliquer tout cela mieux que moi et saura vous mettre en sécurité. Maintenant, nous devons partir. Nous avons encore beaucoup de gens comme vous à rencontrer.

La réaction de Peter me sidère autant que la femme. Cette dernière questionne :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour les avertir du danger, répond Peter.

Il se lève et automatiquement, je fais de même. Nous saluons rapidement la femme et sortons de sa maison. Une fois dans la rue, je m'arrête et dévisage Peter. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction.

- Comment ça ? s'exclame t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Nous aurions du lui en apprendre plus, la mettre nous même en sécurité. Et pas, débarquer, tout lui balancer et puis nous tailler.

- Nous avons joué notre rôle, prétend Peter.

- Non. Là, tout ce que nous avons fait, c'est se servir d'elle ! protesté-je en croisant mes bras. Tu copies son pouvoir et puis tu te barres !

- Hé ! Hé ! Claire, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? s'inquiète Peter en posant ses deux mains sur mes bras.

Je détourne mon visage de lui. J'ai peur que tu ne deviennes assoiffé de pouvoir.

- Claire ! Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Je te le jure ! promet Peter.

Il cherche à capturer mon regard mais je lui résiste.

- En rentrant, j'appellerai Mohinder et lui dirai de passer voir cette femme. Nous l'avons convaincu, le reste, c'est à lui de le faire.

Je ne réponds rien et Peter saisit mon menton dans sa main pour m'obliger à lui faire face. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens et il me certifie :

- Je ne suis motivé que par de bonnes intentions.

- Mais ça n'empêche pas de faire des choses horribles. La fin ne justifie pas les moyens, Peter.

Je sais que j'exagère un peu, mais je veux le frapper, lui faire réaliser que je suis terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse perdre le contrôle et en vouloir toujours plus.

- Et continue, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin que tu me mettes des barrières, assure Peter.

- Tu veux que je t'enferme ? plaisanté-je.

- A vrai dire, non. Je ne supporterais pas.

Je lui souris et il approche mon visage du sien mais s'arrête à une distance raisonnable et me prend dans ses bras. Je décroise mes bras pour les passer dans son dos et le serrer fort contre moi. Mon Dieu comme je tiens à lui.

- Moi aussi, me murmure t-il à l'oreille.

Il finit par se séparer rapidement de moi et laisse un mètre entre nous deux. On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Ce que tu veux.

Je veux passer du temps avec toi.

- Alors, on attendra demain pour voir la prochaine personne sur la liste.

- C'est mieux, assuré-je. Comme ça, tu n'absorberas pas les pouvoirs les uns derrières les autres.

- Et puis, il faut que j'essaie ce nouveau don.

Il me fait un sourire en coin suivit d'un clin d'œil. J'allai l'inciter à marcher lorsque des hurlements m'interrompent. Comme une seule personne, Peter et moi tournons la tête en direction d'une vieille dame sur le trottoir d'en face.

La personne âgée crie le nom de son chien qui a réussi à s'enfuir, lui arrachant la laisse des mains. Le cabot continue à détaler à toute allure en plein milieu de la route. Je me tourne vers Peter et lâche :

- Et si on sauvait le chien plutôt que le monde ce coup-ci ?

Il se met à rire et décide :

- Je m'en occupe.

Il lâche ma main, prend une impulsion et s'envole en devenant invisible. Je fais demi-tour pour suivre du regard le chien et m'apprête à aller rassurer la vieille dame.

Soudain, un craquement résonne à mes oreilles et il me faut une seconde pour réaliser qu'une barre de fer me traverse le ventre. Je sens mes jambes flageoler et une main se pose sur mon épaule tandis qu'une voix grave chuchote :

- Si sa bonne étoile s'en va, que devient la cheerleader ?

Un coup brutal me propulse sur la droite, contre le mur de la maison de Bethany. Tout autour de moi s'obscurcit et je suis incapable de me relever. Je tente malgré tout de retirer la barre de fer mais mes forces m'abandonnent déjà. Dans un ultime effort, j'appelle :

- Peter …

Sylar s'approche de moi, me soulève et me jette à travers la fenêtre. J'atterris dans le salon de Bethany dans un choc brutal. La dernière chose que je distingue, c'est Sylar s'accroupissant au dessus de moi et s'apprêtant à m'ouvrir le crâne de son doigt. Puis, tout devient noir.

- Claire ?

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Allez lui chercher un verre d'eau, je crois qu'elle revient à elle.

Je bats des paupières plusieurs fois pour m'habituer à la luminosité et découvre le visage de Peter au dessus de moi. Je tente de me redresser mais les mains de Peter m'en empêchent :

- Reste tranquille.

Je ne suis pas en sucre, Peter.

- Peut-être mais ce coup-ci, ce n'est pas passé loin.

J'ai cru mourir.

- Je t'ai sauvé.

Mon héros.

- Je crois que j'adore ce rôle.

C'est moi qui t'adore. Stop ! Divagation d'après frôlage de mort.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionne une voix féminine.

Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Bethany mais elle n'apparaît pas dans mon champ de vision, je ne vois que Peter. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour Peter. J'ai bien reçu un coup à la tête, dites-moi ?

Je réessaye de me relever et cette fois-ci, Peter me laisse faire. Je regarde mon ventre et découvre un trou dans mon manteau et mon pull. Et encore des vêtements foutus.

- Si ça te dit, cet après-midi, on peut faire les magasins.

Je lui souris mais Bethany ne comprend pas tout :

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- Tout va bien, résume Peter.

- Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? questionné-je en me mettant assise.

Je réalise seulement maintenant que je me trouve sur le canapé du salon de Bethany, la fenêtre est brisée et les débris salissent une bonne partie de la pièce. Peter est assit à côté de moi et il commence à me raconter :

- J'ai sauvé le chien puis l'ai rendu à sa maîtresse. Et j'ai entendu ton appel.

- Mon appel ? C'est pas possible !

- Sylar possède une ouïe surdéveloppée, un autre de ses pouvoirs. Donc, je t'ai entendu et j'ai foncé. Je l'ai arrêté au moment où il allait … enfin tu vois.

Je vois.

- Je l'ai projeté à l'extérieur, j'ai vérifié que tu étais en vie puis lorsque je me suis retourné, Sylar avait disparu.

Je saisis le verre d'eau que Bethany me tend et la remercie. Je bois un coup et tremble sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peter passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me tire contre lui. J'inspire profondément et tente de reprendre mes esprits.

- Vous formez un très joli couple, déclare Bethany.

C'est la remarque qui tue. Peter retire sa main de mon épaule tandis que je me dégage de son étreinte.

- C'est … ma nièce, lui apprend Peter.

- Oh, pardon, s'excuse Bethany.

Je repose mon verre sur la table basse et regarde Peter dire :

- Contactez rapidement Mohinder, il saura quoi faire. Tu te sens en forme ? me demande t-il.

- Ca peut aller.

Peter me prend la main et m'entraîne vers la sortie. Oh ! Oh ! Pourquoi tu t'affoles ?

- La police ne va pas tarder à débarquer et je préférais éviter de tout lui expliquer.

Il resserre ses doigts autour de ma main et nous sortons de la maison. Nous sommes invisibles car des passants s'arrêtent pour contempler la fenêtre brisée mais ne nous portent aucune attention.

Une fois dans la rue, Peter ralentit le rythme et continue de marcher en me regardant. Je finis par le regarder à mon tour et demander :

- Quoi ?

- Je tiens à toi plus que je ne le devrais.

On rembobine et on décrypte. Quoique non. Ca sonne bien à mes oreilles et je préfère que ça demeure ainsi. Je ne réponds rien et détourne la tête pour regarder droit devant moi. Au bout d'un moment, nous montons dans un taxi et rejoignons l'appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ôte mon manteau et alors que j'allai le jeter sur le lit, Peter s'en empare :

- Tu permets.

- Il me semble que tu l'as déjà en main.

Discret clin d'œil de sa part. Je m'assoie en tailleur sur le lit tandis que Peter examine mon manteau sous toutes les coutures. Je crois deviner où il veut en venir et je suis pressée de savoir s'il va y arriver.

Finalement, Peter pose mon manteau sur la table et joint ses deux mains, comme l'avait fait Bethany, quelques temps auparavant. Peter ferme ses yeux et je me tais intérieurement pour lui accorder un instant de silence.

Il écarte ses mains et mon manteau apparaît, au fur et à mesure qu'il met de la distance entre ses deux paumes. Content de lui, Peter ouvre les yeux et me donne le manteau. Je me lève et m'empresse de l'enfiler. Nickel. Exactement comme l'autre. Je précise :

- Je vais te ramener tous les catalogues de ventes par correspondance qu'il existe pour que tu puisses matérialiser tous les vêtements que je désirerais.

- Il ne faudrait pas laisser ce pouvoir dans les mains d'une femme, suggère t-il, l'air malicieux.

- Ni dans celle d'un homme ! protesté-je. La première chose qu'il ferait serait de créer un gros coupé cabriolet rouge pour emmener sa maîtresse en balade !

Le visage de Peter s'illumine. Il bondit pour me saisir la main et me tire hors de l'appartement. En moins de deux, nous nous retrouvons dans la rue et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui a prit.

- Tu vas voir, lance t-il.

Nous parcourons quelques mètres à vive allure et d'un coup, il m'embarque dans une sortie de garage déserte. Je comprends alors :

- Peter ! Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Il s'agit d'une voiture, c'est énorme comparé à mon manteau ! Et puis, tu n'as même pas d'idée précise.

- Rien n'est impossible, déclare t-il en relâchant ma main pour joindre les siennes.

Matérialiser une voiture lui demande visiblement plus de difficultés. Son front se plisse sous la concentration et je commence à m'inquiéter. Si tu prends autant de risques pour m'impressionner, sache que ce n'est pas la peine.

C'est justement à cet instant que Peter écarte ses mains et un morceau informe de carrosserie apparaît et grandit sous mes yeux. Soudain, il tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd et je fais un immense effort pour réprimer mon envie de rire. Peter ouvre les yeux et me lance :

- Vas-y, moque toi.

Je m'approche de lui, attrape les deux pans de son manteau long et le nargue :

- Vous et vos voitures.

- Je pensais seulement rembourser Nathan.

- Mais encore ?

- Et peut-être emmener ma maîtresse en balade, laisse t-il planer en me regardant mystérieusement.

A peine a t-il dit ces mots qu'il s'écarte de moi, m'obligeant de ce fait à lâcher son manteau. Cela arrive tellement souvent. Il insinue, exécute et s'arrête en plein milieu. Et à chaque fois, je suis comme une conne à me demander si je dois m'enterrer six pieds sous terre ou poursuivre la danse.

- Si on allait manger ?

Il ne manquait plus que le changement de sujet. J'approuve d'un signe de tête et je le suis. Mes bras pendent le long de mon corps et je dois avouer que j'ai pris goût à sa main contre la mienne et qu'à cet instant, elle me manque.

C'est alors que je sens les doigts de Peter se faufiler entre les miens et saisir fermement ma main. Sans le regarder, je souris aux anges mais, du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'il sourit également.

Nous prenons des hot-dogs dans le même snack qu'hier et nous dirigeons à nouveau dans le parc. Le temps de manger, nous nous asseyons sur un banc et discutons de tout et rien.

Après avoir finit de manger, nous nous promenons dans le parc toujours main dans la main. Cela me fait penser qu'hier, j'ai aperçu deux amoureux se tenant exactement comme nous le faisons en ce moment même. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer en l'espace d'un jour ? Beaucoup de chose à vrai dire. Mais en même temps …

Un petit muret se trouve à ma droite, séparant les plantations du chemin de gravier et je bondis dessus pour y marcher en équilibre. Peter est surprit mais me laisse faire en me regardant. Je me lance alors :

- Dès fois, j'ai l'impression de marcher sur le fil du rasoir. J'ai peur de tomber mais à certains moments, j'ai envie de tomber.

Peter me couve des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant un sens à ce que je dis. Fatigue toi un peu Peter. Je poursuis mon parcours de funambule ainsi que mes sous-entendus :

- Cependant, si je tombe, j'en entraînerais d'autres avec moi et cela pourrait avoir des conséquences très graves. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? D'interminables roulés-boulés suivis de blessures au corps. Blessures qui ne guériront jamais, évidemment.

Peter hoche la tête, mais je ne sais pas si c'est pour me faire plaisir ou s'il saisit réellement le sens de mes paroles.

- Et si je ne tombe pas, j'ai la crainte de le regretter pour toujours et de passer toute ma vie à me demander : « Et si j'étais tombée ? ».

J'arrive à la fin du muret et regarde d'un air exagérément désespéré le sol. Peter lâche ma main pour se positionner face à moi et demander :

- Et si quelqu'un te poussait ?

Je relève la tête pour le regarder de ma hauteur. Même sur mon muret, je suis seulement aussi grande que lui. Une bouffée de je ne sais quoi m'envahit et me force à faire mon beau sourire à Peter, qui continue :

- Mais ce quelqu'un aussi pourrait avoir peur. Peur de te pousser, peur des conséquences, peur des blessures car il est beaucoup plus responsable puisque c'est lui qui déclenche ta chute.

- Et est-ce qu'il a envie de me pousser ? questionné-je.

- Il en aurait envie si la pomme était tombée plus loin de l'arbre.

Là, c'est moi qui cherche un sens à sa phrase. Bravo Peter, tu as subtilement retourné la situation.

- Pour l'instant, je me contente de te rattraper. Alors viens, m'ordonne Peter en tendant ses deux bras vers moi.

Je saute dans ses bras sans hésiter et entoure son cou de mes bras. Il me rattrape par la taille et me garde collée contre lui un instant. Je crois que je donnerais un tas de chose pour entendre ses pensées …


	6. Chapitre 6

_Désolée pour ce retard mais la correction a prit du temps ... Pourvu que cette suite vous plaise._

* * *

Après cet épisode, nous rentrons et passons le reste de l'après-midi devant la télé. Le soir, Peter réchauffe un plat de poulet au curry que j'apprécie moins que les lasagnes de la veille.

A la fin du dîner, je m'occupe de laver la vaisselle tandis que Peter l'essuie. Sans faire exprès, j'envoie une gerbe d'eau sur lui, en collant une assiette trop près du robinet.

- Hé ! s'exclame t-il en regardant la tâche d'eau sur son ventre.

Je rigole et retourne l'assiette pour la remplir d'eau. Je sais que je vais perdre à ce jeu là mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ? Je lui lance l'eau de l'assiette au visage qu'il ne cherche même pas à éviter. Peter écarte sa mèche trempée de son œil droit et menace :

- Ah ouais ?

Il saisit la bouteille d'eau reposant sur le comptoir de la cuisine et l'ouvre. Je referme précipitamment le robinet tente de m'enfuir en faisant le tour de la table. Pas assez vite apparemment, car je me prends la moitié de la bouteille sur la tronche.

Je crie en sentant le liquide froid glisser le long de mon dos et plutôt que de fuir, je tente de m'emparer de la bouteille de Peter. Chacun essayant de s'approprier la bouteille, nous finissons par nous asperger tous les deux.

Peter ayant largement plus de force que moi, je recule inexorablement contre le mur et la bouteille nous échappe des mains à tous les deux. Je pensais que Peter tenterait de la récupérer alors je n'exerce plus aucune force sur lui.

Mal m'en prit car il me plaque contre le mur, mes deux bras maintenus par ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Avec lenteur, il colle son corps au mien et approche son visage du mien. Une vague de désir s'empare de moi et je ferme les yeux lorsque son nez effleure le mien.

Je sens ses lèvres frôler les miennes et je devine qu'elles ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres. Je n'ai presque rien à faire pour franchir ce pas pourtant je ne m'en sens pas capable. Son corps ne cesse de remuer contre le mien et ça me rend dingue. Embrasse-moi.

Brusquement, Peter lâche mes bras qui retombent le long de mon corps et fait quelques pas en arrière. J'ouvre instantanément les yeux pour découvrir son visage tourmenté. Et sur le moment, je comprends tout le sens de l'expression « Que la honte s'abatte sur moi ».

J'ai envie de fuir très loin d'ici, d'emporter tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour lui durant ces quelques secondes, tout cela pour ne plus avoir à supporter son regard troublé.

J'allai m'élancer vers la porte de l'appartement lorsqu'il lève sa main dans ma direction et ordonne :

- Ne … fais pas ça.

Je reste donc collée contre le mur, mon débardeur et pantalon trempés, comme un bonne partie de mes cheveux.

- On ne peut pas, lâche Peter dans un murmure en détournant son regard de moi.

On ne peut pas dans le sens que c'est dégoûtant, abject et immoral ou on ne peut dans le sens que c'est mal, on en a envie mais qu'un minimum de raison nous en empêche ? Peter met du temps à comprendre mes pensées puis se résout à répondre en me fixant à nouveau :

- Les deux Claire. Les deux.

Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il fait un pas vers moi en déclarant :

- Tu es ma nièce.

Je tourne ma tête pour ne plus le voir et sens des larmes remplirent mes yeux. Mais je ne supporte plus d'être silencieuse. Je fais face à lui et affronte son regard tandis que les larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues :

- Moi, il m'arrive d'oublier ! Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Parce que Nathan est mon frère et que je le connais depuis toujours. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, confie Peter en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière.

- Mais ça ne le concerne pas ! On s'en fiche !

- J'aimerais posséder ta désinvolture. Mais je ne peux pas. L'un d'entre nous se doit d'être raisonnable.

- PARCE QUE JE NE LE SUIS PAS PEUT-ETRE ?? explosé-je en pleurant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je sais que tu fais des efforts mais c'est moi qui aurait du arrêter … tout ça. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu laisser s'installer ça.

Son « ça » m'horripile. Je commence à trembler et mes larmes ne cessent de couler.

- C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te donner cet espoir, continue Peter.

Je croise mes bras sur la poitrine et regarde le sol. Je suis furieuse. Mais plus contre moi-même que contre Peter.

- Il … il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous, conclut Peter.

Je relève la tête dans sa direction et le distingue à peine à travers mes larmes. Mon cœur se brise sur cette phrase.

- Tu le penses sincèrement Peter ?

Sa réponse est une fois de plus, longue à venir mais il révèle :

- Oui.

N'y tenant plus, je cours vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse. Peter ne cherche même pas à me retenir et je ne m'y attendais pas. Une fois dehors, un froid glacial s'empare de moi et le trottoir est douloureux sous mes pieds nus.

Mais je continue à courir, juste pour ne penser à rien. Courir jusqu'à ce que je sois exténuée et que ma rage soit passée. J'ai envie de le haïr mais je n'y arrive pas. Après tout, qui est la première qui s'est jetée dans ses bras ?

Je n'ai plus envie d'y penser, juste … juste … J'EN SAIS RIEN, BORDEL ! Juste me pendre peut-être. J'arrête de courir et plaque mes deux mains sur mon ventre pour atténuer la douleur lancinante du point qui vient d'y naître. Finalement, je m'assoie sur le trottoir et examine le ciel.

Est-ce que je l'aime sincèrement ? Ou suis-je seulement attirée par le fait qu'il soit inaccessible ? Et lui ? Que ressent-il pour moi ? Il doit forcément ressentir quelque chose pour moi, sinon il n'aurait jamais été aussi … sensuel.

Raaaaaaaah ! Je n'avais pas dit que je ne penserais à rien ? Je ferais mieux de rentrer, je commence à être frigorifiée. Et qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ? Comment se comporter avec lui ? Merde. Je verrai bien.

Je retourne à l'appartement sans trop de difficulté, hormis mes pieds meurtris et le fait que je sois aussi glacée qu'un glaçon. J'ouvre doucement la porte d'entrée et la referme immédiatement derrière moi.

En plein milieu de la pièce, Peter est en train de peindre et ne porte aucune attention à moi, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. J'allai lui demander pourquoi il fait une telle chose à un tel moment mais je remarque la couleur de ses yeux. Ils sont blancs. Je me rappelle alors que Peter peut voir l'avenir en peignant.

Je le laisse à son œuvre, saisis des vêtements secs et chauds et m'engouffre dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche bien chaude qui me remet d'aplomb encore plus que je ne l'espérais.

En sortant de la salle de bain, j'aperçois Peter sur son lit, le visage dans ses deux mains, coudes sur les genoux. Je m'avance vers lui et m'apprête à lui dire quelque chose lorsque je découvre sa peinture.

Totalement terminée, elle représente Peter et moi, en train de nous embrasser à pleine bouche. J'en reste bouche bée et à ce moment, Peter porte son attention sur moi :

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Claire.

Je fais volte-face pour le regarder tandis qu'il continue :

- Il y a tellement d'obstacles … la morale elle-même est contre nous !

On dirait bien que « ça » s'est transformé en « nous ». Peter me sourit faiblement et m'explique :

- J'ai tout fait pour ne pas succomber, Claire. Mais à certains instants, je craquai puis me ressaisissais au dernier moment. C'est dur de te résister, tu sais ?

Je lui souris et avoue :

- J'avais la désagréable impression que tu faisais un pas un avant pour te rapprocher de moi et ensuite, dix en arrière.

- C'était le cas.

Peter se lève et s'approche de moi. Instinctivement, je recule, ce qui le stoppe sur le champ. Il lève les deux mains pour ne pas me braquer et propose :

- On oublie ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu oublies.

- Comme si rien ne s'était passé ? questionné-je, sceptique.

- Non. Souviens-toi qu'on a failli s'embrasser mais qu'une fois de plus, je me suis éloigné. De dix pas en arrière. Et mon discours « On ne peut pas, il ne peut rien avoir entre nous », tu oublies.

Je scrute son visage sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? C'est à cause de ça ? interrogé-je en montrant de l'index le tableau.

- Oui et non. Disons que j'ai fait une introspection sur moi-même.

- Rien que ça ?! pouffé-je.

- En plus simple, j'ai écouté mon cœur et j'en ai conclu que si … s'il doit se passer quelque chose, autant que ça se fasse en douceur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? voulé-je savoir, honte de rien.

- Houlà ! En douceur, j'ai dit. Laisse-moi le temps d'oublier, ajoute Peter.

- Oublier quoi ?

- Que tu es ma nièce.

Je lui souris franchement. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, mais j'ai envie d'essayer.

- Moi aussi, murmure t-il.

Nous nous installons devant la télé dans la même position que la veille et je dois avouer que c'est agréable. J'ai trop besoin de lui. Après une heure, peut-être deux, nous décidons de dormir et comme ce qui était convenu au début, je m'endors dans son lit et lui dans le canapé.

Je serre l'oreiller contre ma joue et constate qu'il sent Peter. Je crois que je vais particulièrement bien dormir cette nuit. Sa voix dans l'obscurité me parvient :

- Bonne nuit, Claire.

- Bonne nuit, Peter.

Le bruit de la douche me réveille le lendemain matin. J'ouvre les yeux et m'assieds immédiatement dans le lit. Peter n'est plus dans le canapé. Logique, l'eau de la douche coule, Claire.

Mes yeux tombent sur le tableau de la veille et je dois avouer qu'il est magnifique. Est-ce que je veux que ça se réalise ? Je crois que oui. Je reste plusieurs minutes à l'admirer, comme hypnotisée et c'est Peter, sortant de la salle de bain, qui me ramène à la réalité :

- Bonjour.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je me lève pour m'installer sur la chaise, à table.

- Ca va ?

Peter a arrêté de préparer les toasts et me regarde.

- Oui, le rassuré-je.

Ca va. Je me sens juste un peu … J'en sais rien en fait. Peter caresse une de mes mèches blondes et retourne à ses toasts. Nous mangeons normalement, et quand je dis normalement, j'entends par là que j'arrive à lancer une discussion et ne tarde pas à reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Où allons-nous aujourd'hui ?

Peter me regarde, l'air interrogateur. Quelle personne exceptionnelle allons-nous rencontrer ?

- Ah ! Oui !

Peter se lève et va chercher la feuille qu'il avait laissée dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il se rassoie et me lit :

- Jacob Foxworth à Rocksdale dans l'Ohio.

- Un bled paumé.

- Oh oui, confirme Peter.

- Et comment on y va ?

- Ca, c'est une surprise, lance Peter, avec des yeux à devenir raide dingue.

Une fois que nous sommes prêts, Peter m'amène dans la sortie de garage de la veille et me demande :

- Ca te dit de voler ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté en réalisant où il veut en venir.

- Peter, déjà que j'ai peur en avion, tu vas quand même pas me demander de voler avec toi, sans avion, ni ceinture de sécurité, dans les airs ?

- Si. Tu as confiance en moi ? questionne t-il en levant un sourcil.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté et fais mine de réfléchir. Peter croise ses bras et feinte l'impatience en regardant sa montre.

- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, avoué-je enfin.

- Alors, laisse toi faire.

Peter me saisit le bras pour me positionner avec aisance dos contre lui. Un frisson me parcourt lorsque mon corps rentre en contact avec le sien et il pose ses mains sur ma taille. Je place mes mains au-dessus des siennes mais une appréhension naît en moi. Peter me chuchote à l'oreille gauche :

- Je suis là.

Et nous décollons. C'est carrément flippant. Il y a une seconde, je me trouvais sur la terre ferme et maintenant, je suis en plein ciel. Nous fonçons à toute allure et je ne distingue rien au sol.

Les mains de Peter sont solidement ancrées sur mes mains je les serre de toutes mes forces. Je tente de ne pas regarder en bas et me concentre sur les nuages. C'est quand même magnifique.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous volons ainsi. Bientôt, je ne distingue que des grands espaces vides, signe que nous sommes loin de toutes grandes villes. Soudain, quelque chose me gêne au niveau du ventre et de mes mains. Je baisse la tête et découvre que les mains de Peter sont radioactives.

- PETER !

- JE SAIS !

Je me demande pourquoi il ne nous rapproche pas du sol pour atterrir.

- JE NE CONTROLE PLUS RIEN !

Ses mains blessent sérieusement mon ventre, mes hanches ainsi que mes mains. S'il devient entièrement radioactif, je vais morfler mais ça devrait aller. J'ai déjà connu ça avec Ted. Par contre s'il explose …

- JE SAIS. JE SUIS DESOLE.

Et il me lâche ! Oui, il me lâche. Je crie sans m'interrompre tandis que le sol se rapproche de plus en plus. BAM. Impact. Je maugrée intérieurement et prends appui sur mes mains pour me mettre assise.

Je sens mes côtes se reconstituer et retourne ma jambe pour la mettre dans le bon sens. Qu'est-ce que c'est désagréable à faire. Je vérifie que tout est bien là où ça doit être et me mets debout.

Je suis … au milieu de nul part. Première réaction typique d'une adolescente de 16 ans : où est mon portable ? Je le sors de la poche de mon manteau et constate qu'il ressemble à une galette rose bonbon.

- Et merde, lâché-je en le remettant dans ma poche.

Je fais un tour sur moi-même pour distinguer un quelconque signe de civilisation mais rien. De l'herbe, quelques arbres à perte de vue. Il ne me reste plus qu'à marcher pour trouver une route. Alors, devant, derrière, gauche ou droite ? Gauche, je le sens bien.

J'espère que Peter s'en est sorti et qu'il sait où il est. Mais s'il a perdu le contrôle, il a du s'écraser et si jamais … Non, on reste positive, Claire. Ne pense plus et marche.

Cela doit faire une bonne heure que je marche sans savoir où je vais et je peux vous assurer que c'est très angoissant. Un bruit autre que le bruissement des feuilles me parvient. Je cours comme une dératée dans cette direction et aperçois un pick-up sur une route de terre. Je n'aurai pas le temps de l'arrêter dans les formalités. Tant pis.

Je m'élance et déboule sur la route en même temps que le véhicule. Celui-ci me percute de plein fouet et je passe par-dessus le capot pour atterrir derrière le pick-up. Heureusement, ce dernier s'arrête en pillant tandis que je me remets debout. Merde, j'ai un os qui dépasse.

Je me dépêche de le rentrer avant que le conducteur ne sorte. Chose qui arrive très rapidement :

- Mam'zelle ? Est-ce que ça va ? me demande un homme de la cinquantaine à l'air très … paysan.

- Tout va bien. Est-ce vous pourriez me conduire à Rocksdale ?

- Rocksdale ? Mais c'est à une centaine kilomètres d'ici, pour sûr. Je ne vais pas aussi loin, juste en ville.

- Alors conduisez-moi là bas.

Je monte à côté de l'homme qui me regarde d'un air très bizarre. C'est vrai que je dois être très étrange. Une adolescente très citadine et bien fringuée avec des tâches de sang un peu partout, sans être réellement blessée. Tant que l'homme ne me pose pas de question, ça ira.

Le conducteur démarre le pick-up et le trajet ne dure que quelques minutes, minutes durant lesquelles je ne fais que penser à Peter. En plein centre ville, enfin si on peut nommer ça centre ville, l'homme me dépose en me conseillant « De faire bien attention Mam'zelle ». Si j'avais reçu un dollar à chaque fois que l'on m'a dit cela …

Je sillonne les rues et finis par tomber sur un panneau indiquant la gare routière. Je presse le pas pour m'y rendre et sur place, je m'adresse à une femme au guichet pour un aller simple à Rocksdale.

- Un bus partira à 17 heures. Ca vous va ?

- Parfait.

- Alors, ça fera 6,50 $ pour le ticket, m'indique t-elle.

J'ai une soudaine envie de me frapper la tête contre le plexiglas qui me sépare de la femme. Je n'ai pas d'argent. Je me suis toujours reposée sur Peter et voilà que je me retrouve piégée dans un bled pourri !

- Laissez tomber, soufflé-je ne sortant du bâtiment.

Je ne peux pas prendre le bus de manière conventionnelle, j'essaierai d'une autre manière. Monter en cachette ? Ca risque d'être dur. L'avantage, c'est que j'ai tout le temps d'y réfléchir étant donné qu'il n'est pas encore midi.

Je m'assoie sur un banc en soupirant. Les yeux dans le vague, je tente de trouver une solution à mon problème. Une camionnette passe devant moi, en allumant une ampoule dans mon cerveau. Je bondis sur mes pieds, m'approche de la route et tends mon bras droit, le pouce levé. Si le bus ne veut pas de moi, j'irais en stop.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je perds patience et retourne sur mon banc. Il n'y a pas assez de circulation dans ce trou paumé. J'irai en bus. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je trouverai.

Je laisse défiler le temps, assise, pas vraiment ici mais plutôt ailleurs. Je ne supporte pas d'être séparée de lui. En seulement deux jours, il est devenu tout pour moi. Et je n'imagine pas être loin de lui. Je me retrouve même à espérer que nous n'arriverons jamais à chopper Sylar, comme ça, je pourrais rester toujours avec lui.

C'est vrai. Je ne me vois pas, retournant à Odessa, dans mon lycée, avec ses gamins puérils, reprendre les cours et des activités idiotes, sans lui. Est-ce que tu aurais vieilli, Claire ? Peut-être bien mûri.

Un bus approchant de la gare me sort de ma torpeur. Je me lève, avance vers lui et découvre qu'il s'agit celui menant à Rocksdale. Les passagers quittent le véhicule et, en dernier, le chauffeur descend pour rentrer dans le bâtiment.

C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je me dirige vers le bus et l'examine sous toutes les coutures pour trouver sa faille. Une vitre sur le côté droit attire mon attention mais elle est bien trop haute pour que je me glisse.

Je remue mes méninges dans tous les sens lorsqu'une voix m'interpelle :

- Hé toi !

Je me retourne vivement, apeurée d'être prise sur le fait. Une jeune fille sûrement de mon âge, au look folklorique, me fait face.

- Tu chercherais pas à entrer dans ce bus en toute illégalité, par hasard ? me demande t-elle.

- Non. Non, pas du tout.

- Mouais, à d'autres. C'est ton jour de chance, pin-up, j'ai dans l'intention de faire pareil, lâche t-elle en crachant à terre.

Pin-up ? Tant pis, je saute sur l'occasion :

- Et t'as une idée ?

- J'ai toujours un tas d'idée.

Son air ne me rassure pas du tout mais je l'incite à poursuivre :

- Vas-y, propose.

- Tu me fais la courte échelle, je monte là haut et puis je t'aide à monter.

Ca c'est du plan. Je tique :

- Et si, une fois là-haut, tu ne m'aides pas ?

- Oh ! Te braques pas Barbie ! Viens, j'te fais la courte échelle.

La jeune fille lance son sac sur une de ses épaules, s'approche du bus, se place juste sous la fenêtre et joint ses deux mains. Je hausse les épaules et y prends appui. Sans trop de difficulté, je passe par la fenêtre puis lui tends ma main.

L'adolescente est très agile et je la tire jusqu'en haut plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru. Une fois toutes les deux à l'intérieur, je demande :

- Et maintenant ?

La fille s'assoie négligemment sur une banquette et dit :

- On attend que des zouaves rappliquent et dès qu'ils montent, on fait genre qu'on était là avant, c'est tout.

- Enfantin, grommelé-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- C'est quoi ton nom, poupée ?

- Claire. Et toi ?

- Hannah. Tu sais pourquoi je vais à Rocksdale ?

Je la regarde en tentant de ne pas la prendre pour une délurée et réponds forcément :

- Non.

- Je vais le retrouver ! s'exclame Hannah. Enfin, pas à Rocksdale, je poursuis la route jusqu'à Lancaster.

- Retrouver qui ?

- Ben lui voyons ! Mon homme. Ryan. Je l'aime, tu sais.

- Ah oui, ça se voit, dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Et toi, t'as pas dit pourquoi tu veux aller à Rocksdale.

- Je rejoins Peter, avoué-je vaguement.

- C'est ton homme ?

Je reste silencieuse un moment jusqu'à ce que Hannah m'administre un formidable coup de coude en gueulant :

- Tu l'aimes ! Sinon, t'aurais répondu non direct. C'est ton homme.

- Ouais, mon homme … murmuré-je pour moi-même.

Les zouaves, comme les nomme Hannah, arrivent bientôt et montent dans le bus sans se soucier de nous. Même le chauffeur, qui a vérifié les billets de tous les gens entrant, se place derrière le volant et démarre.

- Tu vois c'était fastoche, fanfaronne Hannah.

- Ouais.

Mon estomac crie famine mais je n'ose pas en demander plus à cette fille bizarre. Enfin, question bizarrerie, je ne suis pas mieux. Une adolescente de 16 ans possédant un pouvoir de régénération cellulaire en partance pour Rocksdale afin d'y retrouver son homme qui n'est autre que son oncle. Ajoutons à cela un tueur psychopathe à ses trousses et une recherche désespérée d'autres personnes exceptionnelles.

- Dis Hannah, t'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ? cédé-je.


	7. Chapitre 7

Le trajet prend trois longues heures, peut-être même plus. Je passe tout ce temps à écouter la longue et trépidante vie de Hannah et tente de lui expliquer quelques bribes de la mienne, mais c'est dur. Et voilà qu'elle m'a surnommée Mysterious Girl.

La nuit est presque tombée et de gros nuages recouvrent le ciel lorsque le panneau « Welcome To Rocksdale » m'apparaît enfin. A l'arrêt du véhicule, Hannah et moi descendons sans encombre et je dois la quitter pour aller … je n'en sais rien, mais je dois la quitter.

- Je dois y aller, déclaré-je.

Hannah s'avance vers moi et m'enlace de façon bourrue en révélant ;

- C'était chouette de te rencontrer Mysterious Girl.

Surprise par ce geste, je ne lui tape dans le dos en signe de réciprocité que quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'écarte de moi et dit, avant de s'éloigner :

- Embrasse Peter pour moi !

Si seulement … Bon, je suis seule dans une gare routière dans la nuit mais je suis à Rocksdale. Il y a du progrès. Alors, devant, derrière, gauche ou droite ? Droite, je le sens bien. Je me mets en route, parcourant les rues au pur hasard.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent et le tonnerre se mettant à gronder me force à poursuivre mon chemin en pressant le pas. Je traverse la route pour aller dans une autre rue où un bar fait le coin. Un groupe d'hommes braille fort devant et j'accélère encore plus le pas. Pas de chance, ils me repèrent. Et bien sûr :

- Minette, viens voir par là !

Je pensais qu'en m'éloignant, ils me foutraient la paix mais non. Ils commencent à me suivre et instinctivement, je me mets à courir. Les poivrots en font de même et je ne tarde pas à paniquer.

A une intersection, je m'engouffre dans une ruelle mais je me retrouve bloquée dans une impasse. Il n'y a rien à part des sorties de garages et des ordures. Un éclair zèbre le ciel et la pluie se met à tomber. Je cours vers une autre sortie mais ça m'oblige à me rapprocher de mes poursuivants. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas assez rapide et un des hommes saute sur moi et me maintient fermement en place.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es jolie …

A l'aide de mes mains, je tente de le repousser mais je suis loin d'avoir assez de force. Les autres ricanent tandis que mon agresseur descend une de ses mains sur mes fesses. Je crie tout ce que je peux :

- A L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS !

L'homme m'envoie une droite et je sens ma lèvre s'ouvrir tandis que ma tête part sur la droite sous la violence du choc. Je me redresse pour faire face et à l'homme et surtout pour qu'il voit ma lèvre se reconstituer :

- Qu'est-ce que …

Les quatre hommes plus en retrait n'ont rien vu et ordonnent :

- Bon, tu la prends ou quoi ?

L'homme oublie rapidement ce qui vient de se produire, à mon grand désespoir et allait reprendre ses attouchements lorsqu'un coup de poing atterrit dans sa mâchoire gauche. Mon agresseur me lâche et vacille sous la surprise puis je tourne la tête pour découvrir mon sauveur.

Les cheveux et les vêtements trempés, la mèche plaquée contre la joue, Peter expire un grand coup et croise mon regard. Mon héros. L'homme qu'il vient de frapper retrouve son équilibre et s'apprête à rendre la pareille à Peter.

C'est alors que celui-ci attrape ma main droite et me force à le suivre à toute allure dans la rue. La pluie martèle le sol dans un bruit assourdissant tandis que je regarde derrière pour voir si nous sommes suivit. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, je me tourne vers Peter. Normalement, tu n'es pas censé tous les tabasser afin de me prouver ta force virile ? Peter ? Peter ?

- PETER ! hurlé-je en tentant de ralentir.

Peter s'arrête et se tourne vers moi en avouant :

- Ne te fatigue pas Claire. Je ne peux plus lire dans tes pensées. J'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs.

Son air accablé me va droit au cœur. Je passe ma main sur sa joue où la pluie ruisselle :

- Avec ou sans pouvoirs, tu es toujours mon héros.

Il me sourit et me prend contre lui. Je l'entoure de mes bras et malgré le froid qui irradie mon corps, je sens la chaleur de sa présence. C'est si bon de l'avoir retrouvé, d'être de nouveau avec lui.

Peter passe une main dans mes cheveux détrempés et ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes. Elles les effleurent et remontent le long de ma joue pour s'arrêter sur mon oreille :

- J'ai cru mourir.

Je souris en m'écartant un peu de lui pour voir son visage mouillé et avoue :

- Moi aussi.

Il me relâche, saisit ma main et m'apprend :

- J'ai pris une chambre dans un motel, pas loin. Dépêchons-nous d'y aller.

Au pas de course, nous nous rendons dans une rue parallèle à celle où nous nous trouvons et pénétrons dans le motel. Dans un des couloirs, Peter stoppe devant une porte, cherche la clé dans son manteau et nous ouvre.

L'intérieur n'est pas du grand luxe, lit double, armoire, bureau, salle de bains, une fenêtre, mais du moment que c'est chauffé, ça me convient. Je m'empresse d'ôter mon manteau que j'accroche au portemanteau et fonce dans la salle de bain tandis que Peter verrouille la porte d'entrée.

Au dessus du lavabo, je regroupe mes cheveux et les tords afin d'en retirer toute l'eau. Et y'en avait une sacré quantité. De quoi nourrir une plante verte pendant un mois. J'allais revenir dans la chambre lorsque je découvre Peter sur le seuil. Il s'approche de moi et me saisit le visage à deux mains :

- Ca va ?

- Très bien. Un peu froid. Mais bien.

Ses yeux marron sont plongés dans les miens et j'ai horriblement envie de m'y noyer.

- Prend une douche bien chaude. On discutera après, me conseille t-il.

Il allait quitter la salle de bain lorsque je rétorque :

- Et toi ?

- Je n'ai plus froid maintenant.

Sur un semi clin d'œil, il referme la porte, me laissant seule avec ma traînée de bave sur le côté de la bouche. Je l'essuie du revers de la main et fais ce que Peter m'a dit.

En sortant de la douche, je me rappelle que je n'ai aucun habit de rechange et hors de question de remettre mes vêtements trempés. Je fouille un peu la pièce et découvre des peignoirs sous l'évier. J'en enfile un et sors de la salle de bain.

Peter est assit sur la chaise du bureau et semble réfléchir. Lorsque je m'avance, je le sors de sa torpeur et il me regarde en souriant. Je lui renvoie son sourire, m'assois sur le bureau et demande :

- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Peter se passe une main sur le visage et avoue :

- Je suis désolé, Claire. Désolé de t'avoir lâché comme ça et …

- Peter, l'interrompé-je. Je vais bien. Je suis là. Et entière.

Il hoche la tête et explique :

- Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Ni le vol, ni la radioactivité. J'ai du te lâcher, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. J'aurais pu explosé. Mais non. J'ai perdu de l'altitude et atterri sans trop de dégâts dans la ville voisine à celle-ci. Alors je m'y suis rendu, persuadé que si tu allais bien, tu chercherais à t'y rendre. Comment tu t'y es prise ?

- Je suis tombée dans une ville paumée mais il y avait un bus qui menait ici, seulement à 17 heures. J'ai attendu et pris le bus, résumé-je.

- Si simple ? s'étonne Peter en levant un sourcil.

- Oui.

- Comment as-tu payé le bus ?

Tellement perspicace Peter. Ah oui. C'est vrai qu'il n'entend rien.

- Perspicace. Disons que j'ai fait une rencontre qui m'a permis de prendre illégalement le bus.

- Une rencontre ? répète Peter m'incitant à développer.

- Une fille qui avait l'habitude de ces choses. Prendre le bus illégalement je veux dire. D'ailleurs, je lui ai promis de faire quelque chose …

Je me penche vers Peter et lui embrasse le front. Il ferme les yeux, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il aime ça. Je décolle mes lèvres et il ouvre les yeux au niveau de mon peignoir qui s'est un peu ouvert en me penchant.

Je le referme vivement et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Vas-y Claire, aguiche le ! Peter inspire doucement, ses yeux remontent au niveau des miens et continue :

- Je suis arrivé ici en stop et j'ai pris cette chambre. J'ai passé le reste de la journée dehors à t'attendre. La ville n'est pas bien grande. Et par chance, j'ai entendu ton cri tout à l'heure.

- Et tu m'as sauvé, finis-je. C'est la combientième fois ?

Peter se lève, me domine de sa hauteur et pose ses mains de chaque côté de mes cuisses, sans les toucher.

- Je ne compte plus, déclare t-il.

Puis, il se penche en s'avançant vers moi et lorsque son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, il annonce :

- Je vais prendre une douche froide.

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre et Peter disparaît dans la salle de bain. Je quitte le bureau pour me mettre assisse sur le lit. L'eau de la douche commence à couler et j'allais m'allonger sur le lit lorsqu'un choc retentit contre la fenêtre.

- HAAAAA !

Oui, c'est moi, ça. Je hurle en me levant du lit et réalise qu'il s'agit seulement d'une branche qui a frappé la fenêtre. Du calme, Claire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me retourne vers Peter. Ok. Là, tu peux ne pas rester calme. Peter a du sortir en trombe de la douche car son corps est encore ruisselant et il a pour seul vêtement, une serviette autour des hanches. Parfaitement positionnée, elle tombe avec classe, s'arrêtant juste au bon endroit, rendant le tout incroyablement ...

Ne rien penser. Ne rien penser. Mais si ! Je peux penser ! Putain, il est foutu comme un dieu ! Vite, de l'air, de l'air ! Je détourne le regard et lâche en toute hâte, les joues en feu :

- Unebranchequiafrappélafenêtre.

Peter me fait un sourire en coin et conclut :

- Rien de grave alors ?

Je secoue la tête de gauche et à droite et découvre avec soulagement qu'il retourne dans la salle de bain. Je tourne rapidement la tête dans sa direction. De dos c'est pas mal non plus … Claire ! C'est ton oncle ! Mais la vache, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy.

Je me laisse tomber de tout mon poids sur le lit alors que la porte de la salle de bains se referme. Mais une seconde après, elle se rouvre et la tête de Peter me dit :

- Si tu veux prendre une douche froide, la salle de bain est à toi dans une minute.

Et il repart. Gnnnn ? Il veut que je crève d'un arrêt cardiaque ? Je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Musclé juste comme il faut en plus … Raahhh ! Tuez moi ! Faites quelque chose ! Ok, c'est bon, c'est officiel, je fantasme sur mon oncle.

Je me mets à me tordre les mains et Peter me rejoint dans la chambre en peignoir. Il me lance un regard craquant et dit :

- Nous irons voir Jacob Foxworth demain matin. Il est trop tard maintenant.

Je hoche la tête et tente de ne pas rougir. Au prix d'immenses efforts, je tente de trouver un sujet de conversation et par chance, il me vient facilement :

- Tu sais pourquoi tu as perdu tes pouvoirs ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que c'est lié à l'explosion, enfin mon explosion, il y a trois semaines. Ou peut-être que c'est lié à l'absorption du pouvoir de Bethany. J'y ai réfléchi mais je ne trouverai pas la solution. Seul Mohinder le pourrait mais pour l'instant, nous avons d'autres priorités.

- Mais nous sommes vulnérables, réalisé-je.

- Hé bien ! Je ne savais pas que je paraissais tout puissant à tes yeux, laisse t-il supposer en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le lit.

Je suis tentée de m'écarter de lui mais ce geste pourrait être vexant. De quoi as-tu peur, Claire ? De ne plus être en mesure de te contrôler ? Une chose est certaine, ce n'est pas Peter qui me sauterait dessus. Je ne l'imagine pas faire une telle chose, il est bien trop raisonnable.

En toute sincérité, à cet instant, j'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras. J'adore ses bras. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'adore tout chez lui.

- Si tu savais à quel point je regrette de ne plus pouvoir lire dans pensées, confie Peter d'un ton malicieux.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et déclare :

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas plus mal. Je risquerais de te faire rougir.

Peter reste muet un moment, à me dévorer des yeux, et finit par lâcher :

- Fais moi rougir.

Ces paroles me choquent, malgré tout je glisse ma main gauche dans ses cheveux. Mon Dieu, je n'avais jamais osé faire un tel geste auparavant. Mais maintenant que je le fais, la foule de sentiments que j'éprouve pour Peter s'empare de moi et je tire son visage près du mien.

Avec lenteur, je l'embrasse dans le cou en descendant le long de sa pomme d'Adam. Je remonte avec la même langueur et caresse sa barbe de quelques jours de ma main droite. Je parcours son menton et sa joue de mes lèvres tandis que Peter semble complètement en transe.

Je passe mes doigts sur ses lèvres si attirantes qu'il entrouvre sous ce contact. Sans cesser d'embrasser sa joue, je glisse jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres alors que Peter entoure ma taille des ses mains et me rapproche de lui.

Ma poitrine se colle à son torse, à travers nos peignoirs mais ce contact suffit à nous électriser.

- Claire …, murmure t-il dans un souffle.

J'allais enfin poser mes lèvres sur les siennes lorsque, subitement, Peter me repousse doucement, mais fermement et se lève du lit, laissant mes mains et ma bouche dans le vide. Je suis prête à protester cependant Peter me devance :

- Pardonne-moi mais si on continue comme ça, je ne vais pas tarder à perdre le contrôle.

- Et ? l'obligé-je à poursuivre, quand même frustrée dans le fond.

- Et, et ça serait mal. En plus, il y a un énorme panneau lumineux qui s'affiche dans mon esprit et où il est inscrit : « Fille de Nathan et nièce ».

Peter passe une main sur sa joue et révèle :

- Il y a certaines responsabilités que je ne suis pas encore prêt à prendre.

- J'attendrai.

Pour qui je me prends moi ? Mais, je m'en fous, j'aime ça. Peter propose que nous allions nous coucher et j'accepte. Chacun à notre place, nous nous installons dans le lit et je dois avouer que c'est dur de résister à l'envie de m'approcher de lui, pour sentir son odeur, sa chaleur.

Alors je reste sagement de mon côté et lui du sien mais je suis quasi-certaine que Peter éprouve le même tourment que moi à cet instant.

- Oh Claire, m'interpelle t-il dans l'obscurité.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as fait rougir.

Dans la matinée, je m'éveille contre lui. En ouvrant les yeux, je tombe sur les siens et je crois bien que c'est la meilleure façon de se réveiller que je connaisse.

Face à moi, il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de mon corps et est couché sur son côté droit et moi sur le gauche. Son bras droit passe au dessus de ma tête et se perd dans mes cheveux blonds pour les couvrir de caresses, geste qui doit être à l'origine de mon réveil. Un sourire étire les lèvres de Peter et il me dit :

- Bonjour.

Toi, près de moi, dès le matin, c'est vraiment signe d'une bonne journée. Zut, c'est vrai qu'il n'entend pas.

- Tous les matins devraient ressembler à ça, dis-je.

- Tu as raison. Tu sais qu'à peine endormie, hier soir, tu t'es empressée de te coller à moi. ?

- Non ?! J'ai fait ça ? m'offusqué-je en me redressant sur mon coude.

- Je te le jure ! m'assure Peter. Alors si tu commences à me draguer même la nuit, tu ne me laisses plus aucun répit.

- Je te drague ? répété-je en réalisant que mon comportement pourrait paraître comme vraiment osé.

- J'ai également des choses à me reprocher, confie Peter en se couchant sur le dos.

Je m'approche de lui et l'admire. Il est réellement sublime. Son peignoir entrouvert laisse apparaître son torse imberbe et mon regard remonte jusqu'à son menton puis sa bouche. Mon Dieu, cette bouche !

- Je te veux, Claire.

J'ai bien entendu là ? Peter se retourne vers moi et caresse mon nez de son index.

- Je ne supporterais d'être séparé de toi. Il me faut ta présence, à mes côtés. Je suis devenu accro à Mademoiselle Bennet, admet-il.

Je reste muette face à cet aveu qui me va droit au cœur. Là, tout de suite. J'ai envie de le lui dire. Je l'aime. Mais les mots ne peuvent sortir. Bordel Peter ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ton pouvoir soit hors service à ce moment là ?

- Tu le penses vraiment ? questionné-je, émue.

- Je ne peux pas te mentir.

Peter passe son index sur mon sourcil droit, dépose un baiser sur mon front et quitte le lit pour aller s'habiller.

Une fois habillés, nous quittons la chambre, payons la note et nous rendons à pieds chez Jacob Foxworth, après avoir pris des croissants dans une boulangerie. Tandis que nous marchons dans la rue, Peter me prend naturellement la main et je me sens heureuse. Oui, heureuse.

Nous trouvons facilement la maison et passons le portail qui y mène. Je regarde autour de moi, trouvant l'endroit de mauvais augure. Peter exerce une pression sur ma main pour me rassurer et frappe à la porte.

Le coup déplace la porte, ce qui nous indique qu'elle n'est pas fermée. Peter m'observe puis la pousse en appelant :

- Monsieur Foxworth ?

Pas de réponse. Nous pénétrons dans le hall désert et Peter m'incite à le suivre jusqu'à la pièce suivante.

- Nous ne devrions pas …, commençé-je.

Je m'interromps immédiatement en apercevant les jambes d'un corps au pied d'une table de la salle à manger. Mon regard parcourt les jambes pour arriver à un buste, puis à une tête, à laquelle il manque le haut de crâne.

Avec effroi, je découvre que la deuxième partie du crâne repose quelques mètres plus loin. Instantanément, je pousse un gémissement en me détournant de cette vision d'horreur. Peter me blottit contre lui en lâchant :

- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard.

Un spasme d'écoeurement me soulève la poitrine et je porte ma main à la bouche. Soudain, des hommes armés, débarquant de nulle part nous encerclent et l'un d'entre eux hurle :

- Plus un geste ! Vous êtes cernés !

Il s'agit de policiers, ou peut-être d'agents du FBI, qui ne cessent de braquer leurs armes dans notre direction, l'air menaçant. Ca sent les ennuis à plein nez. En d'autres circonstances, autrement dit si Peter avait ses pouvoirs, nous n'aurions aucune difficulté à nous débarrasser d'eux et à nous enfuir mais là … Nous sommes piégés.

Les hommes armés nous attrapent avec force bien que nous n'opposons aucune résistance, nous menottent puis nous fourrent dans un voiture. Je lance un regard désespéré à Peter, qui même s'il n'en mène pas large, me réconforte :

- Tout va bien se passer.

Gyrophares et tout le tralala, les agents nous emmènent au commissariat pour nous enfermer en cellule de détention, après nous avoir ôté les menottes. Je me laisse tomber sur un banc en soufflant :

- On touche le fond.

- Ne dis pas ça Claire, on ne touchera le fond que lorsque Sylar viendra nous tuer ici même, emprisonnés et sans défense, me répond Peter en fixant l'extérieur de notre cellule.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ça ? m'étonné-je.

- Juste te prouver qu'on peut encore s'en sortir, explique t-il en s'asseyant à ma droite. Nathan est un homme influent et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes innocents.

- Oui mais comment expliquer notre présence là-bas et dans la maison du mort ? On ne peut pas tout leurs dire, personne ne nous croirait ! m'indigné-je.

Peter pose sa main sur la mienne et me dévisage. Ses yeux ont le pouvoir de m'apaiser. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend mais lorsqu'il est avec moi, j'ai toujours l'impression que nous triompherons de tout.

- C'est répugnant ! s'exclame une voix.

Peter s'empourpre et se lève sur le champ pour faire face à un homme, assez enveloppé, un badge accroché à sa veste noire.

-Matt Parkman, salue Peter.

Je me rappelle de cet homme, il a fréquenté mon père et Ted pendant un moment et il était présent lors de l'affrontement entre Sylar et Peter, juste avant l'explosion. Je me souviens aussi qu'il s'était prit quatre balles dans la poitrine, à cause de Sylar.

- Je vais mieux, me lance Matt. Quand à vous, en s'adressant à Peter, vous ne devriez pas … enfin, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Peter n°2. Cet homme lit dans les pensées et c'est de lui que Peter tient ce pouvoir.

- Vous êtes dans de sales draps. Tout le monde ici vous juge coupables, nous informe Matt.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? demande Peter.

- Je suis toujours chargé de l'affaire Sylar. Je suis sa trace avec l'agent Audrey Hanson. Vous aussi apparemment.

Je hoche la tête et lui apprends :

- Nous sommes à la recherche des personnes possédant les mêmes dons que nous et tentons de les retrouver avant Sylar. Mais cette fois-ci, nous n'avons pas été assez rapides.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, approuve Matt à travers le plexiglas.

Peter lance en remettant sa mèche derrière l'oreille :

- Vous pouvez nous sortir de là ?

- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, j'en suis désolé, avoue Matt.

- D'autres personnes vont mourir si nous ne l'arrêtons pas. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le faire, intervené-je.

- Peut-être bien, mais je ne peux rien pour vous.

- Matt, l'interpelle Peter, aidez-nous. S'il vous plaît.

- Je … commence t-il.

- Matt, il va continuer à tuer. Si vous nous tirez de ce mauvais pas, nous le stopperons. Ayez confiance en nous, supplié-je.

Ce dernier semble hésiter mais finit par quitter notre champ de vision. Sa première phrase me revient alors en mémoire :

- Qu'a t-il trouvé répugnant ?

- Aucune idée, répond évasivement Peter.

Tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas me mentir. Je ne cherche pas insister, je sais ce qui le ronge. Ce malaise, cette boule qui se noue au plus profond de mon estomac lorsque je pense à notre lien de parenté. Je sais qu'il éprouve la même chose, en dix fois pire sûrement.

Peter se rassoit, mais sur le banc face à moi. Un pas en avant, dix pas en arrière. Quoique entre hier soir et ce matin, il a du progrès, il a fait au moins trois pas en avant.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre nous deux. Peter a les yeux dans le vague tandis que je contemple les personnes défiler derrière la vitre en plexiglas de notre cellule.

D'un coup, une alarme se met à retentir. Peter se redresse et commente :

- Sûrement l'alarme incendie.

L'évacuation commence et deux policiers ne tardent pas à venir nous récupérer dans la cellule. Ils allaient nous mettre les menottes lorsque Peter murmure :

- Si c'était notre chance ?

Je vois de quoi il est en train de parler. Alors, je m'effondre sur le sol, surprenant de ce fait nos deux geôliers. Peter profite de leur seconde d'inattention pour frapper le plus proche au visage.

Quant à moi, je tire le mollet de celui qui voulait me menotter afin de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Succès total, le policier perd de précieuses secondes à se rétablir et Peter, me relevant d'une main, en profite et m'entraîne loin de cette cellule.

Nous courrons dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'un homme nous rattrape et nous menace :

- Arrêtez-vous ou je tire !

Sentant que l'homme est parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution et qu'il ne peut pas nous louper vu le peu de distance qu'il y a entre nous, je lâche la main de Peter et m'avance vers celui qui nous tient en joue.

- N'approchez pas ! me somme t-il. Je vais tirer.

- Et bien tire, lâché-je en continuant de m'approche de lui.

L'homme s'exécute sans aucun scrupule et trois balles viennent se loger dans mon corps. La rage qui m'anime à ce moment là me donne la force de ne pas m'écrouler et j'arrache le pistolet du policier, trop étonné pour opposer une quelconque résistance.

Avec toute la force dont je dispose, j'abats l'arme sur le crâne de l'homme qui s'écroule à terre. Après avoir jeté le pistolet à terre, je fais demi-tour pour rejoindre Peter tandis que les balles ressortent de moi. Son air interloqué me surprend et je lui lance :

- Je ne suis pas toujours sans défense.

Peter me sourit, m'attrape la main et nous reprenons notre course dans les couloirs. De la fumée nous parvient et c'est alors que je réalise qu'il s'agit d'un véritable incendie. Nous nous engageons dans un couloir mais il est bloqué par les flammes. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsque Peter m'apprend en me retenant :

- C'est par là que nous sommes venus.

- T'es sûr ? insisté-je.

Peter approuve d'un signe de tête. Je distingue un extincteur de l'autre côté des flammes, près de la porte. Une fois de plus, je lâche la main de Peter et m'élance à travers le feu.

- Claire ! s'exclame-t-il.

Je sais ce que je fais et je ne crains rien. Soudain, le plafond se fissure au dessus de moi et un morceau me tombe sur la nuque, malgré mes efforts pour l'éviter. Je pose les mains dans les flammes en grimaçant pour me relever et entreprends de finir ma traversée.

Dès que je parviens de l'autre côté, je m'empare de l'extincteur mais j'ai un mal fou à l'utiliser. Y'a pas de mode d'emploi ? Ah si ! Je tente de le décrypter même si le temps presse.

Finalement, je retire la goupille de sécurité et j'appuie pour asperger les flammes. Après plusieurs salves, un passage sûr se crée pour Peter et il me rejoint sans tarder. Je laisse tomber l'extincteur et poursuit notre retour vers la sortie.

Cette dernière est en vue alors que, venant d'un couloir à notre droite, plusieurs policiers courent dans notre direction mais s'arrêtent instantanément en nous apercevant et crient :

- STOP !

Je me décide à pousser Peter vers la sortie, le mettant hors de portée des armes des policiers grâce au coin du couloir. Mais mon geste incite les hommes à tirer. Je ne sais pas combien de balles se plantent dans mon corps mais quoiqu'il en soit, il y en a bien trop pour que je reste debout, ni même consciente.

Je m'écroule à terre au moment où deux bras me tirent puis me soulèvent. Peter vient de me prendre dans ses bras et s'élance vers la sortie. Il sort du bâtiment et tente de se mettre à couvert.

- Peter !

Matt s'approche de nous dans une voiture, la vitre ouverte, sort du véhicule avec sa coéquipière Audrey Hanson et nous explique :

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et un brouillard recouvre la scène.

- Est-ce qu'elle est … ? demande Audrey, paniquée.

- Elle va bien, elle est déjà en train de se régénérer, précise Peter.

- Prenez notre voiture, nous nous chargeons des explications, nous incite Matt.

Peter m'installe à la place du passager et dit :

- Merci beaucoup. A tous les deux. Nous l'arrêterons.

Peter prend place derrière le volant et démarre au quart de tour. A cet instant, je sais que je peux perdre connaissance et je me laisse aller.


	8. Chapitre 8

**_Toutes mes excuses pour le retard. La fic est totalement écrite et donc je ne risque pas de l'abandonner en route mais la correction prend du temps car c'est une autre personne qui s'en charge. _**

**_Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire._**

* * *

Lorsque je reviens à moi, je suis toujours dans la voiture, face à la vitre du côté passager à travers laquelle défile des prairies verdoyantes. Je tourne la tête en direction du Peter et le découvre concentré sur la route.

Sa mèche pend le long de sa joue droite et elle accompagne son mouvement quand il pose son regard sur moi:

- Bien dormi?

Son enthousiasme me surprend agréablement et je réponds:

- Très bien. Pendant longtemps?

- Deux heures, tout au plus. Tu as été exceptionnelle tout à l'heure, tu sais? dit-il en reportant son attention sur la route.

Je rassemble mes cheveux derrière mon crâne et demande:

- Est-ce que ça fait de moi ton héroïne?

- Totalement, avoue Peter.

- Mais maintenant?

- Je dirais que nous sommes recherchés dans tout l'Ohio et que ça ne risque pas de s'arranger.

- Donc, nous voilà devenus des fugitifs.

- Exactement, approuve Peter.

- Comme Bonnie et Clyde, précisé-je en souriant.

- A la différence que Bonnie et Clyde étaient amoureux.

Et alors? Et nous? Nous ne le sommes pas peut-être? Sa remarque me rembrunit instantanément. Comment voit-il notre relation? S'il pouvait entendre mes pensées à cet instant, il réagirait, mais là …

- Ca me manque de ne plus entendre tes pensées, confie t-il.

- Je dois bien avouer que ça me fait drôle que tu ne me répondes plus.

- Je ne supporte pas ce silence. Je me suis habitué à tes remarques aussi révélatrices que surprenantes.

- Dans le genre? l'incité-je à poursuivre.

- Dans le genre de celle qui tu viens de penser à l'instant, déclare t-il.

- Comment as-tu pu savoir ce que j'ai pensé?

- Je le sais car j'ai pensé pareil. Je suis désolé pour la remarque de Bonnie et Clyde. Tu as raison, nous sommes comme eux.

Son revirement me va droit au cœur et Peter se retourne de nouveau vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil.

- Où allons-nous comme ça? questionné-je en réalisant que nous roulons bien dans une direction précise.

- Voir la prochaine personne de la liste.Ethan Stiles à Stanleytown.

- C'est loin?

- Quelques heures de route.

Je pose les yeux sur lui et le contemple une fois de plus. Il a vraiment quelque chose. J'entends par là, qu'il dégage un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me rend complètement dingue de lui. A des moments, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui sauter dessus. Sûrement l'infime partie de mon cerveau communément appelée raison et qui est bien plus développée chez Peter.

- A quoi dois-je ce regard appuyé? m'interroge Peter dans un sourire.

Je me concentre immédiatement sur la route face à moi puis révèledans un souffle :

- Je te veux.

Peter met plusieurs secondes avant de répondre:

- Heureux de constater que c'est réciproque. Bien que je n'en doutais pas.

- Ca se voit tant que ça? questionné-je, un peu intriguée.

- Seulement à mes yeux, rassure-toi.

Aux alentours de midi, nous stoppons dans un bar afin d'y manger un plat de gratin de courgettes. Tandis que j'avale une bouchée, je tente de profiter de l'instant présent. Ici, maintenant, avec lui. Je voudrais que toute ma vie se déroule ainsi.

Nous allions quitter le bar lorsqu'une voiture de police, roulant au pas, parcourt la route. Peter, l'apercevant avant moi, m'attire contre lui et me colle contre son corps. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empare de moi alors que je pose mes mains sur son torse. Il plaque ma tête sur la base de son cou et tourne le dos à la voiture de police. Une fois qu'elle est passée, je lui chuchote:

- Je parie que tu as vu ça dans un film.

- Ca te semble si évident?

Je rigole alors qu'il m'écarte avec douceur de lui. Je lève mon visage vers le sien et voit ses lèvres s'approcher de moi. Elles se posent avec tendresse sur ma joue droite. Prise d'une audace soudaine, je tourne mon visage pour les rencontrer.

Mais à ce contact, Peter recule sa tête sur le champ et me dévisage avec un sérieux qui me glace le sang.

- Pas encore, lâche Peter.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à cela et nous rejoignons la voiture. Je m'installe de mon côté et boucle ma ceinture en avouant à Peter:

- Ca ne pourra pas durer éternellement.

- J'aimerais seulement attendre un peu, confie Peter en bouclant sa ceinture.

- Comment ça? demandé-je sans comprendre.

- Entre nous deux. Je pense que ça serait mieux si ça se faisait en douceur. Si je t'embrasse, si nous nous embrassons, pour moi, ça témoignera d'une chose officielle. Comme si après ça, nous ne pourrions plus revenir en arrière.

- Oh! Mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Tu parlais de quoi alors? s'étonne Peter.

- De la police, révélé-je.

- Ah.

Peter démarre le véhicule et enclenche la première. C'est alors que je remarque que ses joues ont légèrement rosit. Evidemment, je saute sur l'occasion:

- Peter.

- Oui?

- Tu rougis.

- Ah.

- Tu as décidé de t'exprimer par monosyllabes? l'embêté-je avec sadisme.

- Vas-y, profite-en bien car bientôt, ce sera mon tour, se défend t-il.

Je tends mon bras gauche vers lui, fait glisser mon index sur sa joue puis ramène mon bras. Peter tourne la tête dans ma direction et dit:

- Tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

Je me mets à rire mais une petite boule se forme dans mon estomac. Le simple fait qu'il me plaque à nouveau contre un mur me donne des frissons. Des frissons d'excitation peut-être? Je réponds en le défiant du regard:

- Surprends-moi.

Peter ne rétorque rien mais se pince les lèvres une demi seconde. Le trajet se passe plus calmement même si je dois avouer que plus le temps s'écoule, plus j'ai envie de l'embrasser. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me dise ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Ok, je sais qu'il me veut mais un peu de détails ne pourrait que me plaire.

Nous arrivons chezEthan Stiles en début d'après-midi et nous garons devant son immeuble. Nous prenons un ascenseur et le temps de la montée, mon regard glisse vers Peter. Je ne tarde pas à attirer son attention et il me dévore des yeux. J'allai m'avancer vers lui lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, nous obligeant à sortir.

Peter me laisse passer la première et en m'exécutant, j'entends un léger soupir dans mon dos. Nous suivons le couloir pour aboutir au numéro 46 et je presse la sonnette. Une adolescente d'environ 14 ans vient nous ouvrir et Peter lui demande:

- Nous venons voirEthan Stiles, peut-on nous conduire à lui?

- PAPA! braille la fille en fonçant dans l'appartement.

Nous suivons l'adolescente dans l'appartement, Peter refermant la porte après notre passage. Nous restons dans l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vienne nous saluer et nous invite dans son salon.

L'adolescente se calle dans un fauteuil face à une émission de télévision tandis que l'homme nous suggère le canapé en proposant quelque chose à boire, chose que nous acceptons.

Peter prend une bière et moi un coca.Ethan nous rejoint rapidement et Peter commence à lui donner des explications sur les personnes exceptionnelles.

- J'ai pris conscience de mon pouvoir cela fait de longues années, révèle Ethan.

- Mais quel est il? interroge Peter.

Je me demande si même s'il a perdu son pouvoir, il est capable d'en absorber de nouveaux. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il se pose exactement la même question.

- Je contrôle tous les liquides, de la pluie au sang en passant par votre bière.

J'observe l'adolescente et une évidence vient frapper mon esprit:

- Et votre fille?

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir? s'étonneEthan.

- Ma mère contrôle le feu, mon … père sait voler et moi-même, je me régénère. C'est une histoire de famille.

- Et vous? demandeEthan à Peter.

- Je n'ai pas pouvoir, simplifie t-il.

Ethan interpelle alors sa fille:

- Cassandra?

Cassandra lève sa tête vers nous et nous examine, Peter et moi, à tour de rôle. Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'observation, elle s'exclame,dégoûtée:

- Vous êtes répugnants!!

Sur ce, elle quitte la pièce en coup de vent et je me rappelle alors les mots de Mattqui étaient exactement les mêmes.Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais ce que cela signifie. Afin de trouver du réconfort, je tente d'accrocher le regard de Peter mais celui-ci baisse la tête.

- Je présume que votre fille arrive à sentir les sentiments ou à lire dans les pensées, lâche Peter en relevant la tête.

- Cassandra peut en un regard découvrir la nature profonde des sentiments qui unissent les personnes. Dans votre cas …, commence Ethan.

- Il n'y a rien qui vous regarde, coupe Peter avec fermeté, ce qui me surprend de sa part.

Je tente de me faire toute petite dans le canapé mais c'est très difficile. Ethan porte alors son attention sur moi et me demande en pesant chacun de ses mots:

- Est-ce que tout va bien, mademoiselle? Il ne vous fait rien d'incorrect?

Sur le coup, j'ai l'impression que Peter va bondir pour étrangler Ethan mais je m'empresse de répondre:

- Non, non, pas du tout.

Pensant que ça pourrait le calmer, je pose ma main sur le genou de Peter. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ce geste l'apaise aussitôt et il demande:

- Vous auriez une feuille de papier et un stylo? Je vais vous donner l'adresse de quelqu'un qui en sait plus et que vous devriez contacter pour vous mettre en sécurité.

- Pourquoi serions-nous en danger?

Peter et moi tentons de lui expliquer la menace que représente Sylar mais Ethan n'est pas convaincu.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez, conclut Peter en se levant brusquement, faisant glisser ma main.

- Peter …, débuté-je.

- On s'en va, Claire.

Je le suis à contre cœur sous les yeux plus qu'étonnés d'Ethan et ça ne me plait pas de partir de cette façon. La descente en ascenseur me semble durer des heures, surtout que nous n'échangeons aucun mot. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que je lance à Peter:

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit? Tu recommences comme avec Bethany. Et là, c'est même pire!

- Tu as vu comme il nous a traité! s'exclame Peter, presque en colère, ce qui me perturbe énormément. «Il ne vous fait rien d'incorrect?»! C'est moi qui ai failli devenir incorrect!

- Mais j'ai trouvé ça respectueux. Il s'inquiétait pour moi!

Peter marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible en s'avançant dans l'allée permettant de rejoindre la rue où nous avons garé la voiture.

- Et ce «c'est répugnant», c'est la deuxième fois, Peter. Je savais parfaitement de quoi Matt voulait parler et toi, tu me l'as caché.

Je dois allonger mes foulées pour pouvoir le suivre tellement que son rythme de marche est rapide.

- J'aimerais que notre relation oncle-nièce ressorte le moins souvent possible et si je peux t'en préserver, je le ferais, déclare Peter en sortant la clé de la voiture de son manteau.

- Il faut qu'on arrête de se mettre dans tous nos états pour ça, proposé-je, optimiste. On devrait penser «C'est répugnant? Et alors?».

- Je suis amoureux de ma nièce et alors? C'est vrai que ça sonne parfaitement bien, s'enthousiasme faussement Peter en tournant la clé dans la serrure de la voiture afin de l'ouvrir.

Son geste reste en suspend lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Il me regarde alors pour la première fois depuis que nous avons quitté l'appartement et attend une réaction de ma part, qui vient immédiatement:

- Tu es amoureux de moi, Peter?

Son visage reste impassible mais je sais qu'intérieurement, il doit bouillonner. S'il confirme, je le prends direct sur le capot, comme ça. Ca ne va pas de penser des choses comme ça, Claire? Quoique j'aurais bien apprécié qu'il entende cette pensée, ça l'aurait peut-être fait rire.

- Si je réponds à ça Claire, nous allons entrer dans quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Et plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, avoue t-il en posant une main sur le toit de la voiture.

- Rien n'est déjà plus comme avant, protesté-je, de l'autre côté du véhicule. Nous n'avons plus une relation conventionnelle entre un oncle et une nièce. Et depuis un moment.

- Depuis quandselon toi?

Où est le piège là? Sa question est très énigmatique. J'y réfléchis intensément. Pour moi, notre relation a toujours été spéciale. Mais beaucoup plus depuis qu'il est revenu dans ma vie, après son explosion. Mais Peter ne me laisse pas plus de temps de réflexion:

- La première fois que je t'ai vu Claire, j'ai pensé «Elle est adorable cette petite» et aujourd'hui, je pense …

- Dis-le Peter, le supplié-je.

- «Y'a-t-il un moyen pour que ça marche?». Voilà ce que je pense. A chaque instant. Une vie. Toi et moi. Je ne désire que ça.

Je reste muette. Je suis sur un petit nuage. Oh! Un chérubin passe avec une harpe. Je l'aime. Pas le chérubin évidemment. Quoiqu'il est trognon. Je veux dire, j'aime Peter. Vas-y, dis le Claire! Une fois de plus, Peter me coupe net:

- Je te le dirai un jour. Je te le jure.

Je sais qu'il parle de «Je t'aime» et je suis trop heureuse pour en demander davantage. Peter allait monter dans la voiture lorsque je l'interpelle:

- Peter?

- Oui?

- Tu m'as agréablement surprise.

Peter et moi montons dans la voiture et nous nous éloignons de l'immeuble d'Ethan. En regardant par la fenêtre, ça me rappelle notre départ plus que précipité:

- Tu crois qu'on a bien fait? Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il ne contactera pas Mohinder.

- Il le fera, enfin je l'espère. Il ne peut pas à chaque fois y avoir une attaque de Sylar pour prouver que nous disons la vérité, annonce Peter.

Je souris alors que Peter s'arrête à un feu rouge. Une voiture de police fait de même juste derrière nous. Peter jette un regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur et me conseille:

- Ne bouge pas Claire.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, murmuré-je.

Mais le signalement de notre voiture a du être transmise à tous les policiers de l'Ohio car deux hommes sortent de la voiture derrière nous et s'approchent dangereusement. Peter passe la première et démarre en trombe malgré le feu rouge, laissant les cris des policiers au loin.

- On va quand même pas se lancer dans une course-poursuite?! m'exclamé-je alors que Peter accélère pour quitter la ville.

- Je ne préfère pas.

Peter continue de sillonner les rues jusqu'à un virage à droite. Plusieurs voitures de police bloquent notre route et Peter est obligé de piller pour ne pas les percuter.

- Tu étais au courant que Bonnie et Clyde ont été tués lorsqu'ils ont été arrêtés à un barrage?

L'humour de Peter dans une telle situation me désarçonne, enfin, si on peut appeler ça de l'humour. Brusquement, Peter enclenche la marche arrière et effectue un demi-tour à l'arrache pour repartir de plus belle dans une rue voisine. Il s'engouffre dans une rue plus abandonnée que les autres et m'ordonne:

- Sors de la voiture.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et bondis hors du véhicule. Peter sort également et me rejoint de mon côté. Il saisit ma main et me pousse à courir. Derrière nous, les sirènes de la police nous agressent et la peur s'empare de moi.

Nous allions tourner dans une rue lorsque plusieurs coups de feu retentissent. Le coin nous protège, du moins c'est ce que je crois pendant une seconde. Quand je vois Peter vaciller, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Peter!

Mais il ne laisse rien paraître et m'entraîne à nouveau dans son sillon. Hasard ou chance inouïe, le fait est que nous tombons sur un motel au coin de la rue. J'allais tirer Peter dans cette direction mais il se colle contre le mur le plus proche pour reprendre son souffle.

- Peter? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

- Je suis touché.

Il me montre le haut de son bras gauche où un trou marque la présence d'une balle. Le sang commence à affluer mais à cause de son manteau noir, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

- Il faut que nous allions dans ce motel! décidé-je.

- Je te suis.

Avec l'air le plus naturel possible, nous rentrons dans le motel et prenons la chambre 6. A l'intérieur, Peter tente d'ôter son manteau. Vu sa difficulté, je m'empresse de l'aider et découvre que le haut de la manche de son pull beige est recouvert de sang.

- Il faudrait de quoi nettoyer et … et enlever la balle! paniqué-je, en ramenant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

- Claire, dit calmement Peter en s'asseyant sur le lit. Ecoute-moi bien. Vas dans une pharmacie, demande du désinfectant, de la gaze, beaucoup de compresses, un rouleau d'adhésif pour pansement et surtout une pincette médicale, c'est une sorte de pince à épiler mais en plus grand. Mais avant de partir, il faut que tu me fasses un garrot.

Je fais totalement confiance à l'aide-soignant et fonce dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec une serviette. Malgré son épaisseur, je tente de lui faire un nœud autour du bras. Je ne suis pas du toute satisfaite cependant Peter me presse:

- Vas-y maintenant. Prends mon portefeuille dans mon manteau et surtout, sois prudente.

Je m'exécute et avant de sortir de la pièce, je lui lance un dernier regard que je veux rassurant. Je sors du motel au pas de course et interroge le premier passant qui me tombe sous la main:

- S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la pharmacie la plus proche d'ici?

Les explications étant claires et le lieu pas trop loin, j'y fonce à toute vitesse. Je pénètre dans le bâtiment et me retrouve obligée de faire la queue derrière plusieurs vieux en manque de médocs.

J'hallucine là! Peter est en train de se vider de son sang et l'autre croulant râle contre son dosage homéopathique! Mon tour vient enfin et je récite la liste que Peter m'a confiée. La pharmacienne met 3 ans à trouver ce qu'il me faut et pour enregistrer le prix des articles. Au moment de payer, j'ouvre le portefeuille de Peter et tombe sur une photo de Nathan et lui. Je reste complètement paralysée, les yeux sur cette photo.

- Mademoiselle? me réveille la pharmacienne.

Je secoue la tête et la règle en liquide. Toujours en courant, je rejoins le motel et allai y rentrer au moment où une voiture de police passe devant. Je m'arrête net, ce qui me fait perdre l'équilibre. Je me rétablis de mon mieux et m'enfonce dans une rue parallèle, espérant que j'arriverais à rejoindre le motel par ce chemin.

J'y parviens mais je perds du temps. Je retourne dans la chambre et verrouille derrière moi. Je dépose le sac de la pharmacie sur le lit à côté de Peter, qui a perdu des couleurs, et le questionne:

- Ca va?

- J'ai connu mieux. Bon, Claire, tu vas suivre mes instructions.

Je hoche la tête en retirant mon manteau puis le balance à terre. Je noue mes cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique que je garde en permanence dans ma poche et déclare:

- Je suis prête.

- Déjà, enlève le garrot, décrète Peter.

Je retire la serviette de bain qui est devenue écarlate.

- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, constaté-je avec effroi.

- Pas tant que ça, ça ira. Maintenant, aide-moi à enlever mon pull.

Sous le choc, je m'immobilise une seconde. Et puis merde, Claire, ce n'est pas le moment! Avec la crainte de lui faire mal, je tente de retirer son pull et c'est plutôt la galère, malgré son aide.

- La prochaine fois que je me voudrais me déshabiller devant toi, je ferais dans la simplicité.

Un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres tandis que je jette son pull au sol. Je tente de ne pas m'attarder sur son torse si attrayant et écoute ses instructions:

- Nettoie la plaie avec une compresse et du désinfectant.

Je m'empare du sac de la pharmacie et attrape ce qu'il me faut. Assise à la gauche de Peter, je verse du désinfectant sur une compresse et pose le tout en douceur sur la plaie de Peter. Ce dernier grimace alors que j'enlève une bonne partie du sang.

- Et pour le sang qui coule encore, je fais quoi? paniqué-je.

- Tu vas devoir faire avec. Maintenant, tu prends la pincette et tu vas à la recherche de la balle.

Je le dévisage en stress total.

- Tu vas y arriver, Claire.

Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je saisis la pincette et l'approche de sa plaie. Je jette un regard à Peter qui m'incite d'un mouvement de tête à y aller. Histoire d'avoir un appui, je pose ma main gauche sur son épaule droite et touche sa plaie avec la pincette.

Je m'y enfonce avec difficulté et les gémissements de Peter ne m'aident pas du tout. Soudain, il pose sa main droite sur la mienne et la serre. Je continue à le charcuter, même si je suis prise de frisson. Le sang continue à couler le long de son bras et le lit ne tarde pas à être tâché.

Peter me force à descendre ma main droite de son épaule à son pectoral gauche. Je sens le battement de son cœur sous sa main et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Allez Claire, ressaisis toi bordel! Il ne va pas mourir! C'est juste une blessure au bras.

La pincette rencontre alors quelque chose de dur. Soit c'est son os, soit …:

- Je sens la balle! m'exclamé-je.

- Parfait. Il faut que tu l'attrapes entre les deux pinces et la retires.

Sa main au dessus de la mienne se resserre davantage et les battements de son cœur m'empêchent de me concentrer. Au bout d'un bon moment, je suis persuadée d'avoir la balle entre les deux pinces et la ressors avec lenteur de la plaie.

Je vois du coin de l'œil que Peter fait son maximum pour ne pas crier, ou gémir. En tout cas, il tente de paraître fort et lorsque je retire la pincette avec la balle, il pousse un profond soupir.

- Bravo Claire.

Encore toute chamboulée, je suis la première surprise. Je pose la pincette avec la balle sur le lit. Peter continue de me guider:

- Désinfecte encore une fois et tu n'as plus qu'à me faire un joli bandage avec la compresse contre la plaie, le tout entouré de gaze et fermé avec l'adhésif.

Je lui obéis au doigt et à l'œil mais avant, je retire ma main de son torse, à mon grand regret. Je pose une compresse sur sa plaie qui saigne toujours et enroule la gaze autour de son bras. Pour la maintenir fermée, je tiens le tout d'un doigt et arrache un morceau d'adhésif au rouleau avec mes dents. J'en mets plusieurs, juste au cas où. Peter ne trouve rien à redire et conclut cette séance de boucherie par:

- Ca m'a donné envie de jouer au docteur avec toi plus souvent.

Je ris de bon cœur, heureuse que tout ce soit bien terminé finalement. Je réalise alors que mes mains sont couvertes de sang. Son sang. Mon sang. Je les regarde un moment jusqu'à ce que Peter me sorte de ma torpeur:

- Claire? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, feinté-je. Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre?

- Va prendre une bonne douche, me conseille Peter.

Je me lève pour me rendre à la salle de bain mais Peter m'interpelle avant que je n'y rentre:

- Tu es très jolie en infirmière.

Je lui réponds d'un sourire et vais me doucher.


	9. Chapitre 9

Quand je retourne dans la chambre, Peter est allongé dans le lit, sous la couette. J'ai vraiment envie de l'y rejoindre mais après tout pourquoi pas ? J'allai m'exécuter lorsque des coups puissants et répétés à la porte nous font sursauter :

- Police ! Ouvrez.

Je fixe Peter dans l'attention d'une réaction. Celui-ci sort aussi vite qu'il peut du lit, ouvre la fenêtre et m'ordonne :

- Prends nos affaires !

            J'effectue ce qu'il m'a demandé tandis qu'il passe la fenêtre pour aller dans la rue. Je le rejoins quelques secondes plus tard, le temps de mettre mon manteau, au moment où la police entre dans la chambre. Nous détalons dans la rue et nous arrêtons dans un coin obscur.

            A bout de souffle, son manteau et pull dans la main, j'avoue qu'à cet instant, je ne sais pas où nous allons. En cavale, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps. Peter se rend compte de mon regard apeuré et me rassure :

- Nous allons retourner à New York.

- Pourquoi ? m'étonné-je.

- Là-bas, mon … Nathan aura plus d'influence. Il saura quoi faire. Mais avant ça, il faut que tu m'aides à me rhabiller.

J'allai lui tendre le pull lorsque je réplique :

- Je préfère te déshabiller.

Peter est étonné par ma remarque mais à son sourire en coin, je devine qu'il apprécie. Mais je lui ai tendu une perche pour jouer avec moi qu'il s'empresse de saisir :

- Intéressant. Vas-y.

- Vas-y quoi ?! bondis-je, n'y croyant pas.

- Déshabille-moi.

            Au début, je crois qu'il rigole, qu'il lance ça dans le vent. Mais en lisant dans ses yeux, je découvre qu'il est tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux. Ah ouais Peter ! Tu veux jouer ? Alors, on va jouer.

            Je laisse tomber son pull et son manteau au sol et l'oblige à reculer contre le mur. Je l'y plaque facilement étant donné qu'il se laisse faire et caresse son torse de haut en bas. Sans le regarder, je descends ma main avec tendresse et quand j'arrive à son pantalon, sous son nombril, j'entreprends de défaire sa ceinture à l'aide de mes deux mains.

            Peter sursaute littéralement et tente d'arrêter mon geste :

- Hé ! Hé ! Du calme !!

- Comment ça du calme ? C'est toi qui m'as défié ! m'indigné-je.

- Je vois. D'abord, enlève tes mains de là parce que sinon je crois que … Enfin voilà.

Je m'écarte de lui en levant mes deux mains, paumes vers lui, en signe de rémission. 

- On dirait bien que je me suis fait avoir à mon propre jeu, déclare Peter.

Je reconnais qu'il a l'air tout penaud, contre le mur, torse nu.

- J'avais dans l'idée que tu n'aurais pas le cran de le faire.

- Donc, c'est moi qui t'ai surpris ?

- Absolument ! Et pas qu'un peu, commente-t-il en me lançant un regard mystérieux. Je ne te savais pas si …

- Culottée ? terminé-je à sa place. Moi non plus à vrai dire.

Il s'avance à mon oreille pour y chuchoter :

- J'aime ça.

Après quelques secondes nécessaires à la reprise d'un rythme cardiaque normal, j'aide Peter à enfiler son pull et à mettre son manteau et je lui demande :

- Et comment on retourne à New York ?

- En voiture, lâche Peter, en toute simplicité.

- On va voler une voiture ? m'écrié-je.

- Oui. J'avoue que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais eue mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

- Alors on fera ça, approuvé-je. Mais ça me fait doucement rire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es pris une balle dans le bras et tu trouves la force de me provoquer et de voler une voiture.

- Disons qu'une certaine présence me donne des ailes. 

            Ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas l'embrasser. Mon Dieu, ce qu'il ne faut pas penser. Nous marchons dans la rue et arrivons dans un parking. Peter remarque une voiture plus isolée que les autres et s'apprête à briser la vitre lorsque je l'en empêche :

- Arrêtes ! Tu veux te faire mal ou quoi ?! Tu as assez perdu de sang pour la journée. Laisse-moi faire.

            Peter me laisse la place dans une semi révérence et je positionne face à la vitre du côté passager. Je sens ma main s'écorcher un peu plus à chaque fois mais ce n'est pas important. Au final, il me faut plusieurs coups pour la casser.

            La vitre ouverte, Peter déverrouille la voiture en soulevant le loquet tandis que je retire les morceaux de verre de ma main en me rendant du côté passager. Je m'assoie en même temps que lui et lance :

- Et maintenant ? Tu vas faire comme dans les films ? Chercher les fils et les combiner ensemble pour faire démarrer la voiture ?

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse me paraître, Peter s'exécute et démarre le véhicule. J'en reste bouche bée :

- Je suis impressionnée.

- Y'en a qui font le coup de la panne. Moi, ma spécialité, c'est le coup du démarrage, confie Peter avec sincérité.

            J'éclate de rire alors que nous quittons le parking. Cet homme est adorable. Pire, il est parfait. Je suis totalement dingue de lui. Et sur le coup, je cède à mon envie. Je me penche vers lui, pose ma main sur sa cuisse et l'embrasse sur la joue.

            Pendant une demi seconde, je suis tentée de laisser ma main sur sa cuisse et c'est finalement Peter qui me sort de mon dilemme :

- Laisse-la.

- Comment tu as su ?

- On désire les mêmes choses, Claire. Alors laisse cette main là où elle est, elle est très bien. 

J'obéis avec plaisir et garde ma main gauche posée sur sa cuisse.

            Nous voyageons toute la soirée et la nuit. Je crois qu'à un moment, je me suis endormie car ma main est revenue sur moi. Moi consciente, cela ne serait jamais arriver ! Rien n'est moins sûr, Claire, puisque par la suite, je n'ose la remettre sur la cuisse de Peter.

A l'aube, nous entrons dans New York et je lance directement :

- On va tout de suite voir Nathan ?

- Evidemment, confirme Peter.

- Et comment va ton bras ?

- Très bien. Je n'ai presque plus mal.

            Il nous faut encore plusieurs minutes pour atteindre Hyde Park. Une fois la chose faite, nous pénétrons dans la cour avec la voiture et nous garons à l'arrière de la demeure. Un domestique nous accueille et nous conduit dans le bureau après nous avoir salué.

            Je réalise alors notre apparence est plus que douteuse. Nos vêtements sont sales, déchirés, tâchés de sang et nos visages ne sont pas mieux. Sans compter l'air exténué de Peter qui n'a pas dormi depuis plus d'un jour, malgré qu'il se soit prit une balle dans le bras.

            Lorsque nous entrons dans le bureau de Nathan, ce dernier s'y trouve déjà, son téléphone portable à l'oreille, il semble en pleine conversation bien qu'il ne dise pas un mot.

- Je vous rappellerai, déclare t-il en raccrochant.

            Nathan range son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume et nous regarde. La dureté de ses yeux me sidère, si bien que je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement et à me demander si ce que nous avons fait est vraiment grave. En ce qui concerne notre altercation avec la police, bien sûr.

- Vous êtes totalement aberrants et insouciants ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte dans quel putain de bordel vous vous êtes fourrés tous les deux ? lâche Nathan avec agressivité en nous tournant le dos pour s'avancer vers une armoire en chêne massif au fond de la pièce.

- Je sais Nathan, intervient Peter après m'avoir jeté un regard. Mais je pensais que tu pourrais arranger cela.

La porte s'ouvre derrière nous et Angela, la mère de Peter et Nathan, fait irruption dans le bureau en prenant soin de bien refermer derrière elle. Peter lui sourit en la saluant :

- Bonjour maman.

Angela a l'air aussi sévère que Nathan à cet instant et s'approche du bureau en bois. Je tente de lui sourire mais quelque chose en moi m'en empêche.

- Je ne parle pas que de votre affaire avec la police, poursuit Nathan en ouvrant l'armoire.

Il en retire une plaque de la taille aussi grande qu'une télévision de taille moyenne  recouverte de tissu.

- Mais il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas arranger.

            Nathan pose la plaque sur son bureau, la maintient à la verticale dans notre direction d'une main et de l'autre ôte le tissu qui la recouvre. D'horreur, je plaque une main sur ma bouche lorsque je découvre le tableau fait par Peter il y a un peu plus de deux jours. A ma droite, Peter tressaillit mais reste de marbre.

- Te serait-il possible de nous expliquer cela, Peter ? questionne Nathan avec froideur.

Angela secoue la tête de gauche à droite avec un air de consternation.

- Tu es venu fouiller chez moi, conclut Peter d'un ton grave.

- Pas moi, la police. Je les ai accompagné, vu que l'arrestation puis l'évasion de mon frère me concerne directement. J'ai trouvé ce tableau reposant en plein milieu de la pièce. Inutile de te préciser tout le dégoût qu'il m'a inspiré. 

            Un silence de plomb s'abat sur la pièce et je repense alors aux deux personnes qui nous ont déjà dit que notre relation était répugnante. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est pire que tout. Il s'agit de son frère, mon père. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Nathan peut bien ressentir à cet instant.

- Est-ce que ça s'est déjà réalisé ? demande Nathan en articulant chacun des mots et en indiquant du doigt la peinture sur laquelle Peter et moi nous nous embrassons à pleine bouche.

            Peter reste muet, supportant le poids des regards inquisiteurs de sa mère et de son frère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se torture ainsi puisque ce n'est pas arrivé. Oui mais nous n'en n'étions pas loin. Je sais que Peter n'est pas le genre de personne à mentir, ni même à cacher quoique ce soit à sa famille. Il a toujours eu confiance en elle, même dans les moments les plus délicats.

- Non ! m'exclamé-je alors, tentant d'attirer leur attention sur moi.

- Claire, un domestique va te conduire à l'étage, déclare Angela. Nous avons grand besoin de parler à Peter seul à seul.

- Non, écoutez ! Il n'a pas que lui qui est en tort ! essayé-je de couvrir Peter.

- Claire, je t'en prie …, commence Peter en baissant la tête, les yeux fixés au sol.

            Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Et en disant cette phrase, est-ce que je l'ai enfoncé davantage ou avoué notre relation ? Ai-je fais une gaffe ? Est-ce que je dois m'opposer et rester ici, à crier que oui, nous nous aimons et alors ? Et alors ?

            Cette question me paraît bien ridicule sur le coup, maintenant que nous sommes face à notre famille. Jamais ça ne passera. Il ne peut pas y avoir de « Et alors ? ». Mes yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes mais je me tais, de peur d'aggraver la situation. Je  tente une ultime fois d'accrocher le regard de Peter mais n'y parviens pas.

            Totalement désespérée et soumise, je me dirige vers la porte du bureau et sors de la pièce sans un mot. Si seulement il pouvait entendre mes pensées ! Je l'aurais rassuré ou j'aurais pu faire plus !

            Un domestique m'oblige à le suivre jusqu'à l'étage et me demande d'entrer dans une pièce. Il s'agit d'une chambre, sûrement réservée aux invités. A peine ai-je mis un pied dedans que la porte se referme derrière moi et le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure se fait entendre. Je me précipite contre la porte et tambourinant et hurlant :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Ordre de Madame Petrelli, m'apprend le domestique de l'autre côté.

            Je cesse de frapper misérablement la porte et me laisse glisser, dos à celle-ci, en éclatant en sanglot, jusqu'à me retrouver assise sur le parquet. Les larmes coulent à flot sur mes joues et je saisis ma tête de mes mains. J'ai mal. J'ai mal pour lui car je sais ce qu'ils vont lui dire. Et ce qu'il va se passer. Il ne pourra plus y avoir de « nous ». Ils vont nous en empêcher.

            Je me suis lancée à toute allure dans une histoire totalement impossible. Mais pas que moi. Peter aussi le voulait. Peter aussi y a cru. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas être séparée de lui. Mon corps entier est secoué par mes sanglots et je me couche sur le sol en gémissant. 

            Un spasme de douleur s'empare de moi et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va se déchirer. « Je te veux ». Ses mots me reviennent de plein fouet maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus aucun sens. Aucun de nous ne pourra avoir l'autre désormais.

            Je reste un moment ainsi, recroquevillée au sol, contre la porte, juste animée par mes hoquets de chagrin. Au bout d'un certain temps, la clé dans la serrure me fait sursauter et me force à me remettre debout à toute vitesse, pour laisser la place à la porte de s'ouvrir. Angela rentre dans la chambre, le visage dur, et referme derrière elle.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ? l'agressé-je.

- Nathan et moi avons conseillé à Peter de se comporter davantage en homme plutôt qu'en adolescent.

Je la regarde avec effroi tandis qu'elle poursuit :

- Jeune fille, il faut que tu prennes conscience que votre histoire est tout simplement immorale et malsaine. A la limite, je peux comprendre que tu sois attirée par ce genre de chose, mais pas Peter. Je n'ai pas élevé mon fils de cette façon. Pas dans cette … perversité.

- Vous ne savez rien ! crié-je. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a entre nous.

- Non en effet, je ne le sais pas car il est censé ne rien y avoir. Et il n'y aura rien de plus. Peter est déjà parti et Nathan a pris soin de ramener tes affaires ici le jour même où il découvert cette peinture. Si tu savais le choc que cela lui a fait !

- Vous essayez de me faire culpabiliser mais vous n'y arriverez pas ! me braqué-je en pointant ma grand-mère du doigt.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je tente juste de faire appel à ton bon sens. Je sais que tes parents adoptifs t'ont bien élevé et inculqué de bonnes valeurs. Il est temps de raisonner un peu plus avec ta tête Claire, plutôt qu'avec tes hormones, dit Angela tout naturellement.

- Comment osez vous dire une chose pareille ?! Je l'aime !

- Voyons Claire, tu ne peux pas aimer ton propre oncle. Ton propre sang. C'est tout simplement abject et inhumain.

            Je vais me la faire ! Je vais zigouiller cette vieille peau et aller rejoindre Peter ! Mais c'est à ce moment là que mon bon sens, celui que j'avais mis toute mon ardeur à refouler, refait surface. Même si l'opinion d'Angela me révulse, elle a raison, dans le fond. Comme tous ceux qui s'interposent entre nous. Comme tous ceux qui s'interposeront entre nous. Ils ont tous raison.

            Abattue, je marche vers le lit et m'y assoie, le regard dans le vague. Angela s'installe à mes côtés et m'apprend :

- Tu ne reverras pas Peter. Du moins, aussi rarement que possible. Tu vas rester ici, chez nous, ce qui va impliquer de dire la vérité à Heidi et aux deux garçons mais cela n'importe peu. Nathan s'est déjà arrangé pour que tu puisses suivre des cours par correspondance, de cette façon tu resteras le temps qu'il faudra ici. Le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois hors de danger. Qu'il s'agisse de Peter ou de Sylar.

Je lève les yeux sur elle et tente de mettre toute la peine du monde de mon regard pour la faire fléchir.

- Tu peux faire tous les caprices du monde, nous ne changerons pas d'avis. J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation, Claire. Connais-tu le sens du mot « inceste » ?

J'ai l'impression que ce mot horrible me saute au visage pour m'agresser. Je le hais.

- Tu te dis amoureuse de mon fils et tu es ma petite-fille. N'y a t-il rien qui te choque dans ma phrase ? questionne solennellement Angela.

Je sens mes larmes revenir et Angela passe une main sur mes boucles blondes :

- Une jolie jeune fille comme toi ne devrait pas s'attarder sur une histoire aussi nocive que désagréable. Des tas d'autres hommes, bien plus accessibles que Peter et meilleurs en certains points, t'attendent quelque part. A toi de leur donner leur chance. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu oublies Peter. 

Je hoche la tête en soumission et Angela se lève en déclarant :

- Reste ici et réfléchis-y autant que tu voudras. Quand tu te sentiras prêtes, descend nous voir. Heidi et les enfants ne sont pas là aujourd'hui, ils ne rentrent que ce soir.

Avant qu'elle ne sorte, ma grand-mère se retourne vers moi et ajoute :

- Et je pense qu'il est tout à fait inutile de te rappeler que Peter a 26 ans et que tu n'en as que 16, ce qui constitue un détournement de mineur.

            Je ne réponds rien et Angela quitte la pièce sans la verrouiller. Je m'effondre sur le lit en recommençant à pleurer. J'aimerais tellement avoir l'avis de Peter sur tout ça. Mais je suis quasiment certaine que sa discussion avec sa mère et son frère lui a remis les idées bien en place.

            Bien en place selon quels critères ? Ceux de la raison, voyons Claire. Il te l'a dit lui-même, au début, il ne voulait pas à cause de la raison. Puis, peu à peu, nous avons complètement mis de côté tout sens moral pour succomber à notre … désir, oui, c'est le mot.  

            Je crois que je finis par m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, un soleil éclatant resplendit dans ma chambre. Dieu que c'est ironique. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge installée sur une commode et constate qu'il est presque 14 heures et que mon ventre crie famine.

            Je me lève et découvre que mon sac est posé sur le parquet. Je fouille dedans et finis par conclure qu'il ne manque rien. Toutes les affaires qui étaient chez Peter sont revenues ici. Je pousse un long soupir et prends de nouveaux vêtements ainsi que mes affaires de toilette.

            Je me lave, m'habille et redeviens immédiatement une adolescente plus propre et plus présentable même si le reflet que me renvoie le miroir est triste à mourir. Je me décide donc à sortir de la chambre et descends au rez-de-chaussée par l'escalier tournant en marbre blanc.

            J'allai pénétrer dans une pièce lorsque des voix me parviennent :

- Nous n'allons quand même pas la garder prisonnière ? proteste la voix de Nathan.

- Elle est jeune et impulsive. A la première occasion, elle risque de s'enfuir pour rejoindre Peter. Il ne faut plus qu'ils aient de contact. Plus jamais. Il n'y a que le temps qui viendra à bout de cette histoire, décide Angela.

- Je fais confiance au sens moral de Claire, elle va rapidement se rendre compte de cette ignominie.

- Nous avions tous les deux confiance envers le sens moral de Peter et pourtant regarde ce qu'il s'est passé, Nathan. C'est à nous qu'il incombe de recoller les morceaux. Si cette histoire venait à se savoir, ce serait regrettable. Pense à ta carrière Nathan. Avec cet événement, tu deviendrais la risée du monde politique. Ton propre frère qui sort avec ta fille. C'est immonde.

            N'en supportant pas davantage, je m'élance vers la majestueuse porte d'entrée et tâche de l'ouvrir. Mais je m'aperçois qu'après plusieurs essais qu'elle est verrouillée, sûrement comme toutes les autres portes donnant sur l'extérieur.

            Les bruits de mes tentatives attirent Nathan et Angela qui ne tardent pas à arriver dans le hall, me découvrant en train de m'exciter sur cette fichue porte.

- Claire, débute Nathan. Il faut te faire une raison. Je sais que si tu veux quitter cette demeure, tu y parviendras, mais ce n'est pas une solution. La fuite n'est jamais une solution. Ecoute ton bon sens, Claire. Lui seul sait ce qui est bénéfique pour toi.

Je tape sur la porte et recommence à pleurer en songeant qu'ils sont dans le vrai. Angela pose une main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter en regardant Nathan :

- Peter a fait beaucoup de dégâts, lâche t-elle.

            Je voudrais protester, leur hurler que rien n'est de sa faute, que je ressens des sentiments pour lui depuis bien longtemps mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je me laisse faire. Et j'écoute mon bon sens. Celui qui a dicté mes premiers mots dans mon journal intime.

            Moi qui avais peur d'écrire ces mots, je les ai dit mais ça n'aurait jamais du se faire. Ca aurait du rester un amour platonique, impossible. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que nous étions un couple. Puis la réalité nous a rattrapé.

            Je lève mon regard vers les deux personnes autour de moi. Mon père. Ma grand-mère. Si eux ne savent pas ce qui est bien pour moi, personne d'autre ne le sait. Alors, je rends les armes :

- D'accord.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, dit Nathan en m'enlaçant. 

Une interrogation naît subitement dans mon esprit :

- Est-ce que mes parents, enfin mes parents adoptifs sont au courant ?

- La police est passée chez eux dans le cadre de l'enquête. Dès que j'ai su dans quoi vous étiez impliqués Peter et toi, j'ai appelé Mr Bennet pour tout lui expliquer, bien que je ne sache pas ce que vous fabriquiez dans l'Ohio.

J'allai répondre alors que Nathan me devance :

- Peter m'a tout expliqué. La recherche des personnes pour les mettre en sécurité, c'est une bonne idée. J'ai rassuré ton père adoptif mais il vaudrait mieux que tu l'appelles toi-même pour tout lui expliquer. Mais je ne lui ai rien avoué concernant votre … histoire.

- Qu'est-ce que Peter a dit d'autre ? questionné-je un pincement au cœur.

- Il m'a avoué qu'il a de nouveau perdu ses pouvoirs et qu'il rendrait visite à Mohinder à ce sujet et aussi qu'il a été blessé au bras mais que ce n'était pas grave.  

            J'ai envie de demander ce que Peter a dit sur moi mais ça ne passerait jamais. Je me contente alors de hocher la tête et d'avouer ma faim. Je déjeune seule dans la salle à manger tandis que Angela et Nathan règlent des affaires personnelles.

            Le repas est bien plus gastronomique et j'en viens à regretter les hot-dogs, lasagnes et poulet au curry de Peter. Il me manque. C'est horrible. Je me suis tellement habituée à l'avoir constamment avec moi. Comme la fois où nous avons été séparés en allant à Rocksdale.

            Mais cette fois-ci, c'est encore pire puisque je sais que je n'ai presque aucune chance de le revoir. Mon cœur me fait souffrir à un point inimaginable. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Et dire que ce matin encore, j'étais à ses côtés en voiture. Et j'avais posé ma main sur sa cuisse la veille.

            Durant l'après-midi, j'emprunte le téléphone fixe de la maison pour appeler mon père. Il m'avoue que ça lui a fait tout drôle d'effet lorsque les policiers ont débarqué pour poser des questions sur moi. Au final, je lui avoue ma recherche des personnes exceptionnelles et lui explique que désormais, elle est terminée à cause de notre mésaventure avec l'ordre établi.

            En gros, je détourne ce qui s'est véritablement passé mais la fin reste la même. Je suis coincée dans la demeure des Petrelli pour me protéger de Sylar et de la police. Pas plus de détails sur Peter et mon père ne me pose pas de question, heureusement d'ailleurs. Cependant, ça plaît beaucoup à mon père que je suive des cours. Bon, si ça lui fait plaisir.

            Le soir, Heidi rentre avec les deux garçons alors que, juste avant, Nathan et Angela m'ont proposé de les rencontrer. De cette façon, Heidi saura la vérité sur mon existence mais elle doit continuer à ignorer nos pouvoirs.

            Nathan commence une discussion sérieuse avec elle et il ne me présentera à elle qu'après avoir tout éclairci. Alors, en attendant, je reste sagement dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter longtemps d'être retenue comme ça, même si c'est censé être pour mon bien.

            Toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers Peter. Ai-je accepté de capituler seulement pour leur faire plaisir ? Je sens que je vais devenir dingue ! Une part de moi désire Peter plus que tout au monde et emmerde le reste du monde tandis que l'autre part prend en considération tous les interdits et se laisse guider par la raison.

            Quelle part écouter ? Quelle part être ? Il faut que j'en discute avec Peter. S'il pense comme Nathan et Angela, alors j'abandonnerais. C'est idiot ! Si jamais je le revois, ça risque de tout chambouler et nous lancer à nouveau dans cette histoire compliquée.

            Je me refuse à attendre que les évènements se déroulent mais pourtant, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Je suis dans une belle impasse et cette fois-ci, Peter n'est pas là pour me sauver.

            Jamais nous n'aurons la force de braver nos deux familles réunies pour vivre notre inceste. Ouh ! C'est pas un peu horrible ce que je viens de penser ?! Ou bien, je peux toujours me suicider pour connaître la paix.

            Bravo, Claire ! On applaudit tous ! Et de quelle manière tu vas te suicider étant donné que tu es invulnérable ? Angela débarque à ce moment dans ma chambre pour m'emmener dans le salon où Nathan parle avec Heidi.

            Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, je suis frappée par la beauté de Heidi. Elle possède des cheveux et des sourcils d'un noir corbeau mais ses yeux métalliques contrastent avec le tout. Quand elle m'aperçoit, elle sourit, ce que je prends pour une bonne chose

            Elle se lève du canapé où elle était assise près de Nathan et s'approche pour m'enlacer :

- Bonsoir Claire. 

- Bonsoir, répondé-je maladroitement.

- Nathan m'a tout expliqué. Je ne lui reproche rien, tu sais, m'apprend t-elle en s'écartant de moi. Tu es arrivée avant même que je connaisse Nathan et il te croyait morte. Je pense juste qu'il aurait pu faire part de ta naissance et de ton décès mais je comprends que cela soit resté une blessure secrète.

Elle se retourne pour lancer un regard amoureux à son mari puis revient à moi :

- Que tu es jolie ! Cela me ferait énormément plaisir si tu m'acceptais comme un membre à part entière de ta famille.

Ma famille. Peter aurait mieux fait de ne jamais en faire parti. Mais je retourne à la réalité en répondant :

- Bien sûr ! C'est évident !

Heidi m'enlace une seconde fois et appelle ses deux enfants :

- Simon ! Monty ! Venez, il faut qu'on vous présente.

            Les deux petits garçons débarquent en courant dans le salon et leurs parents leurs expliquent la situation en très simple. Une nouvelle sœur, voilà ce que je suis devenue. Derrière moi, Angela s'approche et me dit :

- Ce serait trop bête de gâcher une telle harmonie familiale.

            Je sais qu'elle parle de moi et Peter alors je ne réponds pas. Le repas se passe sans encombre et je dois reconnaître que Heidi est charmante et les deux petits adorables. Mais il manque toujours sa présence …


	10. Chapitre 10

            Six jours se sont écoulés depuis que Nathan et Angela m'ont privé de Peter. Les cours par correspondance occupent tout mon temps. Disons que j'ai réinventé l'expression « se noyer dans le travail ». J'apprends et me bourre le crâne de tas de choses, ce qui m'évite de penser à lui.

            Je ne sais même pas où il est, ce qu'il fait, comment il va et ça me rend dingue. Cependant, je n'ose pas demander de nouvelles à Nathan ou à Angela. D'ailleurs, cette dernière est retournée vivre chez elle.

            J'apprends également à profiter de Simon et Monty qui sont trop craquants mais un peu trop jeunes pour que je me lance dans un autre inceste. Ah ah ah ! Mon Dieu, Claire ! L'humour n'est plus ton fort on dirait. Bref, je passe du temps à jouer avec eux et entre ces petits choux et mes devoirs, il ne me reste quasiment plus de temps.

            Quand à Heidi, elle fait tout son possible pour que je me sente intégrée à la famille et à l'aise. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je commence à apprécier cette famille et n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Nathan pour ce qu'il a fait. Il a juste agit au mieux selon lui.

            L'après midi du sixième jour, je me consacre totalement à mes demi-frères et décide de les emmener dans une aire de jeu non loin de la demeure de Petrelli. Nathan a toute confiance en moi en ce qui concerne de surveiller ses garçons.

- Simon ! Arrête de faire manger du sable à Monty ! crié-je.

Finalement, il n'aurait pas du avoir confiance. Je sépare les deux petits et les aide à monter sur un toboggan.

- Je vous trouve bien un peu jeune pour être mère, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour découvrir un jeune homme, sûrement à peine plus âgé que moi. Je rattrape Simon qui descend un peu trop vite et lui dit :

- Fais attention ! Ceux sont mes frères, répondé-je à l'inconnu.

            En le regardant avec plus d'attention, je me rends compte qu'il est plutôt craquant. Il est grand, brun, avec des yeux verts et possède une carrure qui tout en n'étant pas très impressionnante, en impose quand même.

- David Finners, se présente t-il en me tendant une main.

- Claire Bennet, répondé-je en lui serrant la main.

- Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin ? demande David, sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oui. D'ordinaire, je ne vis pas avec mes frères. Enfin, c'est une histoire assez compliquée.

Monty et Simon quittent le toboggan en courrant pour s'installer sur des balançoires.

- Je n'en doute pas, m'approuve David. Et vous allez rester longtemps ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Oh ! Moi je vis à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici.

            Je m'avance pour pousser Monty qui a un peu de mal et David ne me quitte pas d'une semelle. Sans le regarder, je sens qu'il ne détache pas son regard de moi. Le jeune homme me propose même :

- Ce serait chouette si on se revoyait, ailleurs je veux dire. Que tout les deux.

Son avance a pour effet de me braquer littéralement :

- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas libre.

- Oh ! Je vois. Enfin, d'un côté, j'aurais du m'en douter. Je vais m'en aller alors. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Bennet.

            David me quitte dans un sourire et je trouve ça classe. Il n'a même pas insisté et est resté poli. C'est chouette. J'aurais peut-être du accepter … Non, Claire ! De toute façon, Nathan ne me laissera jamais sortir seule. Simon arrête de se balancer et scande :

- Ma sœur, c'est la plus belle ! Tous les garçons sont amoureux d'elle !

Oui, tous. Mais jamais les bons. Des deux seuls que j'ai aimé, un a essayé de me violer puis m'a tué et l'autre … ben, l'autre, c'est mon oncle. Je vais me faire nonne.

            Le soir, une nouvelle me tombe dessus. Heidi lance tout naturellement :

- Demain midi, j'ai décidé d'organiser une sorte de repas de famille. Il y aura nous, Angela et Peter.

- Chouette, oncle Peter ! s'exclame Monty, le plus jeune.

Tout semble se figer autour de moi. Nathan me surveille du regard tandis que sa femme poursuit :

- J'avais dans l'idée de faire ça bien avant mais Nathan m'a dit que Peter était très occupé en ce moment. Mais c'est bon, tout est arrangé. Demain midi, nous formerons une véritable famille.

Véritable ?

            Après le dîner, je fais irruption dans le bureau de mon père biologique sans même toquer à la porte et lui demande un peu trop agressivement à mon goût :

- C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague ?!

- Une idée de Heidi. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader mais elle a insisté. Cela tombe bien que tu viennes m'en parler car j'ai des choses à te dire à ce sujet, me répond Nathan tranquillement assit dans son colossal fauteuil en cuir.

- Des choses ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt des ordres ? Ou encore des directives ?

- Peut-être bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te déconseille de t'approcher de Peter et de lui parler.

- Carrément ! m'exclamé-je.

- Oui et je te suggère de t'y tenir.

- Sinon quoi ? voulé-je savoir.

- Je ne veux pas de coup d'éclat familial. Si Heidi n'apprend ou ne serait-ce que soupçonne ce qu'il a entre vous, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle n'a pas mon ouverture d'esprit.

- Ton ouverture d'esprit ?! me moqué-je exagérément. 

- Oui, j'aurais pu détester mon frère pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je l'aime et il restera à jamais mon frère même s'il a posé ses mains sur ma fille.

Sa phrase me dérange plus qu'elle ne le devrait et je repense aux paroles de Heidi :

- Pourquoi Heidi a t-elle dit que Peter était très occupé ?

- Peter a continué à mettre en sécurité les personnes comme nous.

- Tout seul ? Et est-ce qu'il a récupéré ses pouvoirs ? m'excité-je.

- Claire, m'interrompt Nathan d'un geste la main. Ca suffit. Il va bien, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Je quitte le bureau en bourrasque et claque la porte derrière moi. Je me contrefous de ces directives, je vais le voir et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important !

            Le lendemain aux alentours de midi, je finis de me préparer. Il faut dire que j'ai fait un effort sur ma tenue. J'aborde un chemisier et un pantalon très classe achetés avec Heidi, il y a deux jours. Je laisse mes boucles blondes détachées et n'abuse pas trop sur le maquillage.

            Au creux de mon estomac, une boule de nervosité s'est formée depuis le matin et je suis stressée à l'idée de me retrouver devant lui. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Il ne pourra rien faire, j'en suis persuadée. Il a du recevoir les mêmes directives que moi, si ce n'est pire.

            La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et je me précipite hors de ma chambre. C'est en descendant l'escalier que je l'aperçois. Immédiatement, je cesse de bouger pour le regarder.

            Peter, qui porte une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir qui lui vont à la perfection, vient d'entrer dans le hall en compagnie d'Angela et toute la famille Petrelli y est réunie. A cet instant, il porte Monty dans ses bras et l'embrasse en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Mais ses yeux me découvrent et il repose alors doucement son neveu au sol.

            Je me décide à descendre le reste des escaliers tandis qu'il me dévore des yeux. Après un moment qui m'a parut une éternité, j'arrive enfin en bas et me retrouve face à lui. Je sais que tous les regards sont braqués sur nous et que Nathan et Angela doivent avoir le poil qui se hérisse.

- Bonjour Claire.

            Mon Dieu ! Cette voix ! Comme elle m'a manqué ! Peter se penche alors vers moi pour me faire la bise et je frissonne lorsque ses joues touchent les miennes. Je suis tentée de dévier ma bouche vers la sienne mais ce ne serait pas discret.

- Bonjour Peter, répondé-je simplement.

            Nous passons tous dans la salle à manger et je découvre que Nathan a pris soin de m'éloigner au maximum de Peter. Si je me trouve au bout de la table d'un côté, lui est à l'autre bout, de l'autre côté. Si j'ai dans l'idée de l'observer, je dois d'abord passer par Nathan et Angela.

            En gros, rien ne m'est permit. Encore moins un moment seul avec lui. Pourtant j'en ai besoin et je dois avouer que j'ai bien l'intention de l'obtenir, qu'importent les moyens que j'utiliserais.

            Le repas est d'une banalité à faire peur. Des sujets bidons et j'ai même l'impression que Peter cherche à m'éviter du regard. Lorsque je le scrute avec trop d'attention, Nathan ou Angela me fusille du regard et je retourne à mon assiette.

            Je reconnais quand même que j'ai connu Peter plus joyeux. Il se contente de répondre ou de lancer des idées mais il ne rit pas franchement et n'a pas l'air tellement à son aise. Seulement à un moment, ses yeux se posent sur moi et je soutiens son regard. Il est simplement sublime. J'ai envie de lui crier mes sentiments mais c'est tout bonnement impossible.

            Soudain, Heidi me lance sur un sujet qui me prend par surprise :

- Est-ce que tu as un petit copain, Claire ?

J'aillai répondre négativement lorsque une idée folle traverse mon esprit. Oui, j'ai envie de faire chier le monde. D'où ma réponse :

- Oui.

Peter tique et lève sa tête vers moi. En réalité, tout le monde porte son attention sur moi et Heidi qui poursuit :

- C'est vrai ? Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Peter, lâché-je, tout naturellement.

Nathan avale difficilement sa feuille de salade et Angela tripote nerveusement son verre de vin de ses ongles vernis.

- Quel hasard ! s'étonne Heidi qui ne se doute de rien.

Peter me lance un sourire que je lui renvoie. Nathan semble sur le point d'exploser tandis que Heidi continue de plus belle :

- Il est dans ton lycée ?

- Non, il est plus âgé que moi, répondé-je avec facilité.

Peter boit une gorgée à son verre et la situation semble l'amuser particulièrement.

- Ah, dit Heidi. Je ne sais si c'est une bonne chose. Pas trop âgé tout de même ?

Une petite dizaine d'année. Suis-je capable de le dire ? Mais c'est alors que Peter intervient, l'air malicieux :

- L'âge n'importe pas. De toute manière, avec un prénom pareil, il ne peut être qu'exceptionnel.

Nathan pose violement son couteau dans l'assiette, faisant sursauté Heidi. Angela fusille Peter du regard mais je rétorque :

- Evidemment !

- Je suis certain qu'il est fou de toi et ne doit pas supporter d'être séparé de toi, continue Peter.

- Au début, il ne voulait pas être avec moi, il se trouvait trop âgé et avait trop de responsabilité, ajouté-je.

- Je parie qu'au fil du temps, il a changé de point de vue et a fini par craquer, termine Peter avec son plus magnifique sourire en coin.

Angela et Nathan sont au bord de la crise de nerf mais sont totalement incapables d'agir étant donné que Heidi et les enfants boivent innocemment nos paroles.

- Exactement ! approuvé-je avec enthousiasme.

            C'est si bon de le regarder et de lui sourire comme si de rien n'était. Depuis le début de notre conversation, Peter paraît beaucoup heureux et enthousiasme. C'est alors que Simon choisit de lancer :

- De toute façon, tous les garçons sont amoureux de Claire ! Même au parc, y'en a un qui est venu lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

            Le résultat que produit cette phrase est surprenant. D'abord, Nathan croit qu'il s'agit de Peter dont Simon parle et il devient cramoisi. De son côté, Peter se rembrunit en sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agit d'un autre homme que lui. Je clarifie rapidement :

- Juste un garçon qui voulait avoir un rendez-vous avec moi. Mais j'ai refusé. Je suis déjà prise.

Ma dernière phrase apaise Peter à vue d'œil mais Nathan explose en lâchant avec un peu trop de férocité :

- Et si nous changions de sujet ? Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'entendre les frasques amoureuses de ma fille.

            Heidi hoche la tête, surprise par le coup de gueule de son mari, et Peter me fait un semi clin d'œil qui me transporte au paradis. Il n'a pas abandonné. Il ne renoncera pas. Mon Dieu, faîtes qu'il me veuille toujours, quoiqu'en pense sa famille !

            Peter se lève subitement en posant sa serviette de table et déclare :

- Excusez-moi.

Maintenant ou jamais. Je m'apprête à me lever à mon tour en prétextant :

- Je vais me chercher un coca.

- Claire, nous avons des domestiques, ce n'est pas pour rien.

            Je me rassoie à contre cœur tandis que le coca arrive tout seul à moi. Je n'ai même pas envie de le boire. Peter revient quelques secondes plus tard et je laisse glisser mon regard sur son corps alors qu'il rejoint sa place.

            Mon Dieu, ce corps. Fantasme mode on. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empare de moi et je bois une gorgée de mon coca glacé. Je me rends alors compte à quel point je le désire. C'est cette chemise qui lui donne un air si … Hum. Faut que tu te calmes, Claire. Fantasme mode off.

            Apparemment, Angela a remarqué mon regard et secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour marquer son accablement. Qu'est-ce que t'as, mamie ? Tôt ou tard, je me ferais ton fils et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher.

            D'un coup, Peter recrache la gorgée de vin qu'il est en train d'avaler dans son verre. Il tousse plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir respirer normalement. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Angela se retrouve obligée de taper sur l'épaule de son fils pour l'aider.

            Finalement, Peter retrouve son souffle, pose son verre et explique :

- J'ai avalé de travers.

            Et si … Je ne rêve que de lui ôter cette chemise, bouton par bouton. Et pourquoi pas le plaquer contre un mur, comme la dernière fois ? Je me souviens avec quelle ardeur j'avais tenté de lui défaire sa ceinture. Est-ce que, si il y a une deuxième fois, il aura autant de volonté pour me résister ?

            A l'autre bout de la table, Peter se trémousse sur sa chaise en jouant avec son verre, sans me regarder. Je commence à avoir très chaud et le coca ne suffit pas à me calmer. Je suis persuadée que mes joues sont devenues roses.

            Peter glisse alors vers moi un regard au moment où je détourne mon regard de lui. Je calle une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et continue de siroter mon coca. Vas-y, matte moi. Comprend que je te désire.

            Il plaque alors ses cheveux en arrière en regardant devant lui. Hum … Ses cheveux, je n'ai passé la main qu'une fois dedans mais j'ai déjà envie de recommencer. D'une main je lui caresse les cheveux, de l'autre, je lui ouvre son pantalon. Pourquoi je fais une fixette sur son pantalon ? Peut-être parce qu'il lui fait de ces fesses …

            Dans un bruit métallique, la fourchette de Peter tombe dans son assiette et il s'empresse de la récupérer en grommelant un « pardon » quasiment inaudible.

            Je pourrais ouvrir son pantalon, tout en l'embrassant sur son torse, à chaque fois descendant un peu plus bas. Est-ce qu'il chatouilleux ? Hum, je parie que oui. Il pourrait m'arrêter dans ma descente. Nan. Je suis certaine qu'il n'aura pas ce cran. Et tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, qu'est-ce qu'il porte comme sous-vêtements ? 

            Je lance un regard pour voir où en est Peter et constate qu'il rougit à son tour. Qu'il est trognon. Non, en fait, il est carrément sexy. Soudain, une idée lumineuse frappe mon esprit. Aussi naturellement que possible, je renverse mon coca sur mon chemisier. Je suis dingue de faire une telle chose, ce chemisier est sublime. Pourvu que je puisse le récupérer.

            Je pousse un cri aigu et tout le monde se tourne vers moi, y compris Peter. Je lance :

- Quelle maladroite ! Je vais me nettoyer. Enfin, me changer.

            Je quitte ma place, sans que Nathan et Angela ne puissent protester, mon excuse étant bien trop crédible. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Peter.

            Je monte à l'étage, pour aller dans ma chambre lorsque des pas rapides derrière moi se font entendre. Je ne me retourne pas, exprès. Soudain, des bras puissants me plaquent contre le mur et une bouche vient se loger dans mon cou en même temps qu'un corps se colle contre le mien. Tu vas salir ta chemise Peter.

- M'en fous, murmure-t-il en dévorant mon cou avec une passion sans précédent.

            Une de ses mains soulève ma cuisse droite et se met à la caresser tandis que son autre bras est appuyé contre le mur. Je passe mes deux mains dans ses cheveux et frémis sous ses baisers.

            La bouche de Peter descend dans mon décolleté et j'ai l'impression de devenir folle tellement que je ressens de désir à ce moment. Si jamais on nous découvre dans cette position …

- Tant pis, fallait pas me provoquer, arrive-t-il à me répondre, le souffle court.

            Je descends une de mes dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Ce contact le fait vibrer et sa bouche remonte le long de mon cou. Je colle ma tête au mur, le laissant m'embrasser sous le menton. Peter …

            Brutalement, venant de nulle de part, un poing s'abat sur la tempe droite de Peter qui me lâche et s'écarte immédiatement. Ma jambe droite retombe à terre et je me décolle rapidement du mur en découvrant Nathan, le visage déformé par la colère.

            Peter se tourne vers son frère et à voir son expression, je devine que jamais une telle chose s'est produite entre eux deux auparavant. Nathan crache :

- Tu poses encore une fois les mains sur ma fille et je te jure que je cesserais d'être correct Peter !

Peter reste muet et je constate alors que ma tâche de coca s'est répandue sur sa chemise blanche.

- Pour l'instant, contentons-nous de sauver les apparences. Suis moi, je vais te prêter une chemise, déclare Nathan.

Il pose son regard froid sur moi et m'ordonne :

- Va te changer.

            Nathan passe devant pour se rendre à sa chambre avec Peter. Ce dernier me lance un dernier regard avant de suivre son frère. Ils ne doivent pas nous arrêter Peter ! Pas de réponse, à mon grand désespoir.

            Je pénètre donc dans ma chambre et ôte mon chemisier. Peter m'a totalement retourné. Il a été tellement sensuel, je n'avais jamais connu cela. Je me rend dans ma salle de bain pour nettoyer le coca qui est devenu collant sur ma peau puis enfile un pull.

            Lorsque je redescends dans la salle à manger, Peter et Nathan sont déjà à table. Peter porte une autre chemise puisqu'elle n'est plus tâchée mais on ne voit pas la différence. Pourtant, ils ne sont pas fait pareil. Je cesse de m'interroger et regagne ma place. Si tout cela n'éveille pas les soupçons de Heidi, c'est un miracle.

            Le repas se termine plus calmement et Nathan s'enferme dans son bureau avec Peter et Angela. Ca sent le nouveau sermon à plein nez mais je ne peux, une fois de plus, rien y faire. Heidi remarque ma réflexion lorsqu'ils disparaissent et elle me lance :

- Des affaires familiales, encore et toujours.

- Oui, la famille, murmuré-je.

Heidi propose que nous allions faire un tour et je la suis après avoir mis mon manteau. Dans le parc, elle me lance :

- J'ai remarqué à quel point tu semblais proche de Peter.

- Oui, répondé-je, prudemment.

- Je sais bien que Nathan me cache des choses. Toutes ces heures passées dans son bureau à négocier je ne sais quoi. Et je trouve très étrange que tu sois venue ici simplement pour le plaisir de nous rencontrer. Oui, c'est ce que Nathan m'a dit. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une excuse.

- Heidi, je ne crois pas que …, commençé-je.

- Laisse moi continuer, s'il te plait Claire. Lorsque Peter est arrivé à midi, j'ai bien vu ces étincelles entre vous. Et pendant ce repas, j'ai voulu te lancer sur le sujet du petit copain. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de sincérité de ta part. Puis, il y a eu la première fois où tu as voulu quitter la table. Nathan t'en a empêché. Et tu as renversé volontairement du coca sur toi. Une excuse en or pour t'éclipser. Ne voudrais-tu pas savoir qu'elle excuse a trouvé Peter ? Je hoche la tête, curieuse de savoir où ma belle-mère veut en venir. Elle m'apprend :

- Je lui ai dit d'aller te rejoindre.

Je reste bouché bée devant cette aveu. Au bout de quelques pas dans l'allée entre deux arbres, j'arrive à demander :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous en mourriez d'envie depuis le début. Quand j'ai prononcé cette phrase, Peter n'a pas cherché à comprendre, il y est allé. Bien sûr, sur le coup, j'ai choqué Nathan et Angela. Tous deux m'ont demandé pourquoi je faisais une telle chose. Les enfants étant présents, j'ai simplement répondu que vous aviez besoin de vous voir. Nathan n'a pas tenu plus d'une minute avant de partir vous rejoindre.

- Mais, mais, bégayé-je, mais vous ne trouvez pas ça … répugnant ?

- Je ne sais pas quelle image t'a donné Nathan de moi mais je suis pas totalement insensible à l'amour, où qu'il apparaisse. Mon mari ne peut comprendre une telle chose et je sais qu'il te retient ici contre ton gré, pour te séparer de Peter. Non, je ne trouve pas cela répugnant, certaines histoires d'amour sont très compliquées mais valent la peine d'être vécues. Donnez vous cette peine. Je sais pour avoir passé du temps avec toi, Claire, que tu es une adolescente très mature pour ton âge et que tu n'es pas attirée par Peter simplement pour un fantasme.

Je rougis un peu sur le coup, en pensant à ce qu'il s'est passé quelques minutes auparavant. Heidi continue :

- Je bataillerais à tes côtés. Si tu aimes Peter, je tenterais de convaincre Nathan de te laisser partir. Je voudrais seulement te l'entendre dire.

Je réfléchis un instant en contemplant les plantations de bégonias puis avoue :

- Oui, j'aime Peter.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner. Ce monde est rempli de préjugés et de lois créées dans le simple but d'asservir les hommes à des croyances. La plupart d'entre eux ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. C'est pour cela que l'inceste est punissable par la loi car personne ne le comprend. Penche-toi sur la mythologie, Claire, ou même sur la tradition judéo-chrétienne, tu y verras que ce n'est pas si horrible.

J'écarquille les yeux en découvrant cette nouvelle vision.

- Il devient horrible lorsqu'un père abuse de sa fille. Mais s'il part de sentiments vrais et profonds, je ne vois pourquoi nous devrions avoir honte. Je connais Peter depuis un bon moment déjà. C'est quelqu'un de sérieux et raisonnable, c'est pour cela que votre histoire m'a étonné au début. Je sais que si Peter se donne autant de mal, c'est qu'il t'aime et tient réellement à toi.

- Merci Heidi. De me réconforter et de me dire tout ça, confié-je.

- Je t'en prie Claire. Ne les laissons pas gâcher votre histoire. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer maintenant.

            J'approuve d'un mouvement, cogitant à tout ce que Heidi vient de me dire. Je n'imaginais pas cette femme aussi réfléchie et compatissante. Alors que nous pénétrons dans le hall, des éclats de voix se font entendre et je m'inquiète aussitôt sur la tournure que prennent les évènements dans le bureau de Nathan. Je jette un regard paniqué à Heidi qui me dit :

- Fais-toi entendre, Claire.

            Je m'élance en courant vers le bureau de Nathan et y pénètre en ouvrant en grand la porte. Peter, Nathan et Angela y discutent, ou plutôt s'y disputent au centre de la pièce. Je m'approche en courant vers Peter et me jette dans ses bras.

            Sans comprendre, celui-ci me prend contre lui sous les yeux horrifiés de Nathan et Angela. Je crois qu'à cet instant nous devons invisibles car Nathan sursaute tandis qu'Angela pousse un cri d'exclamation.

            Peter marche à reculons, m'entraînant avec lui, pour nous placer dans un coin où il peut me murmurer en toute sécurité :

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué, Claire.

- Toi aussi. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Nous devons penser à nous, quitte à partir pour avoir la paix !

Peter reste silencieux à me dévorer des yeux puis finit par dire :

- On ne peut pas Claire. Et fuir n'est pas une solution.

Ses paroles me rappellent brutalement celles de Nathan tandis que Peter continue :

- Je ne suis pas du genre à fuir devant mes responsabilités, encore moins à laisser ma famille en plan.

- Mais il va falloir choisir Peter. C'est moi ou ta famille, annonçé-je fermement.

- Et comment suis-je censé choisir puisque tu fais partie de ma famille ?

Je me rends alors compte de l'idiotie de ma remarque et baisse la tête. Plus loin, Nathan et Angela quittent la pièce en scandant nos noms.

- Tous les problèmes que nous avons actuellement ne proviennent que de ma famille. Mais pense à ce qui va se produire lorsque ta famille va s'en mêler, dit Peter avec gravité. Tu n'imagines pas les choses que Nathan et ma mère m'ont dites. Je prends alors cette décision pour nous deux malgré ce que je ressens pour toi.

Je relève la tête vers lui et découvre un visage triste mais décidé.

- Peter ?

Il me repousse avec fermeté et quitte la pièce. Peter ! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je sors du bureau, regarde à gauche et à droite mais je ne le vois nulle part.

- PETER ! hurlé-je.

Je ne comprends rien. Absolument rien ! A quoi rime l'épisode de toute à l'heure s'il vient à l'instant de tout plaquer ?


	11. Chapitre 11

* * *

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis ce jour où il m'a abandonné et durant ce laps de temps, je n'ai pas revu une seule fois Peter.

Le corps de Sylar a été découvert quelques jours plus tard dans un entrepôt abandonné, salement amoché. La police recherche toujours le coupable de ce « crime atroce ». S'ils savaient … D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais su comment il a pu retrouver ses pouvoirs.

Sylar mort, j'ai pu retourner dans ma véritable famille. Nathan et Anglela, bien que ne m'ayant rien dit, semblent très fiers de cette fameuse décision de Peter. Heidi s'est contentée de hocher la tete lorsqu'elle s'est faite passer un savon par son mari.

J'ai été accueillie à bras ouvert chez moi, à Odessa. Tous ont été heureux de me revoir mais moi, non. Rien n'est plus pareil. Maintenant que j'ai goûté à lui, je n'ai plus le goût à rien.

Evidemment, j'ai réintégré mon lycée et Zach m'a sauté dessus dès mon arrivé. Son enthousiasme a réussi à m'arracher un pauvre sourire. Mais le fait de revenir ici, de passer devant cette vitrine où je l'avais rencontré m'empêche d'avancer.

J'ai définitivement abandonné l'idée de devenir cheerleader vu où cela m'a mené les deux autres fois. Plus jamais.

A certains moments, j'ai l'impression de sentir sa présence. Il paraît que ça arrive à une personne à qui il manque un bras mais qu'elle continue de croire qu'elle en a un. C'est horrible, je le sais, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même et je n'arrive pas à digérer ce que Peter a fait. Comment a t il pu ? Alors que Heidi était de notre côté et que nous venions de nous retrouver. Non, c'est idiot, nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés, nous avions juste succombé à nos envies.

De plus, je peux comprendre que cet épisode ait pu traumatiser Peter. C'est la première fois qu'il se laissait totalement aller avec moi pour se prendre quelques secondes plus tard, un coup de poing de son frère.

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu fuir d'Odessa pour retourner à New York mais à quoi cela aurait-il servit si Peter ne veut plus se donner la peine de poursuivre notre relation. Nous donner la peine. Je me souviens encore des mots de Heidi qui m'avaient redonné tant d'espoir, qui maintenant ne correspondent plus a rien.

Alors je tente d'avancer, pensant que le temps arrangera les choses mais je n'y crois pas beaucoup. Zach a bien remarqué mon état mais je me suis interdit de lui révéler quoique ce soit. Il ne comprendrait pas. Personne ne le peut.

Je suis tombée amoureuse de mon oncle et cet amour m'a totalement détruite. Qu'ajouter d'autre ? Je ne veux plus le revoir, plus penser à lui, simplement l'oublier. Mais c'est si dur.

* * *

Je referme mon journal intime et le pousse sur mon bureau. Je me lève en nouant mes cheveux en queue de cheval et passe devant mon miroir. Je m'arrête et fais quelques pas à reculons pour m'attarder sur mon reflet.

Je le trouve triste à mourir et m'en détourne rapidement. Je suis devenue la preuve vivante qu'un inceste ne mène à rien de bon. Ma mère m'appelle d'en bas pour dîner.

Devant mes parents et Lyle, je tente de sauver les apparences et durant ce dîner, je me force à sourire et à rire. Il faut que je garde espoir qu'avec le temps, je m'en remettrais. Je dois guérir. Guérir de lui.

Je me couche tôt le soir même, après avoir appris ma leçon de maths pour le contrôle du lendemain. Questions résultats scolaires, je m'en sors, puisque j'applique la même méthode que chez Nathan : s'abrutir dans le travail. Et ça marche.

Une lueur plus vive qu'à l'ordinaire me réveille. Aurais-je oublié de fermer les rideaux ? En ouvrant les yeux, je ne découvre pas mon plafond habituel. Brusquement, je m'assoie et le drap qui glisse sur moi dévoile ma nudité.

Je le ramène illico presto sur moi et examine ce qui m'entoure. Un coup d'oeil me suffit à reconnaître l'endroit. Il s'agit de l'appartement de Peter à New York. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Une présence remuant à mes côtés ne me laisse pas le temps de plus m'interroger et je tourne la tête vers la droite pour découvrir l'autre occupant du lit. A mes côtés, Peter, tout aussi peu habillé que moi mais heureusement recouvert par le drap, s'éveille en douceur en remuant. Il pose ses yeux marrons sur moi et me lance :

- Bonjour ma beauté.

Il passe sa main sur le bas de mon dos nu et ce contact si surprenant me fait bondir. Je tente de sortir du lit mais je m'entortille dans le drap plus qu'autre chose. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon, je me serais retrouvée totalement nue en dehors, maintenant que j'y pense.

Dans un geste habile, Peter me saisit par la taille et me colle à son torse nu. J'essaie de me décoller de lui mais il a bien trop de force.

- Où compte tu t'enfuir comme ça jolie blonde ?

- Ca ne va pas, Peter ?! m'exclamé-je. Il n'y a rien que te dérange là ?

- La seule chose qui me dérange, c'est ton absence, révèle-t-il, d'un ton très sérieux.

Soudain, je m'éveille en sursaut, accompagnée de mon réveil. Je me mets assise sur mon lit bien à moi, dans ma chambre bien à moi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Il avait l'air tellement réel.

Je me souviens du contact de sa peau tiède contre la mienne, son souffle, ses yeux, tout semblait réaliste. Comme si je l'avais vécu. Un frisson s'empare de moi et je m'empresse de sortir de mon lit pour aller me remettre les idées en place grâce à une douche bien chaude.

Après ça, je me sens déjà mieux mais ce rêve m'a quand même sacrément perturbé. Bien sûr, depuis mon retour, j'ai déjà rêvé de Peter mais jamais avec autant d'intensité et dans une telle situation.

La journée passe sans événements exceptionnels. Une journée de plus dans la vie morose de Claire Bennet. Je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi lorsque :

- Souris Claire ! m'agresse Zach en faisant le pitre devant moi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le contourne pour poursuivre ma route. Evidemment, Zach ne me lâche pas.

- Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour te faire sourire aujourd'hui.

- J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, avoué-je.

- Et c'est ça ton excuse bidon pour les deux mois qui viennent de s'écouler ?! proteste Zach en me tapant gentiment l'épaule.

Je le contemple avec un regard dans le genre : « Fous-moi la paix, tu commences à être lourd ». C'est mal connaître mon meilleur ami :

- Tu m'as pourtant tout dit concernant tes bizarreries.

- Moins fort ! m'exclamé-je alors que nous passons devant un groupe d'élèves.

- C'est bon. Je veux savoir Claire. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu étais à New York et ce qui t'as rendu à l'état de cadavre ambulant.

- Zach …, supplié-je.

- Tu m'as tout raconté la première fois, pourquoi pas cette fois ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Rien. Et puis arrête de me harceler avec ça, je ne te dirai rien, à point c'est tout !

- Non.

Zach se positionne devant moi, me bloquant le passage, et croise fermement les bras sur son torse.

- Ca fait deux mois et ça suffit. Claire, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et tu vas le faire, ici et maintenant.

Je le dévisage et découvre qu'il est extrêmement sérieux, ce qui est très rare chez lui.

- Tu te sentiras mieux après, ajoute t-il. J'ai lu ça dans un magazine.

- Tu ne lis que des magazines de jeux vidéos Zach, soufflé-je, consternée.

- Et si je te disais que je me suis abonné à Girls en cachette ?

Il a réussit à me faire sourire. Après tout, il a peut-être raison. Mais, il risque de ne pas comprendre.

- C'est quelque chose de … répugnant, il faut que tu le saches, le préviens-je.Tu risques de changer totalement d'opinion sur moi si je te le dis. Et je ne veux pas perdre mon seul ami.

- Je suis prêt à tout entendre, déclare t-il solennellement en se frappant le côté gauche de son torse du poing droit.

Je l'oblige à s'asseoir sur un banc à mes côtés, devant notre lycée, et lui avoue tout. Peter, moi, séduction, drague, moi, Peter, Nathan, Angela, grosse merde et à plus Peter. Zach aborde des yeux de merlan frit lorsque je finis mon résumé.

- Ouah ! parle t-il pour la première fois depuis le début de ma confession.

- Je sais. C'est …

- Digne de Roméo et Juliette ! finit Zach. Je comprends mieux ton comportement, pourquoi tu as autant de mal à t'en sortir. Tu t'es lancée dans un putain de truc complètement dément !

- Merci Zach, ironisé-je.

- Tu sais Claire, je n'ai jamais été un adepte des Feux de l'Amour, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, les personnages tentent toujours de se remettre avec celui qui les a quitté. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil ?

- Parce que Peter m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était finit. Il a dit qu'il prenait cette décision, pour nous, malgré son amour pour moi.

- Le noble sacrifice, se moque Zach.

- T'es pas le mieux placé pour causer de sentiment, fais-je remarquer.

- Peut-être ! Mais moi, au moins, je n'ai pas le mérite d'avoir abandonné la fille que j'aime pour plaire à ma famille. Si ce mec avait eu des couilles, il aurait du envoyer paître le monde.

- Ce mec, c'est mon oncle, et puis ce n'est pas si simple, rectifié-je dans un soupir.

Je laisse glisser mon regard sur les élèves circulant autour de nous et j'avoue :

- J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit. C'était … différent.

- Erotique ? suppose Zach.

- Non ! m'indigné-je. Ce n'est pas ça. J'aimerais qu'il sorte de ma tête, de mon esprit, de mon corps …

- Et ben pour ça, j'espère qu'il n'y est jamais entré, lâche Zach en grimaçant.

- Zach ! protesté-je. Comment tu peux penser à des trucs pareils ?! Non, il n'y est jamais … Enfin bref, je voudrais l'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Ma grande expérience avec les Feux de l'Amour me conseillerait de te rendre à New York, tirer un bon coup avec lui et là, tu seras apaisée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de tout ramener au sexe ? fais-je, écoeurée.

- Mais, je n'ai pas d'expérience avec les Feux de l'Amour, ajoute Zach sans se laisser démonter. Alors, je dirais, que si tonton a décidé de couper les ponts, tu as deux solutions.

- Lesquelles ?

- Soit tu gémis, soit tu agis.

- C'est-à-dire ? questionné-je, sans comprendre.

- C'est simple. Soit tu continues à désespérer mais avec le temps, beaucoup de temps, ça finira par passer. Soit tu bouges ton cul jusqu'à New York pour lui poser un ultimatum.

- Je ne peux pas faire une telle chose, avoué-je. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il pourrait le prendre.

- Il te l'a bien dit, il a pris cette décision malgré ce qu'il ressent pour toi, précise Zach.

- Oui mais à mon avis, il avait de bonnes raisons de prendre cette décision. Selon moi, il a du retourner la situation dans tous les sens et n'a trouvé que ça comme solution.

- Quelle solution ! s'exclame Zach d'un ton railleur. A sa place, j'aurais tout plaqué pour toi.

J'observe Zach avec plus d'attention qu'à l'ordinaire et demande :

- Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

- Moi ?! Pas du tout ! se défend Zach. J'ai lu ça dans Girls. D'ordinaire, les gars vraiment amoureux ne doivent pas laisser interférer des interférences et foncer vers leur chère et tendre.

- Zach ?

- Oui ?

- Arrête de lire Girls, conseillé-je vivement.

Le soir, je me couche en repensant à ma discussion avec mon meilleur ami. D'accord, il ne m'a pas fait beaucoup avancer sur le sujet mais au moins, il est au courant de ce qui me tracasse et je sais qu'il va m'aider à retrouver le sourire. Quant à ses deux solutions, ni l'une, ni l'autre ne me plaît.

Je me penche pour éteindre ma lampe de chevet et me retourner dans mon lit si confortable. Je blottis Igloo, un ours blanc trop mignon, contre moi et sombre dans le sommeil.

Une voix me tire de mon sommeil et j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir de qui il s'agit. Une femme sur scène chante un air lent et romantique accompagnée de ses musiciens. Deux mains passent autour de ma taille et me font sursauter.

Peter me tourne face à lui et je réalise qu'il est sur son trente et un. Costume, nœud papillon et tout le touintouin. Il se penche vers moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu es magnifique.

En baissant la tête, je m'aperçois que je porte une robe rouge sombre mi-longue au décolleté assez pigeonnant. J'en frémis et relève les yeux vers Peter qui me saisit la main droite et me fait tourner sur moi-même.

Il s'arrête pour me coller dos à lui, mains sur mes hanches, et continue à bouger sur le rythme de la musique. La bouche de Peter s'égare dans mon cou et je pose mes mains sur celles les siennes. Quitte à ce que ce soit un rêve, autant qu'il soit agréable.

Je fais quoi là ? Ok, c'est peut-être un rêve mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que je vais l'oublier. Avec toute ma volonté, je me dégage de son étreinte et m'enfuis en courant sans regarder derrière moi.

Je pousse une porte à double battant et tombe dans une pièce où Angela et Nathan jouent aux échecs.

- Ces deux là. Toujours à manigancer, calculer, nous menant à chaque fois à l'échec.

Je tourne la tête pour constater que Peter m'a rejoint et me parle tout en regardant sa mère et son frère. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens et il m'avoue :

- Je n'y arrive pas Claire.

Les mots sont là mais ils ne parviennent pas à sortir de ma bouche.

- Aide moi.

Le regard de Peter est devenu suppliant et descend vers le bas. Je le suis et remarque que ses mains sont devenues radioactives. Il me fixe à nouveau d'un air paniqué tandis que ma voix me revient :

- PETER !

Le souffle de l'explosion me balaye dans une lumière rouge.

Je crois que mon propre cri m'a réveillé. Lorsque j'examine les alentours, je comprends que je suis tombée de mon lit. Je me mets sur pieds d'un mouvement et fonce dans la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller et m'habiller.

Ces rêves ne sont pas anodins. Soit Peter a un grave problème soit je délire totalement. Mais il faut que j'agisse. Dans quel sens mon Dieu ? Soit tu gémis, soit tu agis. Merci Zach.

Je rentre dans ma chambre en trombe et saisis mon sac de voyage. J'y fourre tout ce que je juge utile, surtout de l'argent, ma carte d'identité et mon nouveau portable rouge. J'ouvre alors la fenêtre et y jette mon sac plusieurs mètres plus bas.

J'enjambe le rebord et me propulse vers le sol. L'impact se fait dans un craquement de ma jambe gauche. Le temps de la remettre en place, de saisir mon sac et je fonce à toute allure dans une rue plus déserte.

De là, j'appelle un taxi qui ne tarde pas à venir et me dirige vers l'aéroport. Prendre l'avion seule est bien plus intriguant que je ne l'avais imaginé. Evidemment, le vol me parait durer une éternité et j'ai bien le temps d'y ruminer.

Je suis folle de faire une chose pareille, tout va me retomber dessus. Tant pis, je prends le risque. Si Peter est vraiment en danger et que je peux faire quoique ce soit pour le sauver, je le ferais. Sinon, je viens foutre une merde sans nom à New York.

Une fois arrivée, je quitte l'aéroport et prends de nouveau un taxi en direction de l'appartement de Peter. Je ne suis plus qu'une boule de nerfs vivante. Comment je vais gérer ça ? Comment je vais bien pouvoir lui parler ? Comment … Ferme là Claire, tu improviseras.

Je descends du taxi et monte quatre par quatre les marches menant au numéro 1407. Face à la porte, j'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux et je toque. Je dois insister avant d'entendre le verrou tourner.

Peter, ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama, m'ouvre, la tête dans le gaz. En m'apercevant, il semble frôler l'arrêt cardiaque car son expression change du tout au tout. Je lui débite d'un coup en pénétrant dans l'appartement :

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là, d'ailleurs je ne devrais même pas penser à toi parce que crois moi je me doute quelles conséquences ma présence ici peut avoir, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai fais ces rêves et …

Mon regard tombe sur le lit de Peter où un corps s'y trouve. Une jeune femme blonde et apparemment peu vêtue se tortille pour se couvrir et me dévisage d'un air outré. Elle s'assoie sur le bord du lit et lâche :

- Pete, qui est cette fille et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Pete ? C'est quoi ce surnom idiot ? Et d'abord, c'est qui cette femme ? Peter nous contemple, légèrement paumé. En une seconde, il vient de perdre tout l'amour que je lui portais encore. Brusquement, je fais volte-face et déclare :

- Aide toi tout seul Peter.

Je sors de l'appartement en courant et dévale les escaliers, mon sac toujours en main. Je quitte l'immeuble et traverse la route sans faire attention. Evidemment, une voiture pille mais arrive à freiner à temps.

Plusieurs mètres après, je m'engouffre dans taxi et ordonne au chauffeur :

- 215 Reed Street.

J'ignore comment cette adresse me revient en mémoire mais je sais qu'à cet endroit, j'en apprendrais un peu plus. Le taxi s'arrête une dizaine de minutes après devant l'important bâtiment. Une fois de plus, je monte les escaliers à toute vitesse, traverse le couloir donnant sur l'extérieur et m'arrête enfin devant une porte.

J'y frappe plusieurs coups avant que Mohinder m'ouvre, l'air étonné :

- Claire ? Je vous en prie, entrez.

- Merci Mohinder.

Je rentre dans son appartement tandis que l'indien demande, en refermant la porte :

- Je peux vous débarrasser ?

J'approuve en lui donnant mon sac et mon manteau et fais quelques pas dans la grande pièce. Son bureau et plusieurs tables sont recouverts de documents et papiers en tout genre et l'ordinateur émet un ronronnement régulier.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? me questionne Mohinder en s'approchant de moi.

- D'ailleurs, vous pouvez me tutoyer, précisé-je.

- Seulement si tu en fais de même.

Je hoche la tête positivement en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine et révèle :

- J'ai besoin de savoir, Mohinder. Je veux dire … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment Peter a récupéré ses pouvoirs ? Comment a-t-il trouvé Sylar ? A-t-il des problèmes ? Peut-il communiquer par le biais des rêves ?

Mohinder passe une main sur sa barbe de quelques jours et répond prudemment :

- Doucement Claire. Commence par le début, s'il te plaît.

Je me laisse tomber sur un vieux canapé dans un coin et questionne d'un ton timide :

- Que t'a t-il raconté sur moi ?

- Tu es sa nièce.

Mohinder se rend compte de mon regard sceptique et enchaîne :

- Non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Rien d'autre ?

- Pas que je sache Claire, qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?

- Rien, ajouté-je. Il est venu te voir après notre retour de l'Ohio, n'est-ce pas ?

Mohinder s'installe à mes côtés sur le canapé défoncé puis répond :

- En effet. Peter avait perdu ses pouvoirs à ce moment là.

- Tu as pu l'aidé ?

- Oui. J'ai prélevé un échantillon de son sang pour faire des analyses puis il est reparti à la recherche d'autres personnes comme vous, pour les cacher de Sylar.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, en profité-je, comment les protèges-tu ?

- Par l'intermédiaire de Matt Parkman, je travaille avec le FBI et ces personnes bénéficient du système de protection des témoins. Changement de noms, de domicile, tout est effacé sur eux, une nouvelle vie commence.

- Radical, commenté-je.

- Mais terriblement efficace. Quelle était la question à la base ? Excuse-moi Claire, mais j'ai passé une nuit à travailler sur le code génétique de … enfin bon, s'arrête Mohinder en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

- Peter. Comment as-tu pu l'aider à retrouver ses pouvoirs ?

- Oui, Peter. J'ai repéré dans son sang la même maladie que la petite Molly Walker même s'il y avait cette infime différence. Je l'ai donc traité avec le même remède dès qu'il est revenu de l'Utah.

- L'Utah ? répèté-je.

- Oui, Peter est revenu avec une femme ayant le don d'ubiquité.

- De quoi ? Mohinder, j'ai du mal à te suivre.

- Le don de se dédoubler, explique t-il rapidement. Donc, Peter est revenu, je l'ai soigné et je dois bien avouer que c'est grâce à ce pouvoir qu'il a réussit à vaincre Sylar. Il avait l'air très déterminé. Je n'ai pas cherché et l'en empêcher et Peter a absorbé le pouvoir de cette femme avant de se mettre à la recherche de Sylar.

- Tu as peut-être sauté des épisodes, non ?

- Sûrement. Les pouvoirs de Peter sont réapparus quelques heures plus tard et un jour, il est venu me dire qu'il allait tuer Sylar. Je ne sais ce qui a motivé son choix, mais il a trouvé Sylar, que Molly avait préalablement localisé.

- Que ce pouvoir la ? m'étonné-je.

- Oui, je pense que ton inquiétude sur le fait qu'il puisse ne plus rien contrôler l'a poussé à ne pas se lancer dans des mesures désespérées. Tu me suis ?

- Je crois.

- Je dois avouer que les médias ont bien étouffé l'affaire. Le corps de Sylar a été retrouvé dans un entrepôt abandonné mais il était dans un sale état. Presque entièrement détruit. Ca a du chauffer entre eux.

- Oh ! lâché-je en tripotant une de mes mèches.

- Mais Peter s'en est sorti en un seul morceau et depuis ce jour, je ne l'ai revu que très rarement. Il a bien sûr arrêté de contacter les personnes exceptionnelles et toutes celles sous notre protection ont pu reprendre leur vie d'avant.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien alors ?

- Pas exactement. J'ai trouvé que Peter, n'était plus exactement le même depuis votre retour de l'Ohio, je sais pas si ça peut t'aider ou si tu sais pourquoi.

- Je sais pourquoi.

Voyant que je ne dis rien, Mohinder poursuit :

- Je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu n'étais plus avec lui, il m'a répondu vaguement que tu étais chez Nathan et que dès que Sylar serait mort, tu retournais chez toi, à Odessa. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous …

Mohinder remarque alors mon air triste et s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Mais ça ne me regarde pas ! Tu n'avais pas fait allusion à des rêves ?

- Ah si ! bondis-je en me redressant dans le canapé. Peter a t-il le pouvoir de communiquer par le biais des rêves ou d'attirer des gens dans ses rêves ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Pas que je sache, Claire. Suis-moi.

Mohinder se lève pour rejoindre son bureau où il s'assoie pour tapoter à son ordinateur. Une photo de Peter apparaît à l'écran et mon cœur rate un battement. Le généticien indien m'explique :

- J'ai recensé ici tous les pouvoirs de Peter et de qui il les a obtenus. Vol, de Nathan Petrelli. Régénération cellulaire, de … de toi. Télépathie, de Matt Parkman. Invisibilité, de Claude Rains. Précognition, d'Isaac Mendez. Télékinésie, de Sylar. Emission d'énergie, de Theodore Spargue. Force surdéveloppée, de Niki Sanders. Maîtrise du temps, de Hiro Nakamura.

- Maîtrise du temps ?! m'exclamé-je. Je ne l'ai jamais vu l'utiliser.

- Selon moi, c'est le plus compliqué des pouvoirs. Ouïe surdéveloppée, de Dale Smither. Ubiquité, d'Abigail Bates. Création moléculaire, de Bethany Dorrance. C'est tout.

J'écarquille les yeux face à cette liste et me demande comment Peter n'a pas explosé.

- C'est énorme ! avoué-je.

- Je sais. Mais je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien.

Je réfléchis une seconde, persuadée qu'un fait nous échappe. Je fais les cent pas devant le bureau de Mohinder et finit par claquer des doigts en lançant :

- Mais oui ! Dans l'Ohio, nous avons été accusés de meurtre parce que la police nous a découvert près du corps de … merde, comment s'appelait-il ? Jacob, Jacob Foxworth. Sylar l'a tué mais après, Peter a affronté Sylar donc …

- Donc, Peter a absorbé son pouvoir ! m'interrompt Mohinder. Bien sûr Claire.

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de savoir quel était son pouvoir ?

- Non. Les deux dernières personnes à le posséder ont emporté leur secret dans la tombe. Quand à Peter, je doute qu'il le sache, sinon il m'en aurait fait part.

- Peut-il l'ignorer ? questionné-je en m'approchant du bureau.

- Techniquement, oui. Tout dépend du type du pouvoir. S'il est latent ou comme tu supposes, n'a effet que durant son sommeil, il faudrait que de nombreuses conditions soient réunies pour s'en servir. Mais ce ne sont que des théories, Claire. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Peter possède un tel pouvoir sans s'en douter ?

- Deux nuits de suite, j'ai rêvé de lui et ça semblait tellement réel mais en même temps impossible. Tu vois, je me trouvais dans une situation improbable mais pour Peter, elle était normale.

- Tu as rêvé de Peter ? réalise alors Mohinder en se grattant le menton.

- Oui. Non ! C'est lui qui rêvait de moi et j'étais dans son rêve. Enfin, c'est l'impression que ça m'a fait.

- Oh. Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre.

- Dans un des rêves, Peter m'a demandé de l'aide, je l'ai vu explosé.

- Claire, c'est le cauchemar de tout ceux qui connaissent Peter et qui en sont proches. Le voir explosé. Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

- Peut-être. Mais, je me suis réveillée toute chamboulée et j'ai sauté dans le premier avion pour New York. Puis, j'ai foncé chez Peter et … et l'ai découvert en parfaite santé.

- Si tu es allée chez Peter, pourquoi ne pas être resté chez lui plutôt que venir ici ? s'interroge Mohinder en écartant les bras.

Je pose mes fesses sur un coin libre du bureau et déclare :

- Il me fallait des réponses.

- Et Peter me semble la meilleure personne pour t'en fournir.

Je reste muette un moment puis avoue :

- Lorsque je suis arrivée chez lui, il n'était pas seul. Je l'ai dérangé. Il était avec … quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'ignorais que Peter fréquentait quelqu'un.

- Moi aussi, soufflé-je en fixant le sol.

Mohinder me dévisage un moment mais je ne me sens pas la force d'affronter son regard. Oui, c'est répugnant, je commence à le savoir. Je dévie le sujet en relevant la tête :

- Tu es certain que Peter n'a pas absorbé les pouvoirs des autres personnes qu'il a mises en sécurité.

- Certain ! assure Mohinder. Il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il les a rencontré donc il n'avait pas le moyen de copier leur ADN et une fois ces personnes prévenues, il ne les a pas revu, à part Abigail Bates, car il pensait que son pouvoir l'aiderait considérablement, ce que j'ai approuvé.

- Je vois. Nous sommes donc dans une impasse ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant, Claire.

Mohinder quitte la chaise de son bureau et je réalise alors que j'éprouve beaucoup de respect pour cet homme. En plus d'être intelligent, il est dévoué et toujours prêt à aider les personnes égarées.

L'indien plaque les deux mains derrière sa nuque et fait un aller-retour dans la pièce. Il s'arrête subitement en laissant tomber ses bras :

- La meilleure solution serait de contacter Peter mais je doute que tu approuves cette idée.

Trop intelligent.

- En effet. Tu n'as pas autre chose ?

- Contacter la famille de Jacob. Peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose mais rien n'est moins sûr. Je suis vraiment à la masse, moi ! s'exclame t-il soudainement.

Je le regarde sans comprendre puis il me révèle :

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais sauté dans le premier avion, tes parents sont au courant j'espère ?

Je grimace et avoue doucement :

- Non.

Je réalise que mon portable est éteint dans mon sac et que mon père a sûrement tenté de me joindre. Je saute du bureau et me dirige vers mon sac tandis que Mohinder me dit :

- A la limite, je pourrais discuter avec ton père et tenter de lui expliquer la situation. Bien que je doute qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ton aventure avec Peter.

Bien trop intelligent.

J'approuve d'un geste de la tête en fouillant dans mon sac. Je trouve enfin mon portable et l'allume pour l'interroger. Cinq messages de mon père, rien que ça. En résumé, il s'inquiète et m'ordonne de le rappeler au plus vite pour lui expliquer pourquoi je me suis barrée de la maison.

J'appelle mon père et me lance dans une discussion ardue avec lui dans laquelle j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que Peter est en danger et a besoin de moi ici. Par la suite, je lui passe Mohinder qui valide mon histoire et promet de veiller sur moi.

Je dois avouer que question anges gardiens, je suis comblée. Je reprends mon père au bout du fil après que Mohinder ait reçu ses instructions et il me dit :

- Si tu sens que c'est ce que tu dois faire, vas-y ma Claire Bear, mais je désapprouve.

Nous concluons peu après ça et Mohinder commande des pizzas étant donné qu'il est près de midi. Au milieu de notre repas, des coups à la porte nous interrompent alors que Mohinder me racontait l'étendue de ses recherches.

Ce dernier se lève pour ouvrir la porte mais je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit, la porte étant hors de mon champ de vision. Par contre, je reconnais immédiatement la voix.

- Excuse-moi Mohinder, Claire est en ville et je me demandais si par hasard, elle ne serait pas venue te voir.


	12. Chapitre 12

            Mohinder se retrouve dans une sale situation. Soit il me balance, avouant à Peter ma présence, soit il me couvre, le persuadant qu'il ne m'a pas vue depuis deux mois. Je mets fin à son dilemme en quittant la table pour avancer vers la porte d'entrée.

            Il est temps d'agir en femme, Claire. Cette phrase est ridicule. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'apparais dans l'encadrement de la porte, me révélant à Peter. Celui-ci inspire profondément en me voyant et tente de me sourire, sourire que je ne lui renvois pas.

- Je vous laisse, lâche alors Mohinder en quittant son propre appartement pour laisser Peter y entrer.

            Il referme la porte derrière lui tandis que je recule, histoire de mettre un maximum de distance entre nous. Non pas que je suis tentée de lui sauter dessus, à cet instant j'aurais plutôt envie de le gifler. C'est sûrement idiot, mais je me sens comme s'il m'avait trompé.

- Bonjour Claire, murmure-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de mon visage.

Quelle sublime entrée en matière !

- Ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît.

- Qu'est qui m'en empêche ? questionné-je sur un air de défi.

Peter regarde ailleurs une seconde puis reporte son attention sur moi en avouant :

- Rien, en effet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandé-je agressivement.

Peter expire un bon coup et confie :

- M'excuser. Tu n'étais pas censée voir ce que tu as vu ce matin.

- Et tu n'étais pas censé m'abandonner ! répliqué-je avec rage.

- J'ai fais ce qu'il y avait de mieux a faire.

- Pour toi ou pour moi ?!

- Pour nous.

Connerie.

- Non, Claire, insiste t-il.

Son air de chien battu me donne la nausée.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

- Parce que j'ai eu la bêtise de m'inquiéter pour toi ! Mais à ce que j'ai vu, tout va très bien dans ta vie.

            Peter trouve un intérêt soudain au sol et en profite pour le détailler. Malgré l'épisode de ce matin, je le trouve toujours aussi magnifique. Sa mèche a bien poussé et tombe sur le milieu de sa joue à cet instant. Il aborde toujours sa barbe de trois jours et a gardé cette chic habitude de relever le col de son manteau. 

            Peter redresse la tête dans un sourire d'espoir. Le fait que tu sois toujours aussi beau ne change rien à ce que je ressens envers toi Peter.

 - Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

- C'est vrai que c'est tout de suite plus clair dans mon esprit, rétorqué-je.

Ma répartie doit le choquer car il penche sa tête sur le côté puis lance :

- Tu sais quoi Claire ? Tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'un salaud qui a tout gâché entre nous.

Ouah ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Et plus rien n'est possible entre nous puisque maintenant, je suis avec Megan.

Je suis sur le cul. Au sens figuré, évidemment.

- Je n'ai aucun problème, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Je m'en vais de ce pas retrouver la femme que j'aime.

            Il fait demi-tour et s'apprête à ouvrir la porte. Vas-y ! C'est ça ! Casse-toi. Peter quitte l'appartement sans même se retourner et Mohinder y revient. Des larmes montent à mes yeux et je me mords le pouce de stress.

            Comment peut-il penser une chose pareille ? Non, c'est normal. Il est dans le vrai. Oublie-le, Claire. Je ne peux pas ! Je glisse un regard embrumé vers Mohinder qui me fixe d'un air grave. Quoi ? Ah, oui.

- Quoi ? dis-je à voix haute.

- Vous devriez arrêter de vous torturer tous les deux.

- Tu as raison Mohinder. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ici. Je rentre à Odessa, indiqué-je en m'avançant vers mon sac.

- Il a y deux façons pour que vous arrêtiez de vous torturer, m'arrête Mohinder.

- Pardon ? stoppé-je net.

- Tu peux partir, mais ça, ce n'est que la première façon. La deuxième consiste à vous avouer mutuellement vos sentiments.

- Mais il n'y a plus rien à avouer ! Peter refait sa vie avec une autre et m'a parfaitement oublié ! explosé-je.

Mohinder s'approche doucement de moi et m'avoue :

- Tu es encore jeune, Claire. C'est normal de ne pas tout comprendre.

- Le scientifique aurait-il un master en sentiments ? ironisé-je.

- Seulement un peu plus d'expérience, sourit Mohinder.

- Vas-y, crache ta pastille !

- Si c'est mon avis que tu me demandes, traduit Mohinder, je dirais que Peter fait tout pour que tu le détestes et que tu puisses l'oublier le plus facilement possible.

Mais quelle conne, je fais ! Comment ais-je pu laisser passer une chose pareille ?

- Je reviens dès que possible ! lancé-je en attrapant ma veste avant de filer hors de l'appartement.

            Je sors en courant de l'immeuble et monte dans le premier taxi. Je retourne à l'appartement de Peter en quelques minutes, paye le chauffeur et monte les étages à toute vitesse. Je ne vous raconte pas les calories que j'ai du brûler aujourd'hui ! J'allai toquer à la porte lorsque des éclats de voix me parviennent :

- Et tu me sors ça comme ça Pete ?

Apparemment, Megan est en train d'engueuler Peter. Mais à quel sujet ? Je colle mon oreille contre la porte et me concentre :

- Oui Megan, c'est finit, lâche Peter d'un ton très sérieux.

- Après la nuit qu'on vient de passer ?

Un frisson d'horreur s'empare de mon corps.

- Ecoute Megan, j'ai … je suis sorti avec toi dans le but d'évacuer quelque chose. Mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le bon moyen.

- C'est en rapport avec cette fille ? Ta soi-disant nièce ?

- Oui, confie Peter tout net.

Une boule se forme au creux de mon estomac tandis que Megan répond :

- Je savais que les choses n'étaient pas claires entre vous ! Rien qu'à la façon dont elle a réagi en entrant ici !

- Ecoute Megan, cela ne regarde qu'elle et moi, assure Peter.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclame exagérément Megan. Et je suppose que le fait que je sois blonde et aussi jeune n'a rien à voir ?

L'idée que Peter ait pu s'envoyer en l'air avec cette femme en pensant à moi déclenche en moi un je ne sais quoi de bizarre.

- Arrête Megan, coupe Peter.

- Ok, ok, c'est bon Pete, j'ai compris, je m'en vais.

            Je n'imaginais pas Megan si près de la porte mais le fait est que lorsqu'elle prononce cette phrase, elle ouvre la porte et tombe directement sur moi. Evidemment, je me recule pour ne pas me la prendre de plein fouet et elle fait de même.

            L'air choqué de Megan me frappe et la seconde d'après, Peter apparaît derrière elle pour voir ce qui la stoppe. En me découvrant, il me sourit faiblement et Megan nous regarde tour à tour et lance :

- Je crois que je suis de trop. Bonne chance pour votre histoire de malades !

Megan me contourne et descend les escaliers. Peter s'appuie alors sur l'encadrement de la porte et me demande :

- Tu veux entrer ?

Son regard si tendre me fend le cœur. Soudain, comme si un autre Peter venait d'apparaître, il ajoute en durcissant son visage :

- Je ne préférais pas.

- Et tu me sors ça comme ça, Pete ! m'exclamé-je en voulant imiter Megan.

Peter se retient de rire et tente de se contrôler en répondant :

- Oui.

- Et tu crois que je vais gober ton « J'ai commencé une autre vie et tu n'en fais pas parti » ?

Un ange passe puis Peter se décide à répondre :

- J'ai le mérite d'avoir essayé.

Il s'écarte pour me laisser rentrer mais du coup, c'est moi qui hésite :

- Si je rentre, je risque de ne plus ressortir.

- C'est mon but, confie Peter d'un air malicieux.

            Depuis que je sais ce qu'il tente de me faire croire et au fur et à mesure de notre conversation, mes sentiments pour lui se réveillent et pas qu'un peu. En fait, je crois qu'ils se sont réveillés en sursaut.

            Je m'avance doucement et franchis le pas de sa porte, sous son regard craquant. Derrière moi, Peter referme la porte et s'y adosse. Je me retourne et lui impose :

- Ecoute Peter. Soit tu me dis que tu me veux, soit …

- Soit que je ne te veux pas ? termine Peter avec un sourire en coin.

- Evidemment, dit comme ça, ça perd toute crédibilité. Mais l'idée c'est que … c'est que j'ai besoin de toi, sans toi, je ne vis plus et je n'y arrive pas ! Et puis, on s'en fout de ta famille, qu'ils continuent à manigancer et à tout calculer mais ils n'arriveront pas à nous mener à l'échec ! m'exclamé-je en pensant à mon rêve.

Peter tique mais me laisse poursuivre :

- Je pourrais t'oublier, enfin difficilement bien sûr, ça sera très douloureux et lent, et je ne veux pas le faire. Sauf si tu me le dis.

Toujours dos à la porte, Peter reste muet et ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je résume :

- Dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas et je pars d'ici pour retourner dans ma vie d'adolescente, qui me paraît si pathétique tout d'un coup.

            Sans me quitter des yeux, Peter a l'air très concentré. Une terreur sans nom s'empare de moi et j'ai peur de m'être trompée sur toute la ligne. Je sais qu'il ressent encore quelque chose pour moi, sinon il n'aurait pas agit ainsi, il n'aurait pas cherché à se faire haïr de moi, ni coucher avec cette femme sachant qu'elle me ressemble.

- Tout juste, Claire, avoue Peter dans un souffle.

- C'est trop facile, Peter ! m'indigné-je. Maintenant, tu vas te fatiguer un peu et me dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur et pourquoi tu as fait une telle chose ! 

- D'accord, approuve Peter.

Il inspire un grand coup et lâche en posant son pied droit contre la porte :

- Depuis toujours je suis guidé par ma famille, quelques soient les circonstances, je m'en suis toujours remit à elle. Je sais, au fond de moi, que toi et moi ce n'est pas conventionnel. Alors quand ma mère et mon frère m'ont mis face à mes actes, je leurs ai obéit. Ils m'ont parlé des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur ta vie et … ce n'était pas beau à entendre.

Je calle une mèche derrière mon oreille, impatiente d'entendre la suite, qui ne tarde pas à venir :

- Je n'ai donc pas cherché à reprendre contact avec toi et t'es laissée chez mon frère. Mais le plus dur a été cette fameuse réunion de famille. Tu m'en as fait baver, Claire. D'ailleurs, tu m'as fait bavé.

Son sourire en coin est suivit d'un semi clin d'œil. Je fonds. Mon Dieu, il ne lui reste plus qu'à me ramasser à la petite cuillère.   

- Et j'ai craqué. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du et résisté de toutes mes forces mais faible homme que je suis, enfin tu le sais. Mais le coup de poing de Nathan, c'était trop. Il y a eu des mots durs entre nous mais jamais rien de semblable. Je ne peux et ne veux pas le blesser.

Impasse, le retour. Si Peter ne veut pas aller à l'encontre de sa famille, la situation n'a pas évolué.

- Mais, le mal est déjà fait, et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, bien que si c'était à refaire … tu connais la suite, me lance Peter avec enthousiasme.

- Tu le referais ?  supposé-je en feignant l'hésitation.

- Evidemment.

Peter se plaque les cheveux en arrière et continue :

- Les deux mois qui viennent de s'écouler ont été très éprouvants. J'ai bien tenté de te sortir de mon cœur par … divers procédés.

Comme se faire mon sosie ?

- En termes crus, oui. Tu te doutes que ce n'est pas pareil.

Encore heureux.

- Claire ! s'exclame Peter, mi-choqué, mi-amusé.

Pardon.

- Donc, je disais que toutes mes méthodes pour t'oublier ont et sont vouées à l'échec. Et aujourd'hui, tu débarques, tu me surprends avec Megan, j'ai envie de me terrer au fond d'un trou et je ne trouve que le moyen de me faire haïr par toi pour que toi, de ton côté, tu puisses tirer un trait sur moi.

- Loupé !

- Et comment as-tu deviner mes intentions ?

Je mets mes mains dans les poches arrière de mon jean en répondant :

- Mohinder a un master en sentiments.

- Mohinder ? s'étonne Peter. Ravi !

Ne sois pas si dur Peter, c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici devant toi.

- Je m'en  rends bien compte.

Un silence s'installe et je réalise qu'il m'a tout dit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander bêtement :

- Et maintenant ?

- Soit tu me sautes dessus, soit je te saute dessus, au choix.

- Tu as oublié une option.

- Laquelle ? questionne Peter, surpris.

- On se saute dessus ? proposé-je innocemment.

- A trois ?

- Ok, approuvé-je.

- Trois.

            D'un geste vif, Peter me tire par le bras et colle ses lèvres aux miennes. Prise par surprise, je ne réagis pas tout de suite puis approfondis notre baiser. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux si doux.

            Peter me prend dans ses bras et me colle à lui tout en tournant pour me plaquer contre la porte. Je frémis en sentant ma langue contre la sienne et sur le coup, je perd toute notion de ce qui m'entoure. Mon Dieu, depuis combien de temps je désire ce moment ? Bien trop longtemps selon moi.

            Peter retire ses bras de moi pour descendre la fermeture éclair de ma veste et me l'enlève avec douceur avant de me reprendre dans ses bras. Totalement séduite, je me laisse faire et ne me concentre que sur sa bouche et mes mains que je remets dans ses cheveux.

            Soudain, Peter me soulève par la taille et passe ses deux mains sous mes cuisses pour me tenir contre lui, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille. Cette position me fait perdre le peu de réserve que je possède encore. Je glisse mes deux bras autour de son cou et ne cesse de l'embrasser avec fougue.

            Lentement, Peter fait demi-tour et me porte jusqu'à la table où il me dépose, mes jambes toujours collées à ses hanches. Il se détache un peu de moi en retirant les mains de sous mes cuisses et me caresse les genoux.

            Petit à petit, ses mains remontent par l'intérieur de mes cuisses le long de mon jean tandis que je pose ma main droite sur son épaule et avec la gauche, j'agrippe le haut de son pull.

            Je deviens folle sous le désirque j'éprouve à cet instant et les mains de Peter n'arrangent rien. Elles parviennent au niveau de mon entrejambe et de ses pouces, il câline mon intimité.

            Même à travers mon pantalon, ce contact me fait l'effet d'une bombe. Une vague de panique me submerge sans que je comprenne réellement d'où elle vienne. En réalité, je sais très bien d'où elle vient. Jamais je n'avais été avec un homme et ce flot de caresses si soudain me perturbe.

            Mais que Peter me touche à cet endroit là me fait réaliser que je ne me sens pas prête pour ça … En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça aille plus loin qu'un baiser passionné. Je me crispe sur le coup et tente de reculer de son étreinte en ôtant mes bras de lui.  

            Que ça soit par le biais de mes pensées ou par le fait que je me dégage de lui, Peter retire immédiatement ses mains et les pose de chaque côté de mes cuisses, sur la table. Il cesse aussitôt de m'embrasser et garde un instant son front collé au mien.

            D'un mouvement de tête, il se retire et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. J'arrive à y lire son anxiété et tente de l'apaiser en caressant sa joue de ma main droite. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas quoi penser.

- Pardonne-moi, lâche Peter, coupant court à mes réflexions.

Je le regarde mais ne le comprends pas.

- Je … J'ai voulu aller trop vite, explique-t-il, penaud. Dès fois, j'oublie que tu n'as que 16 ans.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en maudissant mon manque d'expérience de ces choses là.

- Ne pense pas ça, me dit Peter en me souriant. Ce n'est pas un tort. C'est totalement ma faute, je n'aurais pas du.

            Il recule et laisse environ un mètre d'espace entre nous. Immédiatement, je croise mes jambes et pose mes mains dessus. Il est inutile de préciser que je suis très mal à l'aise à cet instant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère mais c'est Peter qui tente d'alléger la situation :

- Allez, c'est pas grave.

            Il s'approche de moi pour me remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille et j'en profite pour poser ma main droite sur sa joue et l'embrasser. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je fais ça mais je suis certaine qu'il le prendra bien.

- Et tu as tout à fait raison, approuve Peter en décollant légèrement ses lèvres des miennes.

- D'accord, parlé-je alors pour la première fois depuis le début de nos embrassades.

            Peter s'écarte un peu et me fait un magnifique sourire en coin suivit d'un clin d'œil. Je bave. Mon Dieu que c'est bon de pouvoir penser ce que je veux sans avoir la crainte qu'il ne le découvre. J'ai déjà pensé que tu étais sublime ?

- Au moins une bonne centaine de fois, répond Peter en riant.

            Je lui souris en retour et j'ai l'impression que l'on vient d'ôter un poids de mon cœur. Il ne faut pas que je m'attarde sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Même si … Non ! Ferme là, Claire. Je me lance donc sur un autre sujet :

- Depuis combien de temps tu sais que je …

- Que je te plais ? finit Peter à ma place. Depuis notre premier vol en avion, je présume. Au début, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'admiration. Puis d'un simple fantasme. Mais lorsque j'ai découvert que c'était bien plus sérieux que ça, j'ai réellement eu peur.

- Peur ? m'étonné-je.

- Oui, peur. Peur parce que je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. Peur parce que j'éprouvais la même chose. Peur parce que je te désirais plus que tout. J'en avais mal Claire, tu étais à la fois si proche et inaccessible.

Cette révélation me surprend agréablement et je découvre alors que je n'ai pas été la seule à souffrir, même si je le savais déjà, ça fait du bien de l'entendre dire.

- Il faut qu'on se donne une chance, déclaré-je.

- Entièrement d'accord ! m'approuve Peter d'une hochement de tête.

Un ange passe suivit d'un éléphant rose … Cherchez l'erreur. Hum. D'un coup, Peter lance :

- Et si j'allais chercher ton sac chez Mohinder ? Enfin, si tu veux rester, se rattrape t-il soudainement, dans le doute.

- Evidemment, le rassuré-je en souriant.

- Alors j'y vais.

            Peter s'avance vers l'entrée, enfile son manteau mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, il revient précipitamment vers moi et dépose un léger bisou sur ma bouche. Je suis incapable de réagir et le laisse partir sans rien dire. La porte est sur le point de se referme lorsque Peter revient en toute hâte et déclare.

- Je t'aime.

Implosion imminente de mon cœur. . 1. BOUM ! Je réponds malgré tout :

- Je t'aime aussi Peter.

Et si tu savais à quel point.

- Je crois que je le sais, me confie t-il dans un clin d'œil.

            Il quitte l'appartement pour de vrai cette fois-ci, me laissant seule sur la table. Je bondis à terre et ramasse mon manteau pour y récupérer mon portable. En tapotant sur les touches, je trouve le numéro de Zach et l'appelle. Bien sûr, il est en cours, je laisse donc un message sur son répondeur :

- Zach, c'est moi. Je suis partie à New York pour voir Peter, je pense que tu t'en doutes. Ca y est ! Enfin, je veux dire qu'on s'est tout avoué et … et …et …

L'enthousiasme m'empêche de trouver mes mots, je poursuis difficilement :

- Et c'est génial. Je crois que je vais rester un moment ici, avec lui. Oh ! Et si tu croise mon père, il n'est pas au courant, il croit que je suis ici pour aider Peter qui a un problème alors, ne fais pas de gaffe. A bientôt. Et surtout, merci pour tout tes conseils, je t'adore !

            Je coupe la communication et range mon portable dans le veste que j'accroche au porte manteau. Je fais quoi maintenant ? D'un coup d'œil, j'examine l'appartement qui n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Le nécessaire à peinture est toujours là et ça me fait penser que finalement, le tableau s'est réalisé.

            Mon regard atterrit sur le lit et je me mets à imaginer ce qui a bien pu s'y passer quelques heures auparavant. Ca ne va pas d'imaginer des trucs pareils, Claire ? T'es devenue maso ou quoi ? Mine de rien, faudra que je dise à Peter de changer les draps.

            Je m'avance dans la pièce et regarde par la fenêtre, entre le lit et le canapé. Dehors, le monde s'affole mais aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, je trouve ça beau. En fait, tout est devenu beau. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

            Je mordille mon pouce d'anxiété en pensant à notre situation et en déduis que je vais devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Peter sur un possible avenir commun. Ca me fait bizarre de penser une telle chose. Sûrement parce que je n'y jamais réellement cru. Aujourd'hui, tout nous est possible. J'ai déjà précisé que je l'aimais ?

            Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et repense à cette nuit que j'ai passée dans ses bras, il y a plus de deux mois. Du coup, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai vécu avec lui s'est déroulé il n'y a que quelques jours.

            Je ferme les yeux en laissant aller ma tête contre le canapé et tente de penser à rien. Peine perdue, il revient toujours me hanter. Hanter n'est pas le mot exact. Obnubiler peut-être. Ou encore obséder. Oui, c'est ça. Il est devenu mon obsession. 

            Peter revient au bout de quelques minutes, ce qui me surprend. Il franchit la porte dans un sourire, mon sac à son bras droit, et la referme. Il dépose mon sac à terre, près du lit et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer, en me redressant sur le canapé :

- T'as fait vite dis donc !

- J'ai pris Air Peter.

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre le sens de sa réponse et je réponds dans un gloussement :

- Pas mal, pas mal ! Cette compagnie gagne à être connue.

Peter me rejoint sur le canapé en continuant :

- Rapide, invisible et ça ne pollue pas. Juste quelques désagréments parfois et dans ce cas, il vaut mieux avoir un pouvoir de régénération cellulaire.

- Me voilà assurée.

Peter hésite puis finalement passe son bras gauche autour de mes épaules et me rapproche de lui. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et une envie de l'embrasser s'empare de moi.

- Alors fait-le, lâche Peter avec un air malicieux.

Je me hausse pour rencontrer ses lèvres et l'embrasse pendant un long moment, même si je trouve toujours ça trop court. Je m'écarte de lui pour demander :

- Qu'est-ce que Mohinder a dit ?

- Pas grand-chose. Il s'attendait presque à ma visite. Mais il a été content de découvrir que ses conseils ont porté leurs fruits.

Apparemment, je suis entourée de personnes qui ne donnent que de bons conseils. Quoique non. J'en oublie presque mon père biologique et ma grand-mère.

- D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, commence Peter, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions en discuter pendant un bon dîner.

Je l'observe avec plus d'attention en questionnant :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu appelles un bon dîner ?

- Tu te souviens quand je t'avais parlé de te faire goûter la nourriture chinoise ?

Oui.

- Et bien, si tu acceptes bien sûr, ce soir, je te sors, m'apprend Peter sur un ton enthousiasme.

J'écarte ma tête pour le dévisager et vérifier s'il est sérieux. Vraisemblablement, il l'est. 

- Je connais un restaurant classe dans le centre, poursuit Peter. Encore une fois, si ça te tente, je réserve et on peut y aller.

Je réfléchis un instant et confie :

- Je suis totalement pour mais je n'ai rien de classe à me mettre.

- Laisse-moi régler ce problème, dit Peter dans un sourire en coin.

            Il se penche pour m'embrasser et me quitte pour s'emparer du téléphone. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le taper, Peter nous a réservé une table dans son restaurant pour 20 heures. Après ça, il s'approche du canapé et tend sa main droite dans ma direction.

            Sans réfléchir, je la saisit et me laisse relever par lui. Nous mettons nos vestes et quittons l'appartement, sans que je n'aie d'idée précise sur notre destination.

            En bas de son immeuble, Peter me prend la main et je réalise à quel point ce geste m'avait manqué au cours des derniers mois. En réalité, Peter tout entier m'avait manqué. Main dans la main, je me laisse guider par lui qui, visiblement, sait où il va.

            Après plusieurs minutes, Peter s'arrête devant un grand magasin et je fais de même. Grâce à mon esprit aussi vif que brillant, j'en déduis qu'il compte m'acheter une tenue pour ce soir ou du moins en trouver une.

            Nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment et par le biais des escalators, nous nous rendons au 3ème étage qui s'intitule « Costumes et tenues de soirée ». C'est ici que vous allez vous rendre compte de ma superficialité.

            Je suis immédiatement attiré par toutes ces belles tenues et tire la main de Peter afin de l'entraîner avec moi dans les différents rayons. Il se laisse faire et me suit docilement tandis que je sillonne les étalages.

            Au bout d'un moment, je lâche sa main pour saisir une magnifique robe noire et argentée. Jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de porter une telle chose de toute ma vie. Complètement exaltée par la situation, je lâche bêtement, en repensant à une vieille blague de Zach :

- Dis Peter, tu sais où se trouve le point G chez une femme ?

            Que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'engloutie toute entière. Je réalise alors l'énormité de ce que je viens de dire et repose la robe noire en rougissant fortement. Tourne sept fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de causer, Claire.

            Je me tourne vers Peter qui s'appuie sur une étagère, le visage espiègle, se demandant sûrement comment je vais bien pouvoir me tirer de là. Surtout ne répond pas Peter. Je me doute bien que tu sais où il se trouve. D'un air innocent, il hausse les épaules et semble attendre ma réponse.

- A la fin du mot shopping, avoué-je à toute vitesse, histoire d'abréger mes souffrances.

            C'est dans des cas comme ça que je me rends compte que ma couleur de cheveux me porte préjudice. De son côté, Peter fait son maximum pour ne pas exploser de rire et je l'en remercie.

            Soudain, Peter s'écarte de l'étagère pour s'approcher de moi. Il pose sa main droite sur ma hanche et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Si le tien est vraiment à cet endroit, je t'emmènerais plus souvent faire les magasins.

            Rougeur, le retour. Je fuis dans les rayons à la recherche d'un peu d'air, laissant Peter au piège entre les robes. Je tente de me concentrer à fond sur mon investigation tandis que Peter poursuit la sienne de son côté.

            Attendez, attendez, il essaye de me trouver une robe là ? Je l'observe avec plus d'attention et le voit saisir une robe d'un rayonnage. Cet homme a-t-il à ce point l'habitude de faire ce genre d'achats ?

            Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais quelque chose me tracasse dans ses gestes exécutés avec tellement de naturel. Voudrait-il que je ressemble aux autres femmes qu'il a déjà eues ? Claire, arrête de douter ! Peter tourne la tête dans ma direction et j'essaye de m'échapper dans une autre direction.

            C'est sans compter les talents de Peter qui me rejoint en une seconde en sortant de nulle part. Ok, l'homme invisible, tu m'as eu. Peter caresse une mèche de mes cheveux en confiant :

- Claire, ne crois pas que je veuille …

- C'est bon Peter, le coupais-je. C'est moi qui me monte la tête pour un rien.

- Si tout cela tu mets mal à l'aise, on n'est pas obligé de faire les magasins pour …

- T'oublie mon point G, Peter, l'interrompé-je une nouvelle fois.

            Son sourire en coin m'indique qu'il a comprit qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour mes pensées un peu trop pessimistes à mon goût et je retourne à mes recherches. Finalement, nous faisons tous les deux une sélection de trois robes que j'essaye une par une.

            Peter s'assoit dans un fauteuil qui fait face à ma cabine d'essayage et me donne son avis. C'est très étrange comme situation mais je crois que j'aime ça. Son regard sur moi, à détailler chaque parcelle de mon corps, me rend toute chose.

            Après plusieurs minutes, nous optons mutuellement pour une robe émeraude en taffetas avec des reflets argentés. Le haut est constitué d'un bustier alors que le bas s'arrête au niveau des genoux en finition bouffante et smockée. 

            Alors que je continue de me regarder dans la glace, Peter m'entraîne de force dans la cabine d'essayage et referme le rideau derrière nous. Une bouffée d'envie s'empare de moi et mon imagination se met en marche à 100 km/h.

- T'emballe pas sinon tu vas me donner des idées, me lance Peter sur un ton coquin.

Ok, ok, je me calme. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, toi et moi dans cette cabine ?

- C'est là que mon orgueil de mâle va en prendre un coup.

Je le regarde sans le comprendre. Peter m'indique du doigt l'étiquette au bout de ma robe et je la saisis pour y découvrir le prix.

- 103 ?! Peter, c'est trop cher ! m'exclamé-je, sur le cul.

- Je le sais bien, c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas te l'acheter, confie Peter.

Dans ce cas, à quoi tout cela a-t-il servit ?

- Je vais te la recréer.

Je commence à voir où Peter veut en venir. J'interviens :

- Mais ça revient au même ! C'est comme si tu me l'achetais à mes yeux.

- Pas pour moi, avoue t-il.

Qui a dit que les femmes étaient plus compliquées que les hommes ? Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui dérange Peter mais je décide de passer outre en l'embarquant sur un autre sujet :

- Je dois l'enlever pour ça ou pas ? demandé-je de mon ton le plus puéril.

Peter lève un sourcil et reste muet. Je serais prête à payer 103 pour entendre ses pensées, même si ne les ai pas.

- Si j'avais envie d'abuser de toi, je le ferais. Mais tu connais mon immense respect.

            Un peu trop immense à mon goût. Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je l'aguiche alors qu'il y a quelques instants, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il me touche à un certain endroit. Je crains réellement. Peter secoue la tête de gauche à droite et me questionne :

- Si je te le demande, tu le ferais ?

            C'est quoi ce délire ? Il est vraiment sérieux ? Il fait exprès de me mettre dans des situations pareilles ? Peter ne dit rien, ne fait rien. Il reste là, à attendre, sans me quitter des yeux. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Le moucher, Claire. Une fois de plus, rabats-lui son clapet. 

- Alors ? insiste Peter.

- Non, capitulé-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

            Peter aborde un sourire triomphant comme s'il venait de reporter une grande victoire. A sa place, je me considérerais comme vainqueur si j'étais parvenue à mes fins, chose qu'il n'a pas faite. Mais là, on dirait que ça lui fait plaisir que je n'ai pas pu relever son défi.

- Oui, je le fait exprès, révèle Peter, en réponses à mes interrogations intérieures.   

Un ange passe suivit d'un diablotin et je me décide à dire :

- Donc ?! Je dois l'enlever pour que tu puisses la recréer ou non ?

- Laisse-toi faire.

            La réplique de Peter me prend de court mais je laisse ses mains me parcourir sans trop d'indécence. Il tourne autour de moi pour mémoriser tous les détails de la robe et revient face à moi puis joint ses mains en fermant ses yeux.

            En les écartant, des morceaux de tissus apparaissent pour donner bientôt naissance à la même robe que je porte sur le dos. Ce pouvoir est tout simplement génial.

- Et maintenant ? interrogé-je. Si on te voit sortir avec ça, même sans l'antivol, tu vas te faire chopper.

- Je gère, lâche Peter avec négligence.

            Il ferme ses yeux et une seconde après, une silhouette se forme à sa gauche. Je recule jusqu'à percuter le miroir en découvrant qu'un deuxième Peter est en train d'apparaître sous mes yeux. Il est exactement semblable, là seule différence c'est qu'il ne porte pas ma robe dans ses bras.

            C'est très étrange d'avoir deux paires d'yeux identiques posées sur soi. Mais je dois avouer que c'est agréable d'en avoir deux pour le prix d'un. Peter, le vrai, m'explique :

- Change-toi.

- T'as pas l'impression de gêner ? Deux fois plus même ! lancé-je sur un ton narquois.

Le vrai Peter devient invisible tandis que le double sort de la cabine. J'inspecte les alentours et dis quand même :

- Et comment je fais pour savoir si tu n'es plus là ?

            Pas de réponse. Ca doit être bon. Je commence à défaire la fermeture éclair sur le côté et c'est alors qu'un mouvement du rideau attire mon attention. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de sortir furtivement. Je pousse un grognement et suppose qu'il s'agissait de Peter

Persuadée qu'il est bel et bien partit, je me change sans crainte. 

            Je quitte ma cabine et repose la robe dans un rayon, là où le deuxième Peter m'attend sagement. Nous sortons du magasin sans échanger un mot mais je sens son regard sur moi. Est-ce qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments ? A-t-il une pensée propre ?

- Tout à l'affirmatif. Et j'ai également ses pouvoirs, m'apprend le deuxième Peter.

Chaud. Il y a de quoi faire une crise d'identité 

            Une fois à l'extérieur, une main agrippe mon poignet ainsi que celui du deuxième Peter et mon Peter devient visible à mes yeux. D'un mouvement de tête, son double disparaît et me revoilà seule avec mon Peter, qui porte ma robe dans un sachet, qu'il a du subtilement emprunté. 

- J'aime beaucoup, réplique Peter, sans que je sache d'où ça vienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes beaucoup ?

- Mon Peter. Ca sonne bien à mes oreilles.

Je m'approche pour l'embrasser sur la joue au moment où nos doigts s'entrelacent. Merci pour la robe.

- De rien, elle te va vraiment bien.


	13. Chapitre 13

**_Mille pardon pour ce retard. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Ok, ça fait pas mille mais je ne vais pas tous les faire ... alors ... bonne lecture :_**

* * *

Main dans la main, nous nous mettons à marcher dans la rue. A cet instant, je ne saurais dire si nous sommes visibles ou non. Un homme traversant la rue à toute allure et s'engouffrant dans une ruelle attire notre attention à tous les deux.

Des hurlements provenant de l'endroit d'où est sortit cet homme nous parviennent et c'est alors que nous en déduisons que la situation n'est pas tout à fait normale. On agit ?

- Absolument.

Peter s'élance en direction de l'endroit où l'homme a disparu et je le suis. Une fois dans la ruelle, Peter lève son bras et immobilise le fuyard. Contre toute attente, celui-ci se retourne et lance dans notre direction deux boules argentées qui nous frappent de plein fouet. Une sorte de lien nous unit un instant, Peter et moi, nous laissant paralysés sur le coup. Puis, une décharge électrique semble nous parcourir.

Peter conserve son équilibre tandis que je me retrouve éjectée contre le mur. La seconde où Peter s'occupe de voir si je vais bien permet à l'homme de s'enfuir en toute hâte. Je me remets sur pieds difficilement, un peu sonnée, grâce à l'aide de Peter.

- Ca va ? me demande t-il.

J'allai répondre positivement lorsqu'une chaleur s'empare de mes mains. Je baisse la tête pour découvrir de l'énergie émaner de mes paumes et j'écarte mes bras comme pour les mettre le plus loin possible de moi.

Je lève un regard paniqué vers Peter qui ne comprend pas plus que moi ce qui se passe. De plusieurs gestes habiles, Peter ouvre et ferme ses mains comme lorsqu'il veut utiliser sa radioactivité. Pas de réaction. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour réaliser ce qui nous est arrivé.

- Peter …commençé-je.

Elle va exploser !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demandé-je, pas sûre du phénomène.

- Je, je n'ai rien dit, Claire ! s'étonne Peter en écarquillant les yeux.

Mes mains se chargent de plus en plus et je sens la chaleur monter le long de mes avant-bras. Je fais quoi là ?

- Calme toi, inspire profondément, me répond Peter.

Il pose alors ses mains sur les miennes mais je me dégage rapidement de ce contact, de peur de le blesser.

- Je ne crains rien, rétorque Peter en me saisissant fermement les mains.

Il faut que je me calme. Mon Dieu, ça va pas le faire là. Je vais exploser. Non ! Inspiration. Expiration. Se concentrer sur Peter. Rien que sur lui, ses mains. Peu à peu, la chaleur perd du terrain et mes mains retrouvent leur aspect normal.

Elle a réussit. Bravo

J'expire profondément et m'écarte de Peter. Ses mains sont complètement carbonisées mais ne mettent que quelques secondes à se régénérer.

Ainsi, j'ai son pouvoir. Et elle, tous les miens. Il faut lui annoncer en douceur. Hé ! Mais si elle a mes pouvoirs … Claire, tu ne serais pas en train de lire dans mes pensées par hasard ?

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, sidérée par tous ces événements. J'arrive tout de même à placer :

- On fait quoi ?

D'un coup, un boucan assourdissant cogne à mes oreilles, m'obligeant à les couvrir de mes mains. Les voitures, les voix des passants, les battements d'aile des pigeons et même les battements de cœur de Peter me parviennent de plein fouet.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, sous le poids de la douleur qui n'en n'est pas vraiment une. Peter me prends dans ses bras et me blottit contre lui. Ses battements sont de plus en plus accélérés et insupportables.

Bordel ! Elle ne va pas pouvoir tout supporter d'un coup. Il faut que je trouve une solution

Pense et bat moins fort Peter ! Tous ces bruits me rendent dingue et je me laisse entraîner dans un taxi. Je ne découvre que plus tard que Peter m'a amenée dans l'appartement de Mohinder. En nous apercevant, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent brutalement et j'entends :

Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive aux deux là ? Il n'y aurait pas moyen pour qu'ils vivent heureux et en paix ?!

Merci Mohinder, je ne demande pas mieux. Au fil du temps qui s'écoule, les bruits deviennent moins violents et je prends peu à peu le contrôle sur ce pouvoir. Quant aux autres, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer s'ils décidaient de se pointer.

Peter m'assoie sur le canapé et discute avec Mohinder. Même si j'entends à la perfection, je ne porte pas attention à leurs paroles. Je ne me concentre que sur ma respiration pour calmer les battements de mon propre cœur qui m'assourdissent et croyez moi, c'est particulièrement durà faire.

Lorsque j'y parviens enfin, je porte alors mon regard sur les deux hommes en pleine discussion et les interromps :

- Il y a un moyen d'arranger ça ?

Peter se retourne vers moi et me rejoint sur le canapé. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et me dévoile :

- On ne peut rien faire si ce n'est croire en toi.

Quoi ?! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Ah oui. C'est vrai qu'il ne peut plus m'entendre. Je rétorque alors, une idée me venant à l'esprit :

- Mais si ! On peut retrouver ce type, celui qui nous a fait ça, et l'obliger à inverser nos pouvoirs !

Mohinder s'avance vers nous en déclarant :

- Nous ne savons même pas de qui il s'agit. Il n'est pas censé y avoir d'autres personnes exceptionnelles hormis vous et Bethany Dorrance à New York

- Mais on peut demander à Molly de le localiser ? tenté-je.

Mohinder me répond en grimançant :

- Depuis la première mort de Sylar et après avoir localisé toutes les personnes ayant des dons, Molly a été placée dans une famille d'accueil dans le Nevada.

Autrement dit, l'autre bout du monde. D'autant plus que Air Peter est indisponible pour l'instant. Et y aller en avion prendrait bien trop de temps, sans compter que je suis un danger public. J'enfonce mon visage dans mes deux mains et recommence à paniquer.

A mes côtés, je sens Peter me coller contre lui et ça me soulage un peu. Quand, je pense qu'il n'y a que quelques minutes, nous étions tranquilles, heureux, à faire du shopping et à planifier notre dîner romantique de ce soir.

Mon Dieu ! C'est vrai ! Maintenant que j'y pense, ça a tout d'un dîner romantique ! Une chose à la fois, Claire.

Peut-être que … oui, il y a une autre solution

Je lève un visage plein d'espoir vers Mohinder et lui lance :

- Qu'elle est cette autre solution ?

Prit de court, l'indien en perd ses mots mais les retrouve rapidement pour m'expliquer :

- Peter absorbe les pouvoirs, donc en s'approchant de cet homme …

- J'ai donc son pouvoir, finit Peter. Enfin …

Peter se tourne vers moi et je devine la suite :

- C'est moi qui l'ai maintenant.

Peter et Mohinder me dévisagent, attendant sûrement une réaction de ma part, ou peut-être une intervention divine. Je rétorque :

- Et vous croyez que j'en suis capable ? D'utiliser ce pouvoir parmi tous les autres ? Vous êtes en plein rêve !

Un sentiment de panique s'empare de moi et je sens une nouvelle fois de la chaleur émaner des mains. Je quitte précipitamment le canapé pour me placer le plus loin possible de Peter et Mohinder afin de les protéger de moi.

Je tente de me concentrer pour arrêter le phénomène et c'est alors que Peter s'exclame :

- Claire !

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction mais il semble à ma recherche car il inspecte l'appartement en tournant sur lui-même. Je serais donc devenue invisible en me concentrant ? D'un pas précipité, je m'avance vers Peter et lui saisit la main.

Il devient invisible à son tour mais il peut enfin m'apercevoir. Par contre, c'est au tour de Mohinder de patiner dans la semoule :

- Je me doute bien que vous êtes invisibles mais un minimum de précision ne serait pas de trop.

- Tout va bien, lui lance Peter sans même le regarder.

Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je pense ! Mes mains irradient à nouveau et je suis au bord de la crise de nerf ! Mohinder grommelle quelque chose et se rassoie à son bureau. Pendant ce temps, Peter saisit mon visage entre ses mains sans me quitter de ses yeux marron.

Ecoute-moi Claire, il faut que tu te détendes. Pense à quelque chose d'agréable

- T'es comique toi ! Je suis incapable de me concentrer !

Mohinder, ayant entendu mes paroles, lève la tête et regarde dans ma direction sans que je sache s'il me voit ou non. Je poursuis malgré tout :

- Je ne vais pas y arriver ! Je … je ne contrôle rien et …

Peter me fait taire en m'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche. Je fonds comme neige au soleil. Disons plutôt que mon inquiétude disparaît. Il a le don de me rassurer et lui, contre moi, de cette façon, ses lèvres contre les miennes, je me sens la force de contrôler tous les pouvoirs du monde, si ça lui chante.

Je suppose qu'à cet instant nous redevenons visibles car Mohinder détourne subitement la tête et ses pensées me parviennent :

Finalement, ils forment un joli couple. Etrange, certes, mais bien assortit

Au fil de notre baiser, je découvre que mes mains retrouvent leur température normale et je redeviens presque sereine. Je l'aime comme une folle et il a tout contrôle sur moi. Je décide alors de m'écarter de lui, histoire de revenir à la réalité, même si je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

Déjà ?

Désolée, Peter. Celui-ci, en ôtant ses mains de mon visage, réalise que nous sommes visibles par le regard de Mohinder qui se pose sur nous en disant :

- Claire, il faut que tu visualises comment cet homme a utilisé son pouvoir. Tu vas devoir refaire la même chose que lui. Focalise-toi sur son pouvoir et uniquement celui-là.

Peter me jette un coup d'œil indescriptible et je décide de fermer les yeux pour me créer un semblant de paix. A cause de mes efforts, je plisse le front et j'ai la vague impression que quelque chose vient de se produire.

J'entrouvre mes paupières pour voir Peter et Mohinder totalement immobiles, l'un toujours à côté de moi, l'autre debout près de son bureau. Pas totalement debout, disons qu'il est en train de se lever de son siège mais on dirait que quelqu'un a appuyé sur la touche arrêt sur image.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? questionne une voix familière.

Je me retourne pour apercevoir … moi-même. Exactement moi, bougeant, respirant et s'approchant de moi, d'un pas hésitant, en disant :

- Tu … tu as en même temps figé le temps et … tu m'as créé ?

Mon double se tord les mains, signe de nervosité.

On est mal barrées

Je penche ma tête sur le côté devant tant d'optimisme. Apparemment, mon sosie n'est pas plus avancé que moi.

- Ce qui est logique. Puisque je suis toi, rétorque t-elle.

- Avec mes pouvoirs en plus, répliqué-je.

Elle s'avance vers Peter et lève son, enfin mon visage vers lui :

- C'est bien la première fois que nous le voyons aussi impuissant.

J'examine Peter figé dans une position, ou plutôt alors qu'il me lançait son indescriptible sourire accompagné dans un discret sourire.

- Je veux dire, s'empresse de rajouter Claire n°2 avec une certaine gêne dans la voix, en ce qui concerne les pouvoirs.

A première vue, mon double est aussi gaffeur que moi ce qui, quelque part, me rassure.

- Même sans ses pouvoirs, il arrivait toujours à nous sauver mais là…

Un silence s'installe durant lequel mon double et moi regardons ailleurs, dans le but de ne pas nous faire face. D'un air motivé, je déclare en reportant mon attention sur mon clone :

- C'est à nous de nous en sortir cette fois.

- Tu as raison, m'approuve l'autre en cessant de se tordre les mains, coupons lui le souffle.

Je hausse les sourcils de surprise et interroge :

- Nous voulons à ce point l'impressionner ?

Le double s'esclaffe en se justifiant :

- Non, mais comme toi, j'aime voir ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement quand il est surpris.

- Chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver étant donné qu'il est un peu emprisonné dans le temps, souligné-je.

- C'est juste pour le principe.

Je croise les bras sous ma poitrine et lorsque mon double fait de même, je change immédiatement de position, perturbée par tant de synchronisme. Je découvre alors que j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de trop me reposer sur Peter depuis nos retrouvailles. Même durant ces derniers mois, sans sa présence, j'étais réellement perdue. Est-ce que je ne suis plus rien sans lui ? Est-ce que mon clone ressent le même vide ?

- Je suis toi Claire. Je suis aussi paniquée que toi à cet instant mais je tente de me raccrocher à la réalité.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ce matin, il était avec une autre. Je sais que ça te dérange, puisque ça me dérange ! Il n'est pas parfait même si nous l'avons totalement idéalisé.

Mon Dieu ! Voilà que je vais commencer une analyse de moi-même avec moi-même !

- J'adorais développer la chose mais le temps presse ! lançé-je.

Cette phrase me paraît subitement ironique vu le décor qui m'entoure.

- Je risque d'exploser ! ajouté-je.

Le stress accumulé depuis plusieurs minutes commence à faire pression en moi, un peu comme une cocotte-minute sur le point d'éclater.

- Nous aussi, me répond une autre voix.

En me retournant, je distingue une autre moi, sortie de je ne sais où.

- Enfin, d'après ce que j'en conclus, vu la scène, me dit-elle en haussant les épaules, d'un ton hésitant. On perd le contrôle.

- Je ne l'ai jamais eu ! protesté-je.

Je les regarde à tour de rôle d'un air scandalisé :

- Vous devriez m'aider ! Vous êtes moi enfin !

- Ce qui laisse supposer que nous sommes aussi désemparée que toi, avoue le premier clone.

Ok. Je suis foutue. Des larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux et je me laisse tomber sur le canapé après l'avoir rejoint. Je ne vais pas tarder à craquer. Les deux Claire me rejoignent et s'assoient de part et d'autre de moi.

- On manque cruellement de confiance en nous, commence un des doubles. Nous avons constamment besoin d'être protégée, câlinée. Peter nous a rendu …

- Dépendante, termine l'autre double.

Je suis trop désespérée pour la stopper dans son débat de fond ou même pour contester.

- Il sera toujours correct avec nous, continue l'autre sosie. Peut-être parce qu'il est de notre famille, même si nous tentons de l'oublier par tous les moyens.

- Et si c'était justement cet interdit qui nous attirait ?

- On sait parfaitement que c'est mal.

- Et qu'il existe tant d'autres hommes …

Apparemment, mes doubles s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Je les laisse blablater sur Peter sans intervenir mais il y a malgré tout une once de vérité dans leurs propos.

- Je doute de notre santé mentale, parfois. C'est répugnant, c'est … « euuuurk ».

- Tout à fait ! Pourtant, notre cœur …

- STOP ! coupé-je.

Alors je suis vraiment comme ça ? Tellement obsédée par lui au point de vouloir en parler tout le temps. Chose que je ferais assurément si j'avais quelqu'un avec qui le faire.

- Oui, confirme l'une d'entre-elle.

Je suis bonne à enfermer.

- Mais regarde le bon côté des choses, révèle la deuxième.

- Lequel ? m'étonné-je.

- Tu es calme.

Je réalise alors que depuis le début de leur discussion sur Peter, je me suis fixée sur leurs paroles, ai été touchée puis apaisée. Une force nouvelle naît en moi et je me remets sur pieds, extrêmement motivée. Je déclare, avec fougue, en tentant de me convaincre moi-même :

- Je vais régler ce problème. J'en suis capable !

Mes doubles me suivent dans mon entrain :

- On a connu pire !

- Et on s'en est toujours sorties !

- Ok les filles, faudrait peut-être pas trop en faire, les modéré-je d'un geste de la main.

Elles hochent simultanément la tête et je fais de même en souhaitant leur disparition. La seconde d'après, le temps reprend son cours et Mohinder finit de se mettre debout. Peter sursaute en ne me trouvant pas face à lui et me découvre plus loin. En inspectant les alentours, je conclus avec joie que mes doubles ont disparut.

Je ne comprends plus rien

Mohinder a l'air paumé.

Elle a stoppé le temps ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Maîtriserait-elle mieux mes pouvoirs que moi-même ?

- Ton orgueil de mâle en prend un coup … pour la deuxième fois de la journée, rétorqué-je en abordant un sourire malicieux.

L'intonation de ma phrase et l'expression de mon visage semble rassurer Peter qui lance, d'un ton espiègle :

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Et alors, si tu y parviens, je m'agenouillerais devant la supériorité du beau sexe.

- Tu me le promets ? questionné-je en le narguant et en m'approchant de lui.

- Je te le jure.

Satisfaite, je pense aux deux boules argentées que l'homme avait créé. Une fois bien claires dans mon esprit, je tends mes deux mains et me les imagine au creux des paumes. Plusieurs secondes d'attente et d'espoir s'écoulent et lorsque j'allai abandonner, elles apparaissent enfin.

Elle a réussit !

Vas-y, n'aie pas peur, fais le !

D'un geste résolu, je lance simultanément une boule sur lui et l'autre sur moi-même. Le même lien étrange qu'auparavant nous uni et la décharge électrique ne tarde pas à se faire sentir.

Cette fois, nous sommes tous les deux projetés à plusieurs mètres sous la violence du choc. En homme galant, Mohinder se précipite vers moi pour me relever.

- Ca va ? me demande t-il, l'air anxieux.

Je ne saurais le dire. Pas de pensées à l'horizon, pas de boucan, pas de clones, pas …

- Des clones ?

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Peter est déjà sur ses pieds et époussette son manteau en me faisant son habituel sourire en coin. Oui, des clones. Et deux en plus ! Peter s'avance vers moi et réplique :

- Heureusement qu'il n'y plus que toi, parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de mettre ma fierté entre parenthèse trois fois de suite.

- Je suis certaine que tu aurais pu le faire.

Mohinder passe une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et lâche :

- Etant donné que je ne comprends rien, je suppose que tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Le généticien se dirige vers son bureau pour s'y installer afin de nous laisser entre nous. Une fois en face de moi, Peter me saisit la main et pose son genou droit à terre. Mon Dieu ! Tu nous fais un remake du preux chevalier jurant fidélité éternelle à sa belle princesse ?

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, tu sais ? murmure Peter d'un ton exagérément embarrassé.

- Je fais exprès de te mettre dans des situations pareilles, avoué-je, en pensant à ce qui s'était passé dans la cabine d'essayage.

Je le contemple un moment, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, pour une fois que je le domine. Ses prunelles marron me regardent avec tellement d'amour que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher. Ô Peter, seriez-vous prêt à me jurer une fidélité éternelle ?

- Là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de te jurer tout ce que tu voudras.

J'ignore comment Mohinder peut être autant intéressé par ses papiers pour ne prêter aucune attention à la scène qui se déroule face à lui. Ou alors, il fait semblant et ne loupe pas un mot. Quoiqu'il en soit, Peter ne cesse de me dévisager et je finis par déclarer avec sérieux :

- Jure moi que ce sera simple et sans douleur.

Je ne veux pas souffrir. Je ne veux pas qu'on souffre. Peter se pince les lèvres une demi seconde mais affirme malgré tout :

- Je te le jure.

Dans un mouvement de tête, pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'ordonne :

- Allez, c'est bon, tu peux te relever. T'en a fais bien plus que je ne l'avais espéré.

Peter se remet sur pied prestement et me lance :

- Merci de ta généreuse bonté. Mes rhumatismes commençaient à me faire souffrir.

Je lui adresse un regard blasé, du genre « T'en a d'autres des conneries comme ça ? ». Peter s'approche de moi pour me glisser à l'oreille :

- C'est ça d'avoir choisit quelqu'un de plus âgé.

Je souris et passe une main sur sa joue pour la caresser. En la laissant retomber, je la réfugie dans celle de Peter. Et si on y allait ? Peter approuve d'un hochement de tête et se retourne pour informer Mohinder :

- Je crois que nous allons y aller.

L'indien quitte son siège pour venir nous saluer et je rajoute :

- Merci pour tout. Encore une fois.

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait, Claire. Tout est venu de toi.

- Mais merci d'être toujours là quand on en a besoin, précisé-je.

Mohinder me sourit tandis que Peter et moi quittons l'appartement après avoir récupérer nos affaires. Avec tous ces évènements, j'en avais presque oublié le dîner de ce soir. Le dîner romantique, c'est vrai.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'il faut que j'achète des roses et une boîte de chocolat ! s'exclame Peter.

- A toi de me le dire. Tu as plus l'habitude de ces choses là que moi, laissé-je planer avec plus de sous-entendus.

- Ne crois pas que j'ai multiplié les conquêtes. Je ne suis pas un bourreau des cœurs.

- Pourtant, tu as bien bourrotté le mien.

Un silence s'installe et je remarque alors :

- D'un point de vue grammatical, ce n'était pas au point.

Peter se met à rire et je l'accompagne alors que nous descendons dans la rue. Je l'adore. Peut-être que nous faisons une erreur, peut-être que nous allons le regretter, mais j'ai tellement envie d'essayer. C'est lui ou rien.

- Alors ce sera moi, conclut Peter.

J'exerce une pression sur sa main et me sens pousser des ailes. Au sens figuré, bien entendu. Nous montons dans un taxi et retournons à l'appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, mon regard se pose immédiatement sur le lit sans que je ne le veuille.

Je réalise alors avec quelle facilité j'ai le don de rayer les évènements gênants de mon esprit, comme le fait que Peter soit mon oncle ou encore que ce matin, une femme se trouvait dans ces draps.

C'est un tort, je n'en doute pas. Cependant, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec Peter. Soudain, ce dernier passe ses deux bras autour de ma taille et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, Il n'y a plus eu que toi dans mon cœur.

Mon rythme cardiaque accélère subitement mais je continue de fixer le lit. Je lâche finalement :

- Ce matin tu étais avec une femme et cette après-midi, avec une autre. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Je perçois Peter se crisper derrière moi, pourtant, il n'ôte pas ses bras.

- Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait mais je devais trouver un moyen d'évacuer cette …

Sa phrase reste en suspens. Cette satanée envie de moi ? Tu l'as déjà dit, malgré tout, ça me dérange.

- Et si j'avais fait pareil ? pris-je conscience. Enfin pas fait dans le sens de faire mais si je t'avais oublié en sortant avec un autre garçon ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ces deux derniers mois !

- Non Claire, assure Peter.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Sa réponse ne venant pas, je me dégage brutalement de ses bras pour enfin l'avoir dans ma ligne de mire et je découvre son visage soucieux. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais quitté, lâche t-il.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Peter effectue quelques pas dans la pièce en m'avoue sans me regarder :

- Je me suis rendu à Odessa. Un peu trop souvent, d'ailleurs. Je suis faible Claire. Je ne pouvais pas supporté d'être séparé de toi.

Je manque d'exploser. Au lieu de ça, j'inspire avec lenteur et déclare d'un ton qui se veut compréhensif :

- Tu n'étais pas le seul, tu sais ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montré ? On était mal tous les deux et on aurait pu régler ce problème bien plus tôt.

- Parce que …

Peter plaque ses cheveux en arrière et pose ses yeux sur moi en disant :

- Tu mérites mieux que moi.

Mon cœur rate une dizaine de battements. Il me pond quoi là ?

- Tu mérite une histoire plus simple et plus normale, développe t-il, tu me l'as dit toi-même il n'y pas plus de quelques minutes. Quelqu'un de ton âge te conviendrait mieux et, si tu réfléchis bien, à chaque fois que tu es à mes côtés, il ne nous arrive que des problèmes. La preuve encore tout à l'heure !

- Tu crois pouvoir décider à ma place ce qui est bon pour moi et ce qui ne l'est pas, Peter ? commencé-je à m'emporter. Tu es en train de me sortir que tu es trop vieux et trop dangereux pour moi ? Et pourquoi pas trop pauvre tant qu'on y est ?

- J'allai le rajouter.

- Mais bien sûr ! m'exclamé-je férocement. Je n'ai pas envie d'une vie et d'une histoire simple. Je sais que c'est ce que j'ai toujours désiré et que je n'acceptais pas ma singularité à cause de ça mais j'ai changé d'avis. A cause de toi ! J'ai goûté à toi et maintenant tout me parait si … insipide ! Je veux cette vie Peter ! Avec toi et toutes nos bizarreries !

Peter se met à sourire pour la première fois depuis notre débat. C'est très contradictoire tout ça, je le sais. Je désire une histoire avec lui, mais en même temps quelque chose de simple. Or, c'est loin d'être compatible. En fait, je crois que je le veux et que personne ne se mette entre lui et moi, sinon je le dégomme. Deuxième sourire de la part de Peter.

- Tu venais m'espionner à Odessa ? revené-je sur le sujet.

- Oui, j'étais invisible bien sûr. Je t'observais dans ta vie de tous les jours, j'adorais te regarder t'endormir.

C'est un peu gênant tout ça.

- Et tu n'as pas remarqué que je n'étais pas heureuse ? Tu n'as pas lu mes pensées, peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais j'ai aussi remarqué que tu ne faisais rien pour me récupérer. J'en ai conclut que tu voulais passer à autre chose, ce que je comprenais même si j'abhorrais.

On patauge dans l'incompréhension ! J'explique :

- Si j'ai fais une telle chose c'est parce que j'ai cru que tu avais abandonné.

- J'avais bel et bien abandonné, Claire. Mais j'avais besoin de te voir et je n'avais pas la force de tenter quoique ce soit. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis faible. Alors descends moi de mon piédestal car je ne mérite pas d'y être.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux tandis que son regard, sans être triste mais quelque peu émotif, me dévisage. Alors on est aussi dépendant l'un que l'autre ? C'est réconfortant d'un côté, même si on a souffert pour rien.

- Pas pour rien Claire. On sait désormais que c'est vraiment fort ce qu'il y a entre nous. Enfin, je le sais, se rattrape Peter.

J'allai répondre que je le sais également lorsqu'une éventualité perce dans mon esprit. Peut-il me mentir ? Ca ne va pas de penser ça, Claire ? Quoique … C'est un homme. Bien différent des adolescents que j'ai connu et déjà là, il me manquait certaines notions à leurs sujets.

Cette différence d'âge, cette expérience de la vie, je crois que ça me fait peur en même temps que ça m'attire. Sous ses yeux, je me sens si jeune, si naïve à des moments. Et si vulnérable.

Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un enfant dont le cœur pourrait être lacéré par un homme plus âgé. Je suis folle. Je ne devrais pas douter. C'est Peter merde !

- Non, tu as raison, m'interrompt-il. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te convaincre à part que moi aussi, j'ai peur. De cette différence d'âge et de ton innocence. Je sais que si je fais un seul faux pas, je peux te briser le cœur à vie et ça me terrorise. Quant je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé en début d'après-midi, alors qu'on s'embrassait, ça me met encore mal à l'aise ! Je suis inquiet à l'idée de te choquer et surtout d'être le premier !

Je le scrute avec étonnement et découvre que ça fait du bien de se dire tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur. Je recule pour m'asseoir sur la table tandis que Peter s'avance prudemment vers moi. J'annonce :

- J'ai peur et je doute mais je suis certaine d'une seule chose, Peter, c'est que je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Claire.

Il se retrouve à quelques centimètres.

- Est-ce que ça suffit ? demandé-je dans un souffle.

- D'ordinaire, oui. Si nous n'essayons pas …

- Nous regretterons de ne pas avoir essayer, terminé-je.

Peter se penche dans ma direction et je pose alors mon index sur sa bouche.

- J'ai totalement confiance en toi Peter mais tout ça … cette situation est nouvelle et je ne sais pas du tout comment la gérer. Et ça me perturbe.

Je lis dans ses yeux de la compréhension et de la réciprocité. Termine sur une note optimiste, Claire.

- Est-ce qu'on jour on cessera enfin d'être perturbé ?

La bouche de Peter s'élargit en un sourire et j'y ôte mon doigt pour le laisser m'embrasser. Je passe ma main dans sa nuque tandis qu'il réduit l'espace entre nous, tout en veillant à en laisser assez pour qu'on puisse se contrôler.

Notre baiser dure plusieurs secondes au bout desquelles Peter s'écarte de moi et me fixe des yeux en lâchant :

- En ce qui concerne tes autres interrogations, on verra tout ça pendant le dîner.

Je devine qu'il veut parler de nos familles respectives, qui restent un problème d'une sacrée ampleur. Je laisse glisser ma main gauche sur sa mèche alors que mon cœur est sur le point de briser ma cage thoracique.

Il tourne sa tête pour blottir sa joue dans ma main et ferme les yeux. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empare de moi et le désir, mélangé à l'amour, que je ressens m'empêche d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

- Ce sera toi, chuchoté-je, limite inconsciente de mes paroles.

Peter ouvre les yeux et déclare :

- Je ferais tout pour.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va imploser. Jamais je ne l'avais senti battre aussi fort simplement en faisant face à Peter. Il bat à me faire mal et Peter s'empare de ma main droite pour la poser sur son torse, au niveau de son propre cœur.

J'y découvre le même tumulte et ça me fait trembler. Pourquoi des larmes me montent aux yeux à cet instant ? Sûrement parce que je suis émue comme jamais et dans le meilleur sens que l'on peut donner à ce sentiment.

C'est magique et je sais qu'à cet instant nous ne formons qu'un. Enfin, dans l'amour, je veux dire. Car l'autre image que j'ai cette phrase est, disons, plus érotique. Peter se pince les lèvres en réprimant un sourire. Et voilà ! Je gaffe une fois de plus.

Je constate alors que s'il veut s'amuser de moi, il n'a qu'à m'amener sur ce sujet pour que ma pudeur en prenne un coup et que donc, automatiquement, il ait le dessus. Dans le sens littéral, bien sûr. Raaaah ! Claire, arrête le carnage ! Et toi, t'as pas honte de m'embarquer dans des trucs pareils ?

- Excuse-moi, mais qui y pense, à chaque fois, la première ? Et toute seule ? se défend Peter.

- A chaque fois ? répété-je, outrée. Moi ?!

- La blague du point G n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre.

Je capitule. Mon Dieu, j'ai honte. Et regardez-le, ça l'amuse ! Peter se délecte de me voir en galère avec mes pensées. Comme quoi, je n'ai besoin que de moi et moi seule pour me mettre dans l'embarras.

Il me caresse les cheveux et détourne son attention de moi pour sortir ma robe du sachet. Peter ou l'art de m'éviter d'être totalement ridicule. Merci mon … Et si je te trouvais un petit nom ? Il se met à rire en posant ma robe dépliée sur le dossier du canapé et répond :

- Si tu veux. Tout sauf Pete.

Je souris et bondis pour retrouver le sol. Ange ? Amour ? Cœur ? Je proteste :

- C'est d'une telle banalité.

Je lève mon visage vers Peter, guettant une réaction. A le voir si près du canapé, ça me donne envie de l'y pousser et de me jeter sur lui. Bien sûr ! J'en ai encore beaucoup des idées comme ça ? Peter ouvre la bouche mais avant qu'un son n'y sorte, je rétorque :

- Si tu me sors « Vas-y », je te jure que je t'en ferais baver !

Peter regarde ailleurs un moment, l'air songeur, puis se concentre à nouveau sur moi pour dire :

- Je crois que j'en ai l'habitude.

Ok. Tu l'auras voulu. Je m'avance et le pousse, mes deux mains sur son torse. Il se laisse tomber sur le dos et je l'accompagne dans sa chute, pour atterrir au dessus de lui, mes deux genoux de part et d'autre de son bassin.

Je suis dingue de faire une telle chose. Je le sais, je joue avec le feu mais d'un côté, j'ai envie de le tester, de trouver ses limites, jusqu'où il peut tenir avant de craquer. Je l'embrasse avec passion dans le cou. Alors que je remonte vers sa bouche, je réalise qu'il me regarde et il lâche sur un ton de défi :

- Tu t'en crois capable ?

Il sous-entend quoi par là ? Soudain, Peter me prend dans ses bras, nous retourne et je me retrouve sous lui. Cette position, mon corps sous le sien, son bassin entre mes cuisses a pour effet de me faire rougir vitesse grand V et une appréhension ne tarde pas à naître en moi.

Je comprends alors que, dans ce domaine là, je ne gagnerais jamais. Peter me décoche un regard à fondre sur place et m'embrasse avec lenteur dans le cou. Brutalement, il se retire de moi et lance :

- J'ai mes propres limites, mais tu as aussi les tiennes.

Je me redresse rapidement pour m'asseoir. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Et tu as raison. Tout dans la gueule, rien dans les actes, Claire.

- Ca viendra, me confie Peter en ouvrant un placard de la cuisine pour saisir un verre.

Quoi ? Il y a des leçons pour ce genre de choses ?

- Je t'apprendrais, me déclare t-il en me décochant un regard mystérieux tout en se servant de l'eau.

Je me lève prestement et le nargue :

- C'est plus un verre d'eau qu'il te faut mais plutôt une douche froide.

Peter boit une gorgée tandis que mes yeux glissent sur sa pomme d'Adam qui bouge en même temps.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, me répond-il peu après, je sais me maîtriser. Contrairement à certaines.

J'allai protester mais me ressaisis au dernier moment. On va arrêter là avant que ça dégénère. C'est dingue, j'ai à la fois envie de le provoquer pourtant je crains de ne pas pouvoir assurer. Alors, on stoppe. Enfin, je stoppe. Peter tend son verre dans ma direction et propose :

- T'en veux ?

Je rigole doucement et m'approche de lui. Mon Dieu, comment je suis censée rester calme face à ça ? Un minimum de maîtrise de soi, Claire. Ok, il est totalement sexy et maintenant plus rien ne me retiens de ...

- Passe moi ça, ordonné-je en attrapant le verre de Peter.

Je le finis d'un trait sous son oeil amusé.

- Merci.

Un silence s'installe durant lequel j'en profite pour déposer le verre près de l'évier et en approchant de Peter, je lui vole un bisou sur la joue. Soudain, mon regard tombe sur l'horloge du micro-onde et je découvre qu'il est 18h27. Peter suit mon mouvement et décide :

- Si tu allais te préparer ?

J'approuve d'un mouvement de tête, saisit ma robe sur le canapé et avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain, la main sur la poignée, je me retourne pour lancer :

- Remet-en. Ce n'était qu'un ...

Des lèvres se posent alors sur ma joue droite dans un bruit de succion.

- ... Bisou.

Et merde.

- Je vais me laver, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je la referme derrière et entend à travers :

- Elle s'en remettra …ce n'était qu'un bisou.

Comment voulez-vous que je fasse le poids face à ... des Peter !


	14. Chapitre 14

**_Merci à yellowcab, _****_Charlie-Choen_****_ et _****_LilyMarry_****_ pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Merci à vous et aussi à tous les autres de suivre cette histoire avec autant d'intérêt alors ... bonne lecture :_**

* * *

Douche, coiffure, habillage, maquillage, bref un long moment de labeur pour ... un résultat plutôt satisfaisant. Je sors de la salle bain et aperçois Peter en train d'enfiler une taie à un des oreillers. Son geste passe immédiatement en second plan lorsque je me rends compte de sa tenue. Il porte une chemise noire ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur et aussi classe.

Je réalise alors qu'il me faut trois plombes et tout ce tralala pour ressembler à quelque chose alors que lui, simplement en mettant ... ça, il me coupe le souffle.

- Tu vas me faire rougir, lance t-il sans me regarder.

- Je crois que j'en ai l'habitude.

A mes paroles, Peter relève son visage vers moi et lâche en haussant les épaules :

- Pas mal.

- Seulement pas mal ? rajouté-je, pour l'embêter.

- Ok, un peu plus que pas mal.

Peter passe une main dans ses cheveux et avoue, dans un souffle :

- Carrément sublime.

Je lui décoche mon plus magnifique sourire et Peter enfile son manteau. Tandis qu'il s'exécute, je laisse glisser mes yeux sur lui et, avant de baver une fois de plus j'entreprends de mettre ma veste.

Nous quittons l'appartement et une fois dans la rue, Peter me saisit la main pour me guider jusqu'au restaurant chinois, pas très loin d'ici.

Arrivés, Peter ouvre la porte du restaurant et me laisse rentrer la première. L'ambiance, très asiatique, logique d'un côté, est chouette et apaisante.

Un serveur nous guide à notre table dans un coin et nous nous installons. Ca m'intimide d'être dans une telle situation. Quant à Peter, il a l'air parfaitement calme.

- Juste l'air, précise t-il.

D'un côté, ça me rassure. Je me redresse sur ma chaise lorsque le serveur nous apporte la carte. En l'ouvrant, je jette un rapide regard à Peter puis commence la lecture. Je parcours les quelques pages et me rends compte que je n'y connais absolument rien, ce qui est évident.

Je relève la tête pour demander conseil à Peter et je l'aperçois plongé dans sa carte, sa mèche couvrant une bonne partie de son côté droit, ses mains de part et d'autre du menu.

Alors qu'il lit, je distingue le mouvement de ses yeux à travers ses paupières. Je le viole tout de suite ou maintenant ?

- Personnellement, je préférais maintenant, lâche Peter, sans me regarder, toujours en lisant.

Je me replonge immédiatement dans mon menu et me cache derrière. Ferme là, Claire. Ne rien penser, ne rien penser. Je tente de me concentrer à nouveau sur les suggestions, qui au final n'ont ni queue ni tête.

C'est peine perdue. Je referme le menu et le dépose face à moi en capitulant. Je n'arriverais pas à choisir quelque chose de bien toute seule. Je décide :

- Tu sais quoi ? Choisis pour moi.

Peter me lance un furtif coup d'oeil puis retourne à son choix. Je tripote nerveusement une de mes mèches blondes et reporte toute mon attention sur lui. Pourquoi je bave H24 sur lui ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas foutue de me maîtriser ? Pourquoi je fantasme sur lui comme une groupie ? C'est psychologique, je crois. Mon Dieu, sauvez-moi. Ou plutôt, achevez-moi.

Peter ferme une demi seconde les yeux et lâche d'un ton naturel :

- Je te conseille des sushis en entrée et en plat ...

Il tourne la page et parcourt de ses yeux le contenu. Un peu de volonté, Claire. Et puis, merde. Fuck la volonté. Sous la table, je lève ma jambe droite et la laisse glisser le long de son mollet avec lenteur. Peter se mord imperceptiblement la lèvre et claque le menu dans un bruit sec.

Son geste a pour effet de me faire sursauter et je retire immédiatement ma jambe. Et merde. Je suis allée trop loin. A cet instant, j'ai peur d'avoir mal fait et d'être tombée sur une de ses limites.

Il me dévisage et lâche :

- Je n'arrive pas à lire deux mots d'affilée. Et si tu avais trouvé une de mes limites, ma réaction serait ... comment dire, plus violente.

Je déglutis mais reprends tout de même mes caresses sous-tabliennes. Je suis folle. Peter tourne la tête et observe une table à côté de nous pendant quelques secondes et revient à moi :

- Ok, je te propose les toilettes, mais je ne te garantis pas le romantisme.

Je lève les mains en signe de reddition en me callant au fond de ma chaise et en reposant ma jambe à terre. L'envie est toujours là et je sais que ça ne risque pas de s'arranger mais je dois faire un effort. Après tout, nous sommes censés avoir une discussion sérieuse. Chose qui n'est pas gagnée d'avance.

Peter m'observe droit dans les yeux pendant un long instant et je soutiens son regard. Finalement, il lâche :

- Sushi en entrée et brochette de gambas grillées, ça te tente ?

- Parfait, approuvé-je. Et toi ?

Il réfléchit un moment et répond :

- Je vais prendre des nems et des crevettes à la cantonaise.

Je hoche la tête et le serveur ne tarde pas à venir prendre notre commande puis repart avec les cartes. Peter se racle la gorge mais, alors que je pensais qu'il allait débuter une phrase, il reste muet et semble un peu mal à l'aise. Je m'avance pour me rapprocher de la table, pose mes deux bras dessus et questionne :

- Tu as quelque chose de difficile à me dire ?

Un peu osé, je vous l'accorde, mais je ne suis plus à ça près.

- Pas difficile, rectifie t-il en souriant, disons délicat. En fait, toute cette discussion va être assez délicate.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle tient en une question : qu'est-ce que nous faisons maintenant ?

Je vois. C'est délicat, en effet. De but en blanc, je lance :

- Est-ce qu'on est un couple ?

Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillent légèrement et c'est à ce moment que le serveur ramène sa fraise pour nous servir le vin chinois que Peter avait réclamé. Nos deux verres remplis, le serveur se retire et Peter peut enfin répondre :

- Oui. Je nous vois comme ça.

- D'accord.

C'est une bonne chose. Non, Claire. Cette soirée est vachement importante alors il va falloir que tu te fatigues à dire ce que tu penses.

- C'est une bonne chose, répété-je à voix haute.

Peter me fait un discret sourire en coin et tend son verre vers moi. Je saisis le mien et nous trinquons au moment où il déclare :

- J'ai envie de sortir une phrase mémorable mais toutes me semblent si banales.

- Comme « A nous », proposé-je.

- Ou encore « A la famille ».

Un silence tombe durant lequel nous restons chacun le verre en l'air à nous fixer.

- Oublie ça, se rattrape Peter.

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête et suggère :

- Pourquoi pas « A notre couple si étrange mais si prometteur » ?

- Ca me plait.

Nos verres se rencontrent dans un tintement résonnant et nous buvons. En toute sincérité, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool mais ce soir, j'ai bien envie de me forcer. Peter repose son verre et je fais de même pour me replonger dans ses prunelles marron. Il poursuit alors :

- Donc, nous sommes un couple. Et …

Ca me surprend de voir Peter si embarrassé et ayant du mal à trouver ses mots. Je commence donc à jouer avec le pied de mon verre à vin en l'observant.

- Et je nous vois mal rester chacun de notre côté, dans nos états respectifs.

- C'est vrai.

- Bien sur, je peux voler mais ça me paraît loin d'être suffisant.

- Je suis d'accord.

Je cesse subitement de tripoter le verre en réalisant :

- L'un de nos deux doit abandonner sa vie pour l'autre.

Le regard de Peter dévie quelque part à sa gauche puis revient sur moi :

- C'est ça.

- Ouah. Enfin, je veux dire que … je n'y avais pas pensé et …

- Ce sera moi, décide Peter d'un air résolu.

- Pourquoi ? m'étonné-je.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses qui me retiennent ici alors que toi à Odessa, tu as ta famille, ton lycée, tes amis, ta nouvelle maison.

- Mais toi, protesté-je, tu as aussi ta famille, ton appartement … Tes amis. Tu as des amis ?

Je me rends compte alors que ma question est un peu méchante pourtant, j'ignore pas mal de choses à son sujet.

- J'en ai, assure Peter. Mais je suis prêt à les quitter. Mon appartement, je suis en location dedans, je le rends, je récupère la caution et on en parle plus. Quand à ma famille, c'est un autre sujet complexe et on y reviendra. De plus, je ne veux pas t'imposer de tout quitter alors que tu n'as que … enfin, que tu poursuis encore des études, pour vivre dans mon appartement miteux.

- Je l'aime bien ton appartement, répliqué-je.

- Ta maison a quand même plus de classe.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté pour approuver et bois une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

- C'est donc un sacrifice que tu fais là ? déduis-je.

- Je prends juste une décision. Je pense que c'est la meilleure. A toi de me dire si tu es d'accord.

Je repose mon verre en douceur. C'est vrai que d'un côté … A l'oral, Claire :

- C'est vrai que d'un côté, je me vois mal tout abandonner mais le fait que tu fasses ça pour moi me rend mal à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ca sera facile plus pour moi que pour toi. Je suis … majeur.

C'est étrange comme certains sujets nous crispent d'un coup, tel que la famille ou encore notre différence d'âge.

- Si tu le dis et si tu le veux, laissé-je planer.

- Je le veux. Et je te veux, rajoute Peter en buvant un coup.

Je lui souris en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille et avoue :

- Moi aussi. Tu ferais comment alors ? Je veux dire, tu viendrais vivre à Odessa ?

- Oui.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

- J'adore cette idée.

Peter me sourit franchement et explique :

- Je louerais un appartement ou ce que je pourrais trouver pas trop loin de chez toi et tenterais de trouver un travail.

- Jolis projets, approuvé-je, séduite.

- Tu es d'accord ? m'interroge Peter, l'air hésitant.

- Totalement.

- Tant mieux.

Nos entrées arrivent enfin et une fois le serveur parti, je prends un sushi entre deux baguettes en souhaitant :

- Bon appétit.

Peter me rend la pareil et nous restons une minute silencieux à savourer nos plats respectifs. Puis, il continue :

- Alors, ce sujet est réglé. Mais il nous reste un autre problème, le plus épineux.

J'avale un sushi et traduis :

- Nos familles.

- Oui.

Je me mords la lèvre et prends conscience :

- Si tu viens à Odessa, il faudra forcément mettre la mienne au courant. Je me vois mal sortir en cachette pour te voir ou encore leur mentir tous les jours.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que je suis tenté de te dire de faire.

Je tique :

- Tu me demandes de ne rien dire ?

- Tu as bien vu comment a réagit ma famille. Alors la tienne fera forcément de même. Elles ne peuvent ni accepter, ni comprendre.

Je m'imagine alors la réaction que pourrait avoir mon père en apprenant que sa Claire Bear drague à outrance son oncle …

- En effet, ça le fait moyen, conclus-je.

Peter mord dans un nem tandis que je trempe un de mes sushi dans la sauce.

- Mais toi ? Comment tu vas expliquer ton départ à Nathan et Angela ? demandé-je.

- Je leur dirais naturellement que je déménage. Ils ne pourront pas m'arrêter, Claire. Je ne les laisserais pas faire cette fois-ci.

J'espère.

- Enfin, je veux dire … que si …, bredouillé-je.

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, affirme Peter en remplissant nos deux verres. Si on se donne une chance, ils ne doivent pas interférer et nous devons pas accorder d'importance à leur avis.

- Ca va être dur, réalisé-je.

- Je m'en doute. Je peux en goûter un ? questionne Peter en montrant un de mes sushi.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et en attrape un avec les doigts. J'hésite une microseconde puis finalement, le tend en direction de la bouche de Peter. Celui-ci ouvre sa bouche en se penchant vers moi et j'y dépose le sushi, la main tremblante. Mes doigts rentrent en contact avec sa langue et là … je ne sais pas trop comment, mais j'arrive à les ressortir de sa bouche en caressant sa lèvre inférieure.

Je viens de perdre toute notion de la réalité et de ce qui m'entourait instantanément. J'ai la tête qui tourne et reporte mon attention à mon assiette tandis que Peter savoure mon sushi. C'était une mauvaise idée ça. Nous étions lancé dans une conversation sérieuse et maintenant, le désir refait surface. Je décide de boire une autre gorgée de vin pour passer à autre chose.

- Donc, on disait quoi ? s'interroge Peter.

Tout aussi perturbé que moi, on dirait.

- Ne crois pas que tu sois la seule à … éprouver cette ivresse à chaque fois que nous nous rapprochons. Si toi tu es perturbée, moi je bouillonne. Lorsque je te regarde …

Ses yeux descendent dans mon décolleté et sur le coup, je suis presque choquée. Jamais je n'avais intercepté un tel regard venant de lui. Ses yeux remontent rapidement au niveau des miens et il poursuit :

- … Plus rien ne compte. Lorsque je sens ton odeur, j'ai l'impression d'être drogué. Mais lorsque que je te touche, je deviens fou et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de perdre le contrôle. Et ça, je ne peux pas.

Venant de finir mon entrée, je pose mes baguettes à droit de mon assiette, bouleversée par cet aveu. Je rassemble mon courage pour questionner en rougissant :

- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Loin de là, Claire. Je suis là, avec toi, à parler d'avenir commun et rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir car je sais … qu'on est partit pour un long moment.

- Je l'espère, confié-je dans un murmure.

Peter saisit ma main qui repose sur la table et me la serre en achevant :

- Je t'aime et te me rends dingue autant que je te rend dingue alors ne t'imagine pas que tu es la seule à fantasmer ou à baver parce que, ce qui ce passe là haut, dit-il en pointant son crâne de l'index de sa main libre, enfin, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin.

- Oh ! m'exclamé-je.

Peter rigole doucement tandis que le serveur vient nous débarrasser. Lorsqu'il s'est éloigné, Peter me serre davantage la main et confirme :

- J'ai parfois des pensées très … déplacées et je suis heureux que tu ne puisses pas les lire.

Je me rapproche à vue d'œil de la teinte pivoine. Peut-être que le vin y est pour quelque chose. Un ange armé de baguettes passe et Peter retire sa main de la mienne en me décochant un regard totalement craquant avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

Nos plats principaux arrivent rapidement du fait du peu de personnes présentes dans les restaurants et je m'attaque à mes brochettes de gambas. Alors que je saisis le bout d'un des pics, je retire immédiatement ma main à cause de la chaleur.

J'inspecte mes doigts pour voir les rougeurs disparaître et je décide d'empoigner fermement le pic afin d'en retirer les gambas plantées. Après mon geste, mes doigts sont bien marqués mais je n'en n'ai rien à faire, ce n'est qu'une affaire de secondes avant qu'ils ne redeviennent normaux.

Peter a remarqué mon manège et lorsque je relève ma tête vers lui, je hausse les épaules. Un commentaire Mr. le lecteur de pensées ? Il me répond dans un sourire et saisit une de ses crevettes.

- Tu as fais un très bon choix, commenté-je en indiquant mon plat, après avoir goûté une gambas.

Peter ouvre la bouche et la referme immédiatement. Ca fait deux fois que tu me donnes l'impression de vouloir parler mais tu ne le fais pas. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

- Tu as raison, approuve t-il. J'allai dire, je fais toujours de bons choix.

Je le dévisage et répliquant :

- Et bien quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

Peter me scrute avec insistance et je comprends alors où il veut aboutir :

- Ah ! Je ne suis pas le meilleur choix que tu ai fait de ta vie.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit, Claire.

Je vide davantage mon verre avant de lancer :

- Allons-y, c'est l'heure de la morale. On sait tous les deux que c'est mal, immoral et qualifiable par bon nombre d'adjectifs que je n'ai pas tellement envie de citer parce qu'ils ont étaient suffisamment répétés, mais … mais, on le veut tous les deux, on s'aime, alors tant pis.

Peter sourit en répondant :

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Il avale une autre crevette et je retourne à mes gambas. Réaction un peu excessive, Claire. Change de sujet.

- De quoi est-ce qu'on parlait avant ?

Peter réfléchit un moment et me rappelle :

- La famille.

- Ah. Oui. Sujet épineux, c'est vrai.

- J'informerais implicitement Nathan mais je n'aurais rien à faire de son avis. En ce qui concerne ta famille …

- Mon père, précisé-je. Ma mère et mon frère ignorent tout de moi. Mes bizarreries, ma véritable famille, toi. La fois où je suis venue chez toi, il y a deux mois, mon père a inventé l'excuse d'un voyage en Floride. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que si il y a des explications à donner, ce sera à mon père et à lui seul.

- Je vois. Déjà qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur, ça ne risque pas s'arranger. Tu es sûre de vouloir être honnête ?

Je joue un moment avec mes baguettes puis avoue :

- Je ne veux pas lui mentir.

Peter pince ses lèvres et je demande instantanément :

- Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- Disons que ça ne risque pas de nous arranger.

- Mais imagine que nous nous taisons et que ça se sache plus tard ! Ca fera encore plus de mal.

- Je ne sais pas, Claire, hésite Peter.

J'attrape un autre pic, déjà refroidi et en retire les gambas en persévérant :

- Tu veux mon avis ?

Peter reste figé, une crevette coincée entre ses deux baguettes et me fixe d'un air entendu :

- Evidemment.

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à la débilité de ma précédente réplique et confie tout de même, en pensant à Zach :

- On s'est lancé dans un truc complètement dément et très compliqué alors on devrait en assumer les conséquences.

- Zach est au courant ?

Peter ou l'art de retourner vos pensées contre vous-même. J'explique :

- Oui, j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Enfin, il faut dire qu'il m'a forcé. Mais tu devais le savoir non ? Puisque tu me suivais et ne me quittais pas des yeux.

- Les derniers jours, non. J'avais rencontré Megan.

- Je vois.

Mais je préférais être aveugle.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ajouté-je, Zach n'a pas trouvé ça écoeurant. Donc s'il ne l'a pas pensé, il y a une chance pour que …

Je cogite un instant sur mon meilleur ami et rétorque :

- Mauvais exemple.

Peter se met à rire et remplit à nouveau nos verres. Tu veux me saouler, Peter ? Ma pensée a pour effet de le stopper net dans son élan mais je lâche :

- C'est pas grave, vas-y.

Contre toute attente, il me sert. Au fond, il a peut-être une idée derrière la tête. A moins que ce ne soit moi. Et si j'espérais que l'alcool me rende plus téméraire ? Que j'éprouve moins de gêne à aller au bout de mes provocations ? Peter me contemple l'air anxieux et je le rassure :

- Oublie ce que je viens de penser.

Malgré tout, je perçois son inquiétude, surtout lorsqu'il me déclare :

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te saoules simplement dans le but de me prouver quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondis-je à toute vitesse.

Nous finissons notre plat sur des sujets plus gais et le serveur ne tarde à ôter nos assiettes vides. Il nous propose la carte des desserts que nous refusons. Mon Dieu, mon ventre est plein à craquer. Je donne mon avis :

- Finalement, tu as bien fais de m'emmener ici pour me faire découvrir, j'ai adoré.

Peter sourit aux anges et j'en fais de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revient avec deux digestifs offerts par la maison. Face au petit verre d'alcool, je demande à Peter :

- C'est quoi ?

- De l'alcool de riz. T'es pas obligée de …

Trop tard, j'ai déjà le verre dans la bouche. C'est vraiment pas bon. Et fort. Je suis presque dégoûtée en voyant Peter avaler ça comme si c'était un verre d'eau. Du coup, je le vide d'un trait et le regrette tout de suite.

C'est comme si un brouillard s'était installé devant mes yeux. Un brouillard très flou et qui remue. Ok, me voilà bien. Soudain, que ça soit à cause de l'alcool de riz ou du vin ou des deux cumulés, une vague d'euphorie me submerge.

Je glisse un regard vers mon homme et découvre qu'il aborde un de ses si séduisants sourires en coin. Regardez-le, ça l'amuse ! Hum. Déjà vu. Ou plutôt, déjà pensé.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas touché. Alors que Peter trouve un intérêt foudroyant à son verre vide, j'ôte ma chaussure droite à l'aide de mon pied gauche et entreprends de monter mon pied nu le long de l'intérieur de son mollet.

Mon homme se raidit à ce contact mais je suis certaine qu'il ne va pas s'en plaindre. A son genou, je m'avance sur ma chaise pour pouvoir glisser vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Alors que je me rapproche dangereusement de son entrejambe, Peter lève son visage vers moi et me sort :

- Claire …

Quoi Claire ? Il pourrait reculer, pourtant il ne le fait pas. Lorsque que je parviens à son sexe, j'entame une série de caresse par le biais de mon pied à travers son pantalon, et sûrement caleçon.

Peter se redresse sur le champ, comme électrisé mais ne se dégage toujours pas. Je ne détache pas mon regard de ses yeux marron et je me demande bien s'il a assez de volonté pour se retirer de lui-même. Il me lâche :

- Si tu continues comme ça, dans peu de temps, tu vas être surprise de constater à quel point je suis sensible à ces choses là.

Sur le coup, ses propos me choquent mais je ne retire pas mon pied. Je pose mon coude gauche et appuie ma tête dans ma main sans le quitter des yeux.

Il se recule brutalement et se lève, laissant mon pied tomber au sol. Je rêve ou j'ai gagné ? Peter me jette un regard qui en dit long et je devine que je vais en baver, lorsqu'il décidera de se venger. Puis, il propose :

- Si Mademoiselle n'a pas d'autres idées coquines, cela lui dirait-il de s'en aller ?

Je me penche pour remettre ma chaussure et quitte la table tandis que Peter enfile sa veste. J'allai faire de même mais il s'en empare et me la présente. Je le laisse donc me la mettre et il en profite pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu es insortable.

Genre ça t'a déplu… Mon homme me lance un dernier regard de braise et me tire par la main pour m'emmener jusqu'au bar, pour payer. Alors qu'il sort son American Express, je reste sagement derrière lui, ce qui m'étonne presque.

A quelques mètres, un homme en costume sort des toilettes, une porte à la droite du bar et fixe étrangement Peter. Juste après que ce dernier ait composé son code, l'homme l'aborde sans aucune gêne :

- Excusez-moi.

Peter retire sa carte de l'appareil en dévisageant l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Finalement, il dit :

- Owen ?

- Peter !

Les deux hommes se serrent la main avec entrain tandis que je lève un sourcil. Un ami ? Je me rapproche et lance sur un ton suggestif :

- Tu ne me présentes pas ?

Plus piteux, tu meurs. Claire, pends-toi ! Promis, dès que j'aurais décuvé. Peter grimace une microseconde mais tourne la tête dans ma direction puis dit :

- Owen Sloane … Claire Bennet. C'est une … amie.

Je dévisage Peter qui évite soigneusement de baisser la tête vers moi, ce qui m'amène à préciser :

- Un peu plus qu'une amie tout de même.


	15. Chapitre 15

Je me colle contre le côté droit de Peter et pose ma main gauche sur ses fesses. Mon homme se raidit et je sais que ça le met mal à l'aise autant que ça l'excite. L'inconnu me salue d'un mouvement de tête en me regardant bizarrement :

- On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

C'est un peu trop demander à mon pauvre cerveau embrumé. Heureusement, Owen fait tout le boulot, sous le regard interrogateur de mon amour :

- Mais si ! Au bureau de Nathan ! Vous y êtes passés le jour de son élection, tous les deux n'est-ce pas ?

Peter semble se concentrer un instant, mais moi, j'abandonne bien vite. D'ailleurs, je tente de le distraire en laissant ma main errer sur ses fesses. Les joues de mon chéri prennent une jolie couleur rosée et soudainement, il a une illumination. Qu'il est trognon :

- Oui, oui, je m'en souviens. Nous étions passés voir Nathan en coup de vent.

Je rajoute, complètement bouleversée à cause du vin et de la forme rebondie sous ma main :

- C'est normal, surtout que Nathan est mon p…

- Politicien préféré, termine rapidement Peter avec un sourire forcé. Elle a voté pour lui.

- Votée ?! répété-je, sans comprendre.

Owen nous dévisage à tour de rôle, nous trouvant sûrement très étranges. Etant positionnée un peu en retrait derrière mon beau gosse, je me colle davantage à lui, pressant de ce fait ma poitrine contre son dos sans cesser de lui peloter les fesses.

Il va craquer, je le sais. Mais je suis pressée de voir de quelle façon il va le faire. Je lève la tête pour voir où il en est et découvre qu'il a l'air plutôt perturbé. Je te comprends. Je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse dans le cou avec langueur.

Rapidement, Peter s'écarte, me saisit à la taille et me recule pour m'imposer une distance raisonnable entre lui et moi. Il déclare alors en fixant l'homme, qui donne malgré tout l'impression de s'amuser de la situation :

- Au revoir Owen.

Mon homme m'attrape fermement la main et me force à le suivre jusqu'à la sortie. Je me retourne quand même pour adresser un petit signe de ma main libre à ce pauvre Owen qui ne nous lâche pas des yeux.

Nous franchissons la porte et une fois dehors, Peter m'entraîne dans une rue adjacente. Il s'arrête et m'oblige à le regarder alors qu'il s'exclame :

- Bon sang Claire ! Tu es folle ou quoi ?!

Je m'approche de lui et passe une main à l'intérieur de son manteau encore ouvert. Au moment où je rentre en contact avec son torse, mon amour saisit ma main pour la retirer de lui et dit :

- Arrête ça !

Sa phrase me fait l'effet d'une claque. Je laisse retomber ma main le long de mon corps et rassemble le peu de lucidité qui me reste pour avouer :

- Excuse-moi, Peter. Je suis …

- Bien éméchée, je vois ça. C'est pas grave, Claire, ça me plaisait assez jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur …

Peter plaque ses cheveux en arrière et explique :

- Tu sais qui c'était ? Un des plus importants assistants de Nathan.

- Oh ! Et donc …

- Oui, demain, il ira au travail, verra Nathan et tu devines la suite.

Je me mords le pouce en réalisant les conséquences que pourraient avoir mon comportement audacieux. Soudain, mon homme commence à faire les cents pas devant moi. Je fais un immense effort pour raisonner et pondre :

- Il peut y avoir une chance qu'il ne dise rien.

- Je ne crois pas, Claire. Dès qu'il verra Nathan, il va s'empresser de lui dire qu'il m'a vu avec toi.

- Pas avec moi ! Avec une femme. Simplement.

- J'ai dit ton nom, me rappelle Peter.

- Et tu penses vraiment que cet Owen va aller tout cafter à Nathan ?! Faut pas abuser ! m'emporté-je.

Peter s'arrête devant moi et m'apprend :

- Depuis que j'ai … que Nathan a découvert ce qu'il a y avait entre nous, j'ai été l'objet de toutes ses attentions, ainsi que celles de ma mère. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils m'espionnaient mais c'est tout comme. Alors si Owen parle de moi, accompagné d'une femme, Nathan lui tirera les vers du nez sans aucun mal.

J'écarquille les yeux face à son désarroi mais je rétorque :

- C'est le moment de sortir notre fameuse réplique « Et alors ? ». De toute façon, tu allais lui suggérer « implicitement », dis-je en faisant des guillemets avec l'index et le majeur de chacune de mes mains. Et là, au moins, ce sera « explicitement », conclus-je avec le même geste.

Peter me regarde et une fois plus, je me damnerais pour savoir ce qu'il rumine. Il s'approche de moi et referme davantage mon manteau en déclarant :

- Tu as peut-être raison. Et je pensais que parfois, j'aimerais avoir ton insouciance.

Ok, faisons tous ensemble la liste de mes défauts. Insouciante, naïve, jeune, vierge, obsédée. Bourrée ? Peter remonte ses bras et les passe autour de mon cou en précisant dans un souffle :

- Ce ne sont pas des défauts.

Pourquoi ses lèvres sont si attirantes ?

- Parce qu'elles le sont réellement, affirme Peter d'un air entendu.

- Ca, c'est fait, lâché-je en rigolant à moitié.

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je décide :

- Et si nous rentrions ? Et si nous oublions tout ça ? Quitte à vivre dans le péché, autant le faire réellement et dans un lieu plus douillet.

Peter lève un sourcil, ce qui me pousse à préciser en toute hâte :

- Et il n'y a pas de sous-entendus sexuels.

Ou peut-être que si. Mais dans ce cas, ils étaient tellement sous-entendus que je ne les ai pas remarqué. Mon homme ne me quitte toujours pas des yeux et là, ça commence vraiment à me perturber. Tu penses à quoi ?

- J'ai une vengeance à prendre, il me semble, dit-il d'une voix qui déclenche un tourbillon de frisson dans chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Il approche son visage du mien mais dévie et se met à m'embrasser dans le cou. C'est bon, je ne cherche pas, je mets mon cerveau en veille et laisse parler mes hormones.

- C'est pas ce que tu fais depuis le début ?

Le salaud ! Je tente de le repousser pour lui prouver mon irritation surfaite mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil même si j'y mets toutes mes faibles forces. Et puis merde. J'abandonne et m'apprête à l'embrasser.

A cet instant précis, Peter s'écarte de moi de plusieurs pas et je crois n'avoir jamais vu un sourire aussi espiègle sur ses lèvres. Il me fait quoi là ? Je m'avance prudemment vers lui, mais il ne bronche pas. Il propose simplement :

- Rentrons.

Je flaire le piège mais n'arrive pas à le voir. Peter me tend sa main que je saisis sans hésiter et nos doigts s'unissent tandis que nous nous mettons en marche vers son appartement.

Quelques minutes tard, nous sommes rentrés et j'ôte mon manteau et lorsque je vois mon beau gosse ambulant faire de même, une foule d'idées ramènent leur cul dans mon esprit. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je peux l'embrasser ?

Peter accroche nos vestes au portemanteau mais se défile alors que je réduis l'espace entre nous. Il se rend dans la cuisine et sors deux coupes à champagne. D'accord, je vois … à l'oral, ce sera plus cinglant :

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu veux me rendre totalement ivre pour pouvoir abuser de moi. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je te résiste si je suis lucide ?

Peter pose les deux coupes sur la table et sort une bouteille de champagne de son frigo. Depuis quand il a du champagne dans son frigo lui ?

- Un cadeau de Nathan, m'informe t-il. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

Je me dirige, un peu inquiète, vers la table tandis que le bouchon explose dans un bruit détonnant.

- Il y a deux semaines, j'ai retrouvé un travail. Infirmier dans un hôpital. Rien de bien exceptionnel.

Je ne quitte pas Peter des yeux qui m'explique tout cela en versant le champagne dans nos verres.

- Alors Nathan est passé me voir, lorsque je lui annoncé la nouvelle. Il m'a offert cette bouteille en disant ces mots précis : « Je suis heureux que tu passes à autre chose, Peter. Savoure cette bouteille en même temps que le début de ta nouvelle vie ».

Nos verres remplis raisonnablement, Peter s'arrête de verser et poursuit :

- Au début, j'ai trouvé ses mots exagérés et je ne les ai pas compris. Mais ce soir, tout est différent.

Peter pose la bouteille et me tend un verre.

- C'est ce que je vais faire ce soir avec toi. Tout ce que Nathan m'a dit de faire, je le ferais.

Je saisis la coupe, totalement interloquée et bouleversée pour dire quoique ce soit.

- Ce soir, je savoure le début de ma nouvelle vie. Avec toi.

Peter lève sa coupe de champagne et clame :

- Ce soir, j'ai envie d'emmerder le monde et ses principes. Demain, je le regretterais sûrement mais lorsque je poserais les yeux sur toi, je saurais que je n'ai pas eu tort de faire cela.

Je trinque avec sa coupe qu'il me tend et boit une gorgée en même temps que lui. Une fois avalée, je questionne :

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi t'as pas fait ça cet après-midi ?

- Car c'est ce soir que je réalise qu'entre nous, c'est officiel. Je veux cette vie avec toi Claire. Et je l'aurais. Toi, ton caractère, ta façon de penser, et tout un tas d'autres choses sans lesquelles, je viens à peine de comprendre, je ne peux plus vivre.

Ouah, je suis sciée. Ses propos me touchent à un tel point que …. Brrr. J'en ai des frissons. A moins que ça ne soit du à l'alcool. Je bois une nouvelle fois sous l'œil attentif de mon homme. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de donner mon avis :

- J'adore t'entendre dire de telles choses. Je t'aime Peter.

Mon Dieu, une larme se pointe au coin de ma paupière. Le champagne me rendrait t'il encore plus sensible ? Peut-être que le champagne n'y est pour rien. Mon héros vient de me faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour que l'on puisse rêver. Ou du moins, que l'on ne m'est jamais faite.

- Je t'aime aussi, Claire.

Bordel ce que c'est bon à entendre. Peter rigole en buvant une gorgée tandis que je parcours nerveusement le pied de mon verre de mes doigts. Nerveusement ? Disons, que la situation est assez spéciale.

Je viens de passer une agréable soirée avec l'homme que j'aime et qui m'aime et après ce dîner romantique, nous voilà dans son appartement, à savourer du champagne et à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il attend peut-être quelque chose maintenant.

- Non, Claire, je n'attends rien.

Oh. Et bien dans ce cas … On fait quoi ?

- Va te mettre à l'aise, décide Peter.

Je le fixe sans comprendre et envisageant les sous-entendus que comporte une telle phrase. Mais il se rattrape en précisant en tout hâte :

- Je veux dormir, pour … dormir. Enlève cette robe. Mais pas dans le sens que tu imagines. Pas dans son sens le plus … tordu.

Qu'il est adorable lorsqu'il est en galère. Je le mangerais bien. Pas dans le sens le plus tordu, évidemment. Je bois une dernière fois et repose le verre près de la bouteille sous le regard un peu embarrassé de mon amour.

Alors que je m'empare de mon pyjama dans mon sac, je distingue Peter qui ouvre quelques boutons de sa chemise après avoir posé à son tour le verre. En passant devant lui pour aller à la salle de bain, je l'admire une nouvelle fois, ou plutôt j'admire l'allure que lui donne sa tenue.

Sa tenue. Ne me demandez pas trop comment, mais à cet instant là, j'ai la vision de ces femmes, dans les films, qui dorment avec la chemise de leur homme. Et du coup, j'ai envie de faire de même.

- Tu veux ma chemise ? demande Peter, l'air surpris.

Je hausse les épaules et me laisse tenter.

- Tant que c'est pas autre chose, lâche t-il d'un ton suggestif.

Je souris et m'approche de lui. Mon beau gosse finit de défaire les derniers boutons de sa chemise et je pose mes yeux sur son torse nu. De la maîtrise de soi, Claire, du self-control. Reste zen. Bonne idée, surtout après un restaurant chinois.

Peter me lance un regard rieur en ôtant sa chemise. Ne pas baver, ne pas baver. Il me la tend et je l'attrape de la main qui ne porte pas mon pyjama. Du coup, je jette ce dernier sur le canapé en retournant à la salle de bain. Je resserre ma main sur ma chemise et constate qu'elle est encore chaude. Mon Dieu. J'allai pousser la porte lorsque Peter me lance :

- Si tu la porte pour dormir, j'exige que tu n'ais rien en dessous.

Outrée, je me tourne pour contempler Peter. Il me pond quoi là ? Il est sérieux ? Honnêtement, ça m'étonnerait de sa part. Quoique … Je le dévisage à la recherche d'un brin d'ironie sur ses traits. Mais comme mon chéri reste impassible, je fais demi-tour en lâchant :

- Je me monte la tête toute seule ? Pas cette fois.

Avant même que ne je puisse comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, je suis plaquée contre la porte, le corps de Peter contre le mien. Il me murmure avec lenteur à l'oreille :

- Ne m'oblige pas à te donner raison.

Il se met à m'embrasser dans le cou et je passe mes mains sur ses bras musclés pour parvenir jusqu'à son cou que j'entoure de mes bras après avoir laissé tomber la chemise à terre.

Je laisse alors tout le désir me submerger et bouge ma jambe droite de telle façon à la positionner entre ses jambes et la remonte légèrement pour que mon pied caresse son mollet gauche.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère subitement et les mouvements de ma poitrine s'en retrouvent fortement affectés. Elle se soulève et se rabaisse contre le torse de Peter et c'est loin de le laisser indifférent.

Ses lèvres dans mon cou m'embrassent avec tellement de fureur que j'ai l'impression que ma peau se consume. Mon Dieu, je deviens folle. Toute cette envie mélangée au plaisir et son corps contre le mien. Je le sens bouillir et je sais parfaitement que je suis dans le même état.

Ses bras me maintenant plaquée au mur descendent jusqu'à ma taille et l'un de ses mains passe sur mes fesses. Avec fermeté, il me tire à lui pour coller davantage mon bassin au sien.

A l'aide de mes mains, je soulève sa tête pour amener ses lèvres contre les miennes et l'embrasse avec plus de passion que jamais.

J'ai envie de lui. Jusqu'à présent je ne réalisais le sens de cette expression, mais là, tout de suite, je la comprends tout à fait. J'ai besoin de le sentir, de le goûter, d'être sienne. Prise d'une soudaine audace, je laisse glisser mes mains jusqu'à sa ceinture et entreprends de la défaire comme lorsque je l'avais fait dans cette ruelle, à Stanleytown, dans l'Ohio.

Aussi dingue que cela puisse me paraître, Peter a exactement la même réaction qu'il avait eu à l'époque, il arrête mon geste puis plaque mes deux mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre de ma taille. Il baisse la tête et me murmure d'un souffle rauque et court à l'oreille :

- Pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon.

Je tente d'accrocher son regard lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers moi et découvre qu'il a l'air grave. Ok, chéri, mais tu dois avoir une sacrée dose de volonté pour refuser ça. Je m'offre à toi et tu ...

- Je sais que j'ai trop bu, réalisé-je, et tu ne veux pas que ce soit le taux d'alcool dans mes veines qui motive une telle décision.

Peter hoche la tête et me dépose un baiser sur le front.

- C'est noble, avoué-je.

Je lui fait un dernier bisou et me dégage de son étreinte pour ramasser sa chemise que j'avais fait tombé. Peter ne me quitte pas des yeux et je devine quel duel intérieur il est en train de mener.

J'ai bien envie de lui sauter dessus, de voir jusqu'à quel point il serait capable de me repousser avant de céder. Mais ça ne serait pas bien. Allez Claire, fais un effort. Je recule donc pour passer la porte et m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Peu de temps après, je me regarde dans le miroir, simplement vêtue de sa chemise ... et d'une culotte, je ne suis pas une salope quand même. Je rajuste mes cheveux et décide d'ouvrir un bouton de plus, juste histoire de le rendre un peu plus dingue.

Je sors de la salle de bain et aperçois mon homme en bas de pyjama en train de ranger la bouteille de champagne dans le frigo. On la finira demain ? A cette pensée, Peter se retourne pour me regarder et j'ai la nette impression que son coeur rate un battement.

Je m'approche de lui et referme la porte du frigo qu'il a laissé ouverte sur le coup. Sans cesser de m'observer de son air surpris, il lâche :

- Ne me dis pas que t'as rien en dessous sinon ...

Sinon quoi ? Monsieur risque de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler ? Peter passe une main dans ses cheveux et avoue :

- Possible.

- Alors viens vérifier, répondis-je.

Je me colle à lui et plus rapidement que je ne l'avais imaginé, les mains de mon amour se place sur le haut de mes cuisses, juste sous mes fesses. Avec lenteur, il remonte ses mains tandis que je caresse son torse. J'adore sentir son coeur s'accélérer brutalement lorsque nous somme si proches.

Je ne sais pas trop quelle est sa réaction lorsqu'il tombe sur mon sous-vêtement mais le fait est qu'il ne s'arrête pas là et poursuit sa route le long de mon dos. Je me cambre sous ses caresses et serre le haut de son épaule gauche de ma main.

A force de remonter, mon amour parvient jusqu'au haut de mon dos puis redescend à nouveau et s'arrête au niveau de ma poitrine mais toujours dans mon dos.

Au moment où je crois que ses mains vont passer de l'autre côté, il les redescend rapidement et s'écarte de moi. Ah ouais ?

- Ouais, confirme Peter.

Nous sourions tous les deux en nous fixant. Je lui tapote gentiment la joue et me dirige vers le lit. Il me suit de près et nous nous y installons si bien que je finis dans ses bras. Peter éteint la lampe de chevet je continue à contempler le plafond obscur au dessus de moi.

- Je veux m'endormir comme ça chaque soir, confié-je.

- J'ai envie de te promettre que ça sera toujours ainsi, lâche la voix de mon amour.

- Alors fais-le.

- Je te le promets, Claire.

Mon homme dépose un bisou sur mon front et je me laisse aller dans ses bras si confortables. Si, à cet instant, je devais donner une définition du bonheur, je crois que je le caractériserais comme ce que je vis en ce moment.

Une brusque bouffée de chaleur me sort de mon sommeil. Pourquoi tout est si sombre ? Une vague de panique s'empare de moi et il me faut quelques bonnes secondes pour réaliser que je porte des lunettes de soleil et que donc, il y a du soleil.

Je les ôte en me redressant et découvre que je suis allongée sur un transat. Face à moi, une piscine aux dimensions très généreuses est déserte et entourée d'autres transats. Si ce n'est pas un rêve, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre.

Le fait de me retrouver dans une telle situation me rappelle immédiatement que j'ai oublié de parler de tout ça à Peter. Enfin, il faut dire qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes à gérer avant. Je baisse les yeux pour m'inspecter et m'aperçois que je porte un très mignon maillot de bain deux pièces.

- Ben oui, tant qu'à faire, soufflé-je.

Je reporte mon attention sur le décor. Logiquement, Peter ne devrait pas être loin, si c'est lui le dénominateur commun de tous ces rêves étranges. Une légère brise tiède fait bouger les quelques mèches qui pendent le long de mon visage et qui ne sont pas attachés derrière ma tête, comme les autres.

Je passe ma jambe gauche de l'autre côté et me mets assise au bord du transat puis en profite pour admirer la plénitude du décor. C'est tellement calme et serein. Est-ce que c'est censé refléter l'état intérieur de Peter ?

- Et voilà pour ma beauté.

Je tourne la tête pour contempler Peter. Il est sortit d'où ? Je pivote sur moi même pour passer de l'autre côté du transat et constate que Peter porte un short de bain et deux verres dans les mains.

Alors que je me lève, il m'en tend un. Je le fixe un instant, attend une réaction puis décide de m'emparer du verre. Je lâche :

- Tu comptes réellement me faire devenir alcoolique ?

Peter se met à rire et confie :

- C'est un thé glacé.

- Oh.

Sur le coup, je bois une gorgée et découvre qu'il a raison. Peter fait même en me couvant des yeux et je lui demande :

- On est où ?

- Je sais pas trop, avoue t-il après avoir avaler. Mais c'est joli.

- C'est sûr.

J'observe Peter regarder tout autour de lui. Il est aussi paumé que moi ? Pas de réaction. Peter ? Peter ? Youhou ? Ok. Pas de quoi s'affoler, ce n'est qu'un rêve et il n'est pas forcé d'avoir ses pouvoirs même si ça reste très étrange.

- Pourquoi on est là ? questionné-je, bien décidée à obtenir des réponses.

- J'en sais rien. Parce que c'est joli. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je veux que notre vie ressemble à cet endroit. Rien que nous deux dans notre paradis.

- Donc en fait, tu sais pourquoi ? conclus-je, un peu surprise par cette réponse.

- Ce ne sont que des suppositions.

J'imite Peter qui boit une nouvelle gorgée et il me suggère juste après :

- Et si nous allions piquer une tête ?

Je réfléchis un moment, tentant de trouver un sous-entendu réaliste. Je crois que je pense trop. Quoique ... :

- Tu m'avais dit que tu n'y arriverais pas, la dernière fois, rappelé-je. Ca voulait dire que tu n'arrives pas à vivre sans moi, non ?

- Ca c'est plus un secret, Claire, dit Peter d'un ton évident.

Je cogite un moment le verre dans la main et finis par lancer :

- Est-ce que tu sais qu'on est en train de rêver ?

- Et alors ? rétorque Peter, l'air malicieux.

Son visage coquin m'ôterait presque toute envie de continuer de parler mais j'aimerais comprendre tout ça. Brusquement, il m'enlève mon verre de la main et le pose à terre, près du transat, comme le sien. Puis, d'un geste ferme, il me pousse dans la piscine.

Je crois que sur le coup, j'ai crié. Je tombe à plat dans l'eau plus chaude que j'imaginais. Alors que je suis sous l'eau, un deuxième impact m'indique que Peter m'a rejoint.

Il me saisit par la taille et me ramène rapidement à la surface. Une fois parvenus, je crache et tousse pendant un moment, du fait de l'eau que j'ai avalé lors de la chute. T'es pas un peu fou toi ? Ah oui.

- T'es pas un peu fou ? dis-je, entre deux toux.

- T'avais pas l'air motivée, s'explique t-il, naturellement.

- Non ! Je cherchais juste à comprendre pourquoi ...

Je plaque les cheveux mouillés de Peter en arrière et fonds devant lui :

- Laisse tomber.

Je m'approche de mon visage pour l'embrasser et en oublie la situation bizarre dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Merci à Romania ( fais gaffe avec ta conscience tout de même lol ), LilyMarry ( tu n'avances plus ta fic ?? ), Zaika, Marie et Charlie-Choen ( ah, la torture mental c'est quelque chose ... lol ) et bien sûr JennyJungle ( non je ne publierais pas avant mardi ... et c'est ce qu j'ai fais ) pour leurs dernières reviews et à tous les autres. **_

_**Par contraire, j'ai un peu peur de tous, ou du moins ceux qui en réclame, vous décevoir en vous apprenant qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon. Ouais pas de première fois, pas de nuit follement passionnée, sorry, c'était pas prévu dans le scénario.**_

_**J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez la fin, plus que 3 chapitres, en comptant celui-là.**_

_**Alors bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Un fracas me fait sursauter. J'ouvre les yeux alors qu'un deuxième coup retentit. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe, deux bras m'agrippe par la taille et me traîne hors du lit, dans le coin à droite.

Une main se pose sur ma bouche et si l'odeur de Peter n'était pas si présente, je crois que j'aurais commencé à m'inquiéter. Je me rends alors compte que c'est lui qui m'a tiré hors de lit mais ...

Un troisième coup ouvre la porte d'entrée avec violence. Nathan pénètre dans l'appartement d'un pas agressif et inspecte les lieux. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle expression sur son visage. On dirait un mélange de haine et de colère et là, je m'inquiète réellement.

Je commence à remuer mais Peter me blottit encore plus fermement contre lui et presse davantage sa main contre ma bouche. Du coup, je prends conscience que nous sommes invisibles et qu'il ne veut pas manifester notre présence.

Logique d'un côté. Ca l'aurait fait moyen si mon père avait découvert son frère dans son lit avec sa fille. Merci les pouvoirs.

Les yeux de Nathan se posent successivement sur mon sac, mon pyjama sur le canapé et ma veste sur le portemanteau. A mon avis, plus aucun doute ne lui est permit. Lorsqu'il s'approche du lit, par le côté opposé où nous nous trouvons, je me crispe encore plus.

Mon père biologique pose sa main sur le matelas découvert par le drap rejeté plus loin dans notre hâte et l'ôte immédiatement. Je suppose qu'il a du sentir la chaleur de nos corps encore présente car il lance, presque en criant :

- Je sais que vous êtes là. Montrez-vous.

Pour rien au monde je ne le ferais. Apparemment, Peter non plus car il ne bouge pas d'un poil.

- Peter ! Assume tes actes bordel et montre toi ! poursuit Nathan.

Nous ne faisons toujours rien et finalement il se dirige vers l'entrée et lâche avant de quitter l'appartement :

- Je te conseille de passer à mon bureau rapidement sinon, je te jure que tout cela se terminera très mal.

Il claque violemment la porte derrière lui tandis que Peter enlève doucement sa main de ma bouche mais garde son bras autour de ma taille. Il se penche pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Attends un peu, on ne sait jamais.

Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Nathan serait prêt à tout pour nous surprendre. Du moins, je présume.

- Et tu as raison.

- Donc ça veut dire que Owen a parlé, murmuré-je.

- Apparemment.

Un ange passe, enfin dans notre situation, il s'agit plutôt d'un diablotin. Une foule de questions et d'appréhension se mettent à envahir mon esprit mais Peter commence à caresser mon ventre pour me rassurer. Il est vraiment adorable. Il faut qu'on y arrive. J'ai trop besoin de lui.

- Et moi de toi, ajoute t-il. Viens.

Il me pousse pour passer devant moi et m'attrape la main alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée. Peter l'inspecte et annonce :

- Elle est complètement fichue.

- C'est Nathan lui même qui a fait ça ?

- Ces hommes de main. Ou plutôt gardes du corps, mais ça revient au même.

- Oh.

Peter tire la porte qui bouge dans un grincement et jette un coup d'oeil dans le couloir à l'extérieur mais il la referme rapidement avec précaution en précisant :

- Je pense que c'est bon.

Sur ce, je lui lâche la main et Peter pose alors ses yeux sur moi pour la première fois depuis notre réveil.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier soir mais cette chemise te va bien mieux qu'à moi.

Je souris face au compliment et Peter me câline la joue avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je lui apprends :

- Désolée mais ça m'a coupé l'appétit.

Peter referme le placard qu'il a ouvert et avoue :

- A moi aussi à vrai dire.

Il me lance un regard que je trouve bien trop triste à mon goût avant de me confier :

- Il faut que j'y aille. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Quoi ? Toi ? Tout seul ? m'étonné-je.

- Oui.

- T'es pas un peu fou ? lancé-je avec véhémence.

Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

- Moi aussi, affirme Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

Laisse tomber ça, on a d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant. Je me lance alors dans une argumentation sans précédent :

- Tu n'iras pas seul. Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen pour que Nathan arrive à ses fins.

Ok, question argumentation, on a déjà vu mieux. Je tente quand même :

- Je viens avec toi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu l'affrontes seul.

- Non, Claire. C'est ma famille et c'est à moi de régler ça, décide t-il fermement.

- Peter, on est train de parler de mon père ! m'exclamé-je.

Il se passe une main sur le visage en fermant les yeux et je devine qu'il doit réfléchir intensément. La main sur sa nuque, il lâche :

- Je réglerais ça. Cette fois, il n'arrivera pas à me persuader de quoique ce soit. Je te le jure.

- Ca n'empêche pas que je vienne avec toi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Je ne comprends pas.

Peter laisse tomber son bras alors que je croise les miens sous ma poitrine.

- Je ne veux pas que tu participes à cet affrontement qui risque d'être assez violent. Verbalement, s'empresse t-il d'ajouter.

- Si je suis là, je pourrais t'aider. Seul tu vas perdre !

- Jolie opinion que t'as de moi, souffle t-il.

Sa phrase me stupéfie et je garde la bouche à moitié ouverte sur le coup. Il me faut trois secondes pour répondre à ça :

- J'entends par là que Nathan va t'écraser ! Tout joue en sa faveur ! Il a les bons arguments, le soutien de sa mère et le pouvoir de te mener la vie impossible. Qu'est-ce que tu veux te battre contre ça ?

- Si je prends en compte tout ce que tu viens de me dire alors ta présence ne changera strictement rien.

La situation commence à s'envenimer et l'atmosphère devient tendue. Peter évite soigneusement mon regard et je lui rappelle :

- Tu te souviens d'hier soir ? « J'ai envie d'emmerder le monde et ses principes », « J'en a rien à faire de son avis », « Ils ne pourront pas m'arrêter ». C'était quoi ça Peter ? Des paroles dans le vent peut-être ?

Il reporte son attention sur moi et je déteste le regard qu'il pose alors sur moi. Il est dur et me glace d'un coup.

- Tu ne m'en pas crois pas capable ? suggère t-il d'un air de défi.

J'hésite à répondre ce qui l'incite à conclure :

- Visiblement non. Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, Claire. Je suis peut-être puissant question pouvoirs mais en ce qui concerne les décisions à prendre et les actes qui en découlent, je ne suis qu'un lâche à tes yeux. C'est extrêmement compliqué, tu sais ? Et je suis pressé de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller avec ta propre famille.

Là, tu es méchant, Peter. Et il me blesse en s'enfonçant lui même. Peter remet prestement sa mèche derrière son oreille tandis que je tente :

- Peter, écoute ... On est tous soumis à sa famille, on n'y peut rien, c'est comme ça. Mais là, il va falloir se faire violence pour nous imposer. C'est pour ça que je veux aller voir Nathan avec toi. A deux, on est plus fort.

Il regarde ailleurs une nouvelle fois et s'appuie sur le comptoir.

- Si on doute constamment, on ne va jamais y arriver, remarqué-je en me tordant les mains.

- Et si c'était voué à l'échec ? suppose t-il, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

Une terreur sans nom me submerge et un frisson parcoure mon corps. Je dis, la voix tremblante :

- Ne dis pas ça, ne pense pas ça.

Pas de réponse. D'un coup, Peter se retourne et frappe brutalement la porte du placard, accroché au mur, du plat de sa main Son geste me fait sursauter et me panique davantage, étant donné que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire une telle chose, encore moins être violent.

- On n'avance pas, confie t-il, la main encore posée sur le placard. A chaque fois ... à chaque fois on se promet le meilleur et puis quelque chose vient foutre la merde. Et nous revoilà au point de départ.

Des larmes sont en train d'apparaître au coin de mes yeux en même temps que mon corps devient glacé. Tu ... tu abandonnes ?

- Je ne peux pas, Claire. Je t'aime.

Un silence s'installe mais Peter le rompt rapidement :

- J'ai déjà essayé de vivre sans toi et je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Quoi ? Comment voit-il tout ça ? Une boule se noue dans mon estomac et j'ai peine à croire qu'il y a quelques heures, nous passions une soirée romantique et tranquille. Peter ajoute en se tournant enfin vers moi avec un air décidé :

- Alors on va aller voir Nathan ensemble.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser maintenant. A-t-il décidé cela simplement pour son confort personnel ou pour nous deux ? Et voilà que je doute. On est vraiment dans la merde. Peter me lance un sourire franc et confie :

- Si je ne pensais qu'à mon confort personnel, cela ferait belle lurette que je me serais déjà suicidé. Parce que être amoureux de la fille de mon frère ... enfin, c'est l'histoire d'amour la plus compliquée que j'ai jamais entendu.

Le ton de ses paroles a beau être rassurant mais le contenu me met mal à l'aise.

- Suicidé ? répété-je.

- Façon de parler, Claire. De toute façon, je ne peux pas avec ton pouvoir.

Il comprend mon regard et assure :

- Je vais tout faire pour qu'on soit ensemble. Il faut qu'on se donne cette peine.

Peter parvient enfin à m'arracher un sourire mais je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant. Je crois que je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'il réalise que toute notre histoire est ... mal et sans issue.

- Je sais parfaitement que c'est mal, lance t-il en s'approchant de moi. Mais pas sans issue. Et ce n'est pas ça qui va me séparer de toi.

Peter me blottit dans ses bras et plaque ma tête contre son torse. Je me laisse faire, encore trop chamboulée par la discussion que nous venions d'avoir. C'est affreux, je sais que nous ne devons pas douter, pourtant je n'arrête pas de le faire. Est-ce que je réfléchis trop ? Ou pas assez ?

- Va t'habiller, m'ordonne gentiment Peter. On a une bataille à mener.

Je m'écarte un peu pour voir son visage et ajoute :

- J'ai oublié mon armure.

Peter sourit en coin et pose ses lèvres les miennes. Et voilà, je suis sur le point de tout oublier. A chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, tout autour de moi n'existe plus. Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Ce ne n'est pas en jouant à l'autruche que nous réglerons nos problèmes.

- Allons déjà régler le plus urgent, me pousse Peter. Va à la salle de bain.

Je quitte l'abri réconfortant de ses bras, attrape les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main et m'enferme dans la pièce. Lorsque j'en sors, plusieurs minutes après, Peter est habillé, ce qui m'incite à lancer :

- Si un jour tu veux la salle de bain, préviens moi.

Il me fait un de ses habituels sourires en coin puis questionne :

- Prête ?

- Non. Mais on ne peut pas faire autrement, confié-je.

Peter hoche rapidement la tête pour confirmer et nous enfilons nos manteaux avant de quitter l'appartement pour nous rendre au bureau de Nathan en taxi. Une boule d'intense nervosité se forme durant le trajet au creux de mon estomac et j'ai même l'impression que mes gambas d'hier vont ressortir ...

Saisissant ma main, Peter me sort du taxi une fois arrivés à destination. Je le suis dans l'imposant bâtiment où tout ce qui concerne la carrière et la vie professionnelle de mon père biologique est régie.

A l'intérieur, plusieurs personnes saluent Peter et ce dernier leur répond sans détacher sa main de la mienne, ce qui pour moi représente beaucoup. Il n'a plus peur de s'afficher avec moi. Enfin, il faut préciser qu'ici, je ne suis simplement qu'une jeune femme blonde, rien de bien exceptionnel en somme. Je crois que je m'emballe un peu trop pour un rien.

Peter me glisse un regard avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur désert qu'il vient d'appeler et presse un des boutons. La montée s'effectue dans le stress le plus total, enfin, dans mon cas.

- Je suis aussi nerveux, me précise Peter en gardant les yeux fixés aux étages qui défilent sur un cadran, au dessus des portes de l'ascenseur.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et me décide à dire :

- Je t'aime Peter.

Il fronce les sourcils en portant toute son attention sur moi et répond à ça :

- Nous n'allons pas à l'abattoir.

- A mes yeux, c'est tout comme, lâché-je. J'ai peur que ...

Je stoppe mais le regard de Peter m'incite à poursuivre :

- J'ai peur qu'après ça, plus rien ne soit pareil.

- Rien ne le sera. Mais dans le meilleur sens du terme.

Je me mords silencieusement la lèvre et tente de me concentrer sur la musique de l'ascenseur tandis que Peter retourne à sa contemplation des étages. Soudain, il dit d'un ton on ne peut plus naturel :

- Je t'aime Claire.

Je souris aux anges sans le regarder mais resserre ma main sur la sienne. L'ascenseur nous libère enfin et nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de Nathan. Sans aucune gêne, Peter ouvre la porte et malgré ma résistance, m'entraîne avec lui à l'intérieur.

Nathan, en pleine discussion avec plusieurs personnes, nous découvre d'un regard consterné et lâche avec une assurance qui me surprend :

- Laissez-nous seuls.

Aussitôt, les quelques personnes présentes quittent la pièce et fermant la porte, nous laissant tous les trois. Les yeux de Nathan tombent sur nos mains unies et j'arrive à lire la colère dans ses yeux.

- Alors tu es revenue ? me lance t-il. Ou Peter est allé te chercher ?

Je suis incapable de répondre et Peter avance de quelques pas en direction de Nathan avant de préciser :

- Là n'est pas la question, Nathan. Le fait est que Claire est ici et avec moi.

Nathan inspire profondément en regardant ailleurs puis reporte son attention sur son frère :

- Avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle encore une fois qu'il s'agit de ma fille Peter ?

Mon corps entier est soumis à une tension sans précédent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je suis terrorisée à l'idée même de parler. Les deux frères se font face et je crois presque distinguer des étincelles entre eux deux. Pourtant, Peter est bien décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter :

- Redis le moi, si ça te fait plaisir ! Mais ça ne changera rien pour moi.

- Tu es vraiment borné Peter.

Je prends sa phrase telle une gifle mais je constate avec stupeur que Peter tient le coup et resserre sa main contre la mienne. Mon père biologique passe derrière son bureau et jette brutalement :

- Ca te fait quoi de te taper ma fille Peter ? Tu ressens une sorte de plaisir pervers ou ça t'éclate de voir que tu me fais enrager de cette façon ?

J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai rien à faire là, d'autant plus qu'ils parlent comme si je n'étais pas présente.

- Rien de tout ça, répond Peter. Je l'aime sincèrement. Et je ferais de mon mieux pour la rendre heureuse.

- Ca commence bien, se moque Nathan dans un souffle. Tu m'expliques quelle vie tu peux bien lui offrir Peter ? Vous allez vous détourner de vos deux familles respectives ? C'est loin d'être agréable pour une jeune fille de 16 ans.

Nathan me fusille des yeux et je n'ai pas la force de soutenir son regard donc je détourne la tête pour fixer le sol.

- Vous foncez droit dans le mur, ajoute t-il.

Le visage de Peter est grave alors que je me tourne pour l'examiner. Je t'en prie Peter, ne craque pas, ne baisse pas les bras. Je peux plus vivre sans toi, tu le sais.

- Elle mérite mieux que toi, tu ne penses pas ?

Totalement désemparée, je vois Peter flancher et prêt à céder. Au bord du désespoir, je m'écris :

- NON ! Je l'aime. Vraiment. Et pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai envie de choisir ma propre voie. J'en ai marre que les autres décident ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, selon eux. Alors, laisse-nous tranquille. Papa.

Nathan tique et fronce les sourcils. A mes mots, Peter reprend contenance et confirme :

- Donne-nous une chance, Nathan. Et même si tu n'acceptes pas, je m'en fous. Je vivrais avec. Je pars à Odessa.

Un silence de plomb s'installe durant lequel Peter et Nathan s'affrontent du regard, jusqu'à ce que dernier avoue :

- Je peux vous rendre la vie impossible. J'ai assez de pouvoir pour y arriver.

- N'oublie pas que si notre histoire venait à se savoir, tu en serais le premier affecté, rappelle subtilement Peter. Personnellement, j'en ai rien à faire de ma réputation. Tu as bien fait croire à la presse que j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, il y a quelques mois. Je ne suis plus à ça près.

Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? J'ai loupé un wagon. Mais Peter a du voir juste car Nathan contourne son bureau pour s'approcher à un tel point de Peter qu'il n'y a plus que quelques centimètres d'écart entre eux deux.

- Et notre mère ? Tu y as pensé Peter ?

- Son fils sera heureux. N'est-ce pas ce que toute mère recherche ?

Nathan pose sa main droite sur l'épaule de Peter et déclare :

- Tu veux foutre la merde ? Vas-y Peter. Enfonce notre famille et descend plus bas qu'il soit possible. Va faire ta vie avec ta nièce ! Puisque c'est ce que tu désires.

Nathan ôte sa main de son frère dans un geste de désinvolture et fait demi-tour pour s'asseoir derrière son imposant bureau en chêne.

- Laisse moi juste prévenir notre mère pour qu'elle sache à quel point son fils cadet est tombé bien bas.

Il pose sa main sur le téléphone situé à gauche de l'écran plat de son ordinateur au moment où Peter décide :

- Tu peux. J'en ai assez de me reprocher toutes sorte de choses. J'ai décidé d'arrêter pour être enfin en paix avec moi-même.

Bien dit Peter. Faudrait peut-être que je sorte un truc moi aussi ? Je contemple Nathan, la main toujours posée sur le combiné, prêt à décrocher l'appareil, pourtant, il ne le fait pas. J'en profite pour confesser :

- Crois-nous, c'est réellement ce que nous voulons.

Nathan expire bruyamment et pose une main sur son front puis lâche :

- Vous n'êtes que deux gamins en pleine crise d'adolescence ayant découvert une nouvelle lubie. Vous ne savez rien.

Sa remarque me frappe violemment mais Peter s'emporte en s'approchant du bureau, me tirant avec lui en même temps, lorsqu'il rétorque :

- Parce que tu sais peut-être mieux que nous ce qu'est l'amour, Nathan ? Toi, qui a une femme, deux enfants et qui, pourtant, s'envoyer en l'air à la première occasion avec une jolie blonde ? Toi, qui étais prêt à détruire New York ? Toi, qui a suivit notre mère dans ces idéaux tordus. Tu lui es complètement soumis et tu te laisses manipuler par elle. Tu crois être maître de ta vie et de ta carrière alors qu'elle dirige tout ! Toi, comme moi, savons qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair dans notre famille et surtout en ce qui concerne nos parents. Alors, ne me fait pas la morale, Nathan, car tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. Peut-être que je ne suis qu'un gamin à croire que je peux être heureux, amoureux, avec ma nièce mais moi, au moins, je ne joue pas à l'autruche et ne suis pas complément fermé d'esprit et entravé par un tas de choses matérialistes.

Un ange passe suite à la tirade de Peter. Je suis soufflée. Si ça, ça ne venait pas des tripes, je ne vois pas d'où ça peut venir. Soudain, Peter fait demi-tour, m'entraînant dans son sillon, et nous force à quitter la pièce. Pourtant, juste avant de sortir, il lâche en regardant derrière lui :

- Ca aurait du mieux se passer.

Nathan est toujours assit à son bureau lorsque je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et Peter me tire de force dans le couloir. Enfin, de force, c'est un peu exagéré. Disons, que j'ai l'impression d'être paumée.

En fait, je crois que je ne réalise pas tout à fait ce qu'il vient de se produire. C'était violent. Mais à quoi je m'attendais au juste ? Que Nathan allait nous donner sa bénédiction ?! J'ai mal. Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je fixe Peter et réalise alors dans un souffle :

- Tu viens de te séparer de ta famille. Tu t'es déchiré avec ton frère et là, tu coupes tous les ponts.

Peter garde obstinément les yeux fixés sur le cadran des étages en confiant :

- C'était inévitable.

- Mais qui t'essaye de berner là ? Tu as dit tout même en sortant que ça aurait du mieux se passer ! m'exclamé-je, surprise.

- C'était pour lui faire comprendre. Mais je n'avais aucun espoir que ça ce passe en douceur.

Je retire alors ma main serrée contre la sienne depuis un très long moment. A ce geste, Peter quitte le cadran pour me regarder et je questionne :

- Ca va se passer de la même façon avec ma famille ? Est-ce qu'on va tout quitter pour être ensemble ?

Sur le coup, j'ai peur. Je joins mes deux mains sous mon nez et ferme les yeux. On ne peut pas. Ca ne marchera pas. Je sens alors les bras de Peter me tirer contre lui :

- Si, ça va marcher Claire. On va y arriver.

J'ouvre les yeux et me justifie face à ses prunelles marron :

- Je ne parlais pas de nous mais de la réaction de mon père. Elle ne va pas être mieux que celle de Nathan. On ne peut pas … lui dire. Ca ne marchera pas, si on lui dit. Mais d'un autre côté …

Raaaaah ! J'en sais rien ! Et merde. Soyons honnêtes, c'est ce qu'on m'a enseigné, alors je le serais. Et j'en ai assez des secrets qui vous bouffent de l'intérieur. J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience lorsque j'avais peur de mon pouvoir et que je craignais de tout avouer à mon père. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

- Si tu le désires, approuve Peter en déposant un délicat baiser sur ma tempe. Je te suis.

Il retire ses mains de mon corps et nous avons retrouvé une distance de sécurité raisonnable lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent pour nous laisser sortir.


	17. Chapitre 17

**_Ouf, si je suis pas lapidée pour cause de non-lemon alors tout va bien ... Merci et bonne lecture à tous !!_**

* * *

Nous reprenons un taxi pour rentrer à l'appartement et une fois à destination, je me laisse tomber sur le lit, en soufflant. Je regarde Peter refermer précautionneusement la porte et je suis persuadée qu'un jour au l'autre, elle va lui rester dans les mains.

- Raison de plus pour déménager, lance t-il.

En quelques pas, il me rejoint et s'assoit à ma gauche. Mais il reste étrangement silencieux et du coin de l'œil, je l'aperçois plaquer ses cheveux en arrière puis il avoue :

- J'aurais du …

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et j'en déduis immédiatement que ça ne va pas. Je tourne alors ma tête pour voir son visage.

- Dis moi, l'incité-je.

- J'aurais du agir d'une façon différente. Pour que ça se passe mieux, lâche t-il d'un ton excédé.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus. Tu le sais. Nathan est quelqu'un de …

Merde. Je ne trouve pas le mot juste. Peter esquisse un sourire et je me décide à passer une main sur son visage. A ce contact, il ferme les yeux et je dévie vers sa mèche que je caresse.

- Tu as raison, reconnaît-il.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, fanfaronné-je exagérément, histoire de le dérider.

Je m'écarte de lui un instant pour ôter ma veste que je laisse tomber à terre et pousse Peter pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur lit. Il se laisse faire et je ne tarde pas à me blottir contre son torse. Celui-ci passe son bras droit autour de mes épaules et me dépose un bisou sur le haut de la tête.

J'ignore combien de temps exactement nous restons dans cette position. Je sais qu'il est aussi tourmenté que moi mais nous devons avoir confiance. En quoi ? En nous, en l'avenir. Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

- Très bonne, chuchote t-il à mon oreille.

C'est étrange, c'est comme si je retrouvais mes forces, peu à peu, à rester ainsi blottie dans ses bras et du coup, je me sens presque capable d'affronter mon père. Ironie du sort ou destin, le fait est que mon portable se met à sonner à cet instant.

Je me tortille contre Peter pour l'extirper de ma poche et le plaque à mon oreille droite :

- Allo ?

- Claire ?

J'en reste bouche bée. Peter fronce les sourcils sans cesser de me dévisager et je tente d'articuler :

- P… Papa ?

Je sais parfaitement que ça ne devrait pas m'inquiéter, c'est juste un appel banal. Mais le fait est que cette discussion avec Nathan m'a toute retournée et surtout, c'est la première fois que j'ai mon père au téléphone depuis que je suis officiellement avec Peter.

Enfin officiellement, c'est vite dit. C'est officiel que pour nous deux. Et donc, j'ai peur de mentir. Ou du moins, de commencer à lui mentir. Finalement, mes craintes sont fondées car mon père me dit :

- Claire, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai reçu à coup de fil de Nathan Petrelli, à mon travail, m'apprenant que tu … entretenais une relation intime et physique avec Peter. Ce sont ses termes exacts. Claire, dis moi que c'est faux.

Ma lèvre inférieure se met à trembler et je m'assoie avec difficulté. A mes côtés, Peter m'accompagne et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Son bras est toujours autour de mes épaules et je lève les yeux sur lui.

J'ignore s'il a entendu les paroles de mon père. J'ai eu tort. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour l'affronter. C'est donc un regard paniqué que je lance à Peter. Il sait tout, Peter. Mon père est au courant, Nathan vient de l'appeler.

Peter entrouvre ses lèvres et donne l'impression de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Son bras glisse de mes épaules tandis que ses yeux se brouillent et il détourne la tête pour regarder droit devant lui. Je suppose qu'il réfléchit.

- Claire ? insiste mon père. Pourquoi ce silence ? Ne me dis pas que …

Soudain, Peter m'ôte d'un geste ferme le portable de la main et de l'oreille puis se lève rapidement en annonçant :

- Monsieur Bennet ? C'est Peter.

Penaude sur le lit mais pas moins impressionnée par sa réaction, je le fixe alors qu'il reste debout, le visage résolu.

Subitement, prise d'un éclair de génie, je bondis du lit, pour lui arracher le portable et activer le haut parleur. Peter hoche la tête et reprend la conversation :

- Excuse-moi, Monsieur Bennet, vous pouvez répéter ?

- Où est Claire ? questionne la voix inquiète de mon père.

- Juste à côté, elle nous entend.

Un peu trop honnête ça.

- Oh. Et pourquoi c'est à vous que je parle maintenant ? Je voudrais m'entretenir avec ma fille.

Peter n'a pas l'air décidé à me donner le portable et sincèrement, je ne veux pas tout avouer moi-même à mon père. Lâche, Claire ? Oh que oui. D'autant plus que si Peter reste au bout du fil, ça ne va pas rassurer mon père.

- Pour l'instant, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, déclare Peter. Que vous a dit exactement Nathan ?

- Comment ça ? J'exige de parler à ma fille ! Si vous ne me la passer pas, je vous garantis que je prends le premier vol pour New York.

Arrête Peter, t'es en train d'aggraver la situation. Conscient de cela, il me tend l'appareil rouge que je m'empresse de saisir et d'approcher de ma bouche :

- Papa, c'est moi.

- Claire, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bon sang mais explique moi tout ça.

- Non, Peter a raison. Dis moi d'abord ce que Nathan t'a raconté, ordonné-je.

- Il m'a expliqué que toi et Peter n'entretenez plus une relation normale entre une nièce et son oncle depuis un long moment. Et selon lui, les choses viennent de s'aggraver puisque vous avez décidé de vous donner une chance et de vivre ensemble. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Peter se passe une main sur la joue alors que je lève les yeux vers lui en quête d'une réponse. Mentir ? Etre honnête ? Eluder ? Non. J'ai dit que je voulais être honnête alors je vais suivre cette voie.

- C'est vrai, avoué-je dans un souffle.

Peter ferme les yeux et tourne la tête à cet instant. Je rattrape juste un point :

- Sauf pour vivre ensemble. Nathan a exagéré.

Mon portable demeure silencieux quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que mon père lance :

- Mon Dieu, Claire ! Dans quoi tu … C'est … Passe moi Peter.

Peter reporte son attention sur moi et s'empare de l'appareil, surpris par ce revirement :

- Oui Monsieur Bennet ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ?

- Rien qui puisse lui nuire et qui aurait pu lui déplaire.

Non mais c'est quoi cette réponse ? Tu veux qu'il te tue à travers le portable ou quoi ? Peter calme mes pensées hystériques d'un geste de sa main libre tandis que mon père poursuit :

- Je vous ai accueillit chez moi, vous ai confié ma fille, persuadé qu'avec vous il ne lui arriverait rien, qu'elle serait en sécurité.

- C'est le cas.

- Non. Apparemment, elle ne s'en est pas sortit indemne, révèle mon père.

Ouah ! Ca c'est profond. Et il a tout à fait raison !

- D'un point de vue émotionnel et sentimental, non, en effet, confie Peter en souriant. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle va très bien. Elle est heureuse. Du moins …

Peter me regarde avec un air interrogateur et je secoue vigoureusement la tête pour le rassurer :

- Elle est heureuse, conclut Peter.

- Et vous croyez que je vais me contenter de ça ? Déjà, vous avez au minimum dix ans d'écart, ce n'est qu'une enfant comparée à vous ! Et dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes son oncle ? N'avez-vous aucun sens moral Peter ?

Aïe. Je commence à me mordre le pouce de nervosité. Pourtant Peter garde son calme en répondant :

- J'en possède. J'ai bien essayé de m'éloigner de votre fille. L'exemple le plus flagrant est les deux derniers mois qui viennent de s'écouler. Nous n'avons eu aucun contact durant ce temps. Mais nous désespérions chacun de notre côté. Je ne peux plus vivre sans elle, Monsieur Bennet.

Vas-y, demande lui ma main t'en que tu y es !! Je commence à faire les cent pas entre la cuisine et le lit tout en massacrant mon pouce.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? s'exclame mon père. C'est votre nièce ! Votre propre sang !

Le nombre de fois que j'ai déjà entendu ça et je suppose que je vais encore l'entendre longtemps.

- Je le sais parfaitement, annonce Peter d'un ton ferme. Mais c'est plus compliqué que vous le croyez.

- Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes pas son oncle alors ?

Mon Dieu, je suis sur le point d'exploser de rire. Rire nerveux, évidemment. Peter réagit à cette réflexion en me souriant coquinement puis répond :

- Si, Monsieur Bennet. Bien sûr que si.

- Mais alors, comment avez-vous pu vous engager dans une telle relation avec ma fille ?

- J'ai bien tenté de ne pas m'engager … mais je n'ai pas réussit. Je l'aime. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Pourtant, je l'aime.

Mon père ne parle pas durant un moment et finit par lâcher :

- Passez moi ma fille.

Peter me tend le téléphone et je reprends mon père :

- Oui papa ?

- J'aimerais que tu rentres à Odessa.

- Je viens avec toi, me murmure Peter.

- Oui. Peter, venez avec, décide mon père.

Peter me regarde, interloqué.

- Oui, je vous ai entendu. Venez tous les deux. On ne peut s'entretenir d'une telle … chose que face à face.

Peter hoche la tête affirmativement tandis qu'une boule de nervosité s'installe au creux de mon estomac. Face à face ? Et moi qui redoutais l'entretien avec Nathan. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais.

- Nous prenons le premier vol, révèle Peter en s'approchant du portable et donc de moi.

- Tant mieux. A cet après-midi. Claire ?

- Oui, sursauté-je.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je à toute vitesse.

Je raccroche en pressant la touche rouge alors que Peter me confie :

- Ca aurait pu être pire.

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Ton père aurait très bien pu nous incendier rien qu'à travers ton portable, développe t-il.

Je vois alors où il veut en venir et je réplique en rangeant mon portable dans la poche de mon jean :

- Attend qu'on soit fasse à lui.

- Il a l'air déjà plus compréhensif que ton propre père.

Je dévisage Peter qui se sent obligé de rectifier :

- Je veux dire, Nathan.

- Non. C'est pas grave. Faut qu'on arrive à se faire à cette idée. Mon père, ton frère. Il faudrait … qu'on parvienne à banaliser ça. Non ? hésité-je du coup, en apercevant son regard songeur.

- Si. Je suis pour. Juste une question. Est-ce que tes parents ont des frères ou des sœurs ? Et quand je dis parents, je veux parler de …

- Mes parents adoptifs, finis-je. J'ai juste des tantes.

- Oh. Je vois.

- Tu vois quoi ? m'étonné-je. Tu es en train de sous-entendre que parce que je n'ai que des tantes, ça m'a rendu psychologiquement dérangée et que maintenant je souffre d'une sorte de complexe d'Oedipe version oncle ?

- Je voulais juste vérifier si j'avais de la concurrence.

Je retiens de justesse un fou de rire. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette discussion est particulièrement tordue et en rigolant maintenant, je crois que j'ai peur de sa réaction. Il pense que je serais attirée par tous les hommes de ma famille ou quoi ?

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi parce que tu es mon oncle, Peter. Du moins, je l'espère. Argh. Bien sûr que non. C'est parce que tu es toi. C'est tout.

- Alors rigole, me lance t-il, d'un ton qui se veut rassurant.

Je laisse donc échapper un petit rire en changeant subtilement de sujet :

- Est-ce que tu es quelqu'un de possessif Peter ?

Il m'adresse un regard indescriptible avant de répondre :

- Non. Pas que je sache.

Je m'avance pour lui déposer un léger bisou sur la bouche et m'apprête à m'écarter lorsque ses deux mains se callent au creux de mes reins et me collent à lui. Il me chuchote alors :

- Allons affronter Monsieur Bennet.

Je ne dis rien, ce qui l'incite à continuer :

- Et après ça, on sera enfin tranquille.

Je le dévisage avec scepticisme.

- Oui. Qu'apporte ce qu'en pense ton père, je viendrais m'installer à Odessa et on sera réellement ensemble.

- Et s'il nous interdit carrément de nous voir ? Je ne veux pas à avoir à sortir chaque soir par la fenêtre de ma chambre. L'une des deux seules fois où je l'ai fais, c'était pour me rendre à une fête à laquelle je ne suis jamais allé à cause d'un psychopathe surpuissant qui a tenté de me tuer.

Je crois que Peter a comprit ce à quoi je fais allusion car il rectifie :

- Oui mais c'est aussi ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontré. D'une erreur naît toujours quelque chose de bénéfique.

- Philosophe par-dessus tout, le chambré-je.

- J'ai un tas de qualités …

- Ah oui ? ironisé-je.

- Oui, affirme t-il en me tapant gentiment les fesses d'une de ses mains. Va préparer tes affaires.

Je hoche la tête et m'écarte de lui. En quelques minutes, mon sac est à nouveau plein et nous prenons un taxi pour l'aéroport. Une fois dans le hall, Peter examine l'écran d'affichage des vols tandis que je regarde mon portable.

C'est quand même bizarre que Zach ne m'ait pas répondu. Ca va faire presque un jour que je lui ai laissé un message sur son répondeur et j'aurais pensé qu'il m'appellerait ou au moins, m'enverrait un sms.

- Tu auras tout le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles puisque aucun avion ne part pour Odessa aujourd'hui, déclare Peter, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran géant.

- Quoi ?! m'exclamé-je. Pourtant, j'ai eu un vol hier pile poil au moment où j'ai décidé de te rejoindre.

- Un véritable coup de bol, si tu veux mon avis.

Peter se retourne vers moi et attrape mon sac qu'il avait posé à terre :

- Le prochain vol est demain à 9h40. Ca ira ?

- Ben oui. De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment on …

Je stoppe net dans mon élan en lisant le contenu de ses yeux.

- Si tu me proposes de voler avec toi jusqu'à Odessa, je te dis non direct ! J'ai un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois !

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, rigole doucement Peter.

- J'appelle mon père. Il comprendra.

Je joins le geste à la parole en tapotant sur mon portable et le porte à mon oreille alors que nous quittons le hall de l'aéroport. En quelques mots, j'explique la situation à mon père mais je parviens à discerner son malaise. Il me demande alors :

- Passe-moi Peter s'il te plaît. Et ne met pas le haut parleur.

Je passe le portable à Peter qui monte déjà dans un taxi et je referme la portière quand nous sommes tous les deux à l'intérieur.

- Oui, Monsieur Bennet.

Le taxi se met en route et pendant de longues secondes, Peter reste muet et conclut par un simple :

- Au revoir, Monsieur Bennet.

Toujours aussi gentleman.

- Il voudrait mieux que je le sois, réplique Peter. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

- Flatteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait te dire ? m'empressé-je de questionner tout en remettant le portable que me tend Peter dans la poche de mon jean.

- Ton père m'a ordonné de rester correct avec toi et … en gros, je n'ai pas intérêt à te toucher.

- Mais moi ?

- Toi quoi ?! s'étonne t-il.

- Je peux te toucher, laissé-je supposer.

Peter esquisse un sourire en voyant où je veux en venir. D'un coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le chauffeur du taxi glisser un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur pour nous observer. Sûrement que la discussion commence à l'intéresser.

Je me rapproche doucement de Peter, pose ma main droite sur sa cuisse puis l'embrasse sur la joue droite. Je me rends alors compte de mon comportement.

Sur le coup, je crois que j'ai un peu honte de moi. C'est vrai que j'abuse lorsque je suis avec lui. Je ne cesse de fantasmer sur lui et quand je ne le fais pas, je le provoque pour finalement terminer en queue de poisson.

Pourtant … j'adore ça ! L'aguicher, lui sauter littéralement dessus, juste pour connaître sa réaction et pourquoi pas le faire craquer. Mais ça, j'y suis jamais arrivée. Je suis désespérante.

- Pas du tout, rétorque Peter.

- Oh. Tant mieux, dis-je simplement, surprise par sa réponse si directe.

- Je crois avoir bien assez de volonté pour nous deux.

- C'est parfait car moi, je n'en ai aucune te concernant, avoué-je en m'enfonçant dans le siège après avoir retiré ma main de sa cuisse.

Le reste du trajet se passe calmement tandis que nous regardons chacun à travers notre fenêtre respective. Peu après, nous remontons à l'appartement et Peter pousse doucement la porte.

- Je ne récupérerais jamais ma caution, avoue t-il.

- J'en suis désolée.

Peter se retourne pour me faire face :

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est à cause de moi, quelque part, confié-je.

- Ce n'est pas important.

Un silence s'installe durant lequel j'ôte mon manteau. Je fixe Peter, persuadée qu'il va faire de même mais en interceptant mon regard, il déclare :

- Je vais devoir m'absenter. J'ai certaines choses à régler avant …

Il laisse planer sa phrase et je finis :

- De quitter cette ville.

- Oui. Je ne pense pas être long. Ca ne te dérange pas rester seule ? s'inquiète t-il.

- Je survivrai, assuré-je en souriant.

Peter hoche la tête, se rapproche pour passer une main dans mes cheveux et quitte l'appartement. Quelles choses peut-il bien avoir à régler ? Des tas à mon avis. On ne quitte pas une ville pour déménager dans le Texas du jour au lendemain.

La chose la plus importante que Peter peut avoir à régler selon moi est son travail. Il doit être partit prévenir l'hôpital. Quand au reste … Au pire, je lui demanderais. D'un bond, je saute sur le lit et m'y allonge sur le ventre.

Comment vais-je bien pouvoir m'occuper ? Je caresse la couette du bout des doigts lorsque le rêve de cette nuit me revient en mémoire. D'ailleurs, on n'en a toujours pas parlé. Peter doit bien se douter de quelque chose mais … il faut qu'on s'occupe de ça. Que je m'en occupe.

D'un autre bond, je quitte le lit, enfile ma veste et m'apprête à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je me précipite vers la table basse, attrape un papier et un stylo près du téléphone et gribouille : « Je suis chez Mohinder ».

J'allai poser le tout sur la table de la cuisine mais je réfléchit un instant puis rajoute : « Je t'aime ». Sentimentale, Claire ? Oh que oui ! Après ça, je quitte l'immeuble et prends un taxi jusqu'à l'appartement du généticien.

Une fois sur place, je frappe à la porte et presque immédiatement, Mohinder vient m'ouvrir. Il aborde un air soucieux et questionne :

- Claire ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je rigole à moitié en répondant :

- Oui, Mohinder. Je ne viens pas ici que lorsque je suis en danger de mort ou en plein désespoir !

- Oh. Et bien dans ce cas, entre.

L'indien me laisse passer et referme la porte derrière. Je retire ma veste et la pose sur une chaise.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène si ce n'est ni le danger ni le désespoir ? demande Mohinder en croisant les bras.

- J'aimerais avoir plus d'information concernant …

Merde, c'est quoi son nom !

- Celui qu'on supposait qu'il possédait un pouvoir en rapport avec les rêves, tenté-je en espérant que Mohinder comprenne.

- Jacob Foxworth ?

- Oui c'est ça. Nous en avions parlé et conclut qu'il faudrait contacter sa famille pour en savoir plus.

- Tu as fais d'autres rêves de Peter ?

- Pas de Peter. Avec Peter, rectifié-je.

- Et il est au courant ? Est-ce qu'il s'en rend compte ?

- Disons que nous avions d'autres problèmes plus graves à gérer. On n'y a pas trop prêté attention.

- Je vois, lâche Mohinder en s'avançant vers son bureau. Tout va bien ?

Surprise par cette question, je m'arrête nette alors que je le suivais.

- Comment ça ?

- Entre vous deux, explique t-il.

- Ah. Oui. Nous repartons tous les deux à Odessa demain. Grande discussion avec mon père en perspective, avoué-je en m'asseyant sur le bureau.

Mohinder s'assoit sur sa chaise et enlève les feuilles qui l'empêchent d'accéder à son clavier mais son visage reste soucieux. Je me demande ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Ca doit lui sembler improbable que mon père puisse nous comprendre Peter et moi, et laisser libre cours à notre amour. D'ailleurs, je n'y crois pas moi-même.

- Enfin, coupé-je. Laissons ça de côté pour l'instant.

- Où est Peter ?

- Il a des trucs à faire.

Mohinder cesse de faire son ménage et lève les yeux vers moi quand je déclare :

- Il compte s'installer à Odessa.

- Oh.

Réponse monosyllabique dure à interpréter.

- Alors, comment peut-on savoir si Jacob avait une famille ? lancé-je avec entrain, histoire de revenir au sujet principal.

- Je vais faire des recherches. Tu peux m'aider si tu veux.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et me voilà à appeler tous les numéros de téléphone que Mohinder parvient à dégoter et qui puissent avoir un rapport avec Jacob Foxworth. Tout y passe : sa maison à Stanleytown, remise en vente, ce qui nous amène à conclure qu'il y vivait seul.

Nous avons aussi contacté la mairie qui a refusé de nous divulguer des informations et appeler un tas de personnes dans l'Ohio possédant le même nom de famille que Jacob. Au bout de deux heures de recherches infructueuses, je décide :

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable et constate qu'il est presque 14 heures. Je n'ai pas loupé deux repas moi ? Enfin, il faut dire qu'entre le débarquement de Nathan dans l'appartement, la confrontation plus le coup de fil de mon père, tout ça à de quoi couper l'appétit.

Pourtant, je pourrais rester là, je le sais. D'autant plus que si Peter est rentré avant moi, il a du trouvé mon mot et aurait pu venir me rejoindre. Mais non. Je préfère rentrer. Et de toute manière, on n'avance pas donc … je m'en vais.

Mohinder me donne ma veste et nous concluons qu'il me tiendrait au courant si jamais il trouve quelque chose. Je le donne mon numéro de portable, le salue, et reprends un taxi pour rentrer.

Je pousse doucement la porte branlante et la referme puis me jette presque sur la table pour découvrir que mon mot est toujours là où je l'avais laissé. Peter n'est toujours pas rentré et je crois que ça m'inquiète un peu. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il ne serait pas long ?

Après avoir accroché ma veste au portemanteau, je froisse le papier et le mets à la poubelle. Ne sachant trop que faire, je m'appuie sur le comptoir et examine l'appartement. Je suis un peu triste à l'idée que Peter s'en sépare. Il s'est passé tellement de choses ici et puis je commence à m'y sentir un peu comme chez moi.

Il vaudrait mieux que je me dise que le nouvel appartement que Peter va acheter sera vraiment un chez nous. Je traverse la pièce et me pose sur le canapé. Si au moins il avait un portable, je pourrais le joindre et savoir où il est … Je me fais du souci pour lui ? Pour Super Peter ?

Peter qui a des pouvoirs à ne plus savoir quoi en faire … Finalement, je me relève pour ouvrir le frigo, histoire de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent.

Mes yeux tombent sur la bouteille de champagne entamée hier soir. Il faut vraiment qu'on la finisse. Je m'empare d'un des plateaux-télé à réchauffer. Pourquoi pas ?

Je fourre le plat dans le micro-onde mais hésite à le faire chauffer. Je devrais peut-être attendre Peter pour manger. Mais où peut-il bien être ? Bizarrement, d'un coup, je me vois en femme au foyer, attendant son mari pour déjeuner.

Est-ce que ça sera notre avenir ? Moi, femme au foyer, à m'occuper des enfants, tandis que Peter serait au travail. Des enfants ? Brrrrrr ... Claire, arrête d'extrapoler.

En définitive, je retire le plat du micro-onde et le remets dans le frigo. J'attendrais Peter, quitte à crever de faim. Toujours aussi anxieuse, je retourne sur le canapé et m'y laisse tomber.

Au même instant, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre et je bondis sur mes pieds, déjà prête à affronter un éventuel agresseur.


	18. Chapitre 18

**_--Zaika, merci pour tes reviews si expressives, plus clair, on ne peut pas !!  
--Charlie-Choen, oui tu sens bien, c'est la fin qui arrive ! Et non, pas de centre de désintoxication pour super fic Paire ( mdr ), ni pour Paire d'ailleurs et crois-moi, j'ai longuement cherché dans l'annuaire !  
--JenniJungle, je vais de ce pas lire ta fic !_**

**_Et pour tous les autres, merci de lire et profitez bien car ... avant dernier chapitre :_**

* * *

Au lieu de ça, j'aperçois Peter rentrer tranquillement et fermer la porte avec douceur. En quelques enjambées, je suis à ses côtés et lui lance d'un ton que j'aurais voulu plus assuré :

- Ca va ?

Il se retourne et me souris en ôtant sa veste :

- Oui. Très bien. Excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi long, j'ai été retenu à la banque.

Peter accroche sa veste au portemanteau tandis que je laisse échapper un :

- Oh.

- Ca va toi ?

Peter s'approche de moi et me fixe d'un regard inquiet. Je me sens obliger d'expliquer :

- Oui … enfin, j'ai cru que … Comme tu mettais du temps, j'ai commencé à croire que … C'était idiot.

Un sourire malicieux s'installe sur son visage et je me demande bien ce qu'il fait là.

- Tu étais inquiète pour moi ? demande t-il.

Tu connais parfaitement la réponse, alors pourquoi me la poser ?

- Juste pour te l'entendre dire.

- Alors oui, admis-je. Mais tu t'en doutes non ?

- Bien sûr. Mais à ce point … Tu es au courant que j'ai de superpouvoirs ? ironise t-il en levant un sourcil.

- C'est ça, vas-y moque toi ! m'exclamé-je. Ce n'est pas toi qui faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement en ne sachant pas comment te joindre si jamais il arrivait quelque chose ou encore si je devais t'attendre pour manger et … et …

Je stoppe net en interprétant son regard rieur et je rajoute :

- Ok, le fait de t'attendre pour manger n'a pas tellement de lien avec le fait que tu puisses être en danger mais c'est pour le principe.

Remarquant que Peter se contente de me dévisager, je conclus :

- Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant que l'on vient de retrouver. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas te perdre tout court. Mais j'ai toujours peur que Sylar ou pire Angela …

Qu'est-ce que je ponds là ? J'enchaîne tout de même :

- Explose cette porte et vienne nous faire du mal. Quand on est ensemble, on est toujours menacé.

- Ca va changer, promet Peter en passant sa main sur ma joue. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne m'éloigne pas plus de 10 mètres de toi.

Je souris en rappelant :

- Et dire que tu ne devais pas me toucher.

- Ce n'est pas toucher ça, rétorque t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel sans cesser de sourire quand soudain, les mains de Peter se plaquent au creux de mes reins et il me tire tout contre lui. Son visage s'approche rapidement du mien mais avant de m'embrasser, il murmure :

- Ca, c'est toucher.

Peter m'embrasse tendrement tandis que je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux en me laissant faire. Tu n'avais pas parlé d'une histoire de volonté ? N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour mon père adoptif ?

Brutalement, Peter cesse de m'embrasser et me fixe dans le blanc des yeux, un peu perturbé. Du coup, je me sens obligée de préciser :

- Je rigole.

- Oh. Mais tu n'as peut-être pas tort d'un côté.

Peter s'écarte de moi et lève ses bras, paumes vers moi, et confie :

- Alors restons sages aujourd'hui.

Que c'est joliment dit ! Ce n'est pas grave, Claire, ça se soigne très bien de nos jours. J'ai pas envie d'être sage … Stop !

- Tu as raison, concédé-je.

Un ange passe puis Peter lance :

- Tu n'avais pas faim ?

Je réponds d'un sourire et finalement, nous nous retrouvons à manger les plateaux-télé. Le reste de l'après-midi se passe tranquillement, juste lui et moi. J'ai déjà dit que je veux que ça dure toute ma vie ? Sûrement, mais je préfère me répéter.

Le soir, je m'endors une fois de plus dans ses bras. Plus rien n'existe hormis son souffle que me fait bouger contre lui à chacune de ses inspirations.

C'est quoi cette odeur de peinture ? J'ouvre les yeux et réalise que je tiens un pot de peinture verte dans ma main gauche et un gros pinceau dans la droite. Je lève la tête pour découvrir Peter en train de peindre un mur qui, à première vue, consiste un des quatre coins d'une grande pièce vide.

J'admire Peter au travail, vêtu d'un jean et d'un débardeur blanc tachés par cette fameuse peinture verte. Pourquoi vert ?

- L'espoir. Tu te souviens, on en avait discuté ?

Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche du mur en répliquant :

- Et pourquoi pas le rouge ? C'est pas censé être l'amour ?

- On en avait également parlé. Le rouge, c'est aussi le sang et on en a assez versé.

Peter cesse subitement de peindre et me regarde, l'air soucieux :

- Mais on peut toujours changé, ce n'est pas trop tard.

- Le vert ira très bien, répondis-je en riant à moitié.

De tous ces rêves bizarres, c'est le mignon que j'ai fait. Prête à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, je plonge mon pinceau dans le pot et après avoir posé ce dernier, je commence à appliquer la peinture sur le mur, blanc à l'origine.

Peter reprend alors son activité en me souriant et je m'aperçois :

- C'est ton nouvel appartement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Notre nouvel appartement.

- Oh.

Je laisse mon pinceau en l'air sur le coup mais j'apprécie la remarque. Soudain, une giclée de peinture m'atteint au visage et je pousse un cri de surprise. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que Peter vient d'entamer une bataille de peinture.

Ce n'est pas un peu trop tordu ça ? Non, en fait, je crois que ça m'étonne venant de sa part. Et puis c'est son rêve alors … je riposte.

Un bruit strident me réveille en sursaut. A ma gauche, Peter grommelle et tend son bras pour éteindre le réveil. Je suis où ? Ah, oui. Dur d'émerger après ça. Peter se redresse et examine d'un rapide coup d'œil la pièce.

Je remarque son trouble, surtout quand son regard se pose sur moi, ou plus particulièrement mon débardeur. Sur un coup de tête, je lance :

- Non, pas de tâches de peinture verte.

Je me mets assise sous son regard abasourdi et place ma main au creux de la sienne avant de dire, d'un ton très sérieux :

- Peter, finalement, je crois que je préfère le rouge.

Un sourire s'installe enfin au coin de ses lèvres et il répond :

- Je suppose que tu as une explication à ça.

- Mohinder l'a trouvé pour moi.

En quelques minutes, je lui résume les différents rêves que j'ai fais de lui, mon escapade chez Mohinder et la possibilité du pouvoir de Jacob.

- Donc, je t'introduis dans mes rêves. Sans le vouloir.

- Je crois que c'est ça car pour toi, ça ressemble à des rêves normaux mais pour moi, ça ne l'est pas.

- Ca ne te semblait pas normal quand on s'éveillait tous les deux, ici, après une nuit apparemment agréable ? me nargue t-il.

- Pas exactement, nuancé-je.

Peter semble réfléchir un instant puis ajoute :

- J'ai vraiment explosé ?

- Oui.

- Oh. Et pourquoi près d'une piscine avec des palmiers ?

- J'en sais rien, Peter, ce sont tes rêves ! Tu t'en souviens quand même ?

- Vaguement. Enfin pour moi ce n'était que des rêves et ça me paraissait normal que tu étais présente comme souvent depuis ces deux derniers mois. Et j'oubliais vite. C'est bizarre. Et gênant quelque part, avoue t-il, presque penaud.

Il est mal à l'aise là ? C'est touchant. Je réponds après avoir passé ma main le long de sa mèche :

- Remet-en. Je te laisse jusqu'à l'embarquement pour te faire une raison. Vaudrait mieux qu'on aille se préparer. Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce que ferait mon père si on loupe ce vol.

- Ah oui, se rappelle Peter.

Je lui souris et propose :

- Cette fois, je te laisse la salle de bain.

- C'est trop d'honneur.

Peter bondit hors du lit et referme la porte derrière lui. Je quitte le lit à mon tour et m'étire en faisant quelques pas dans l'appartement en direction de la fenêtre. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour observer les voitures défiler.

Je fais un bond d'au moins un mètre lorsque deux bras se faufilent autour de ma taille, un corps se colle derrière moi et une voix me murmure à l'oreille dans un souffle chaud :

- Je t'aime.

J'ai failli crever, tu le sais ça ?! Va te laver, idiot.

- Mais je t'aime aussi, précisé-je à voix haute.

Peter me dépose un rapide bisou sur la joue avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Comment ai-je pu ne rien entendre ? Il est vraiment doué. J'entends l'eau couler alors que je passe mes mains sur mon ventre, là où quelques secondes auparavant se trouvaient les bras de Peter.

Une bouffée d'envie m'enveloppe d'un coup et je m'oblige à inspirer un grand coup pour me calmer. Pourquoi je réagis toujours exagérément quand il est près de moi ? Faut que tu te calmes, Claire. Et le pire, ce que ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'impose ça. Mais je n'y arrive pas ...

- TANT MIEUX POUR MOI, crie la voix de Peter sous la douche.

Bordel, comment est-ce qu'il fait ? Il n'était pas capable de faire ça avant ! Et si je vais de l'autre côté de la rue, serait-il possible que j'aie une intimité ?

- ESSAYE TOUJOURS MAIS JE VIENDRAIS TE CHERCHER EN VOLANT.

Je mets à rire et me rapproche de la porte de la salle de bain. Je pose alors une main sur le panneau en bois. Et si … Non, Claire ! Je m'écarte précipitamment de la porte et commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

C'est étrange, je m'attendais presque à une réplique, une petite phrase quoi ! Il a sûrement bien fait de se taire car sinon, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Je sors la pâte à tartiner du placard lorsque l'eau cesse de couler dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter me rejoint dans la cuisine non sans lancer un regard malicieux accompagné d'un de ses sourires en coin mais ne dit mot. Je me garde bien de me lancer sur ce sujet tordu et nous commençons à manger.

A 9h42, l'avion commence à prendre de l'altitude et bien évidemment, j'agrippe la main de Peter. Ok, ok, y'a pas de turbulences, c'est juste le décollage, mais chaque occasion est un prétexte, après tout !

- Et pourquoi tu n'étais présente que dans mes derniers rêves et pas ceux qui remontent à un mois, par exemple ?

Peter décide de revenir sur le sujet des rêves. Je lui apprends donc :

- Hier, quand tu es sorti pour régler tes affaires, je suis allée chez Mohinder.

- Ah bon ?! s'étonne Peter.

- Oui, j'ai pris le taxi et j'ai passé deux heures là-bas.

- Attention, je vais être jaloux, me nargue t-il.

- Y'a pas de raison. Donc, on a …

- Vu ton attirance pour les hommes âgés, rien n'est moi sûr !

- Tu me laisses causer oui ?!

Il me cherche des poux là ou quoi ? Sa mine amusée me rassure immédiatement mais sur le coup, je retire ma main de la sienne après lui avoir donné une petite tape. Attends … On dirait pas un peu un vieux couple là ??

- Donc je disais, on a cherché une explication à tes rêves et on en a conclut que ce pouvoir te venait sûrement de Jacob Foxworth, tu sais, l'homme qu'on a trouvé mort à Stanleytown.

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Voilà. Mohinder et moi avons essayé de prendre contact avec sa famille, pour découvrir si oui ou non Jacob possédait des pouvoirs. Mais pour l'instant, on a rien trouvé. Mohinder me tient au courant s'il découvre quelque chose.

- Attends, attends, il a ton numéro de portable ?

Je jette un regard blasé à Peter qui aborde un air peu crédible. Si ça t'amuse …

- Oui. Et il compte bien l'utiliser ! rétorqué-je avec aplomb.

- C'est bon, je rends les armes, capitule t-il.

- Quoi ? Tu ne te bats pas plus ?

- Non. Parce que je sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a que moi dans ton cœur.

Hummm …. Que c'est beau. J'approuve d'un signe de tête et le vol se passe plus tranquillement. C'était très étrange quelque part, de me trouver à bord, à ses côtés, ce par quoi tout a commencer et y revenir. Quand je pense à tout ce que nous avons vécu entre ses deux vols …

Juste après l'atterrissage, mon portable se met à sonner et je décroche sous l'œil sceptique de Peter. C'est Mohinder qui m'apprend que Jacob avait bien de la famille, une ex-femme qui vit à Colorado Springs, non loin d'Odessa. Je note ses coordonnées sur un calepin tandis qu'il continue de me parler.

Mohinder me conseille de rentrer en contact avec elle afin de savoir si Jacob possédait oui ou non un pouvoir exceptionnel. Je lui réponds que je m'occuperais de ça dès que j'aurais vu mon père, chose qui me préoccupe pour l'instant. Cet entretien risque d'être tendu.

Nous prenons un taxi jusqu'à chez moi et une fois sur place, c'est étrange de passer le palier, main dans la main avec Peter. Je sais que mon frère est en cours et ma mère en train de s'occuper de Mr Muggles dans son centre, mais malgré tout, ça reste étrange.

A l'intérieur, mon père m'accueille chaleureusement, mais se contente de serrer froidement la main de Peter. La discussion qui s'en suit ressemble à tant d'autres. « Elle n'a que 16 ans », « Mais vous êtes son oncle ! », le blabla qui commence à devenir habituel et que je commence à accepter. Un tort ou un bien, je ne saurais le dire.

Le fait est que la discussion avec mon père est moins dure que je ne l'ai imaginé. Evidemment, il ne nous donne pas son accord mais ne nous blâme pas non plus. Contrairement à Nathan, il décide de nous laisser une chance, n'attendant sûrement qu'une erreur de la part de Peter pour l'éloigner de moi ….

Après cela, Peter décide de nous quitter pour louer une chambre dans un motel non loin. Ca commence à nous connaître les motels, pas vrai ? Il me répond d'un sourire en coin et soudain semble hésiter sur le comportement à adopter à mon égard. Mais finalement, il ne fait rien et se contente de serrer la main de mon père.

Je referme la porte dès qu'il est partit et lève un regard vers mon père. Depuis mon retour à Odessa, je suis stressée à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui. Peter est tout ce qui donne la force d'affronter les préjugés. Mais mon père me lance un regard tendre puis questionne :

- Es-tu bien consciente de ce que tu fais ma Claire Bear ?

- Oui, papa. Enfin, j'espère. C'est quelqu'un de bien, m'empressé-je de préciser.

- Je le crois également mais … tu es si jeune.

- Pourtant je n'ai plus envie d'être traitée comme une enfant.

- Si il et ça te rend heureuse, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que je me rapproche pour enlacer mon père. Je crois que j'ai le meilleur de tous les papas du monde ! Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que je m'écarte de lui pour monter dans ma chambre afin de défaire mon sac et ranger mes affaires.

De nouveau chez moi. Et pas seule cette fois. C'est agréable. Mon regard tombe alors sur mon journal intime posé dans un coin de mon bureau sous une pile de cahiers de cours et une envie d'écrire me prend subitement.

Je me dirige vers mon bureau lorsque mon portable se met à sonner. Je décroche et découvre que c'est Peter, je lui avais donné mon numéro un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il m'apprend où il loge pour l'instant et qu'il épluche les petites annonces dans le but de trouver un appartement. Surtout, que personne ne me pince, laissez moi dans mon rêve …

- Dans ton rêve ou les miens ? Je ne comprends plus rien, lâche la voix de Peter à l'autre bout du fil.

Je suis sciée. Depuis quand tu entends les pensées par téléphone ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que j'ai appris à mieux maîtriser mes pouvoirs au cours des deux derniers mois.

- Quand j'étais loin de toi en fait ? conclus-je avec perfidie.

- J'aurais plutôt dit avec le temps. Mais si ça te tente, on ne se voit plus pendant deux mois, et peut-être que je serais capable de capter tes pensées à l'autre bout du monde.

- Rêves toujours ! Je ne te quitte plus !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il faut qu'on s'occupe de cette histoire.

Je crois m'exprimer au nom du monde entier en disant « Hein ? ».

- Je parle de mes rêves. Ceux dans lesquels je t'emmène chaque nuit. D'ailleurs, tu crois que ça va recommencer ? Ce soir ?

- Je t'attends avec impatience, laissé-je planer juste avant de raccrocher.

Je passe le reste de la journée chez moi. Zach passe entre midi pour m'apporter les cours que j'ai loupé ainsi que les devoirs à faire. Mon Dieu, je ne vous raconte pas le boulot en perspective ! Mais ça valait le coup.

Mon père est retourné au travail et ma mère ne rentre qu'à 17 heures, accompagnée de Lyle. Une fois de plus, mon père avait joué sur la défaillance de sa mémoire et avait prétexté une sortie scolaire pour expliquer ma subite disparition.

- Ma Claire !! Tu es rentrée !

Ma mère dépose délicatement Monsieur Muggles à terre avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

- Oui, Maman.

Je la serre fort contre moi et jette un regard à mon frère. Il aborde un air sceptique et je me détache de ma mère pour aller le saluer.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Lyle pénètre dans ma chambre, que je découvre pourquoi il avait l'air si dubitatif.

- Je sais bien que tu n'avais pas de voyage scolaire.

Il me sort ça, comme ça, de but en blanc. Je quitte alors la chaise de mon bureau où je faisais mes devoirs pour lui répondre d'un air blagueur :

- Mais bien sûr ! Et d'où tu sors ça !

- J'ai vu plusieurs fois Zach en ville durant ces fois où toute ta classe était censée être en Floride ou je ne sais où.

- Tout la classe n'est pas venue. Zach n'a pas pu, tenté-je de lui faire croire.

- Et tu étais bizarre quand tu es revenue la première fois. Maintenant, tu l'es aussi, mais en plus joyeuse.

Mon frère a autant de sens de l'observation que ça ?! J'en reviens pas.

- Ecoute Lyle, je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer mais tôt au tard, tu le sauras.

- Tu peux berner Maman en te servant de sa maladie mais pas moi ! Je sais pas ce que t'as manigancé au cours de ces derniers mois c'est pas très clair ! déclare t-il d'un ton anxieux.

- Je le sais bien ! protesté-je. Mais ce n'est rien de grave. Bientôt, tu sauras, comme Maman. Je vous l'avouerai !

- Quoi ? Met moi au moins sur la piste Claire !

- Je vois quelqu'un.

Oups, c'est sortit comme ça, tout seul. Du coup, j'ai peur de le regretter. Lyle me regarde très bizarrement en répondant :

- J'avais tout imaginé sauf ça ! Même les extra-terrestres ont eu leur place dans mon scénario.

- Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si terrible. Un peu compliqué, mais pas terrible. Et laisse ET dans sa maison !

Il se met à rire doucement et je l'accompagne. A vrai dire, je crois que ça m'a fait du bien de lui dire.

- Promets-moi juste de tenir ta langue pour l'instant, le supplié-je.

- D'accord. Il s'appelle comment ?

J'inspire un coup avant d'avouer :

- Peter.

Avant de me coucher, j'appelle Peter pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il m'apprend alors que demain, il compte régler cette histoire de rêves et il veut se rendre à Colorado Springs tout seul.

- Quoi ?! m'exclamé-je. Mais … mais on devait faire ça ensemble !

- Claire, tu as plein de devoirs à rattraper et une famille à qui tu dois arrêter de mentir si tu veux rester en accord avec tes principes.

- Oui mais je peux l'avouer à mon père et … et …

Peine perdue, je ne crois pas qu'il me laisserait quitter la ville maintenant que je suis de retour. J'ai déjà utilisé tous mes jokers « fuite et fugue ». Peter a raison, je dois être raisonnable et me reconcentrer sur ma vie d'ici.

- Content de l'entendre, confie t-il. Je serais là pour venir te chercher à la sortie des cours.

- C'est vrai ?! m'exclamé-je, toute excitée.

- Oui, si tu le veux.

- A ton avis ? laissé-je plané.

Honnêtement, jamais une journée de cours n'a été aussi longue de toute ma vie. J'ai beau regardé ma montre, les minutes passent avec une lenteur déroutante. Même Zach est aussi nerveux que moi.

- Je vais enfin le rencontrer ! lâche t-il.

- Mais Zach, voyons, tu l'as déjà vu ! Le jour où il est venu me chercher pour me dire que j'étais en danger. Je t'avais dit que c'était mon oncle et toi tu m'as répondu que t'ignorais que tu en avais un !

- Je sais, je sais ! rétorque t-il d'un geste négligé. Même si ça me semble à des millions d'années. Mais là, c'est plus pareil. Il serait là, ce soir, et d'un côté, c'est un peu grâce à moi.

J'examine sa mine réjouie et réalise que Zach est tout fier de lui. Finalement, il peut, c'est quelque part grâce à lui que j'en suis là maintenant. Et chose agréable, il n'a pas le comportement de quelqu'un de jaloux, ce que j'apprécie car je n'aurais pas supporter de voir mon meilleur ami souffrir de mon bonheur.

La sonnerie de 17 heures retentit enfin et je m'engouffre vers la sortie, Zach sur mes talons. Je passe la porte principale et plisse les yeux sous la trop vive lumière du soleil.

Je mets ma main en visière et inspecte les environs. Bizarrement, c'est Zach qui repère Peter en premier. Il attrape mon bras et le montre de son index de sa main libre :

- Là !

- Zach, on dirait que c'est toi qui sors avec ! remarqué-je d'un ton suggestif et moqueur.

Il me répond d'un coup d'œil indescriptible et me tire vers Peter. Non mais je rêve là ? Faut que j'arrête de causer de rêves, moi. Nous arrivons enfin au niveau de Peter qui porte une chemise et un jean mais reste resplendissant. A moins que ce ne soit que le soleil qui m'aveugle.

Penaude, je me rapproche de lui mais je ne sais pas comment le saluer. Peter prend les devants et se penche pour déposer un léger bisou sur mes lèvres.

- Salut Zach.

Mon meilleur ami lève sa main droite en signe de salut au moment où Jenny passe près de nous. Elle se jette sur moi telle le faucon sur l'innocent lapin et dit :

- Claire ! Dis-moi que tu veux réintégrer l'équipe ! Je t'en supplie, réintègre l'équipe !! Parce que, tu vois, Samie-Jo a décidé d'arrêter, Samantha a choppé un virus, genre peste bubonique, Ashley sort avec Bryan ce qui l'a rend complètement gaga et incompétente. Quant à Susan, ses parents divorcent en ce moment, elle est vraiment bonne à rien. Alors, je t'en conjure, sauve-nous !!

Zach tourne la tête sur la droite en se cachant le visage, pour simuler la honte. Peter se reste de marbre tandis que moi, ben moi, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire ni répondre. Subitement, Jenny remarque la présence de Peter et le dévisage d'un regard qui ne me plaît pas tellement.

- C'est qui ? questionne Jenny avec intérêt en commençant à se tripoter une mèche de cheveux.

Je suis bloquée. Je réponds quoi à ça ? Une fois de plus, Peter me sauve en déclarant naturellement :

- Peter, le petit copain de Claire.

- Oh !

Jenny me lance un coup d'œil dans le genre « Et ben dis donc, Claire, tu t'emmerdes pas ! ». Cependant, Peter continue :

- Pourquoi tu ne réintégrerais pas l'équipe, Claire ?

Zach reporte alors son attention sur nous et semble attendre ma réponse avec intérêt. Evidemment, Jenny rajoute une couche :

- Ecoute Peter, il a totalement raison.

Une minute de plus et elle le considère comme sien. Je décide de couper court :

- D'accord. Je reprends l'entraînement demain.

- Merci Claire. T'es vraiment géniale.

- Au revoir Jenny, réplique Zach qui n'a jamais pu supporter les pimbêches sans cervelle.

- Oh ! Ok. Salut Claire. Peter, finit-elle en lui lançant un regard de braise. A bientôt.

Mon Dieu. Elle est grave. Je peux faire une crise de jalousie ?

- Essaie toujours, me défie Peter en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Non, décidé-je. Parce que, comme tu l'as si bien dit, je sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a que moi dans ton cœur.

Sûrement mal à l'aise Zach, joue avec les écouteurs de son baladeur qu'il porte toujours autour de son cou. Je décrète alors en fixant Peter :

- On y va ?

Zach en profite pour glisser :

- Ok, je vous laisse à vos discussions moitié orales, moitié télépathique.

Il refait un nouveau geste de la main et nous quitte. Peter questionne d'un air faussement paniqué :

- Tu lui racontes vraiment tout ?

- Juste les grandes lignes, le rassuré-je en rigolant.

Main dans la main, nous nous mettons à marcher lorsque je me remémore les paroles de Peter face à Jenny. D'où ma question :

- Pourquoi tu m'as conseillé de réintégrer l'équipe ?

- Parce que tu es douée, que tu aimes ça et que c'est important.

- Important ? répété-je, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Si tu n'avais pas été cheerleader, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré, révèle Peter.

- Oh. C'est un symbole alors ? conclus-je.

- Oui et en même temps une partie de toi.

Je souris, satisfaite de la réponse mais je ne tarde à réaliser que nous ne marchons pas dans la direction de chez moi.

- On va au motel ? déduis-je.

- Non.

- Où alors ?

- Tu verras bien, répond mystérieusement Peter.


	19. Chapitre 19

**_Allez, c'est parti, dernier chapitre alors ... profitez en !!_**

**_Et je tiens vraiment remercier tous ceux qui ont suivit et aimé cette fic au point de me laisser des reviews très touchantes._**

**_Merci à tous et j'ai presque une petite larme au coin de l'oeil alors que je poste ça ... En fait, c'est tout un truc qui s'achève ( j'aime pas les trucs qui s'achèvent !! )._**

**_Bisous à tous, merci encore d'avoir été là. C'est beau d'écrire mais c'est magnifique de voir que ça plaît !_**

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de marches sous le soleil, nous arrivons au pied d'un immeuble assez chic et nous montons jusqu'au 3ème étage par l'ascenseur. Même si j'ai une petite idée, je n'ose y croire.

Une jolie jeune femme nous accueille à l'entrée de l'appartement 304 et m'apprend qu'elle est agent immobilier et qu'elle va nous faire visiter l'appartement. Alors qu'elle tourne la clé dans la serrure, je presse la main de Peter contre la main et lui demande dans un sourire radieux :

- Comment tu as …

- Les petites annonces, rien de plus simple. Maintenant, il faut qu'il te plaise.

- Mais toi ?

- Je l'ai déjà visité. Je le trouve parfait.

- Mais quand ?

Je capte rien. Trop de bonheur nie gravement à l'intégrité de mon intelligence.

- Entre hier et aujourd'hui, j'ai eu tout le temps, me révèle Peter en remettant sa mèche derrière son oreille.

- Mais ton autre histoire à régler ?

- Je t'expliquerais après, abrège t-il en apercevant la femme qui nous fait signe d'entrer.

Parfait n'est pas assez précis pour décrire cet appartement. J'aurais rajouté spacieux, éclairé, magnifique et surtout :

- Tu emménages quand ?

Peter se met à rire et répond :

- Tout de suite, si tu veux.

- Je veux.

L'agent immobilier nous sourit d'un air ravi et nous laisse quelques secondes seuls afin d'aller chercher les papiers à signer. Pourtant, un problème essentiel me revient en tête :

- Mais, comment tu vas payer ?

Peter me répond par un clin d'œil et je devine qu'il va utiliser ses pouvoirs pour parvenir à l'acheter car, sincèrement, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait autant de moyens, lui qui disait être pauvre. Mais qu'importe. L'appartement est là et je compte bien y passer autant de temps que chez moi.

En quelques minutes à peine, l'appartement est au nom de Peter Petrelli et moi j'imagine déjà la position des meubles dans les différentes pièces. Tout ça est trop beau.

- Pas pour toi, soutient Peter en passant son bras gauche autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui afin de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Peu de temps après, nous quittons le nouvel appartement pour rentrer chez moi. Sur le chemin, Peter me raconte son odyssée à Colorado Springs. Enfin, odyssée, c'est un peu abusé, mais il raconte tout de même :

- J'ai rencontré l'ex-femme de Jacob. Elle a finit par m'avouer que son ex-mari faisait des rêves assez étranges et que dès fois, elle se retrouver incluse dedans. Elle ne considérait pas ça comme un pouvoir mais plutôt comme une liaison entre deux êtres qui s'aiment réellement. Car elle a prétendu qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui se retrouvait dans les rêves de Jacob et qui s'en souvenait comme si elle l'avait vécut. Par ailleurs, elle a continué à être dans les rêves de Jacob un an après leur divorce, ce qui était assez dérageant. La distance n'y a rien fait, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est retrouvée à Colorado Springs et que Jacob demeurait toujours à Stanleytown.

J'écoute attentivement mais en déduis :

- Donc, tu ne rêveras que de moi ? Enfin, je me suis mal exprimée, tu rêveras d'autres personnes mais il n'y aura que moi qui m'en souviendrai et trouvera ça réel.

- Oui, c'est un peu près ça. Ses explications étaient assez vague, avoue Peter.

Nous sommes arrivés devant chez moi et je m'apprête à quitter Peter lorsque mon père rentre au même moment du travail, sa voiture s'engageant dans l'allée de notre garage. Du coup, je retire immédiatement ma main de celle de Peter et ce dernier attend que mon père sorte du véhicule pour le saluer.

- Monsieur Bennet.

- Je ne vous avez pas déjà dit de m'appeler Noah ? lance mon père d'un ton guilleret.

Il est vraiment de bonne humeur ou il se force ? Le fait est qu'il me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la joue avec amour avant de dire :

- Que diriez-vous de dîner avec nous ce soir Peter ?

Ouah. L'explosion de New York aurait paru ridicule face à cette proposition. Peter pince ses lèvres une microseconde tandis que je m'écarte de mon père mais il accepte :

- J'en serais ravi.

- Claire, tu veux bien nous laisser ?

Raaaaah ! Je commence à en avoir marre d'être écartée comme ça ! Peter m'observe un instant et je comprends que lui aussi désire que je les laisse seuls. Ok, ok, je m'en vais. Peter me saisit la main une seconde puis me laisse partir.

Je monte à l'étage en quatrième vitesse, jette mon sac à dos au pied de la porte de ma chambre et court jusqu'au bout du couloir où se trouve une fenêtre donnant sur l'avant de la maison et donc sur mon père et Peter.

- C'est lui ton copain ?

Je frôle la crise cardiaque lorsque Lyle surgit de sa chambre pour regarder à travers la fenêtre où je me trouve.

- Oui, avoué-je, le souffle court. Ne me refait plus jamais ça !

- Ca te stresse qu'ils discutent, avoue !

- Oh oui !

- Il a l'air vieux, s'étonne Lyle.

- Pas vieux, juste âgé, rectifié-je.

- Quel âge ?

- 26.

- La vache. Tu m'étonnes que Papa veuille lui mettre les points sur les i.

- Il ne lui met pas les points sur les i ! m'emporté-je. Il l'invite à dîner ce soir.

- Sérieux ?! s'exclame mon frère en détachant ses yeux de Peter pour les poser sur moi.

- Ouais. Tu verras, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis, déclaré-je, un peu rêveuse.

Je crois bien que c'est le dîner le plus étrange de toute ma vie. Mon père explique à ma mère que Peter était la raison de mon dernier départ, celui qui remonte à quelques jours. Il lui dit que j'étais partie rejoindre Peter, totalement désespérée de l'avoir quitté il y a plus de deux mois.

Je crois que ma mère est sur le cul, mais avec l'aide de mon père, je trouve qu'elle prend assez bien la nouvelle. Elle, comme mon frère, ont eu droit à la version plus « soft ». C'est-à-dire que Peter est un jeune homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse lors de mon voyage en Floride. D'où l'interrogation :

- Alors Peter, c'est comment la Floride ?

Peter avale difficilement sa bouche de haricots verts avant de répondre :

- Chaud.

Et encore, ça déplait à ma mère que je sorte avec un homme beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Pourtant, mes deux parents décident de me laisser vivre cette histoire tranquillement et ça, c'est plus que je n'avais osé désirer.

Peter glisse subtilement dans la discussion qu'il souhaiterait retrouver du travail à l'hôpital d'Odessa comme interne et qu'il compte attendre d'avoir un peu plus d'ancienneté dans l'établissement pour se spécialiser dans les soins palliatifs.

- Les quoi ? s'exclame ma mère.

- Les soins palliatifs. J'accompagne des patients en fin de vie.

- Ah.

Ma mère me jette un regard impressionnée et j'en déduis que ça veut dire « Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé là ma fille ! ». Mon Dieu, est-ce que je suis amoureuse de l'homme parfait ? En réalité, pas si parfait que ça. J'ai juste cessé de l'idéaliser. C'est juste Peter. L'homme que j'aime. Avec un tas de qualités. Et mon oncle, accessoirement.

- Tu peux me passer les frites, Claire ?

Mon frère me sort de ma torpeur et je lui donne le plat d'un geste mal assuré. Plus on avance dans le repas, plus l'atmosphère est détendue. Cette situation me paraît presque normale.

De l'autre côté de la table, j'observe Peter qui me lance alors un regard un peu étonné. Je crois que c'est à cet instant je réalise l'ampleur du sacrifice qu'il a fait. Tout lâcher, ses amis et surtout sa famille même s'il n'a plus aucune nouvelle de cette dernière. D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, je trouve cela étrange qu'Angela n'ai pas fait une ultime apparition, tentant une fois de plus de s'interposer entre nous deux. Cependant, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

- J'en ai trouvé une nouvelle, déclare alors Peter.

Mes parents ainsi que Lyle fixe bizarrement Peter mais moi seule ai comprit le sens de ses mots. Il a trouvé une nouvelle famille. Je lève alors mon verre, le tend une seconde dans sa direction et boit une gorgée d'un coup. Pourvu que ça s'arrête là, je crois que j'ai peur ce qui peut arriver cette fois, si je bois trop …

Finalement, tout est redevenu comme avant. A nuance près. Il m'aime.


End file.
